League of Legends: Short Story Center
by Viper of Grand
Summary: A series of short stories featuring various League of Legends champions and ONE OC story. Stories so far include: Udyr, Irelia, Zelos, Wukong, Ahri, Kassadin, Karma, Lee Sin, Mordekaiser, Sona, Karthus, Fiddlesticks, and two Crack fics. I will be continually adding new stories with more champions in the future.
1. Udyr versus the Wiles of Women

**Disclaimer:** If there are any questions you would like to ask Udyr related to a female champion, simply PM me, and if I find it appropriate then I will write it in.

*U=Udyr, H=Horatio, B=Blitzcrank

**Udyr versus the Wiles of Women**

"I'm surprised you agreed to this so easily." A robed man waved his hands in front of a crystal ball. A grunt was the response he got as he finished his incantation. The man continued, "Blitzcrank is going to transcribe this interview, just tell me when you're ready Udyr."

The being regarded as Udyr shuffled his mighty shoulders, "Enough theatrics. Ask your questions."

The man tapped his crystal ball, "This is 'Interview with the Champs!' Hello and we're live! I'm Summoner Horatio and with us today is a VERY special guest! Everyone, we have Udyr the Animal spirit with us! One of the most reclusive champions, tell us Udyr. Why are you here today?"

Udyr grunted, shifting his posture into a more hunched and intimidating pose, "We were told there were some…misconceptions of us."

Horatio looked behind him, a golden steel golem nosily scribbled down each and everything. "I believe it started with our very own Blitzcrank's 'Dating Services' that these allegations came to pass."

Udyr grunted, "No, it was simply his services that brought it into obvious light."

Horatio cocked his eye at him, "Um…he who?"

Udyr pointed at the golem, "Blitzcrank. Who else would you think we meant?"

"Ah…well…Blitzcrank is a golem. A machine, we're not even sure if it can even feel emotion." Horatio was lifted off his feet by Udyr.

A scathingly hot aura licked at Horatio's skin, "When we see anyone, anything be more honorable, more honest, more just than most mortals we have seen in our life time, they deserve to be called a man."

The golem responded in a monotonous voice, "THANK-YOU-UDYR."

Horatio swallowed nervously, "W-w-which brings us to our topic today! Udyr, the Animal Spirit: A misogynistic woman hating pig or is he simply misunderstood?"

Udyr set him back on his feet and sat in an overstuffed comfy chair. He sank into the chair, growling at how deep he fell in. Within moments the chair was reduced to splinters. Horatio looked at the sidelines, "Can…can someone bring Udyr a chair?"

Udyr shook his head, "No. We will stand."

Horatio sighed, "Alright then. Let's begin."

_Interview_

U: Who called us such titles?

H: Ah, I think that was either Katarina or Miss Fortune. I'd have to check.

U: We suppose it matters not. They are both spiteful weaklings

H: …Uh…You do realize this is live, right?"

U: So?

H: Being broadcasted all over Valoran?

U: …

H: Well…Let's start with how this all began! As most of you know, Blitzcrank ran a beta dating service to rate the compatibility between people and your favourite champions! The only being that had an absolute zero percent is with us today. Isn't that right, Blitzcrank?

B: THE-SECOND-LOWEST-WAS-NOCTURNE-WITH-A-0.5%-CHANCE-WITH-CHO-GATH-I-HAD-TO-SCRUB-MY-MEMORY-OF-THAT-IMAGE-FOR-HOURS-IT-STILL-HAUNTS-ME-IN-MY-SLEEP

H: *Laughing* Yes yes, we don't want to envision that. So with that in mind, Udyr, how is it you had no compatibility with any of these women?

U: We do not care to. We still do not care.

H: Then why are you here?"

U: We have our reasons.

H: Which are?

U: Doesn't matter.

H: So today we have a very special and fun list of questions. Each one has been submitted by one of the female champions of the League to see why Udyr is a complete and utter zero in their lovely eyes! Are you ready Udyr?

U: …

H: Nnnnot even the slightest bit excited?

U: The fact that we have to answer these inane questions at all perplexes us. Begin.

H: Let's start simple first, Blitzcrank has compiled the questions into different piles, from simplest to…um…what…what is this pile?

B: THAT-IS-THE-CENSORED-PILE-60%-OF-THEM-COME-FROM-SARAH-FORTUNE

U: She seems to still be spiteful from that match

H: What match…Ah. I remember. The Ionia versus Noxus rematch, right?

U: Yes.

H: What was it that made her so upset?

U: We told her the truth. She is a weak useless human being who is better off staying at home than being on the battlefield.

H: …And you wonder why you got such a reputation.

U: No. We don't. Stop your incessant chattering and begin.

**Question 1**

H: Oh right, alright. This is from…Irelia? The Irelia?

U: She is a comrade of ours. What does she ask?

H: Apparently her question is, "Udyr, what is your opinion on women?" That seems kind of silly.

U: Men are men, women are women. They are different beings. What a man can do a woman cannot, what a woman can do a man cannot. It is that simple.

H: Then what about all our lovely ladies in the League? Are you saying they shouldn't be here?"

U: No. We are saying many of them shouldn't. They don't deserve to be here.

H: Udyr, we have security at the doors and apparently even now several women of the League are trying to break in. Maybe you should clarify what you mean. Quickly.

U: They are upset because they are stupid and are letting emotions cloud their judgement.

H: Uh, Udyr, maybe you should be less harsh. I can hear a storm gathering, a literal one. Please clarify yourself before we all die horribly.

B: UDYR-EVEN-I-CANNOT-UNDERSTAND-WHAT-YOU-MEAN-

U: We forgive Blitzcrank for not understanding, but you are incredibly stupid. Men. Are. Men. Women. Are. Women. In the world there are these two genders. What makes a man, a man?

H: Uh…certain…body parts

U: Muscles do not count. What makes a man exactly that? It is the strength of their character. How far a man is willing to go, how strong they are willing to become. A true man seeks to better themselves in every imaginable way possible.

H: …Okay?

U: Now then. With that in mind. What makes, a woman, a woman?

H: Uh…staying home and making men sandwiches?

*Udyr is off his feet and attempting to strangle a clearly confused Horatio*

H: B-but you you implied that!

U: Learn to understand the meaning of words you fool!

H: *Cough* Fine! Fine! Let me go!

*Udyr releases Horatio, goes back to standing on his side of the room*

U: Why is a woman, a woman?

H: Idon'tknowdon'thitmeagain!

U: People misconceive the idea that women are inferior because of prefix of wo. With that in mind, what makes a woman, a woman?

H: …Certain…organs?

U: Yes. That is correct. With that in mind, why should a man protect a woman?

H: Uh… if I understand you correctly…a man should protect a woman because they can give birth?

U: Exactly. Now why should a woman protect a man?

H: I'm…I'm not following.

B: BY-UDYR'S-TRAIN-OF-THOUGHT-A-WOMAN-IS-A-MAN-WITH-DIFFERENT-FEATURES

U: Thank you Blitzcrank. Man and woman cannot be separate. They are both men.

H: Nnnno they're not

U: Then why do both of your terminologies have the same letters in their words? Male, female. Man, woman. They are the same creature.

H: Fine, let's say that. You are famous for insulting the strength of many of the women in the League.

U: Because men are inherently much stronger than women. That is genetic.

H: This is the League; there are plenty of strong women here!

U: There are plenty of men and women with fancy toys here. They are worthless, they deserve a slow and painful death or to step aside and let others show them what being a man means.

H: Wait…did…did you just emasculate some of the men?

U: Women like that worthless sheriff woman needs a device to help her catch her prey. That pirate Gangplank is another example of that worthlessness, he needs his petty gun and the aid of his crew to help him win fights. That is not being a man that is being scum.

H: What about the genetic thing you were just talking about? If you think that's true, what makes using a weapon or not any different?

U: It does and does not. If you take away everything a man has, what can they fight with? If the sheriff does not have her rifle, will she be able to best us? Would she be able to best you? What of her quarry? Would the pirate be able to take us down despite not having his overly dependent revolver?

H: But your previous point…Are you ignoring that?

U: You are lucky we are letting you live despite your rudeness. We hold nothing but the upmost respect for those able to overcome their history, personal or genetic. Akali is a fine example; she can slice stone with her bare hands. Show us how many men can do such a feat. The frost archer Ashe is able to survive sub-arctic temperatures that would make even us cringe. That is strength. We respect that.

**Question 2**

H: Okay, I can see why that was the first question. Let's randomize this, and take it from a different pile… What's this pile Blitzcrank?

B: THAT-IS-THE-INCREDIBLY-RUDE-BUT-STILL-MAKES-A-VALID-QUESTION-PILE

H: Hokay, let's grab one from this pile. It's from Janna? What could she…oh…oh my goodness… How did she imagine a boot would fit there?

U: Ah yes. We know the question already, but ask away.

H: Um, with some…careful rewording, "Udyr, what is the real reason you turned me away?"

U: She asked we if we wished to have a drink with her.

H: …Janna. Janna did?

U: Yes. She did. She offered to buy us drinks, and we were content with the deal. Then she asked if I would unleash the beast within her bed.

H: …And?

U: We refused. The release of a primal beast in any space is dangerous, that was a stupid request. We rarely unleash our full power unless we wish to slay a truly worthy opponent. So we declined and said she would not be able to handle our fury unleashed. She became angered for some reason.

H: …O…kay? Did she say why she was interested in having a drink with you?

U: Now that's a strange thing. She said she wished to talk about Ionian political matters, but when we shared drinks she did not ask a single question. Not that we could answer, we barely know what happens in the political sphere.

H: …I hate you so much.

U: Excuse you?

B: I-HAVE-TO-AGREE-YOU-WERE-A-BIT-DENSE-

U: How so?

**Question 3**

H: Let's…let's just move on. Please. Next question, let's take it from… the nice pile? Is that what this is?

B: -YES-

H: Hokay, this is from Lady Luxana. "Dear Udyr, you jack ass, how dare you- woah what? Blitzcrank! That's not nice at all!"

B: -YOU-SHIFTED-YOUR-HAND-OVER-AND-DREW-FROM-THE-INSULT-PILE-

H: What could you have possibly said to a sweet girl like her to insult you?

U: We told her she was too small to be in the fields of justice.

H: Told her what was too small?

U: *Motions at his torso* This.

H: …You told a woman her chest was too small?

U: Yes.

H: That…that is disturbing. She's one of the youngest members of the League.

U: Hence why she needs to build her muscles more. Or else she will not survive. We enjoy fighting the Demacians; her brother has never disappointed us in a fight. We wish the same kind of resolve from her.

H: Udyr, you said her chest was small.

U: And her shoulders. And her arms. Her legs would have to be built alongside them or else they wouldn't be able to support a top heavy body but we thought that was implied.

**Question 4**

H: O…kay. What's this, Blitzcrank?

B: -THAT-IS-SURPRISINGLY-A-POLITE-QUESTION-FOR-UDYR-PILE-

H: There's only one card.

B: -POINT-BEING-

H: Alright, let's take from that. It's from… Nidalee. She asks, "Udyr, where have you been? I miss seeing you for our hunts." You hunt with Nidalee?

U: Yes. Many times.

H: So...have you…y'know?

U: Have we what?

H: Have you…bushwhacked with her?

U: Why would we bushwhack with her? She is more than ample to do so herself.

H: Dear heavenly beings…alright. So why haven't you hunted with her recently?

U: A demon is after us.

H: A…demon? What do you mean?

U: A demon hunts us. We must be careful.

H: You're not making sense.

U: A nine tailed demon that looks and sounds like a mortal. It is unnatural.

H: A nine tailed…you mean Ahri? The newest Ionian accepted into the League?

U: The creature has a name?

H: That's not fair to say Udyr, you're an animal yourself.

U: We are the representation of five celestial gods. That thing is a monster.

H: What makes you say that?

U: It is a beast made a man without a soul.

H: Rammus was made sentient. Do you dislike him as well?

U: No, his silent wisdom precedes most sages. He is wise beyond his years.

H: Then why do you have a problem with Ahri?

U: It is the most terrifying monster ever conceived in Runeterra. It deserves death.

H: …But her…her assets. How can you ignore that?

U: Her power is great, that is true. Tell us this; it used to be a fox made into a human by wild magic. Correct?

H: Yes, that is right. So?

U: What sort of magic creates a being with such large breasts?

H: Pfft!

U: It is utterly ridiculous and frightening to think that magic can create a being that exudes the female sex.

H: But…that just means she's…really, really…uh…hoo boy. Is it getting' hot in here?

B: I-DETECT-AN-OVER-STIMULATION-IN-YOUR-

H: Moving on!

U: You have just made our point. We saw Nocturne, a creature born of complete malice, hate, and anger, attempt to nuzzle itself in the beast's bosom. It can steal the heart of supernatural beings. Then there was the time it saw us in the forests. It had attempted to steal our souls then.

H: How did she manage that?

U: It asked if we wished to go hunting with it.

H: …So?

U: We almost said yes without thinking upon it. As if it was dragged from our minds. We were acting irrationally, almost drooling like complete fools. We almost lost all forms of control from a simple sentence.

H: Or maybe you think she's hot? That's a possibility.

U: We think it is the single most terrifying thing ever to darken our landscape.

H: But she's your countryman.

U: Until it can control itself, we refuse to see it as such. We wish for it to be erased.

H: Maybe you should call her, y'know, her. We all know her story, and yours. You should be the last person to pass judgement so quickly. She is trying to control herself, she has made leaps and bounds in that regard. She is trying to be a person, a better one than you at any rate.

U: *Narrows eyes, fire gathers in his hand*

H: Aaaand there goes my bladder control.

U: *Calms down, fire dies out* No. Perhaps you are right. We apologize, and we will attempt communication with Ahri once more…sometime in the near future. Once we gain a bit more strength to overcome her influence. We miss the forests. Prices at the bar are outrageous, and we miss drinking Nidalee's cougar juice.

H: *Chokes* Her-her what?

U: Cougar juice. It tastes like an aromatic wine, very rich, and full of flavor. It is a type of alcohol with no properly translated name. She dubbed it hence since most have a terrible accent when attempting cougar growls. She learned the recipe from her family back in the jungle. It is tradition for us to share a glass of cougar juice before and after a hunt.

H: Fine. (Lucky son of a…) On to the next question!

U: Agreed.

**Question**** 5**

H: There are literally hundreds of questions in these piles. There seems to be only one from your countrymen though.

U: Truly? Only Irelia?

H: You sound surprised. Were you expecting someone?

U: No.

H: Hmkay, lesse…Hey Blitz.

B: -YES?-

H: Were there any questions that interested you?

B: -ONE-

H: Is it in any of the piles?

B: -NO-I-AM-HOLDING-IT-I-WAS-WAITING-TO-SEE-IF-I-COULD-ASK-UDYR-MYSELF

U: By all means

B: -THIS-IS-FROM-MYSELF-WHAT-DO-YOU-FIND-ARE-THE-BEST-CHARACTERISTICS-OF-A-OPPOSITE GENDER?-

U: Hrm. That is simple. Strong in mind, strong in body, has a sense of modesty, a sense of virtue. A sense of duty. They must be willing to fight with all their heart and soul.

B: -SO-BASICALLY-IRELIA?-SHE-HAS-BEEN-CATEGORIZED-AS-THESE-THINGS-MANY-TIMES-AND-EVEN-IN-OUR-COMPATIBILITY-SERVICES-

U: Yes. Hence why we wish to kill her.

H: Wait, didn't you say she was your comrade?

U: Yes. We wish to kill her, and a few others. We wish to kill Riven as well. We also wish to kill Garen Crownguard, the self-proclaimed champion Jax, every void creature, Nocturne, Renekton and Nasus to name only a few. We respect their strength.

H: …You wish to kill them.

U: Yes.

H: You fight them in the sparring pits and League sanctioned matches all the time.

U: We wish to do it outside a League match. No boundaries, no inhibiting factors. If we can slay them, that means we can overcome what strength they have.

H: Let me edit Blitzcrank's question then. Would you ever, in this life time, fall in love?

U: No. Love is a useless emotion, not meant for those who wish to reign with their fist.

H: So you have no feelings for anyone, whatsoever? Man or woman?

U: We respect. We honor. Love is a weakness. Many succumb to it, we will not. We refuse; it would be an insult to these fists which have sacrificed everything for their strength.

H: Let's go back to the killing thing then. Do you wish to kill Akali? You said you respected her strength.

U: If she stood in our way, then yes. We would have to, not because we would want to. She is part of the Kinkou, the elite ninja order of Valoran. We respect her and her comrades; it would pain us to have to kill them. They have an important duty.

H: Alright, this does a pretty good job clearing things up. I suppose we'll wrap things up-

B: -WAIT-I-JUST-RECEIVED-AN-URGENT-QUESTION-

**Question 6**

H: The show's almost over, who is the question from?

B: -IT-IS-FROM-THE-IONIAN-AMBASSADOR-KARMA

U: Lady Karma?

H: Does it matter? Let's wrap u-

U: We wish to hear Lady Karma's inquiry.

H: Oh? Alright then. Blitzcrank, pass me the question.

*A giant fist rockets towards Horatio, he dodges just in time as the fist slams at his feet*

B: -NEXT-TIME-SAY-PLEASE-

H: Noted. Thoroughly noted. Ach-hem, "I have a meeting with Noxian officials in half an hour. Would you accompany me?" That's it? What a st-"

U: Gladly.

H: What?

B: -BEEP-BOOP-DOES-NOT-COMPUTE-

U: We have accompanied the good Lady Karma many times during her meetings. We act as her guardians.

H: Her guardians? How often do you see Karma?

U: Whenever we can. She is quite busy outside of League matches. When we are not needed in a fight, we accompany Lady Karma wherever she goes.

H: Is she not strong enough to take care of herself?

U: Not at all.

H: Then why are you needed?

U: She is valuable to us.

H: Oh?

U: To Ionians in general.

H: Of course that's what you meant. Tell me, is she modest?

U: Yes.

H: Is she a virtuous woman?

*Udyr simply glares at Horatio. Despite being attacked before, Horatio starts shivering. He feels like he is staring at death itself.*

H: M-moving on! Then why do you value her so much?

U: …She is the representative of the Ionians. She is valuable.

H: But isn't it true that you actually did not associate with the Ionians until the Ionian versus Noxian rematch? In fact, you flat out refused to aid them in many matches prior to that event?

U: Yes. Matters were different then.

H: Do you consider yourself an Ionian?

U: Udyr was born an Ionian. We no longer label ourselves such.

H: But then why do you care about the state of Karma?

U: …

H: Do you wish to kill her? To show your strength?

U: …That would prove me being nothing more than a monster.

H: I suppose, Karma is one of the more stately….Wait, did I just hear you right?

U: …

H: Blitzcrank, did he say what I think he said?

B: -NOT-SURE-

H: I'm positive he did. Look at that folks! Udyr is speechless! So Udyr, what-

B: -HORATIO?-

H: Yes Blitzcrank?

B: -WHAT-DID-THE-FIVE-FINGERS-SAY-TO-THE-FACE?-

H: Bwuh?

*Blitzcrank's arm tears forward, slapping Horatio off his feet and sends him soaring. The crystal ball immediately loses its' enchantment and dims in light. Udyr turns to face Blitzcrank*

B: -BANG-

U: We thank you. Although we are sure we heard Jax iterate that saying in a different manner. How could we repay you?

B: -CAN-WE-USE-NEWFOUND-DATA-IN-OUR-NEXT-FLESHLING-COUPLE-SERVICES-TESTING-?-

U: You may. We have nothing to hide. We apologize for the punishment you will receive for harming him.

B: -WHAT-ARE-THEY-GOING-TO-DO?-KILL-ME?-HA-HA-HA-

*Udyr gets up and walks out of the room*

The thunderous steps of Udyr boomed as he marched out of the room, down the hallway he could see a lithe figure dressed in black and white. Her soft, graceful stride seemed to overpower Udyr's steps. He bowed his head to her, muttering, "How do you fare, Lady Karma?"

Karma's kimono slightly fluttered about her, a strange otherworldly grace seemed to perch itself on her shoulders, keeping her posture straight and regal. "I fare well, Udyr. I watched the interview."

"Ah. Yes." Udyr grumbled at her.

Karma's tittered in response, "You did not have to attend it. I could have stopped the Ionian Council from strong arming you into it."

Udyr grunted, "No, it had to be done. We were harming Ionia's reputation simply because people are too stupid to figure out what our words mean. They need someone to explain it word for word. It is a miracle humans are not extinct yet."

Karma drew back; she appeared hurt by his words, "Oh? You would want us extinct?"

Udyr's demeanor surprisingly turned soft, "No, Lady Karma… Let us be off. You will be late for your meeting."

Karma walked side by side with Udyr. She smirked at him, "So what was with all of those innuendos?"

Udyr broke out laughing, "He thought we misunderstood him. We simply took his words literally and we spoke truthfully. What foolish men we meet, hm?"

Karma raised a coy eyebrow, "Cougar juice? I am more than sure that Nidalee coined it Kumungu wine."

Udyr's laughter turned into a chuckle, "A quaint jest. We hope that will please and lessen her anger towards us."

"And what about the genetics comment? He completely missed the fact of a man who lived in a forest his entire life knew about the laws of genetics." Karma's smile did not peter.

Udyr scratched his beard, "We think that simply went over his head. After all, we have a subscription to Heimerdinger's 'Big Rig and Hextech Science' magazine."

Karma threw a look at Udyr, trying to read him. Udyr broke out laughing, "It is an interesting read. Our personal collection of literature is grand. It is the only reason why we would keep a room in the Institute. The forest is a terrible place to keep any form of writings. We came to this conclusion after the fifth malicious chipmunk."

Karma's smile returned, "You should come see the library of the Ionian Elders. I have access to it and all its' secrets. You are more than welcome to the collection. And I swear: no malicious chipmunks darken their archives."

Udyr looked frontward, his eyes a gentle glow, "We may take you up on that offer, Lady Karma."


	2. Udyr versus Irelia

"_Uncle? Uncle! Where are you Uncle?"_

"_Unnnnncleeee!"_

"_Hm? Oh! What are you two doing here? The sun is only setting, is something the matter? It is not dinner time yet. I will get started on it right away, I'm already late and your mothers do not need an excuse to have me hung for such a crime. So what did you two do today?"_

"_We went exploring! Mom said not to go too far, but we found this really cool cave and we went in and there were snakes and-"_

"_Nevira, he cannot understand you if you speak so quickly. Calm yourself."_

"_But-!"_

"_Slow down and speak, do not rush your words. We found a cave, and it was breath-taking. We thought it was a bear cave, but-"_

"_But there were snakes and we saw them it and you caught one and I caught another and-!"_

"_Oh ho ho, you really are your mother's daughter. And you remind me so much of your father."_

"_Uncle...after dinner, maybe, I wish to request, that is, I would like…I would enjoy if you may perhaps be able-"_

"_Can you tell us a story?"_

"_Nevira!"_

"_What? You were taking too long!"_

_"Nuh uh!"_

"_Yah huh!"_

"_Children, soothe yourselves. You would like to hear a story after dinner? Alright, which story would you like to hear? Would you like to hear the creation of Valoran? Or perhaps how our little island of Ionia came to be?"  
><em>

"_Mmm, nah!"_

"_No thank you, Uncle."_

"_Hm…how about the Celestial animals and their millennium feast? Maybe you wish to hear about our prestigious allies the Noxians and the Demacians?"_

"_Heard them! Uncle, stoooop plaaaying with uuuus!"_

"_Ha ha ha, alright. What story do you want to hear little ones?"_

"_Hm…How about-"_

"_One for both of us!" _

"_Nevira, let me finish my sentence!"_

"_Opps! Sorry! What were you gonna say?"_

"…_Could you tell us one that we could both enjoy?"_

"_Hah! Copy cat!"_

"_Nevira…"_

"_Sorry Uncle."_

"_A story for both of you? Hm…Alright. I got one."_

* * *

><p>This story starts over a decade ago…<p>

This was a time when Ionians and Noxians were deep-seated enemies, long before their alliance, long before the reformations took place and long before the thwarted apocalypse. Ionia versus Noxus: the Rematch. This was how it was trumpeted. Seven years before this match there was a previous one held, it was between the Ionians and the Noxians of course. There was a brutal war that had taken place a few years prior and the Ionians drove out most of the Noxians out of their homeland. The Noxians had struck first, attempting to take over the peace loving Ionians but were driven out.

Unfortunately the Noxians had conquered the southern provinces of Ionia, claiming it theirs. The Ionians wished for this land back and challenged the Noxians. They happily accepted, on the terms they would be officially granted the territory for a short term if they had won. Using underhanded tactics, the Noxians won the first match and the Ionians conceded defeat. The Ionians living there continued to live in brutal conditions under the Noxian dictatorship that had formed. Because Noxus would own the land for such a short amount of time, a paltry fifteen years, they needed to make sure they could take any and all resources from it as they could. No one tried to stand up for their rights, that is until two very beautiful and very intelligent women tried to move the people.

The first was Karma, the Enlightened One. She was able to move people's hearts and soothe their minds with her grace, her intellectual vernacular and her insight is considered to this day superhuman, a true paragon of Ionian virtue. Her dearest and closest friend was Irelia, the Will of the Blades. She was responsible for the Ionian victory against the Noxians when she was only a child, and some say she was reason why the Noxians had been driven back. Her strength and courage only grew with age, while her determination and her will made her the exemplar of Ionian fervor.

Alas, not even they could move the Ionians nor the League into another match with the Noxians. The Noxians legally had won, and the League, just like with the Ionian war, decided to remain passive. The deal was for fifteen years to pass before an appeal could be made, but the plight of the Ionians under the rule of the Noxians was too loud to be ignored by the compassionate. Karma lost some hope while Irelia tirelessly tried to invigorate her people.

That was when a monk came to the Lotus Garden in the Placidium. He set himself aflame in protest, and refused to move or to indulge in food and drink until the League was forced to discuss terms. He had spent several weeks in the garden, not flinching from the flames nor complaining of the pain or lack of sustenance. And, against all odds, his protest worked, and the rematch was to be had. Alas, he had a very dangerous and very powerful friend whom mourned for the pain the monk had gone through, for the monk had lost his sight in exchange for his successful protest. This burly fellow had seen the monk speak to Irelia, who congratulated him for doing such a noble deed, and anger welled in his heart.

And this, this is where our story begins.

A robed man walked briskly towards a crimson armored woman, she was standing at the podium. Her long dark hair seemed to levitate itself alongside her colossal sword, hanging in midair. The man brushed himself off and muttered to her, "Lady Irelia, are you ready to announce who is to be chosen to represent Ionia in the match?"

Irelia cast a glance to the summoner and said, "Yes. I am ready to announce. When will we be going live?"

"In two minutes. Remember, chin up, to make sure the broadcast crystals catch your face properly," he replied with a motion with his hand, pointing it at his chin and bobbing his head about to emphasize his statement.

"My chin is always up, Summoner Horatio."

He nodded, tapping at his watch as he watched her walk past him, past the curtain and out to the auditorium. The Ionian crowd was at her feet, ready to hear her every word. The Will of the Blades made her way to the podium as she brushed her armor off and whipped any loose strand of hair behind her back. Karma was busy with the bureaucratic and political jargon back at the Placidium, filling forms and that sort of boring nonsense. Irelia wished her friend could be here, but time was of the essence and she had a job to do. It was time to address Ionia.

"Fellow Ionians! Today is a great day, for it is this day that we are officially granted the chance to take back what is ours!"

Cheers bellowed out from the entire crowd, save for one man that she did not notice. With that response, Irelia began her announcement,

"We have had many volunteers from all across Valoran to represent us in the upcoming match! But alas, we could not choose them all! We had decided upon six Ionians and two allies and two neutrals to represent us in this battle! The Ionians were chosen after much deliberation and debating! They are as follows: Myself, my dear friend Soraka, my comrade Master Yi and all three members of the Kinkou ninjas! The honorable Shen, Akali and Kennen will be participating! In regards to our allies who wished to participate but were not chosen, please do not think ill of us! We made our choices strictly on variety and flexibility for team compositions!"

More cheering from the crowd came forth, all except one man. Irelia continued,

"Our allies chosen are as follows: For our neutral party we have Amumu the beloved Mummy and Ezreal the Prodigal Adventurer from Piltover. Our allies are Queen Ashe of the Freljord and-"

A loud voice tore through the crowd, silencing everyone, "And us!"

Irelia glared at the man, the crowd parted to make way for him. His grizzled beard, his numerous pelts hanging off his shoulders and his black gi were a dead giveaway: It was Udyr, the Animal Spirit. He spoke up once more, "We will participate in this rematch!"

The crowd murmured to one another, they were terrified of the legendary beast man. He was said to be able to crack mountains with his fists, that his heart was as black as coal itself. He had no love or care in the world save for the ever wanting need to kill. He had declined himself as an Ionian numerous times in the past, and refused to help the Ionians in disputes. What could a beast such as him want with them?

Irelia called out to him, "And why would you, Udyr, wish to participate? You will upset our balance, you have declared yourself not to be Ionian and we have no more room for neutral champions."

"Then we are one of your allies," Udyr stated in a flat tone.

Irelia retorted back, "That is not possible, the roster has already been decided. If you wished to participate you should have applied. I am sorry Udyr, but you may not join this fight. It does not concern you."

Udyr's maw moved as he bellowed cruel sounding laughter. Despite his distance, a single leap made him soar through the air and onto the stage. His geta upon landing made a sound that could be misconstrued as the rumble of thunder. He stared Irelia dead in her eyes, "That is where you are wrong. This concerns us most gravely. And you would be a complete and utter fool to not take our strength in this matter. Are we not right, Ionian people?"

The Ionians murmured to one another, Irelia swore inwardly. He had just insulted her in front of the crowd, if she agreed she would look as if she was easily swayed. If she did not then she would look callous for turning away one of their own people, whether or not he admitted to it. "You wish to partake in this match, Udyr?"

"Yes. We do."

"That is not up to me. That will be up to the Ionian people. Ionians! Do you wish for Udyr to be our final chosen?" Irelia looked at the crowd, dead silence fell upon them. They did not know how to respond.

So after several moments of silence, Irelia turned to face Udyr and tell him her decision when the beast man sucked in a deep breath. His aura changed, he spread his hands out to his sides and brilliant orange and blue flames shot out forth. They twisted and turned for a brief moment before they arced into a wingspan of the mighty Phoenix. In a voice so loud it could stifle gunfire, Udyr demanded, "Ionians! Do you tell us you do not wish for the strength of nature itself to aid you? Do you tell us you do not wish for the heavens themselves to reclaim your territory? Speak!"

The crowd roared into a frenzy. He cast a smug smirk at Irelia, "They have chosen. Announce it."

Irelia clicked her tongue at first, this was troublesome. Alistar was going to be annoyed by this sudden change, but he would understand she hoped. Besides that, at least they had a powerful pseudo-ally to possibly aid them. She turned to the crowd, "Ionians! Meet your final champion: Udyr, the Animal Spirit! Let his strength shatter our enemies!"

Udyr laughed to himself, his strength was going to shatter his enemy. He would have his vengeance.

* * *

><p>The match was scheduled a week after this day, and Irelia constantly conferred with every champion save for Udyr. He had refused to make any appearances or communication with his fellow champion. He acted as he always had and rarely seen unless there was a fight to be had. It was on the sixth night when he revealed his true intention.<p>

Just the night prior to the match, Irelia strolled through the moonlit garden of the Institute. Thoughts hummed through her head. On the Ionian side, it was her; Amumu, the Sad Mummy; Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest; Ashe, the Frost Archer; and Soraka, the Starchild, against the Noxians.

Her sword hummed as it twirled about her, as if trying to form a barrier around her against invisible threats. The Noxians had chosen Morgana, the Fallen Angel; Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter from Bilgewater; Singed, the Mad Chemist; Sion, the Undead Warrior; and Vladimir, the Hemomancer to represent them. It would be a tough match, that much could be said for sure. She clenched her fists. It did not matter. She would wipe them from the face of Runeterra if she had to. She would regain Ionia back, she promised the Ionian people, she promised herself, her friends, and her brother. There was no way she could fail now of all times, celestials damn Udyr and his ridiculous performance.

All things considered, going for a walk the night prior to an important event could be seen as unintelligent, but Irelia held no fear. If anyone would dare try something, she would cut them d- Her ear suddenly twitched. The slightest sound of a cracked twig alerted her to an attacker. A bestial man rocketed his fist forward, his intent directed at shattering her jaw. He was occluded by the natural shadows of the forest, despite the moon shining down on them. He had waited for her to venture to the darker side before he decided to strike.

Irelia barely dodged the fist that flew at her. While she regained her composure, Udyr chuckled, "Good. You will be able to put up a decent fight, swordswoman. Come."

"Udyr. You make such a big deal then you don't show up. What do you think you're doing?" Irelia did not want to deal with this tonight. He had caused more than enough trouble.

Udyr faced her, a wave of dry heat washed over Irelia as he growled, "We wish vengeance on you. You will fight us."

Irelia could not help but launch a sarcasm-laced laugh at him. "You want vengeance! How about you take your petty vengeance out on me tomorrow evening? I have a match to fight in a few hours. Good night."

Irelia turned away from him and started to walk the opposite direction when she felt a vice grip grab her shoulder. There was no time for hesitation, she shifted her body weight and center of gravity to heave him over her shoulder. Despite how easily Udyr landed his feet and started to stretch his muscles, Irelia took the opportunity to create a greater distance between the two. "You tried to embarrass me in front of all of Ionia and then you do embarrass me when you do not even show for a single team meeting. I have too much at stake tomorrow morning to pander to you and your inane stupidity. Good. Night, Udyr."

"You will pay for what you did." Udyr clenched his fists, "It is because of you that he will never see again."

Irelia was taken back, momentarily frozen as she attempted to decipher the meaning of his words. "It is because of me that…Wait, you mean Master Lee?"

It was unfortunate that she took that time, as Udyr used it to his full advantage. A fist struck her in her stomach, sending her catapulting through the air. Her sword raced after her and barely caught her before she struck the ground. Irelia coughed from the force of the blow and as she attempted to suck air back into her lungs she sensed the presence of danger approach her. Which way was it coming from? North, no, West, no…South West. Fifty meters. Ten meters. The attack would come...Now.

Irelia caught the hand that attempted to grapple her from behind, she felt Udyr's hand dislocate from the forceful twist she gave him. "Enough Udyr! I will hurt you if I have to!"

"And we will kill you," Udyr snarled in response. He snapped his hand back into place before he launched himself at the Will of the Blades, ready to tear her throat out with his outstretched meaty paws.

Irelia blocked his incoming strike with her colossal sword, the metal vibrated from the strike. With a swish of her finger the colossal blade split apart into four distinct swords, ki energy blitzing between them. "Fine."

Irelia raced forward, her blades flew away from her. Udyr attempted to strike Irelia when she curved out of the way of his fist and flowed around it. His eyes widened, she had perfectly predicted his strike. Impressive. Her blades dug themselves several inches deep into each of his limbs and caused him to stagger for the briefest second. Irelia did not the opportunity and swept his feet out from underneath him. Just to affirm the trip, Irelia's hand pressed against his chest and slammed him to the earth.

"Give up, you have lost."

Udyr was stunned, he had never been thrown around like that so effortlessly in years. He got back to his feet, the blades still embedded in him. The blood flow seemed to stem and completely stop despite the blades still embedded in him. Irelia twitched her hand towards her swords, they refused to budge.

Udyr shot a half grin at her, "What now, girl? What will you do without your swords?"

Irelia lowered her hand and stared back at the beast man. "You really think I rely only my swords. Let's see what you have to offer, beast man. I would be more than happy to disprove you."

Udyr rumbled towards Irelia despite the fact that he still had the restrictive blades embedded in his joints. A solid crack across the face made Udyr stagger backwards, he had not see the fist that struck him. But that would mean she would attack again, so he would spin about to try and face his attacker only to be struck in the gut. Irelia was fast, she was strong. And she was right behind him, Udyr could smell her this time. The beast man turned in time and caught the devastating axe kick that would have easily shattered his skull. Not wanting to waste her momentum, Irelia used Udyr's own staunch bodyweight as leverage and lifted herself up and above him, throwing herself to a safe distance of a few meters.

Udyr had to admit, he was impressed. "Tell us, Irelia, what is your name?"

Irelia frowned, not sure if he had suffered a head injury or not for asking such a strange question. "You just said it."

"No. Your full name. What is it?" Udyr seemed to be genuinely interested in wanting to know more. But, seeing that this caused a pause to the fighting, Irelia decided to humor him. "My name is Irelia Lito, Captain of the-"

Udyr interrupted her, "Lito? You are the daughter of Master Lito?"

"You did not know this?"

Udyr broke out into loud, obnoxious laughter. Irelia could not help but scowl at his apparent disrespect. What was so funny?

"That explains your speed, your power, your technique! We had thought you were more meat on the block, but no. This changes everything. We shall try against you, and we shall kill you, daughter or not of the great Master Lito."

"What do you know of my father?" Irelia watched as Udyr reached for the swords that were still stuck in his body. It would be impossible for almost anyone to pull them free, but as Irelia discovered, Udyr the first of them out with absurd ease. His aura started to shift, there was something distinctly different about him now. Even if Irelia could not sense auras, the lack of bleeding from what she thought to be vicious wounds was a big enough tell that the rules to this fight had changed without warning.

Udyr gave a snort as he yanked another of her blades free and answered, "Master Lito, master of the Hiten style of swordsmanship, leader of the Nightblade clan. His motto was, 'the sword is only an extension of the fist.' His art was the most guarded secret in Ionia, everyone all over Valoran wished to learn the art to no avail. He is also the only one to master the Void Body Technique. Able to move at speeds even the Kinkou envy, he was the greatest warrior ever to live. We should know, we had seen him fight."

Irelia's face could not help but betray her surprise at his response. He knew her father? Her stern demeanor reformed itself before she said, "That had to be years ago."

And, for whatever reason, Udyr decided to recall the chance meeting with her father,

"He visited the Hirana monastery many years ago, when we were quite young. He was simply visiting an old friend, our master. We were there and we had asked Lito was capable of. He told us he was capable of anything and everything a human being is capable of. We scoffed at him at the time, thinking he was a senile fool. Later that evening our master invited me to watch some sparring with the elder monks. The last spar was our master and Lito. Our master, who had soundlessly defeated us when we met him, who we would spar with every day but not land a single finger upon him, was defeated in a single strike from Master Lito. What the others could not see, but we could, was that in the time span of a single punch, our master had been struck thirty times with deadly accuracy. We felt as if we had seen a god come unto earth. He was a supposed sword master, yet his art, his abilities were beyond any known reason. His style, his power, his technique, they were truly unique. A man we envied. When he died…it was a true loss to the entire world."

The beast man had collected Irelia's blades onto one hand by now. As he heaved her blades at her, he stated, "And now here you are. You are reading our techniques and our style because we underestimated you. If you were fighting one human, you would be undisputed. Unfortunately for you, we are many while you are one."

Irelia's swords changed their trajectory and floated to her side, poised and readied to strike. The atmosphere itself had changed, she could taste the power in the air, her body almost shuddered from the auras exuded. Udyr was limited to using only one aspect at a time, two at most if one included the symbiotic stance of the Monkey on the Fields of Justice. But she could sense how Udyr now combined all of his stances, his aspects, into a singular aura. This fight just turned a lot more deadly. Luckily for Irelia, she had restrictions placed on herself by the League during League sanctioned matches, restrictions not in place while outside the Institute.

Irelia readied herself as Udyr hurtled himself at her once more. He believed because he had all of his animal aspects triggered Irelia's perception would become faded. She could see it in his eyes, he was counting on this. He was wrong, all he had done was strengthen her perception. Irelia's blades surged forth, ready to tear into Udyr once more. As they pressed against his skin, they almost immediately slid away as though they had struck a plane of solid steel iron skin. Irelia winced at the sight of little damage. This was not going to be as easy as she hoped.

"That is why a sword is useless," Udyr growled, a cocky smirk parting his lips to reveal his sharpened, elongated canines. "Unlike the body, a sword has limitations. It can only exhibit so much sharpness, so much weight. There is no way to improve upon a blade, but a body? A fist? An ever changing, ever evolving weapon. How can you stand to the might of perfection?"

Perfection? What stupidity. Irelia could not help but laugh at such an absurd statement. "Perfection? Really? That's what you call that? I call that a massive ego coupled with the fact that you haven't been served modesty in years."

Irelia brought her hand up and swiped at the air. Vermilion ki surrounded her swords, the energy crackling as the empowered blades attempted to carve Udyr's flesh from his bones. Udyr had to retreat to evade the strike, Irelia expected that, but was shocked that he had the gall to try and block one of them. As his arm moved to try and push the blade away, the sword instead cut through his flesh like a hot knife through warm butter. If Udyr had not pull his arm back in time he would have easily lost his limb. Such a grievous wound had to cause even the mighty beast man a degree of pain, as seen by his stagger. Now was the time to attack, and Irelia pushed forward. Her swords circled about and shot down at where Udyr should have been, but there was no one there. It seemed that Udyr could move at blinding speeds. He was good, she would give him that much.

"Enough. Now I will _fight_."

Irelia could not help but cock an eyebrow at the beast man's statement. That was the first time she ever heard Udyr speak in first person. How odd. Udyr grabbed one of Irelia's wayward blades that had attempted to stab him from their base, now painfully aware of the keen edge they held. Before Irelia could react, Udyr grabbed the blunt side of the sword and with all of his might attempted to break it. It did not yield, it did not bend, but Irelia fell to the ground, the air in her lungs sucked out and the taste of metal thick in her mouth. How absurd was this man's strength that he was able to cause so much damage to her ancestral blade? The moment Udyr ceased his efforts, Irelia's breathing became regular again. Udyr attempted to bend it once more, and caused the metal to groan and shift ever so slightly this time, and watched Irelia convulse. Udyr smirked as the realization crept into his mind, he could see now the same energy flow between Irelia and her sword. Their lifeforce was connect to one another. They were tied to one another, it was more than just a blade to her. With that realized, he attempted to break the sword once more.

Despite the pain, Irelia forced herself to her feet, now was not the time to falter. "Is that all? Is that all the strength you have to offer?" She glared at him, blood flowed freely from her eyes, nose, mouth and ears. "If you can break my will, then you can break my sword. If you cannot, then you will die."

The sword ripped itself out of Udyr's paws and flew back to Irelia's side. She passed her hands over the blade's surface and watched the slight bend in her sword straighten itself. "Many people think this was what the Noxians had done to me. What is your opinion?"

Udyr could not help but chuckle, "They are stupid if they think that. That is the secret of Lito, the invigoration of the blade."

"This blade is my will, my will are my blades. We are separate yet we are one, we exist independently yet our lives are tied. It is not just a blade, I am not just a swordswoman, and I refuse to be treated in such a disrespectful manner by anyone, even by you."

Udyr shrugged his shoulders, "It matters not. You will pay for your crime against Lee Sin." Udyr shifted his stance, Irelia could no longer feel the presence of all his auras.

With a heavy sigh, Irelia spat out the blood that gathered in her mouth and she asked, "Before we continue this stupidity, can you tell me why are you attacking me? What had I done to Master Lee to anger you so? In fact, how do you even know him? Why would he associate with a beast like you?"

Udyr's eyes narrowed, the irises of a hawk staring at her as he replied, once more in first person, "He and I trained together. He is my greatest rival, only he had given us a challenge and only had had defeated us so handily. We have gone back and forth throughout the years, and I swore to slay him in honor of his strength. He always wished to seek some purpose though, to fight for something other than himself." Udyr paused in his explanation to snort and give his head a shake at what he was to say next. "What ignorance. But then you come along. You, with all your speeches, all your words, all your talking. All of that, and the ineffectiveness that resulted from your weak words. The lone fact that you tried to move the spineless crowd to action is laughable, but it moved him of all people. You made him ignite himself, and now he has lost his eyes because of your ignorance, of your stupidity. What challenge can the greatest student of the Shojin monastery offer us now?"

Irelia bowed her head, her shoulders quaked with barely restrained anger. "That's it? That's why you're after me? For such selfish reasons?"Blades made of pure vermillion ki started to crop up over Irelia's head. By the time they reached over twenty, all fanned out and all all pointed at Udyr, the beast man realized that he had effectively made her anger. "You dense _pig_. Do you know what I have given up? What I have lost?"

"No." Udyr growled back, he was not going to cow to anyone for any reason. "Nor do I care. You use your strength to help these fools to no avail, and you wounded Lee. I will not forgive you."

"Forgive me? Forgive me?" The sword of Irelia's father shot forward in its earnest attempt to gut the beast man. Instead of them piercing Udyr, he followed their path, took a step to the side and caught them all with a single swift movement of his hand. With a hard heave, he redirected them back to Irelia, but he watched as they stopped in midair and gently returned to her side. He could not turn her weapon against her. "You selfish, heartless scum! You are mad at me? You wish to kill me because of what Master Lee chose to do? I asked him, I pleaded him not to commit such an act but he went ahead! His protest gave us another chance!"

"A chance you should not have had. Your people lost, the strong won. That is life, that is how life works," the beast man stated without any form of tact. "It took the sacrifice of another great man to give a chance to roaches to fight against the crows. You do not deserve his strength."

"Really? You can say that with such certainty then?"

Irelia bolted straight for him, ignoring the pain or the dull ringing in her head from the migraine that started to quickly form. Udyr prepared himself for her attack, it was strange that he had been on the defense for so long. Now was the time to take back control of the fight. as she flew at him. He struck where she was supposed to be, but her father's blade leapt in the way to deflect his blow. The sound of his fist hitting metal vibrated through the garden.

This fight was beyond exhilarating to Udyr. What he had expected to be a slaughter was now a fight for his life. Excellent.

"If that is so then show me!" Irelia yelled as she leapt backwards, one of her swords swerving under her feet, which she used as a springboard to take to the sky. "Show me this so called strength of yours, that you say it equal to his! Show it to me and I will trump it!"

She leapt over Udyr, her blades rained down on him from above. He looked up and readied to block them, his eyes widened as they passed through his hands cleanly. He could feel no weight from them, but they sliced deep into his flesh. His iron body would be able to take on the brunt of these blows, and Irelia would have to pause to forge more of them. The moment Irelia started to and prepare herself to create more of these ki blades, Udyr surged forward. It was the same blinding speed from before, and her feet had not touched the ground yet. She could not dodge this strike, he had finally caught her. With a deep inhale, and with the confidence in his eyes, he knew it too. Udyr took a deep breath in, his fist was primed and readied to fire, a single thought flitted across in Irelia's mind, '_This was going to hurt._'

A sharp exhale and his fist struck her chest, causing a catastrophic explosion of fire to burst forth. Irelia flew from the impact, scathing fires bathed her as she plummeted to the ground. Foliage was burned to a cinder from the impact, the trees a few hundred meters away from them groaned and cracked from the wind pressure the strike caused. The earth was torn with a single wide, deep gash; this was a strike that could shatter mountain.

"Feel the ultimate technique of Udyr. That is my wrath, that is my strength," Udyr growled, cricking and cracking his fist, staring at the fallen form of the Will of the Blades. One strike, one death, that was the true intent of a warrior's strength.

And yet Irelia forced herself back to her feet, the chest piece of her armor half melted and dark, thick blood oozing forth from her mouth. She wobbled to and fro as she attempted to stand, unable to keep in place, and before Udyr could react two blades slammed against the back of his knees, sending him to the ground. By the time he thought of reacting, a firm grip wrapped around his meaty neck and Irelia's her nails dug into his jugular. Any more pressure and his throat would have been torn out. "Is that it? Is that all you have? That is the strength of the fabled Udyr?"

Irelia's left arm hung limply at her side, it was twisted in an impossible position. Her right foot was facing the wrong direction, her armor clanged down to the ground uselessly. Below Irelia's wrapped breasts were a series of large, jagged scars, now emboldened by shards of red shrapnel from her armor, deep burns and the forming of hideous bruising.

Udyr was, finally, after this entire fight, completely and utterly impressed.

With a haggard breath, Irelia pointed at herself and said, "This. This is what Noxian black magic did to me, this was their attempt to stop me." She gave Udyr no time to reply as she slammed him to the ground once more, her blades pointed at his body. This time he was not escaping her grasp. "I have won. You know this. I can kill you anytime I wish. Yet how is this possible?"

Udyr grunted, "You…you are…"

"I'm not stronger. I'm not faster. I'm not as skilled as you. I am only twenty three years of age, I am barely fit to lift my father's blade, to be his successor. Yet here I am. Why is this?" Irelia was breathing heavily, the fight had taken a huge toll on her.

Udyr had no verbal response. He gave her the low growl an animal would emit when cornered, and waited for her to continue speaking.

"It is because I am determined. My people, my friends need me tomorrow. And you wished to kill me, for such an inane reason. Master Lee did what he did because he wanted to. He believed it was right. Ionia would have fallen if it were not for me, all those years ago. I was a budding youth still, I barely knew left from right and yet I led our people to war. I had no right to do so: I was not experienced, I was not the smartest nor the most honorable to lead our people." Irelia had to pause in her explanation to let out a wet, blood filled cough. "Yet I did. In the final battle against the Noxians, I was cursed by a necromancer. My soul had been torn from my body, and I was content with it. All the pain, all the suffering I had gone through, was now over. I could see my father. He stopped me from joining him, asking if that is what I wanted. I said yes, I had died. It was over. I had lost. He shook his head, disapprovingly of me, why is that you think?"

Udyr remained silent. He was hoping Irelia would get to the point sooner rather than later, but she wanted to hear his response.

"Tell me what you think!" Irelia demanded in a half yell.

Udyr did not respond. Stubborn to the end. So Irelia continued, "You can't. You were never in a position like that. You were never faced with impossible odds. You simply think whoever is stronger deserves to win. How crude. My father asked if I wanted to let my people down, that I had the faintest chance of coming back to life if I would only fight for it. I was unsure how to respond. It was then I saw my mother, someone I only knew from stories my father told us. She was…incandescent. She asked me if I wanted to stay. I said yes, because I had just met her and for my entire life I had always wanted to tell her one thing: How sorry I was for killing her."

Irelia staggered, her swords started to move but a sharp look from her kept them in place. She could stand on her own two feet. "My birth killed my mother. Despite my father's best intentions, my life was shaped around death. He died when I was ten years old, he just suddenly withered and died. My brother left me three years after that, to try and gain help for the incoming Noxian invasion. It has been eight years since, he has yet to return. The Noxians and Zaunites came to my village, they burned it down and slaughtered almost everyone. I was one of six survivors of a village of three thousand, only because the Noxian commander had spared me. I tried hunting her down for her failed act of mercy, but it was I who failed and nearly died. Do you see a pattern? My life is surrounded by death, continually so. At no point was there a true time of peace in my life, the only time there was it was taken away by the Noxians. Again, and again, and again. I kept going thanks to what she said to me."

Irelia could not stand anymore, but she could not give up the advantage she had quite yet. Despite sinking to her knees, she maintained the pressure on his neck, it was becoming harder to see now. "What she said to me back then…it moved me. I was still so weak back then, but I had to try and fight back against the Noxians. Because of that, my people, our people, put all their hopes, all their dreams, they pinned it all on one single person: me. I had a job to do, no time to lay down. So my parents asked one more time if I wanted to die now, without a fight, if that was truly what I wanted. I said I would fight."

She attempted to breathe in a deep breath of air to no avail, the internal bleeding making it sound forced and nothing more than a wheeze. "It was then my father revealed to me the secret of the Hiten art and my salvation. I used to see his swords come to life in his grasp; they would literally spring into the air just like my sword now. The technique is a secret, but the sum is that the blade itself became a part of him." Her voice shifted in tone here, softening ever so slightly as she said, "The fact that I had lifted them and they had chosen to be lifted by me meant I made a connection. I was its newly chosen successor, not my brother anymore." Irelia cast a loving glance at her blades which quivered at her words. It almost seemed like they were embarrassed.

Irelia's voice reverted back to its hardened tone as she concluded her story, "It was then I could feel Soraka trying to bring my soul back, it was the gentlest of tugs. It was not strong enough to return me to my body, but by infusing something of myself into the blade, perhaps I would be able to live. My father infused his sorrow and sadness into the blade after my mother died, while I infused my determination, my will to survive. This sword means everything to me, this is my promise to my people I will not let them fail. I would rather die than let the Hell the Noxians wrought upon us happen again. And here you are, faulting me for someone else's choice! As though it's my fault they made the choice! Lee Sin chose to burn, I could not stop him, you could not stop him, get over it!"

Irelia finally fell backwards, her good arm convulsed and released Udyr's neck. Hopefully she made her point. Her sword floated next to her, gently prodding her to see if she was alright, and to give her the support needed. Irelia pressed her palms against the flat of her sword and pushed herself into a sitting position. "I have failed, and failed, and failed in my life time. I have only failed, than I finally succeeded. I succeeded in protecting those I love, those I care for, my people, my friends. This is my next step, taking back what is rightfully ours. My people suffer under the heel of Noxian tyranny, and it is because Master Lee made such a noble sacrifice that we have a chance to rectify it."

With a sharp exhale, she whipped out an accusing finger at Udyr, "And you dare take that away from me, from him! You dare degrade not only my, but his noble sacrifice out of stupid pettiness! We have all made our choices, and we must live by them! This is my one chance to bring peace once and for all to Ionia, however brief it may be! The Ionian people need it, I need it! You may ask what gives me the right to say that. That is because people believe in me, because they put their hopes in me, so I must carry them. And then there's you: I hate you. I hate what you stand for, that you stand only for your own dreams and aspirations, ignoring everyone else and damning those you think get in your way. That is not strength, that is pettiness! Your jealousy and your ignorance are your own worst enemy!"

There. She had gotten it out of her system. Irelia got to her feet, her body shaking from the physical trauma she undertook just now, though the pain itself was nothing more than a numbed sensation. "Now then, I have a match to prepare for. Good. Night."

Udyr watched Irelia walk away. He had expected her to fall face first after the first step, but it became apparent she would not fall. He easily caught up to her, clasping her shoulder, "Answer us this, what of yourself? Do you not care of your own feelings, your own aspirations? Do you not dream?"

What was this now? Was this really the time to ask such inane questions? Irelia shot a sneer at Udyr and snapped, "Of course I do, I am not that selfless. I have many dreams, I have hopes outside of fighting, outside of my responsibilities. But until Ionia is safe, I will not rest. My hopes, my dreams will be put aside for the safety of Ionia-"

She felt a fist crack the back of her head, and she sank to her knees. Too much exhaustion, too much effort, Irelia passed out before she hit the ground. Her blade angrily shook at Udyr, spinning around him like a circular saw. How strange, he thought with her unconscious they would be unable to move. Perhaps they reacted to her subconscious thoughts? He knew not. Udyr lifted the still form of Irelia from the ground and into his hands, he brushed her hair back softly, "So this is the child that bested the entire army of Noxus." Her swords hummed behind him, poking and prodding him every which way.

* * *

><p>In the Ionian living quarters a figure still stirred. She could not sleep, her usually primed and proper onyx hair now hung past her shoulders. A thin robe was all that clothed her, she walked the lobby out of concern and the inability to sleep. Irelia had not returned from her stroll, and it had been more than half an hour. Normally she would not be worried, but could not help but do so. So many things could go wrong the night before such an important match. She heard loud footsteps, she turned and the door banged open. Subtlety was not the beast man's forte. Udyr stood there, Irelia still in his hands and unmoving while her blades were at rest underneath her, acting as a 6 foot long metal stretcher. The woman gasped and rushed forward and started to immediately inspect Irelia. The Will of the Blades had been loosely bandaged which stemming the flow of from the few surface wounds she suffered while the smell of herbs permeated from her lips.<p>

Udyr quietly spoke up, "Where is her room? We will lay her there."

The woman rushed to Irelia's quarters, opening the door with ease. She ushered Udyr in and closed it behind them. She placed Irelia on her bed, fresh crimson almost immediately stained the sheets. The woman shook her head, "Who could have done such a thing…"

"We did. We attacked her."

The woman drew back, her eyes scanning the beast man for any sign of falsehood. She could not help but titter at the absurdity he had said. "As humorous as that is Udyr, I do not think now is the time for improper joking. Who harmed her?"

Udyr sighed and stated, "We attacked her. She defeated us."

The woman's mouth dropped momentarily, but she regained her dignity almost immediately. It was strange, he could see the disbelief in her eyes as she gave him a shake of her head and said, "No…you didn't. You couldn't have."

"We did. Why is that so hard to believe?" Udyr's indignation grew. No one called him a liar and lived.

The woman tiredly exhaled, grabbing Udyr's arm gently. A gentle rush of healing flowed from her hands into his arm, "It is because you are not that kind of man. I know this."

"We have killed many without mercy. What makes you think we would not do such an act?" he demanded with a snort.

She prodded his chest, "Not we, you. You would not. Your eyes are soft, they are gentle. Why do you act in such a way? Why did you hurt Irelia?"

Udyr was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. What was this magic this woman was doing? What was this strange, gnawing sensation in his chest? Guilt? Impossible. "Because we-"

"Ahem."

"We…I…I know naught. I was angry," Udyr admitted as he bowed his head. He had never been put in such a position. How could she read him so easily? He almost preferred being killed than being subject to this atrocity.

She switched her grip from his arm to his hands. Her hands were so soft. "Udyr, your aspects give you ferocity, strength, intelligence, courage, they give you almost everything. Only you can give yourself reason, only you can make the final choice in everything you do. Never forget who you are, and what you believe in. Do not let your aspects control your actions and blame them for your own choices. To do so would be most heinous."

Such a perceptive person. Udyr could not help but keep his head bowed in shame, "We…I-"

She raised a hand, stopping him from speaking, "I do not mean to offend you, but I need to ask you to leave. I need to prepare Irelia for tomorrow."

"You would do such a thing? She is in no condition to fight. She would need a few days' worth of recovery because of her injuries," Udyr stated as he glared at the strange woman. She was planning something, but what?

"That. Or a few minutes." The woman's plump lips pulled to the sides, for a brief moment Udyr attributed her expression to that of a fox who caught it prey. "All you would need to do is to kill her. The Summoners would be forced to use their most powerful magic to bring her back to life and she would be readied for the morning. After all, it would be simple for you. What is it you say, 'we shall not pity the defenceless?'"

Udyr nodded and glanced at the still form of Irelia. He raised his fist and cricked his knuckles, "You are right. That would be the best choice, the most sensible one." His fist shook and he eventually lowered it to his side. "But I cannot. Not her. She deserves more." Udyr turned away from Irelia and headed to the door, this time gently opening it by a strange compulsion of not wanting to disturb Irelia's caretaker. Her caretaker...Before he left the room, Udyr glimpsed over his shoulder at the woman and asked, "Neither we or I recognize you…may we have your name?"

She smiled at him, tussling her hair into a more recognizable form, "You know me best as Karma."

Udyr nodded and left the room, the door clicking behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Irelia groaned awake, she felt like her body had been forced through a fine mesh. She rolled her body up, sitting upright. She glanced out her window, the sun shone through and started to irritate her eyes. The sun shone? Irelia leapt to her feet in a panic. She barely noticed the pain as she burst out the door and saw the other Ionian champions sitting around in the lobby. Irelia attempted to hobble past them, "What are you sitting here for? The match…!"<p>

Karma regarded Irelia with a cool demeanor and calmly said, "Has already started. You woke up halfway through the match. Come, have a seat. Watch it with us."

A pounding sensation beat away in Irelia's head, was it possible to have two migraines at the same time? It did not matter, how was Karma so calm? Irelia's voice cracked as she screamed, "How can you be so calm?! I need to go, I need to fight, I was asked, I-"

"Irelia." Karma's voice became firm as she pointed next to her and said, "Have a seat."

Just like that, Irelia's fears, her worries and her anger was dispelled. Something was up. They were far too relaxed. Irelia grumbled and hobbled over to the comfortable couch Karma was sitting upon. Normally she would choose the floor, like a proper Ionian, but the more thought she put into it the more she realized just how much Karma had planned. When her back relaxed against the cushion it relieved her of her body weight and breathing became all the easier. It was then that Irelia looked about and saw that all of the available Ionians sat with them: Shen, Akali, Karma and Master Yi. Both Karma and Yi were smiling for some reason, while Shen and Akali's masks kept their expressions unreadable. Once they affirmed that Irelia was not going to go anywhere, they turned their attention back to the crystal screen that adorned the wall of the room.

Shen stated, "Unmute."

"And here comes Udyr! Oh dear heavenly beings, he has Vladimir in his grasp!"the announcer immediately called back.

"Stay away, just stay away!"

"You shall taste our might, weakling! Taste the fist of your defeat!"

"Oh dear gods no! Help! Hel-mfffmf-"

"…Ladies and gentlemen, Udyr has literally shoved his entire fist down Vladimir's jaw and set fire to him. This…this is beyond a new level of disturbing…Let's watch its replay!"

Even Master Yi winced at the replay. "That is a very…unique way to strike."

Irelia's back tensed as thoughts crept into her mind. Udyr was there? Why? "Why did no one wake me? Why is Udyr there? Wh-"

The ever vigilant ninja, Shen, placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "He wakened me scant hours ago. He told me what had taken place last night, and what he had done. He wished to make reparations and asked me who was summoning you for this day's fight. He convened with us and made a plan. Apparently his plan involves being as brutal as possible."

"What is this? Vladimir has left the match! He refuses to fight Udyr anymore, Vladimir is actually fearful of the unstoppable force that is the Beast Man of Ionia! His summoner is trying to coax him back into the fight!"

"You dared try to take over Ionia? You? Despicable!"

"The frost archer Ashe has fallen! The Ionians are trying to fall back, but the Noxians aren't- Wait what's this? Udyr is facing the Noxians four versus one! What is he doing?!"

Irelia leaned in, watching as Udyr took all four of them single handily, his blood spurting from the vicious wounds he suffered but he did not surrender nor falter even once. "This is the might you offer us? We had a better challenge from feral kittens! You do not deserve life!" he bellowed as he slammed Miss Fortune to the ground. When she attempted to pull the trigger of her weapons, Udyr slapped them out of her hands. "We know of you bounty hunter. This field is no place for you, girl, you are nothing but fodder here. Get out of the way of those who deserve to fight."

The sound of bone being crushed echoed throughout the room. Akali spoke up, "That's hardcore."

Shen looked at Akali with a raised eyebrow, "This coming from the Fist of Shadow? Worthy praise."

Shen? Making a joke? Irelia wanted to pinch herself, this had to be some sort of alternate reality.

They watched the rest of the fight as Udyr and the other Ionians dominated the Noxians. Irelia reclined herself into a more comfortable, not aware of the faint tears that trickled down her face. It was only when Karma gingerly brushed them away that Irelia realized there was any moisture, after all, she had not cried in years, not since her father died. But they had just won, Ionia was truly free once more.

The announcer appeared on the Fountain's platform and prodded Udyr with questions, "Udyr! Udyr! Your team has voted you as the MVP! What do you have to say to this?"

"What does the term em-vee-pee mean?"

"Ah…Most valuable player. You are the reason the Ionians won."

A gruff chuckle escaped his throat. "There was no path other than victory for us."

"So, where is Irelia? Why did she bow out of the fight? Is it becau-"

Udyr's mood changed in an instant. He growled in response, "She was not available because we made it so. She was too wounded to participate."

"You just admitted…you attacked Irelia. Why is that? Do you think she would not be strong en-"

The announcer's eyebrows were flash fried off her face as Udyr roared, "Never! Associate! Weakness! With her! Do not dare to even insinuate it! She has given up so much for you people, for you vermin, and you dare question why she did not make it? Disgusting."

"Th-th-then why…" The announcer cleared her throat, not wanting to seem any more scared than she was despite how her knees knocked against one another. "Then why are you here? Why did you choose to fight?"

Udyr bowed his head and thought long and hard on his response. "We did not fight. I fought. I fought because until the complete safety of Ionia was returned, hopes, dreams, and aspirations would never return. I know that they think of themselves as only a weapon, only to kill, only to defend, to only hold the people up on their shoulders like a tool. That is noble, but wrong. They are still human, dumb as they may be at times."

The announcer was speechless, wanting to point out how Udyr changed his personal pronoun, the first time recorded by the League, when he prevented her from doing so by saying, "That is because people are parasites on the whole. If those who are stronger let them do so, those 'people' they aim to protect will suck all their life out and leave them cold in the dirt. No matter how much of a hero or savior one may think they are, even they need to relax. They have already given up so much already. It was someone else's turn to step in for them, to give them a chance to not be some kind of iconic figure and be human once more."

"Uh…" The announcer was looking at him questionably, "Who are you talking about Udyr?"

He looked at the screen and said, "They know whom I speak of. You may live your life as you wish now, you are not tied down to anything anymore. Let your choices be your own. And in regards to a very wise woman, only I make my own choice and my own reason. I was not guiled into doing this, and I thank her for reminding me of this. And in regards to who they are, it matters not to you. But for them? The next time we fight, we will win."

Irelia's tears could not stop flowing. The emotions fluxed in and out. Her sword started to spin strangely as her feelings ran rampant. Karma spoke up, "He really is not that bad of a man, is he?"

Irelia smiled, shaking her head, "No, I suppose he's not."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow! He sounds like such a bad ass!"<em>

"_Nevira!"_

"_Sorry mommy, but it's true! He sounds totally cool!"_

"_He was…a unique man to say the least dear. Now come on, time to go home, then it's off to bed."_

"_Aw ma, do I have to? Urs isn't going to sleep yet! I want to play more!"_

"_He's a year older than you Nevira, but even so he only gets another five minutes. You on the other hand, have early morning practice with me and your aunts. Come along!"_

"_Alright mommy. G'night Uncle Lee! Night Auntie Karma! G'night Urs!"_

"_Fair night Nevira, I will see you at the brook after your training."_

"_Good night Lee, thank you for looking after Nevira today."_

"_How could I refuse you? Good night, Irelia."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So what did you think of the story, Urs?"<em>

"_Why was he so cruel? Why was he so angry?"_

"_Ah…well Urs, that's a story for another day."_

"_Uncle?"_

"_Yes Urs?"_

"_I…I'm hearing voices in my head."_

"_Oh? What do they say?"_

"_I hear...fire for one. It speaks of the eternal flame, another speaks of wisdom, and another speaks of ferocity and strength."_

"_That is good Urs. Why do you sound concerned?"_

"_One…one says he loves me. And he watches over me, and mother…and even you Uncle. Do I know these voices? They feel familiar."_

"…_You know them Urs. Let them guide you, let him guide you. He was the greatest man to have ever lived. But that, that is definitely another story for another day. Good night and pleasant dreams."_


	3. Udyr versus Lee Sin

Thunder. Crashing. From where? A man with a shaven head, save for the single braid of hair, looked around. His eyes were bandaged with an orange cloth, the hallway and corridors made the sound echo. He focused harder; he could pinpoint the source of the sound. A fist flew out; the man craned underneath the fist and answered with a strike of his own. His strike tapped his attacker softly, the aggressor chuckled, "It has been a while, Lee. We had heard you were to come to the League."

Lee smirked at him, "Udyr. How long were you waiting here for? A week? Two?"

The burly man whom Lee regarded as Udyr stretched his immense shoulders, "We have waited for nearly two decades for this. Come." Udyr spun on his heel and walked down the hall, Lee followed suit.

So many smells, so many sounds. Lee followed the strongest smell, that of Udyr. He could smell the pelts that he had decorated himself with over the years, but he could also smell those that he had earned: Those of the celestial creatures. He could smell the ever burning embers of the phoenix. He could hear the primal fury of the bear. He could feel the tranquil nature of the turtle. He could sense the might of the tiger. He could even distinguish the playful nature of the monkey. What he could not smell, hear, feel, sense or distinguish was the human inside Udyr. Was he so far gone?

Lee felt the ground change from stone to grass; he could smell the forest and the wild. The sounds of animals played in his ears. Udyr stopped in mid walk, turning to face Lee. He spoke up, his voice full of regret, "Lee, we have waited so long and now…You have lost your sight. You sacrificed your own sight for those stupid weaklings. We wished to face you but now you would hardly provide a challenge. Was it worth it?"

Lee's smirk did not disappear, "I was accepted into the League for a reason Udyr. If I was asked to I would sacrifice anything and everything for those people. Perhaps you are too frightened to face a man who can truly see?"

Udyr fell silent, than broke out in a chuckle, "You say we are frightened? You have become bold, Lee. We hope you can back up such words."

Lee shifted his feet, "Are you sure you want to now? I have just passed the League Judgement, I tire. Could we perhaps delay this for another day?"

Udyr cocked an eyebrow, "How long will you require?"

Lee scratched his goatee, "I say… about a thousand years. Give or take one."

A snort followed Udyr's response. "Bold and a poor attempt at humour. Surprising, coming from you. What makes you think you can defeat us? We who have been chosen by the heavens to represent their judgement upon this earth? Our rage, our anger, our fury will rend you asunder. We will not pity you."

Udyr's body became wreathed in flames; Lee swept his foot back and took a stance. With a slight bow of his head Udyr charged forward. Lee did not move while Udyr barrelled down on him. Lee could feel the air shift, the ground tremble; he could feel the heat start licking at his skin. Now was his chance. Udyr was in mid stride when Lee struck, a foot squarely planting itself on Udyr's chin.

The beastly man was catapulted into the air; Lee did not let up his attack. He leapt up after Udyr who attempted to regain control in mid-air. Lee swung his leg up and then crashed downwards with a horrifyingly powerful axe kick, sending Udyr plummeting to the earth. Lee surprisingly landed first, softly and gently. This was quickly followed by the thunderous crash of Udyr.

Udyr struggled to his feet, the flames crackling around him. Lee spoke pointedly, "You cannot beat me, not anymore."

A low chuckle was heard, which grew into laughter. Udyr slammed the ground in glee, "We were wrong! You do have some fight in you!"

Lee frowned at him, "You still have no chance."

Udyr's laughter did not die down, "Lee, just because you struck us does not mean much. Our iron body has taken gunfire, it has taken the brunt of the Void itself, it has faced the harshest colds of the Northern mountains, we have faced the avatar of the sun. Our body has faced numerous trials and tribulations the likes you cannot possibly understand. One or two strikes will not break our will."

Lee bowed towards Udyr, "That is where you are wrong. I have undergone trials and tribulations you will never be able to understand. And for doing so, I have already won."

Udyr collapsed to one knee, grabbing his chest in agony. How was this possible? His arms felt limp, he struggled to grab his chin, it was throbbing. It felt…burnt? But no heat was emitted, none that he felt. His mighty hand slammed the ground, he would not fall. Not like this. "The mighty Udyr does not know the meaning of the word defeat! We will not run, we will not back off, we will not surrender! We will crush you!"

Lee danced his feet back and forth, back and forth as he moved his arms. He stopped suddenly, flicked his nose and beckoned Udyr to come at him. Udyr rose to his feet, "I will grant you this honor: My full might!"

Lee drew back; he noticed the change in Udyr's speech. He could no longer detect all five of the celestial animals, now he could only perceive one being. He could detect hints of each celestial animal within, but a realization hit Lee. This was Udyr's human form, the combination of each celestial animal. Even Udyr's voice changed, it became deeper and more threatening than before, "Very few have seen my true power and lived. Do not disappoint me!" Something felt off though, it sounded like he was forcing himself to speak in such a manner. No matter.

Lee readied himself, he will fight. He owed Udyr this much. After all, if it wasn't for Udyr all those years ago he would not be here today.

* * *

><p>It was about twenty years ago, Lee had been living in the Ionian Shojin monastery for two years now. He had not spoken a word since that horrible accident. His fellow Shojin monks let him be, he would come to his own conclusions at his own pace. This year was different from others though. Every five years every monastery in Ionian gathered together for a makeshift tournament. This was done purely for sport and friendly competition for most of the schools. Only once in a while did it have importance. Lee was made to attend to it despite not wishing to. The reasoning was for him to associate with the other monks, to form comradeship and to hopefully make him speak.<p>

The two most prominent monasteries were the Shojin monastery, that which Lee belonged to, and that of the Hirana. The art of these schools came from the reverence of the Celestial animals that reigned in Ionia. There were nine monasteries dedicated to the Celestials, seven of them for each animal and two of these schools were meant to attain Enlightenment through the Celestial creatures. By gaining the blessing of each animal they would be able to gain the blessing of the Dragon eventually, which in turn would grant Enlightenment. However both schools had their own way of what Enlightenment meant and should be used for. Those of the Hirana believed that a controlled mind and body was the perfect weapon, meant to safeguard the world from any evils that may befall it. Those of the Shojin believed that Enlightenment should be meant to educate others, and to show them how to reach their own Enlightenment. Both forms of martial arts could be destructive if used for any other reason.

Each generation a successor is chosen to these schools, a chosen one to become the symbol of the monastery and to represent the soul of their art. Each time these tournaments happened, a successor was chosen or judged accordingly. If judged to be poor, they would be swapped out and a new one would be chosen.

Lee passively watched the tournament go by, match after match, fight after fight. Each time a monk lost, he would bow to his opponent respectfully. And the victor would reciprocate. Only one young man did not. His black gi had the symbol of the Hirana monastery. Each strike of his was devastating and brutal. Every time his opponent would try to block his strike, the sound of shattered bone would echo through the air. He refused to bow to any of his opponents, and at most would insult them for their weakness. He was not a lithe youth, he was well muscled and of decent size. His clean shaven face was contrasted by the wild mane of hair that flowed down his back.

The days flew by, and this youth tore through any competition. Even the expected successor of the Shojin monks was taken down like an inept child. The youth laughed as he was crowned the successor to the Hirana monastery and the champion of the tournament. The other monks murmured with one another, somewhat displeased with the harsh fighting style and rude nature the youth had exhibited. Lee watched all the fights with disinterest. He was too busy mulling in his own despair to really care about what happened in front of him. The youth turned to a wizened old monk, presumably his master. He seemed to exchange some words, than made his way to Lee.

The young champion glared at him, "They tell us your name is Lee."

Lee did not respond nor did he acknowledge the youth. The youth snorted, "Look at me when I talk to you."

Lee looked up at the newly crowned champion, than promptly looked away. The youthful brute shook his fist at Lee, "You did not participate. All are required to participate in the tournament, save for the masters."

No response. He growled and slapped Lee soundly across the face. The Shojin monks shot up and moved to aid Lee, but were stopped by the Hirana master. The youth grabbed Lee's gi and forced him to his feet, "What's wrong? Can't fight? Are you mute or stupid?"

A fist thundered into Lee's jaw, throwing him to the ground. The young champion's fist glowed with fire, "We were chosen by the heavens themselves to carry their spirit, and now we were chosen by the Hirana to carry their art. You will show us respect. On your feet."

Lee got up and bowed to the brutish youth, he squinted, "Bark like a dog."

Lee barked at him. Lee did not want any trouble; he wished to be left alone. The youth grew infuriated, "Down on your knees, dog."

Lee sank to his knees while the young man raised his fist, "Why do you not talk? Why do you not care?"

Lee bowed his head, waiting for the expected strike. The young man grinded his teeth in anger, "Coward. You are a coward. You are not a man. You do not wish to fight. You do not even wish to defend yourself. You simply accept, as if it is inevitable, as if your life is forfeit. You deserve death. Just like the rest of them."

Shock ran through Lee's mind. Did this young man know what he had done? He looked at the champion, his eyes asking for an answer. The champion roared in laughter,

"You wonder what we mean! Good! We have killed many. Many Ionians, many bandits, many merchants, even those you deemed innocent have fallen to this fist. None stood in our way! Yet here we are, willing to fight, willing to face any challenge and doing so on our feet. And you? You will die a dog, for a man would face any challenge no matter the difficulty! They would stand for themselves and keep walking, keep moving no matter how crippled they are! Now, lie down and die!"

The champion swung his mighty fist. Lee clumsily dodged and punched the unprepared youth in the gut. Much to the amazement of everyone there, the young champion flew off his feet and halfway across the fighting ground. He skidded on the floor, coughing from the force that had struck him. Lee was shaking, his legs trembled. He shakily spoke, "I-I…I am not a dog…I am a man."

The young champion leapt to his feet, took a step forward then fell face first. He gripped at his stomach, a fist shaped bruise glistened. That was the first strike anyone had landed on him in the entire tournament. He got back to his feet, "Are you, dog?"

Lee's shakes stopped, he became angry, "I am not a dog. You will call me by name: Lee Sin."

Steam escaped the young champion's mouth and nostrils, his eyes glowed with viciousness. "Will I? Make me."

The young champion raced forward. Fist after fist pummeled Lee. But he did not give up. If he gave up, he would be killed. Did he want to die? No. The fact that thought even crossed his mind angered him. He had to make penitence. He had run from it before, which is why he was here. He had run away to the monastery because he could not face his sins. He wanted to take responsibility, hence why he swore to never practice magic again. But that was not enough, he knew that now. What then did he need to do? He wasn't sure, but if he died now he would never find out.

The youth was laughing all the while he pummeled Lee. His presence and stances constantly, Lee felt fire burn his chest, he felt claws tear his arms, he felt pure unrelenting force strike his jaw and any attack he attempted to make felt like it hit a stone wall… no, a shell would be more apt. He danced around Lee, tearing and attacking him from every direction. This was the most vicious barrage he committed, yet Lee did not fall. The Shojin successor fell after a single strike from Udyr while Lee withstood the unrelenting punishment. He could feel his life slip away and if he did not do something then the youth would easily claim him. Enough was enough. Lee let instinct take over. He grabbed the youth's arm, pulled him in and head butted him square in the face.

The sound of bone breaking echoed. The young champion reeled back, blood ran down his nose. Lee stepped towards him and put all his might in this next strike: full weight of his body, all of his strength into this single kick. It struck true and lifted the young man into the air. His body flipped from the force of the blow, Lee fell to one knee and rubbed his leg gingerly. It felt like he pulled had every muscle in it. The youth landed a second later, the crowd was dead silent. Lee staggered to his feet, limping his way over. He stood over the youth, stretching a hand out, "I am sorry for hurting you. Please, forgive me. I am Lee Sin."

The young champion spat out some blood, clasped Lee's hand, and then threw him to the ground. He stood over Lee, grinning broadly, "Our name is many, but I am known as Udyr. Do not apologize. Men do not apologize, they act."

That was the first time they had met and the first time they had fought. For the next ten years, they would meet up in each tournament and they would fight. Udyr was already crowned champion that tournament, and so their rivalry began the next one. Lee won the next tournament, decimating Udyr by breaking his arm and leg. The next tournament Udyr won by knocking Lee out using a death defying suplex.

Between these tournaments the Hirana monastery would make sporadic visits to the Shojin monastery every now and then and vice cersa. And with every visitation the two would fight and discuss matters both philosophical and contemporary. Udyr's brutal and ferocious style was contrasted by the calm and tranquil ways of Lee Sin. There never was a true victor in their fights for neither knew the meaning of the word defeat. Every time they would fight new injuries would be scarred in them, adding to their rivalry and to their brotherhood.

Then one fateful day, the Noxians invaded Ionia. Lee was content with the Shojin monastery, and did not wish to venture out from it. Each monastery was well hidden enough to not be found by the Noxian forces easily, and some were so out of reach in their placement that no one fool hardy enough would try attacking it. During this time the Hirana master died. Udyr was expected to take over, but he refused.

He left that responsibility to another monk and ventured out. Udyr came to visit Lee Sin one last time and asked for him to join him in his journey. He had a destiny he had to follow. It was time for Lee to leave the monastery and face the world. Lee did not wish to abandon the monastery however, especially during a time of war. He hoped Udyr would understand.

"Coward! This is how you treat yourself?" Udyr smashed a stone pillar; the rubble fell on the pelts which now littered his broad shoulders. His muscular body only became bigger and more muscled with age. A short beard had now grown upon his jaw, his eyes hardened with battle fury. "They are weak! You are not! If they wish to survive they will defend themselves! Join us!"

Lee shook his head, "It is because they are not strong enough I must stay. If worse comes to worse, I will be needed here."

Udyr pointed at him accusingly, "You do not wish to face your actions! You need to leave this temple! If they deserve life they will fight for it!"

"I am content! And how selfish are you? I will not leave my fellow man to die! What of your monks, did you abandon them? Your friends?" Lee shot back.

Udyr laughed, "Fellow man? Friends? They are fodder for our fists! We have no need of friends, of comradeship! We pity none! This is combat, this is fighting! Hatred, anger, rage, fury, these are what are needed! The killing instinct! The primal rage! What will you gain from compassion?"

Lee scowled at Udyr, "Then why did you ask me to join you, if not for companionship?"

"Because we wish to kill you. You are our enemy, you are our rival. We will never claim the heavens until we surpass our own limitations! Only you have given us a challenge!" Udyr's body emanated battle chi, he was getting worked up and quickly.

Lee brushed him away, "Your master had defeated you many times. If he was still alive he would be your challenge."

Udyr grinned, "No, he would not. We killed him."

Lee's face was drained of color. Udyr continued, "We asked him for one final fight, to see how far we had come. We slew him. We need more challenges."

Lee swept his hand towards the temple entrance, "Then get out of here and go fight the Noxians! Go help Ionia! Fight something! Just get out!"

Udyr broke out laughing once more, "Fight the Noxians? Help Ionia? Why should we care? If the Noxians take over the Ionians, we will fight them then. They will have become stronger than the Ionians, and we will have a challenge. If they do not, then the Ionians will provide a worthy challenge. Fight something? We wish to fight you. We fight because we want to fight for ourselves, we fight for our ambition. You are our next step in attaining thus. And what of you? Why do you not help your fellow Ionian?"

Lee barked at him, "Because I am needed here! If I am not here when the Noxians come then the monastery will fall"

Udyr pointed all around the temple while making his point,

"You are situated halfway up a mountain! There is a forest at the base to provide more cover and you have fields and fresh water a stone's throw from here! You could last indefinitely while the Noxians would have to send legion after legion into an uphill battle with little to no sustenance! Even if they had desire to come here, all of the Noxians are in the South West! They are a month's trek away from reaching this secluded monastery if they knew precisely where to look! You are a part of one of the most powerful martial art monasteries in Ionia, and you need to defend them?"

Udyr shook his head, "You never changed Lee. We had hoped you had, but you lied to us. Never again."

Udyr turned around and made his way out of the temple, he hollered, "When we meet again, if you have not changed, I will kill not a man but a dog."

Another year or two went by, a few events happened here and there including the induction of a certain person into the monastery. Her stay was not long, but he could see how it aided her. It helped her ready herself and to venture on her own. Her strength wavered, her ideas were not sound, but she still wanted to try and make things right. Her sins and his were not so different, yet she wanted to try and face them. She struck out on her own to face them head on, while he stayed back. What had he done in all these years?

A few more years passed by, and Lee Sin saw a young girl give a passionate speech. The Ionians were considering surrendering to the Noxians, and not even the enlightened Karma could persuade them to change their course. This young girl, full of sound and fury, persuaded all of Ionian to keep fighting. She had lost almost everything and she refused to surrender. What a noble idea, but that is all it is, an idea. Lee sat back and watched, and was shocked. The young girl led the Ionians to victory, driving the most of the Noxians out of Ionia. The young girl, Irelia, eventually blossomed into a fine young woman. No, she blossomed into a fine warrior, willing to fight for her beliefs and for her people.

A few more years later, after Ionia had been accepted into the League Irelia made another speech. When Ionia was first inducted they challenged the Noxians to reclaim territory that they had conquered, in Ionia. They were going to let this lie; Irelia had spent years trying to convince the Ionian people to stand up for their rights. This time, she could not convince them. Even Karma tried her plea once more, but the League would not listen.

There was no mass backing for such a request, only a few Ionians wanted true freedom. Lee saw Irelia twist in the wind, the Ionian people bowing their heads. They had lost, and they could not win. Irelia had motivated them once, but their despair had set so far in it was a losing battle. She never gave up though, she kept fighting and kept trying. Lee could hear Udyr's words echo, "Why do you not help your fellow Ionian?"

"Because I am needed here!"

Lee chuckled, he had been right. He had been needed here, but not at the monastery. He ventured out for the first time in nearly two decades, and made his way to the Ionian Lotus Garden, the centre of the Imperial Palace in Ionia. Irelia was in the middle of a speech, Lee approached her and told her to follow along with what he is about to do. He sat in the middle of the garden and set himself ablaze with his own magic, the very same he swore never to use. He sat in the center for weeks on end, the fire crackling at his skin. The first reaction people had was to attempt to put out the flames. They tried so to no avail, and Lee made his plea. He will sit there and burn, without food or water, until the League gave the Ionians another chance.

All of the most regarded Ionians visited him during this time: Irelia, Karma, Soraka, the order of the Kinkou, Master Yi of the Wuju style. They admired what he was doing for them and they offered whatever services they could.

Several weeks passed, Lee could feel his muscles start to atrophy. The fire had caused immense damage to him despite his superhuman level of control. He heard familiar footsteps; he opened his eyes to no avail. The heat blinded him. He heard a voice, "You have made your choice. Your soul burns brightly."

Udyr. Lee wanted to smile, but he needed to keep concentrating. Udyr continued, "These people, these Ionians, they do not deserve such a worthy man. You do not deserve this. Who made you do this?"

Lee could not utter a word, he wanted to but his throat was burned beyond recognition. He needed to keep the concentration. Udyr reached into the flames, patting Lee's shoulder, "We will find those responsible for making you do this, and we will make them pay. You will have vengeance, I swear it my friend. We will fight again, in this life or the next."

Lee could hear Udyr walk away, his thunderous footsteps sounded like the patter of rain. Lee finally moved for the first time in all these weeks, touching his face. He was crying, despite all the fire and all the heat he was crying. Then he heard a voice.

* * *

><p>Udyr roared, all of his power converged on him, his aura was ever shifting. Lee could not pinpoint where he was, it was as if he was facing one being then six beings, then one. The auras kept changing, the presence kept moving. Despite all of this, he blocked every strike thrown at him. Udyr broke out laughing, "My blood boils! You are fighting very well Lee! Come! Show me more! Show me your will!"<p>

Each strike Udyr threw was an amalgamation of all his techniques, each burned, each had enough force to split a mountain and each was able to slice through steel. Lee used his agility and speed to keep up with Udyr, blocking a strike then rapidly punching him in response. Any time Lee did manage a strike, he felt as if he was striking hardened steel. For each strike that did not connect, Udyr would laugh as he twisted and convulsed his body into impossible positions thanks to the Celestial Monkey, "You have not been chosen by the heavens to win this fight! You cannot and will not win!"

Lee leapt away, and exhaled a sharp breath. The infamous ki shout, not only did it make Udyr stagger for a moment but it emitted a sonic wave to Lee actually see who he was fighting. Lee leapt at him, kicking Udyr in the throat. Udyr laughed it off and grabbed Lee's leg, throwing him into the ground. Udyr was trying to snap his leg, this was bad. "You fought well! I am deemed to have won, the heavens have spoken! This is fate!"

Lee grunted out, "If it is fated, then so be it. But I will not let fate decide so easily!"

Lee pulled his leg towards him and Udyr along with it. He lifted his leg and made a broad arc, stomping his foot on the ground. Udyr slammed downwards shortly after. Lee struck downwards with all his might, the force of the blow caused a shockwave that made the nearby trees teeter. Lee leapt away and out of sight. Udyr got back up, looking for his quarry. Lee reappeared and kicked his knee from underneath him. Before he could react Lee had disappeared and reappeared again, kneeing him in the jaw. Udyr could feel the heat with every strike Lee made, yet no fire was visible. Lee disappeared and quickly aimed for Udyr's back, to which Udyr responded with a kick of his own. Lee skidded away, clutching at his ribs. "We have won," Udyr stated flatly.

Before Lee could respond his chest burst into flames, long gashes spouted blood and his ribs felt like they were impaling his innards. Udyr turned to face him; Lee could see the powerful ki gathering about his rival. "The only time I was allowed to use this ultimate technique in a League match was when I was first inducted. The Summoner fell into a coma from the power it emitted. This attack alone had caused the League to shut down all activities while they repaired the damages. My Summoner at the time dubbed it 'Celestial Wrath.' A quaint if not stupid name. You, my greatest rival, shall taste it and know true despair."

Lee Sin could actually perceive what was going on. He could see the celestial animals gathering around Udyr, they rose from him as he raised his glowing fist to the skies, "With this strike, I strike at your fate! I strike at your ideals! I strike at your beliefs! If you wish to overcome me, if you wish to be a true man then you must overcome the soul of my fist!"

Udyr rushed forward, all the Celestial beasts shrieked with Udyr. Six beings charged at Lee and converged into a single fist. Lee Sin took a step back and readied himself. He was prepared; he knew what must be done. But first, he must render judgement.

* * *

><p>It was in the final days of him igniting himself that Udyr had come and seen him, and he started to cry. He had heard a voice call to him; it was brilliant, full of fury, full of anger, but so comforting. "Dear mortal, why do you cry?"<p>

Lee responded to the voice, "Because only now do I realize what I need to do, it took this long to realize my purpose in life. And though I will die, I will die fulfilling it."

"You do not cry from the pain? You are willing to die, for what? For power? For glory? Do you wish to be remembered?"

Lee's tears still streamed down his face, his skin bubbled, "This pain is nothing. I am more than willing to die for my countrymen. For my friend."

"Even though they do not deserve such a sacrifice? Even though you have killed innocents? You have the ability to put out the flames yourself at a moment's notice." The raging voice still soothed him.

"My sins, my sins are great. But I do not do this out of repentance. I do not do this because I feel like I owe anyone anything. I do this because I am needed and this is what is needed of me. If I die now, I die because I helped those who cannot help themselves. It matters not if they deserve it, I am not the judge." Lee could feel his skin start to crackle, his fat gurgled. His concentration was waning.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I believe so." Lee did know. "I have heard you before; Udyr's voice resembles yours and your brothers and sisters. You are the Phoenix."

"I suppose. Tell me Lee Sin, do you know who the Celestial animals are?"

Lee rattled them off, "The Turtle, the Monkey, the Tiger, the Bear, the Wolf, the Phoenix and the Dragon."

"You do know what each beast represents, yes?"

"I do." Lee's arms wavered, but the tears kept flowing.

"Why do you think Udyr has not received the blessing of the Dragon, the Celestial of creation?"

"I do not know." Lee admitted. "I am not sure why he does not have the blessing of the Wolf either."

"That was the first Celestial he was blessed with, and it had driven him to madness. He became an Asura. The Wolf is not a lone animal; it must be with a pack. It must understand the importance of one's self and that of others. It must care for its own and be swift to punish its enemies. We had sent the master of the Hirana monastery to calm the beast that was Udyr. Because he did not understand this concept the blessing had been taken away from him. He has yet earned the right to it. Despite having the wisdom, the courage, the strength of five of the Celestials he cannot possess the Wolf. Yet you, you have exhibited every single trait of each of these Celestials. Even now you are bathing in fire, like that of the Phoenix. You are within reach of immense power. Do you not want it?"

Lee shook his head, "I do not desire power. I wish to only help my fellow man."

"But if you had the power? If you had such power, what then would you do?"

Lee groaned out louder than he expect, the pain was becoming nearly unbearable. "I would help! No matter what, no matter whom, I would look after them! Be it man, woman, child! Be it Ionian, Noxian, Demacian, Rakkor! Be it man or machine! Beast or sane! Strong or weak!"

The voice cooed at him "And that is why Udyr will never attain that of the Dragon. You speak truthfully. You have passed my test and my judgement."

"Then you are not the Phoenix." Lee was confused. "You are the Dragon. But that is impossible."

"Silly mortal, nothing is impossible. I am the Dragon, the Celestial of creation."

"But Udyr has been granted the blessing of every Celestial save for you and the Wolf! The Celestials cannot grant their blessing to more than one successor!"

The laughter that rang in his ears eased the pain he was feeling, despite the flames burning hotter,

"Yet you are the Successor of the Shojin. You may never have accepted the title, but all your companions and your Master agreed. Is it not strange that the Hirana and the Shojin are the only schools with a single successor? Udyr was chosen from birth to be the successor, and he will become it. It is his destiny. Your role as successor of the Shojin is to educate him and to lead him to his ultimate destiny. Without you, his dearest friend, he will be lost and he will be consumed by his own ambition. Before you came he was walking the darkened path. When you two met the first time, a little light shone in his darkness. He had started to understand that he was missing. He needs a guide, a friend.

Lee furrowed his brow, "Are you saying all you want me to do is to guide Udyr? I do not need your power for that. With mine alone I have already guided him and helped others. I do not need the power of a Celestial to do so."

"Your fate, unlike his, is not tied. He was born to become our avatar. He will become thus, he wishes to become it. He is the first to be born in a thousand years to be able to house our spirits. What he will do with such power, we hope he will be cleansed when he achieves it. But you, you can use all the power that I could bequeath upon you to follow your heart. By helping others, you will help him. By being yourself, you will strengthen him. And if he ever falls off the path, you can silence him. You have a choice unlike him; he made his decision many years ago. I must tell you, you cannot house our spirit in your body. My blessing will both give and take from you. Will you take my blessing, Lee Sin of Ionia, Successor to the Shojin?"

Lee contemplated for a full half hour. He could feel the presence in his head resting, knowing he was deliberating with himself. He eventually bowed his head, "I…I will. Thank you for the honor."

The Dragon roared in laughter once more, "You spend all of that time pondering yet you do not even ask if you will have to relinquish your power! Great human, of whose race I had created, you honor me. Let the might of creation be at your fingertips. You shall see what others cannot. My judgement is your judgement."

Lee's flesh instantly mended itself, almost all of his wounds dissipated despite the fire still burning. A new voice called out to him, "Master Lee! Master Lee! The League has agreed! Someone, extinguish the flames! Get him out of there! Someone, bring water!"

It was Irelia. Lee smiled, and with a quick gesture the flames dissipated. He felt a towel be thrown over him and attempted to clean him off. A bowl was pressed to his lips, he sipped at it. He was not that thirsty or hungry despite his fasting. A new voice spoke up, it was the Starchild Soraka, "By the heavens…all this ash but not one burn…how?"

Irelia spoke excitedly "Master Lee, your demonstration worked! We are to face the Noxians once more, justice can be rendered! You gave us another chance! Listen to them Lee, look at their faces! You did all of this!"

Lee kept smiling, his head still bowed. He could hear thousands of voices cheering; the deafening silence of one was all he needed to hear. Udyr was in the crowd. Lee could feel his murderous intentions, but he could also feel the relief that washed over his friend. Irelia spoke up once more, "Master Lee? Why do you not look?"

Lee glanced at her, his eyelids flickering. He could see everyone's spirit, everyone's soul and even their chi. He stared at Irelia's aura, the colors pulsed from her. But alas, he could not see her face. Irelia gasped out, "Y-Your eyes! Soraka, is there anything you can do?"

Lee stopped Soraka's hand. He smiled at Irelia, "What is wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Irelia's aura changed, it was now sad and despairing. "Lee…your eyes…"

Lee shook his head, "Do not worry Irelia, what you see I can see. What I can see, you cannot. Your spirit shines brightly Irelia; do not let it dim because of me."

Lee took sure steps forward, gazing up to the sun. He could not see the brightness, but he could feel the warmth. He knew what he must do. He had his purpose.

* * *

><p>Udyr charged at Lee, Lee could see all the violent energy surrounding Udyr, but something was different. Amidst all the rage, all the anger, all the fury, he saw a spark of emotion. Not of anger, not of rage and not of fury. The very same emotion he saw back then. Lee smiled, Udyr had not regressed. In fact, the glow seemed brighter. Heatless flames sprung from Lee's body, his chi had manifested itself. "Feel the Dragon's Rage."<p>

Lee inhaled and shot out a rocket punch, exhaling sharply "Ah-tah!" He struck Udyr's incoming fist, the sound of bone breaking echoed throughout the Institute.

Udyr's auras dropped, the Celestials withdrew, Lee could almost see the look of disbelief plastered on his face. The only aura that remained was that of Udyr's human soul. It shone brilliantly. "You…you defeated my fist?"

Lee Sin readied himself, and fired off a cataclysmic roundhouse kick connecting with Udyr's, screaming, "Wah-taaaah!" A sonic boom tore throughout the Institute, shaking its very foundations.

A bunch of Summoners and champions rushed out, looking for the source of such an attack. All they saw was Lee Sin, standing alone. No damage could be seen, in fact the area around him seemed to bloom with new life. Not a trace of their battle was left. Even the once flowing blood from Lee's wounds was staunched. He took a step forward. Then another, and then another.

Nearly a full mile away laid Udyr. His chest heaved slowly up and down, he looked at his body. He was a mess; he could barely move his arms. His body felt like it was shattered. He tried getting up, the broken bones becoming more obvious. He groaned and got to his feet. He refused to lie down, he was Udyr. He stumbled forward; the rustle of bushes pricked his ears. Lee Sin walked through them, Udyr chuckled, "Lost. I have lost. Well done."

Lee clasped Udyr's hand with a firm shake, than heaved one of the burly man's arms over his own shoulder. They stepped in stride; Udyr coughed out a red mist and wiped his mouth, "You were blessed by the Dragon. How did this come to be?"

"It was not simple; I had to give up everything." Lee smirked as Udyr became aggravated.

"Give up everything? I have already done so, and yet I do not have Its blessing." Udyr spat out more blood while he spoke.

Lee looked at him, "Tell me, do you have the aspect of the Wolf?"

Udyr shook his head, "No. I do not know why, but he will not join his soul with mine. Never has. Even the mighty Phoenix, the conquering Celestial, the Celestial of rebirth, has granted me Its strength. Only the Dragon can trump such power, but It will not even confer with I."

"There is wisdom in that, Udyr. What is easier, creation or destruction?"

Udyr grumbled, "What a stupid question. To create is harder, but that is not what life is. Look at what these creatures that call themselves men do. Look at how they prattle and act, how they squabble and argue. They disgust me. Look at their so called accomplishments. But we…we are men. What is it that you can do that is so much greater than I?"

Lee glanced at Udyr, despite the tonation and his words Lee could see the truth. A glimmer of emotion bore itself Udyr's aura, a glimmer of white. "Does this mean you will give up your dream?"

Udyr chuckled, grasping his ribcage in pain, despite his shattered hand, "No. I will not. I will never give up, you know that. You do know this will be your only chance to kill me?"

Lee smirked, "I am aware. I am however not aware as to where we are supposed to be going."

"What?" Udyr shot him a glance, "What do you mean?"

Lee shrugged, "It's not like I can see where to go. I'm completely lost. I think we're in a forest or something? Some wooded area?"

Udyr fell silent then broke out chuckling once more, "First and foremost, I would let me take point. I am terrible with directions myself. I simply know how to get to places, if I were to tell you we would become more lost."

"Not like I'm any better."

Udyr's chuckling slowly turned into laughter. Lee joined him in his merriment. Udyr abruptly stopped, his tone still light, "Lee, we will fight again. And I will win."

"Of course Udyr. Whenever you're ready I'll be waiting."


	4. Wukong and Ahri

The forests were a second home to him. A blur flew through the forestry, leaping from branch to branch with ease. The blur stopped, and his form was revealed. A human-sized monkey rested on a tree branch, grabbing a handful of nuts. His attire was a modified Ionian foot soldier's armor. Large fingerless gauntlets, a pair of large smooth shoulder pads held by a plate exposing his furry chest, a leg length cloth tasset wrapped his waist and over a pair of armored light chausses. All of these were ruby colored outlined by gold, the same color as his shifty eyes. A long sheath was slung across his back; a bright red stick peeked out of it.

Crushing the walnuts in his grip he greedily devoured them. He licked his lips, he was still hungry but he was more tired. Training with his master was hard that morning. He could still feel the bruises from the regiment. He went back to swinging from branch to branch, knowing his destination. A pair of golden speckled eyes followed him, a crafty smile curled.

He propelled himself at incredible speeds, coming near to his location. With one final swing he leapt to the sky, no more trees to grab onto. Water was rushing at him and quickly. Flipping in mid-air he continued his descent until he was nearly touching the water. A cloud suddenly appeared underneath him, carrying him an inch from the lake's surface. He lay back on the cloud, staring at the sunny skies. He dipped his hand into the water, a chill shivered through him. Nice and cold. He cupped his hand and sipped at the water, refreshing. Smacking his lips he lazily drifted on over the lake. A pair of golden eyes stared at him, the crafty grin still there.

The monkey was almost asleep when he felt a sudden surge of energy rush underneath him. His cloud dissipated, causing him to fall into the water. He thrashed in the lake, sputtering chilly water left and right. He heard the faintest giggle and saw the rustle of a bush. No one tricks a trickster. He energetically swam towards the shore, he saw something white peek out from a bush. He found his quarry. He swam faster, reaching the shore in mere moments. Completely drenched from head to toe he catapulted himself into the bush. There was nothing there.

He chattered his teeth in annoyance and from cold when he smelled a beautiful fragrance. He looked around, the aroma was unbearable. He licked his lips, following the smell blindly. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He parted some shrubbery aside and lo and behold the source of the smell: The world's largest fuzzy peach. It shook itself at him tauntingly, he could not resist. Leaping forward he grabbed onto the peach and opened his jaw wide. A surprised feminine voice sputtered from the peach, "W-what? Waitnodon't-"

He bit down, hard. A shriek filled the air, and the monkey snapped back to his senses. He was biting into a mouthful of white fur. Another eight tails nearly speared his eyes as the voice kept screaming in pain. He spat out the hair, wiping his tongue of the fur that he previously was chewing on. "Gah! Ow ow ow! Ow! What's wrong with you? Ow!"

He looked at the source of the voice, still spitting hair out. It was an odd looking woman. She had a pair of black fox ears and long obsidian hair. Her golden speckled eyes had catlike irises. She wore a short kimono which accentuated her large breasts and wide hips. He barely noticed the pair of red laced sandals and white socks. She looked deceptively human, save for the eyes, the ears, and the nine snowy tails that stretched from underneath her skirt. He spat out time the remaining hair, "Hey…you're not a peach."

She was dumbstruck, "I'm not a what?"

The monkey pointed at her accusingly, "You're not a peach! What's the deal with that?"

The woman gingerly rubbed her tail, "Your deepest desire is a peach?"

The monkey was in a huff, stretching his arms out wide, "Not just a peach! The world's largest fuzzy peach! It was gargantuan! It looked so juicy! And then I get you, thanks for that!"

The woman cocked her head, "What's wrong with me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the monkey replied, "No offense, but yer kinda ugly. Maybe if you had more hair and bigger forearms. Look at those things, they're so tiny."

A shocked look spread across her face, "You don't find me attractive?"

He shrugged again, "Am I supposed to?"

She traced her body with her hands, "Not even a little?"

"Nope. Your memory's gotta be a little fuzzy, I wanted a peach, not you."

The fox woman pouted her lip, "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings."

She turned around started to cry. The monkey rolled his eyes, counting the seconds. Three minutes later she spun back and glared at him, "Oh come on! You're not even going to try and comfort me?"

"Nope. You done yet? I got some major nappin' to catch up on."

She sighed and sank to the ground. She started laughing, a devilish glint in her eyes, "What's your name, monkey boy?"

He puffed his chest out, "I am Wukong! Student of Master Yi of the Wuju style! I'm going to be the strongest there ever is!"

Wukong lifted his entire body with a single finger, holding himself in place. He playfully shrieked after flipping in the air and landed on his feet. "And I suppose I should ask what your name is."

He turned around and walked away, the woman threw her hands up in frustration. "Well? Aren't you going to ask?"

"Nope! Said I should, not that I would!" He threw a cheeky smile at her and leapt back into the forest.

He thought he goaded her well enough. He stopped running for a moment, his ears trying to pick up a sound. Not a rustle, not a step could be heard. He frowned; he thought he had someone to tease. Suddenly from above the fox woman softly landed, her eyes glinting with predatory shine. Wukong retorted with a smirk and leapt into the trees. "Oh no monkey boy, you're mine."

Ten minutes of leading the fox woman on a wild goose chase later, Wukong enacted his plan. He skidded in mid run, rolled underneath the leaping woman and headed towards a small, narrow Cliffside. He plucked a single hair off his chest. He walked to the edge of it, peering down revealed it was a mere fifteen foot drop. He turned back around and saw the woman burst from the foliage. She pointed at him, "Nowhere to run, monkey boy! And don't even think about using that cloud!"

Wukong shrugged his shoulders, "No need. I can get away with or without it."

She crouched to the floor, slowly making her way to him on all fours. She was strange, looking like a human but acting like a fox. Wukong's cheeky grin was still plastered on his face, he twitched towards her. He was about jump over her when she changed trajectories, catching him in midair. "Gotcha!"

Wukong disappeared in a puff of smoke, a single hair breezed past her. The woman was confused as she sailed over the edge of the cliff. Halfway down she saw Wukong sitting on his staff, it had elongated itself into a ridiculous length. With the same cheeky smile still on his face he waved at her as she fell past him into the deep water. The sound of water splashing was heard, and he burst out laughing. "Eye for an eye, girly! Never trick the trickster!"

She came out of the water, sputtering for air, she thrashed about feebly. He looked at her, somewhat concerned. A thought crossed his mind; foxes were reasonably good at swimming. He had heard that some humans couldn't swim, probably the stupid ones but hey he's not judging. She's part fox, part human. So if she was a decent swimmer as a fox, and a not a swimmer as a human then that meant…That definitely meant she was a shoddy swimmer at most according to his infallible math. She dipped into the water once more. It was then he fully realized she wasn't joking.

His staff shortened itself and as he sheathed it, diving into the water. He grabbed the woman's waist and started swimming towards shore. She sputtered out water, "W-what took you so long?"

He cast a cocky look at her, "I thought those balloons of yours would keep you afloat. Guess not!"

"Oh shut up." She grumbled as she spat out more water.

They eventually reached the shore. Wukong dragged her onto the sand. She coughed up more water, she was completely drenched. Her kimono clung tightly to her skin, leaving what little there was to the imagination nothing at all. He scratched his chin, "So, you can't swim?"

She blushed lightly, "Not…really. Not in this body. The hands are so big and clumsy sometimes."

Wukong cocked his head, "Not in this body? Whatcha mean?"

She laughed as she twisted her hair, expelling the water, "I didn't always look like this. I used to be a fox."

"I would have never guessed." Wukong chittered sarcastically.

She scowled at him as she attempted to dry her first of many tails. He got to his feet, threw his staff on the ground and disappeared into the woods before she could question him. She puffed her cheeks out in frustration; He throws her into a lake then promptly leaves her here alone. What an annoying little son of a… Then she realized she had essentially done the same thing to him. She sighed as she attempted to dry her second tail, the rustle of bushes pricked her ears and Wukong returned.

He carried a bunch of branches, logs and rocks in hand, waltzed over to her and threw them on the ground. He took a few steps to the side and started digging at the ground enthusiastically. Shoveling the sand as quickly as he could he dug a pit. He lined it with most of the rocks and threw the wood in. He had a few small logs next to him, they had white bark. He stripped them off and made a square within the pit. Grabbing two rocks he cracked them against one another. One crumbled in his hand, he burst out laughing, "Wrong one!"

He grabbed another rock, sniffed it, than licked it. He drew back, "Right one."

He cracked the two rocks against one another once more. Sparks flew out with every strike. A fire eventually roared to life as he cracked the rocks, puffed at the growing embers, cracked the rocks again, and puffed more. He looked at the fox woman, "Come, come! It's a nice fire, it'll help dry you up!"

She inched closer, looking at him warily. He raised his hands defensively, "No tricks, it's a fire. Come on, don't be such a sourpuss."

She scowled once more and inched closer. Wukong got up and shook the water from his fur to the best of his ability. She drew back, trying to deflect the incoming water water. He glanced at her, "So! What's your name?"

She looked at him; a smile crept on his face once more as she responded, "I'm Ahri."

Wukong had more sticks beside him, he arranged them to look like a rack. He glanced at her, "Hey Ahri, your clothes ain't gonna dry like that. Put them on the rack."

Before she could respond his armor clanked off of him, he was busy undoing his pants when she stopped him, "Wait! What are you doing? I'm not…I don't…Why are you taking off your pants?"

Wukong cocked an eye at her, "What am I doing…? Oh! The clothing! Yeah, I only wear it when I need to."

The armor pieces crashed to the ground, they had to weigh over a hundred kilograms easily. The cloth parts he stretched across the rack, he was completely naked. She looked down, expecting to see a little monkey. He shook his rear end at her, "Nice and firm, eh? That's what you need."

She broke out laughing, "How can you strip naked in front of me?"

"Naked? What?" Wukong looked confused.

Ahri pointed at him, "Not…wearing clothing. That's being naked."

Wukong mouthed his understanding, "Yeah, that's human stuff. Makes them feel comfortable so I wear it with them."

"I am human!" Ahri snarled at him.

He raised his hands defensively, "Yeaaaah…we'll talk about that in a bit. What'd ya like to eat?"

She puffed her cheeks out, "Fox stuff: Squirrels, mice, chipmunks, snakes, fruits." And souls. But she did not feel like she had to add that part in. She was trying to get over that craving.

Wukong looked around, "Mhm, that means hours of hunting. Not in the mood for that. You like fish?"

Before she could respond he ran towards the lake, leaping headfirst. He promptly rose up from the water, grabbing his head in pain. He had leapt in the shallow part of the lake. She broke out in a fit of giggles; another cheeky smile was thrown to her as he dove once more. She brought her knees up to her chest, thinking what she had said. She wanted to be human; she wanted to be human so much.

A few minutes later Wukong remerged, two large trout were in his hands while a bass was in his mouth. He walked over to her, completely drenched. He threw one of the fish at her, she caught it despite its attempts to flip flop everywhere. He bent down and grabbed a pointed stick, and shoved the bass onto it. He rested the stick near the fire, letting it cook as he shoved the other trout onto yet another stick. He was about to ask her for the last trout when he heard the sound of crunching.

She already devoured half of the fish, the gore trailing on her chin. Wukong burst out laughing, "You act like you never ate! Hoo!"

Ahri put the rest of the fish away, swallowed whatever was left in her mouth and blushed sheepishly, "I didn't eat for a few days. That's why I was trying to lure you."

Wukong raised an eyebrow, "Scuse me?"

"Ah…I'm trying to stop it but if I don't eat for a few days I…sort of fall into old habits. You see, I can lure people with their deepest desires with aroma and sight. And your life energy looked good, I just wanted a little! Not much, just a bit to satiate the hunger, not that I'm that hungry but…" She became increasingly defensive.

Wukong shrugged, "You wanted a taste? You shoulda just asked. Here you go."

He stuck his tail her face, she sneezed from its bushiness. "Come on, just a nibble, hurry it up. This is gonna hurt me a lot more than you."

Ahri looked at him, then at the tail, then back at him. She chomped down on it, causing him to yelp. Little did she know he was simply acting, he barely felt pain anymore. His body naturally repelled most attacks as if it were stone, sometimes he thought it was. He looked at her, "Happy? That enough essence?"

She sighed, shaking her head wearily. At least he is too dumb to realize what she had meant, "I…suppose. Can you put pants on now, please?"

"No way. I'm not with humans, no reason to."

Ahri growled at him, "I told you, I am human!"

Wukong condescendingly howled in laughter, "Oh really! What makes you human?"

She drew back, trying to find the words. "Well…uh...I can speak in human tongue unlike most animals."

Wukong pointed at himself, "Ook, ook. Me no speak good Common tongue. This Common tongue, or language, came from the most prolific words exhibited in most modern languages and simply converged into one language that could be understood by all, despite other languages existing in different cultures."

Ahri frowned, trying to find reasoning. "I…I am sentient. I know that I exist."

Wukong pinched himself, "Hey look at that! I do too!"

Before she could say anything else he interrupted her, "And I got opposable thumbs, and I got fur like you. Much more than you, but hair, fur, same thing. I also got emotions, but I'm not human in the slightest sense! How many other champions have you met? How many of them are human? How many of them exhibit these same things? What else do you got that you think only humans have?"

"…I also have a conscience." She bowed her head. He could sense her sadness, as if she had done something terrible and he had brought it up.

He hopped over, patting her shoulder, "Hey, I do too. Otherwise I'd have let you drown in the lake. You interrupted my nap after all, you would kinda deserve it. Now that I think about it…"

Ahri looked at him, her eyes teary, "Then what am I? If I'm not a fox, if I'm not a human…then what am I? Am I a monster?"

Wukong scratched his chin before slowly responding,

"Well, no. You're mortal. You're the same as before, but you just think and realize more. Just subtle differences really. It's hard to explain, I mean, I was born this way. My family can barely form syllables past grunts and monkey speech. Besides, why do you care so much about bein' a human? Master Yi once told me you are what you wish to be. Do you want to be human? What's so great about that? You want to look human?"

Ahri was about to respond when Wukong continued his speech,

"Why? You look fine to me, why change yourself if you don't wanna? If you want to look human and wear clothing then sure, go for it. You can't think like a human cause there's no clear definition for humanity, so you think like yourself. If you don't want to do stuff and do it just so you can fit in better, that's stupid. I mean, look at me! I wear pants, sure, but I don't completely despise them! They got pockets and all these uses, I just don't like wearin' them all the time. With that in mind, being yourself is probably the hardest thing you can do, but it's fun! It's fulfilling! You want to think stuff and have a conscience or whatever? Go for it! You wanna wear pants today? Sure thing! It's your life; choose how you want to live it! Don't feel bad for wanting to live the way you want!"

"…I thought you said I was ugly?" A playful glint now shone in her eyes.

Wukong's mirth did not disappear, "Hey, I was comparing you to the world's largest peach. Nothin's gonna beat that. 'cept maybe the world's largest banana. Mm…nah, peach is definitely better."

He pulled the fish from the fire, offering her the cooked trout. "Give it a try, it tastes pretty good!"

Ahri bit into the fish, she drew back in surprise. It was pretty good. Wukong pointed at her, "Your clothes are still wet. And it's a bit chilly outside."

She slowly came to the realization he had been hinting at, and whipped her kimono off. This was promptly followed by her underwear. She walked over to the handmade rack and laid them both across. Wukong chittered excitedly, "See? Much better! Clothing always bothers my tail. It's so stupid that there's a hole in my pants to poke it through. It's a tiny hole for a big tail, I gotta fix that."

"I don't have that problem; my dress gives my tails room."

Wukong chuckled, "That's what you think. They ride your skirt up pretty high, I knew from the getgo you got yourself a decent butt."

She glared at him, and then broke out laughing. She sat next to him, nibbling into the fish. She sighed and looked up to the sky, "It's strange. I feel comfortable. When I first started transforming, I used to run wild and free. Then I needed to integrate with humans more, so I became comfortable with their traditional clothing and their usage. Even their meaning."

Wukong shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see the big problem, it's just extra stuff to lug around. For some I can understand. It's a status symbol, like Udyr. He wears all those pelts and that dress cause he looks bad ass with it. That one chick with all those swords wears the armor 'cause it was given to her by her friends. Makes sense! With me, it's to show I'm a student of the great Wuju master. I still take the stuff off when I wanna relax, but he got me the armor to commemorate my initiation... Heeey, is that what you meant about wearing clothing?"

She sat back, a thoughtful expression spread across her face. "I…suppose it is. I guess it's to show how I've changed."

Wukong chittered, "A fair enough reason! I won't bother you anymore 'bout it then! You can put it back on whenever you want!"

Ahri smirked at him playfully, "Oh? I think I'll keep the clothing off, don't you know what can be done without clothing, do you?"

Wukong pouted his lower lip, "Mmm, pretty much the same that can be done with clothing on. Why do you act like that?"

Ahri became startled, he continued, "Why do keep up the act?"

It was just…reaction. Just how she acted to others and how they reacted to her. She had never been put in a position like this, most men and some women would simply fawn over her, especially after saying something like that. Well, that and also the fact she was naked. "Ah…what act?"

"That…creepy thing you do. It's not natural. You were good and relaxed for a few moments, than put the act back up. Relax, it's lunch, not a wrestling match."

Wukong bit into his fish, tearing off a large piece. "Just be yourself. Don't be a human, don't be a fox, don't be what you think others should see ya be. You're much better when you're yourself."

Ahri looked at the crackling fire before her, what a strange thing for someone to say. Be yourself. They sat in silence while they ate, than simply looked at the fire. She dozed off within moments and fell asleep. An hour later she woke up, Wukong was snoring loudly. She grinned evilly, grabbing his staff's sheath. After rummaging with it, she fell back to sleep.

An hour after that, Wukong woke up. He looked at her, her chest lifted and lowered lightly with each quiet breath she took. He plucked several hairs from his chest and walked over to the clothing rack. This was going to be hilarious.

A couple hours after that Ahri woke up to the sound of rustling armor. Wukong was already awake and putting the final clasps on his armor, "Well! I ate, I napped and I met a new friend! Catch ya later Ahri!"

Wukong grabbed his armor and clasped it back on, she looked at him strangely. "Where are you off to?"

"I gotta meet up with the Master, and some of his colleagues. Supposed to be a lot of talking about stuff and…other…things... I kinda stopped paying attention halfway through the explanation. Point is, I need to go, or else." He clasped his belt as his final piece of clothing.

Ahri laughed, narrowing her eyes, "Will we meet again, monkey boy?"

He stuck his tongue at her, "Only if you can catch me!"

With Wukong disappearing into the darkening woods, Ahri reclined back into the sand. She looked up at the sun setting in the sky, she felt content. Happy. She had been so accustomed to humans and their meanings she forgot what fun it was to be a little primal. What makes a human, a human? She was happy with whom she was, and though she had committed a sin or two she was fine. She was trying to make reparations. With that said, maybe she should embrace both sides of her, the animal and the human. No need for masks.

She walked over to the clothing rack and grabbed at her clothing, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her mouth was agape with shock, a few strands of his hair fell to the sand. She picked them up, smelling them. She smiled mischievously; oh they would most definitely meet again. Not only did she now have his scent, he would not let her have the last laugh. But first thing's first, where did the little jerk put her clothing?

"What is that peculiar smell?" A man's voice was tinged by disgust.

Wukong cocked his head, "What? What smell?"

A woman with two kamas walked over and smelled Wukong, "The source is from your student, Yi."

"No way! I took a bath! You're crazy!" Wukong was clearly annoyed.

His master turned to him, "Wukong, the odor is most definitely coming from your sheath. The smell of blood, death and…fish?"

Wukong chittered angrily, turned his sheath upside down and half a bloodied trout spilled out, entrails and all. Everyone fell silent, and the only sound that permeated the air was Wukong's own laughter.


	5. Irelia and Zelos: Prologue

**Prologue**

_A woman's screams ripped the once still air, her screams of agony was palpable. A man's worried voice tried to raise itself over her shouts, "Just a bit more, you're doing fine, just-"_

"_AAAAAH Whyyyy? AaaaAAAAH!" The man could barely hold her down as she attempted to thrash about._

_A doctor's voice spoke up, "It's not coming out, if we pull then it's going to kill both your wife and your child sir! We can perform a caesarian section, but with your wife's condition it most likely will kill her! What do you want us to do?"_

_The woman grabbed the doctor, "You better cut me open! I will freaking kill you if you don't! I'm not losing her!"_

"_But you may-" She barked at him, "I don't care, cut me! Cut me now!"_

_Her husband nodded silently, the doctor went about his work. A few minutes later a baby was retrieved from the gore, she was silent. The new father held her tenderly, giving her the lightest of spanks on her bottom, the baby woke up with a high pitched squeal. He looked at his wife, "Do you hear that? She's alive. Our little girl is alive…Dear? Can you hear me?"_

"_N…name her…p-please…" His wife begged him, the doctor called in for nurses and healers into the room. She begged him once more, "N-name…her…"_

_Her husband looked at their daughter, leaned over and whispered the name. His wife smiled, tears running down her face._

_Outside, a little boy impatiently walked around, kicking his heels outside the doctor's house. A divinely beautiful woman with long flowing hair and fair skin watched him, "Careful Zelos, you do not want to hurt yourself before your parents come out."_

"_I'll be fine, watch this! Ha-cha!" Young Zelos leapt and tumbled forward, the only marks apparent was the dust scuffs on his clothing. She slowly walked over and dusted him off, "What did I just say, Zelos?"_

_He pouted his lower lip, "Sorry Soka." She smiled and pressed his nose lightly, "So-ra-ka, do not forget your syllables."_

"_Soka!" He smiled cheekily at her, she tittered at him and pressed his nose once more. The door creaked open, Soraka turned her attention to the sound and saw the downcast face of the man holding a bundle in his arms. He forced a grin as Zelos shot forward, smiling brilliantly, "Is this him? Is this my brother?"_

"_No…It is your sister." He knelt down, tears freely running despite his smile, "Say hello to Irelia…"_

_Zelos stared curiously at the small creature before him, she smiled and held her hands out to him. He stretched out one of his fingers which she happily grabbed, he laughed. "She's awesome! Look at that! Mom's gotta see this!"_

_His father bowed his head, tears still flowing. Soraka walked over and placed a gentle hand on his quaking shoulder. Zelos cocked his head, completely confused, "Dad? Where's mom?"_


	6. Irelia and Zelos: Part 1

The smiling baby dissipated into a cold, hard glare.

Irelia was now much older, her long dark hair fell messily about. She had just woken up, shaking her head of sleep. She took a peek at the morning dawn peering into her room. Her eyes had a certain lifelessness about them, she rubbed her eyes wearily. She rose out of her rock hard bed and made her way to the washroom, her decency barely covered by a pair of loose shorts and shirt. Splashing cold water on her face quickly and abruptly woke her up. Her eyes sprung to life momentarily as she splashed more water. She bowed her head over the sink for a few moments, counting the droplets that fell. She took a frigid shower shortly afterwards.

A gentle rapping came at her door, a soft, feminine voice could be heard, "Irelia? Are you awake?"

Irelia let her hair fall to one side, drying it as best as she could. A large towel was wrapped around her body, she called out to the voice, "Come in, Soraka."

The door clicked and opened, a blue skinned woman made her way into the room. She carefully evaded the door frame to prevent the collision of the frame with the horn protruding from her forehead. Silver hair cascaded in a single braid all the way down her back, the sound of hoofs clicked as she made her way into the room. She smiled at Irelia, "You look ridiculous."

Irelia glanced at her long hair, still wet. She stood up from her bed, trying to sound professional, "What is today's schedule, Soraka?"

Soraka made her way closer to Irelia, gingerly touching her wet hair. Irelia drew away, sighing heavily, "Soraka, the schedule."

Soraka frowned, making Irelia shiver. She turned to face her friend, "I am sorry, I'm not a morning person…" Irelia tried forcing a laugh, it failed miserably.

A sigh was all that escaped her friend, she grabbed a nearby brush and started working on Irelia's hair. They sat in silence for several minutes, the sound of the brush meticulously going through Irelia's hair was the only noise emitted. Soraka grabbed the towel Irelia had been attempting to dry her hair with, and properly dried it. She went back to brushing it as Irelia started musing aloud, "Has the League said anything about Master Lee's protest?"

"No Irelia, nothing yet." Soraka shook her head, "It has already been a few weeks…perhaps…"

Every muscle in Irelia's body tensed, her tone became cold, "No. He said he will stay until the League bends to our people's voice or until he breaks. He will burn for as long as he wishes, I will not convince him otherwise."

"Irelia…" Soraka's pleading voice did not move her. Irelia stood up, her dried hair trailed away from Soraka's hands. Her voice became firm and commanding, "Find Karma, we have business to attend to."

Soraka was about to speak up, but drew back. She could see how downcast Irelia was, she simply nodded and left the room in silence. Irelia clenched her hands tightly, bowing her head as she stared in the mirror. One deft punch shattered it, she breathed heavily as she looked at the shards, her voice almost cracking, "Who was that just now? Who spoke to her in such a manner?"

Irelia breathed in slowly, and started to look around for an object. Her sword hovered close to her, almost whining. She softly stroked the blade, a memory of her father lifting her in front of the blade flashed through her mind. She giggled as she touched the warm metal. Irelia softly muttered to her blade, "I know what you wish, but that's not me. I am not her anymore."

Irelia looked around, scrunching her brow. She guided her hand carefully along, her sword interrupted her thoughts. She turned and saw it point to her night table, she carefully kneeled down and found what she was sought, a little brown pouch. She grabbed it and placed it on her desk, making note of where it was. She turned to her closet and grabbed a pair of thin silk pants with a cloth belt, shorts, and several bandages. She neatly wrapped her breasts, slipped the shorts on followed by the silk pants and the cloth belt. She reached over to the desk and tightly tied the bag to the belt. She grabbed a pair of white tabi and as she guided them on her feet, the glint of crimson caught her eye.

Her armor, the ceremonial armor of the Captain of the Guard and the Mantle of Decorum rested on a female mannequin. Irelia walked over, and with a mere thought the metal plates slid off the doll and sailed towards her with ease. They guided themselves onto her torso, the latches unhooking and latching themselves for her as she pushed her arms into the metal chest piece and out of the cloth that made up her arms and sleeves. Her breastplate settled itself comfortably as her pauldron clicked into place. She rested on her bed as the metal plates from her greaves and leg plates slid themselves onto her legs and feet. She closed her eyes, her own chi emanated from her so powerfully that her hair was given continual lift. The Mantle floated behind her and rested only a foot and a half away from the base of her skull. She was now Captain Irelia Lito, captain of the guards, the Will of the Blades, the savior of the Ionian people.

She made her way towards her door, a mere thought clicked her door handle open and swung it open. With a quick pat to her fauld she could feel the softest impression the bag made, reassuring her. She had to attend to her duties now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zelos! I don't think we should do this!" A young Irelia huffed, she was out of breath and she was being dragged by her hand. Her attempts to escape amounted to nothing as her brother smiled wickedly at her, "What else do you want to do today? Read some more?"<em>

_Irelia frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Father says we have training to do, we need __to-"_

_Zelos interrupted her with a bout of laughter, he still dragged the struggling Irelia, "We've trained every day for the past month! We trained during dinner this past week! We both got our duties, but I want a break, and you need one too!"_

"_B-b-but we'll get in trouble!" Irelia became fearful, turning almost white. Zelos stopped, turned around and grabbed her shoulders, smiling at her still, "Irie, think about it for a moment. Father hasn't figured out we left yet otherwise he would've found us, right?"_

_Irelia nodded nervously, he continued, "And did you want to come?" She shook her head, he continued, "Are you going to come despite your protests?" She stopped for a moment, and nodded slowly. Zelos drew her in close, hugging her, "Then it's my fault. If and when dad catches us, just blame me. I can take it, don't worry. I'll always be there for you, remember your bi' bo Zelly?"_

_Irelia frowned at him, "I'm not two years old Zelos, I'm not a child anymore!" She emphasized this with an incredulous stomp of her foot. Zelos tussled her hair, "Don't be in such a rush Irie! We got plenty of time for the boring stuff!"_

_Irelia glared at Zelos angrily, "Don't touch my hair!" Zelos leaned in, a cocky grin plastered on his face as he mussed it up more, "Or else what?"_

_Zelos took off at high speed, laughing as Irelia chased after him. Zelos saw a sudden drop in elevation, meaning they were close to their destination. Zelos ran towards the ledge and leapt off of it, diving into the water several meters below them. Irelia stopped dead at the ledge, carefully looking down. She winced at the height, Zelos broke the surface of the water, still laughing, "Come on Irie! The water's fine!"_

_Irelia stepped back for a moment, her breath and heart quickened. She was wearing her training gi, father hated it when they messed it up, and that was a long drop. Zelos called out to her, "Come on Irie! I'm already going to be in trouble, so might as well jump in! I did it, so you can do it too! It's no problem! Trust me!"_

_Taking a deep breath, she ran forward and leapt off the edge, shutting her eyes tightly and screaming the entire drop down. She cannonballed into water, a small eruption of water marking where she fell. Zelos laughed as he treaded the water. A few seconds passed, Irelia did not come back up. "Irie? Joke's over, come on up."_

_Silence fell for several more seconds, Zelos looked frantically around, craggy rocks peeked from the waters at the base of the ledge. Zelos became franctic, "Irelia? Irelia?" Zelos swam over, completely panicked. He felt his feet touch the slick and slimy rocks, he thrashed his hands about, "Irelia? Where are you Irelia?"_

_The sound of water cascading perked his ears as Irelia leapt up behind him, throwing him into the deeper parts of the water. She pointed and laughed at him, "That's for messing up my hair!"_

_Zelos made his way towards her, drawing her in close. He shook violently for a moment; Irelia was slightly confused, "What's wrong Zelly? It's just a joke."_

"_Irelia…Don't…" He breathed in, "Don't ever do that again. Please." She looked at him, he looked completely devastated. She had never seen him like that before. She cocked her head at him, "Zelly? It's alright, it was just a joke. It was funny."_

_Zelos looked at her, forcing a smile, "Yeah, real funny…"_

_They stayed like that for a few more moments until Zelos flung her into the deeper end of the water. She came up, sputtering water, "H-hey!"_

_Zelos laughed, "It was real funny Irie! But you still can't catch what you can't see!" He dove headfirst into the water, Irelia giggled as she swam after him._

_A couple of hours later, the two siblings rested on the beach. Irelia was wringing her long hair of water while Zelos skipped rocks into the lake. He gave her a cheeky glance, "See? Didn't I tell you this was better than training all day again?"_

_Irelia made a face at him, "I guess so…"_

_Zelos made his way over, prodding her incessantly, "Come on, admit it. Come on! Cooooome oooon! You can do it! Just admit it!"_

_She turned away from him with a condescending snort. He smiled as he inched over and started tickling her, she started laughing as he interrogated her, "Come on! Admit it! Come on!"_

_Irelia spoke in between laughs, "N-never! Hah hah! I-I-I will never adm-mit! Hee hee! Defeat! Hah!"_

_Zelos increased the intensity of the tickling when Irelia broke away, sticking her tongue out at him once more. "Hah hah hah! T-told you so! Hah hah…" She breathed in a gulp of air, catching her breath, "You were right Zelly, this was better."_

_Her brother stuck his chest out triumphantly, "I'm never wrong." His demeanor suddenly turned more serious, "We should head back now, dad's going to be fuming at me by this point. Come on, Irie."_

_He stuck his hand out, Irelia was about to grab it when she saw something catch the corner of her eye. She drew back and stared in amazement, a blossom drifted towards her. She grabbed it excitedly, her eyes danced with life as she stammered in excitement, "Th-this is…!"_

_She looked at Zelos, she clasped her hands together as she begged him, "Zelos, we gotta find where this came from!" _

_He groaned, "Irie, we can't, we don't have the time-"_

"_But look!" Irelia presented him the little blossom, Zelos grabbed it carefully. _

_His eyes widened as he recognized the scent, he looked at her, "It can't be…Irie, the time, we can't possibly-"_

"_We have to!" Irelia responded stubbornly, "We gotta find it! They're not supposed to be here! We can take some back to father and you won't get in trouble, and we can give these to mother!"_

_Zelos thought hard and carefully, and sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go."_

_Irelia clapped her hands excitedly together, she pointed at the direction the blossom flew in from, "I saw it come from this direction! Come on!"_

* * *

><p>"Again?" Irelia slammed her hands on the table, her swords jabbing the marble floor. A woman wearing a black and white kimono gave her the smallest of glares to calm her down, it succeeded. The woman fanned herself with her fans in hand, "Please finish what you were saying, Councilman."<p>

A robed man bowed his head, "Thank you Lady Karma. As I was saying, the League still does not wish to make a move, the Noxians did win fairly."

Karma nodded, "We are aware, but you cannot ignore the plight of our people. You have heard their cries."

The robed man shrugged his shoulders, "Those cries could be because of the political upheaval in those territories still happening. The riots have not helped, and you must keep in mind it has been seven years. There is a new minority, the Noxian Ionians. It has complicated matters, until the fifteen years are up we cannot bend to the will of a single man burning himself. The change is so drastic, it is so sudden, it sounds almost insane to want such a change so quickly."

Karma looked at Irelia, who was literally quaking with anger. Karma patted her friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, it succeeded. Karma continued, "Surely there must be a compromise, yes?"

"You lost, they won." He stated bluntly, "Would you find it sensible of us to grant them permission to wage war on you once more?"

Karma brightened into a smile, "Dearest Councilman, I do believe my comrade and friend can offer a counter argument." She faced Irelia, the smile did not peter, "Captain? If you will, please."

Irelia stood up, and marched her way towards the man. He stared bemused as she advanced, "Using threats of violence against a Summoner? I thought you were more civilized…than…" He watched her march past him.

She grabbed the windows and threw them open, she looked outside and motioned for the man to come over. He hobbled to the window and saw thousands upon thousands of Ionians who had flooded the courtyard, all surrounding the man still alit in the middle pf the crowd. Irelia called out to them, "Ionians!"

The windows vibrated from the sound that boomed forth, cries of approval made the man stagger back. Irelia threw him a vicious smile before continuing, "My fellow Ionian, he believes we have no plight! The League thinks we will stand down and we will let the unrighteous actions forced upon us lie! Will you?"

The crowd roared once more, Irelia turned and faced the man, "So Councillor, tell them you refuse their demand." The chanting simply increased in volume as he stared out at the crowd.

He smirked, casting a glance at Irelia, "And what does this mean? My point is still valid, if you threaten to do anything then the same fate will fall upon Ionia."

Irelia's cocky smile did not dissipate. She turned and bowed to Karma, "Duchess? The news, if you will please."

Karma gracefully stood up from the chair and made her way to the robed man, holding a piece of paper out. She handed it to him, "As we speak, the Exemplar of Demacia is giving a speech on how he and Demacia supports our want for a rematch. He threatens dire consequences to the League, this is the declaration of our alliance and their willing to move to action if need by, as signed by his father, the good King." Karma pointed out the window, "They were so moved by Irelia's speeches and Lee Sin's protest they have risked their good relationship with the League. We know the Council will not stand for such an affront, yes?"

The robed man fell quiet, and finally bowed his head, "Why did you not simply tell me thus from the beginning? It would have saved a lot of time and trouble."

Karma folded her hands neatly on top of one another, "That was my idea. I wished to speak to you on equal grounds, to see if reason and honor could persuade you." She became a little downcast, "Alas. It still brings the point home, I believe, so not a complete loss."

She shuffled over to the door, opening to slowly, "We await your decision, Councilman. Please tell the League all that you have seen and heard. The papers I gave to you have our terms, and if you choose to ignore them then you will not only have to contend with a frenzied Ionia, but the League will have to face a possible war of Demacia and Ionia against Noxus. That is something none of us wish for, but we are forced into such a position. Have a pleasant day."

The man briskly walked out of the room, Irelia spun and faced the crowd once more, "Ionians! You have done well! They have heard your voice!"

The cheers shot up and basked Irelia, she raised a fist over them, "We will reclaim what belongs to us! We will not lie down, we will not surrender, we will show them that Ionia is stronger than they are! We defeated the Noxians once, we shall do it again!" She basked in their cheers once more, she could see the fire from the corner of her eye. She drew back from the window and made her way to Karma. She smiled at Irelia, "That meeting went well."

Irelia frowned, "It only took three hours of conversation and term making." She pushed past Karma, startling her.

She attempted to call out to Irelia, "Ah...Irelia?"

Irelia stopped and glanced at Karma, her eyes heavy, "Yes? Is there anything else that is required of me, Duchess?"

"Well…" Karma stepped towards Irelia, taking her hand in to her own delicate hand, "Captain Irelia, we have been working very hard. Perhaps we can take some time to relax? Perhaps some t-"

Irelia drew her hand back and marched away, "I do not have time. I have training to attend to. I cannot miss a session." Irelia made her way out the door, her swords shoving them open.

Two lines of guards standing at attention saluted Irelia all at once, "Hail Captain Lito!" She acknowledged them and walked past them. She had her duty; she had to sit and wait for an answer, in the meantime she would prepare herself.

* * *

><p><em>Irelia leaned over a desk, her small hands were blistered and callouses were just forming on her palm. It was a few days since the lake, she fumbled with a knife while holding a small piece of wood in place. She neatly sliced her palm open as she dragged the knife clumsily across. She frowned, the blood poured down her hand. She did not want it to stain the table, she looked around and grabbed cloth and hastily wrapped it around her hand. Her father's voice rang out, "Irelia! Zelos! Come outside!"<em>

_Irelia tucked her injured hand into her sleeve awkwardly; she did not want anyone questioning why she hurt her hand. She ran outside, she knew better than to make her father wait. Zelos was already outside, he whistled in surprise, "This is today's training, dad?"_

_Their father smirked at Zelos, "Am I that predictable?" He shook his head, "No, today is a day of relaxation. I can't push you and Irelia so hard when you are still recovering from what happened a few days ago…"_

_He turned his attention to the wagon approaching them, "Besides, here is someone that you may remember, Zelos."_

_He cocked his head and widened his grin, he tugged his father's sleeve, "Really? Is it who I think it is?"_

_He nodded, and looked at Irelia with a soft smile, "I asked an old friend to visit us, you still wish to be the successor, yes?"_

_Irelia violently nodded. His smile shook for a moment, "Then you will need a proper weapon to train with."_

"_I already know what weapon I want to use." Irelia pouted, "I want to use your sword, father."_

_He chuckled, his giant blade was strapped to his back. It was a strange weapon, it looked like it could subdivide itself into four separate blade yet made one continual unit. The metal of the blade looked like the ripples of the sea flowing seemingly endlessly. It had no physical handle, and a giant hole in the middle strangely acted like its missing handle, The blade unhooked itself out of its harness and split apart, creating the wingspan of a butterfly as energy surged in the center of the four blades. Her father ruffled her hair, "Maybe one day, when you understand the riddle of steel." It was then she heard a whisper from the blade, it sounded like the blade said, "__Not yet__.__" _

_Irelia continued her pout, she touched the blade with her uninjured hand, it had such a warm touch to it. The sound of horses neighing broke her attention, he strode forth, "I am glad you could make it on such short notice."_

_The man driving the wagon and the horses leapt out, stretching his back, "How can I ignore call of Master Lito?" He approached Lito and punched him jokingly in the shoulder, "So! Want to take a look at the wares?"_

_Lito looked over his shoulder, "Where are your wife and daughter?"_

_The man scratched his chin, confused, "They're not here? My word." He looked behind him, than back at Lito, "Guess ghosts got them."_

_Zelos chuckled, he ran forward and hugged his leg, "Uncle! How are you doing?"_

_He laughed a jolly laugh, "Not bad, little one."_

_Taking a quick look at Irelia, a smile perked. "So, little Irelia wants a sword? I never thought I'd see the day, I remember you when you were just a little babe."_

_Irelia cocked her head at him, "I…I don't know you, mister…"_

_He was about to introduce himself when he heard his wagon rustle. He spun around and headed behind the wagon, the sound of metal clanking was heard, then some shuffling. Lito turned to Irelia, "You will go over there and pick your first blade. These are family friends of ours, so do not worry, they are all top quality blades. Much of my collection has come from him. Take your time and make a wise choice." _

_A little girl with short, obsidian hair walked out from behind. She had streaks of red in her hair, she smiled and waved at Irelia and Zelos. He chuckled, grabbing Irelia and pulled her alongside him. The girl bowed, to them, "Hello, my name is Karma." _

_Zelos' smile widened, "I'm Zelos, you probably don't remember me, and this is Irelia. You don't know her." He pushed his sister forward, she made a quick bow to her when the sound of more metal clanging was heard._

"_Dear! Be careful with those!" A woman's irritated voice rang out. The man's voice retorted back, "Relax, it's not like I haven't stabbed myself with these before." _

_The woman exasperatedly replied, "That's not the point!" He laughed at her, "Kind of is, if you think about it."_

_Karma looked at Irelia and reached for her injured hand. Irelia drew back instinctively, Zelos was about to say something when something shiny caught his attention. He walked over to the growing pile of swords being laid out, leaving the two girls be. Karma gently touched Irelia's hand, the pain she was feeling ebbed away. Irelia gasped in surprise, she let her hand be drawn out from the sleeve. Karma frowned at the poorly done bandages then promptly unwrapped and rewrapped them snugly. "You need to learn how to take care of yourself better," Karma smiled at her. Irelia simply looked at her in complete disbelief, "How did you know?"_

_Karma's smile did not dissipate, "You were hiding your hand in your sleeve, I could faintly smell the blood and you were wincing every time you moved your hand. How could I not know?"_

_Irelia frowned, the girl was smart, maybe smarter than her. Before she could question any further she was called around by Zelos, "Irelia! The swords are set up! Come on!"_

_Irelia walked behind the wagon and was greeted by a plethora of weaponry. They varied in size and shapes, they came from both Ionia and faraway lands. They each whispered to her various things, "__Kill…__" "__Slice…__" "__Destroy…__" "__Stab__…Stab…__" "__Blood__…__need__…__" Only one blade caught her attention, it was barely longer than her hand, but it looked sharp. She looked at it, "__Art…__create__…__" The man shook his head, "That's a wood carving knife, very nice looking but useless for training. Your dad wants you to pick a weapon if you want to be successor." Karma saw the utter disappointment in Irelia's eyes as she walked away from the knife._

_An hour later they were still cycling through swords, "This is a falchion, it's a little heavy for you but-" Irelia shook her head. The whispers she heard were a bit unsettling, so many of these weapons cried for blood. The man sighed, "I don't have a sword that's like your father's, I'm sorry. His is one of a kind."_

_Irelia pouted, she wanted her father's blade and nothing else. Karma tugged Irelia's sleeve, gaining her attention, "May I make a suggestion?" Irelia nodded, still frowning. Karma leaned over and found a sheathed dagger, its blade about one foot in length. Karma carefully picked it up and unsheathed it. Irelia gasped, it had the most enchanting pattern on it, it looked like the ripples of the sea flowing seemingly endlessly. _

_The whisper she heard from this blade made her smile even wider, "__Give…__purpose__…why…__" Karma sheathed it once more, "The pattern is called Damascus, meaning water. These are hard to find." She looked at the man with a smile, "Even father did not know we had one."_

_He sheepishly rubbed his neck, "I need to take better inventory, eh?"_

_Irelia's hands slowly reached out for it, and took the dagger in her hands. Zelos whistled, "Wow, that's really fancy Irie." Irelia looked at Karma, shocked, "How did you know?"_

_Karma smiled cheekily, "You love your father, yes?"_

_Irelia nodded, Karma pointed at her father standing stock still, save for his sword which swirled around him. "I can see a similar pattern on his sword and I remembered seeing it on this knife."_

_Irelia lurched forward and hugged Karma, "Thank you!" Karma patted her back, "It is alright."_

_Karma looked at her father, "She has chosen. Do not forget to talk to her father about payment."_

_He nodded and leaned down to pack the weaponry up. Irelia blurted out, "Wait! Don't go yet!"_

_She turned on her heels and ran towards her father at high speed. Karma's father chuckled, "I'm just packing, I'm not leaving yet."_

_Irelia screeched to a halt in front of Lito, presenting him with the dagger, "This is the one I want, father!"_

_He grabbed it, hefted it about for a bit, and then unsheathed the blade. He smirked as he sheathed it once more, "A very good choice, Irelia. It will serve you well for training."_

_Irelia took the dagger back and clasped it on the rope belt wrapped around her waist. She excitedly spoke, "Can Karma and her family stay for lunch? I want to thank her, she showed me the dagger!"_

_Lito chuckled, patting her head softly, "They will be staying for lunch and for dinner. Do you like Karma?"_

_Irelia nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders at the same time, "She's a bit of a know it all but she's nice!"_

_Lito's chuckle did not diminish, "She is a very smart child. Smarter than many men I know. Take her words wisely."_

_Irelia nodded and raced back to the wagon, she grabbed Karma excitedly, "You're staying for lunch! Come on, I'll show you around the farm!"_

_Zelos interjected the two of them by standing behind Irelia, "Hey, what about-"_

_Karma interrupted him, "I think father would appreciate if you were to help him, perhaps even let you test swing the swords." He instantly brightened and let the two girls be. _

_Irelia dragged Karma off, poor Karma could barely keep up with the pace Irelia was pulling her at. Lito watched from a distance, Irelia laughing and giggling while Karma already became red faced from running, despite the short distance. He smiled, than he coughed a single violent cough. A quick spit revealed the crimson speckles._

_Irelia ran through the fields, pointing at a patch of earth, "This is what I planted!" She kneeled down and grabbed several strawberries, holding some to Karma, "Have some! They're good!"_

_Karma smiled and took the handful she was offered. She munched away on the berries as Irelia grabbed a handful for herself. As they greedily ate their bounty, Karma spoke up, "I believe you also wanted this." She held out the wood carving knife Irelia had been spying._

_Irelia looked around, panicked, "I'm only allowed one weapon, I can't-"_

"_It is not a weapon." Karma corrected her, "It is a tool. I already asked my father, it is alright. Take it."_

_Irelia took it in her hands, she looked at Karma completely bewildered. "How do you know so much? We just met."_

_Karma giggled, "I am a bit smart for my age. Don't worry, I can teach you to be perceptive like me."_

_Irelia nodded as a mischievous grin spread across her face, "You may be pear-cept-if but I can run faster than you."_

"_What does that ever mean?" Karma was confused, Irelia giggled as she stood up and ran into the fields, "Last person to the apple tree is a…a…an apple head!"_

_Karma gawked at her, then laughed, "An apple head? How mature!" Irelia looked back and smiled at her, "I'm only six! We got all the time in the world to be mature! Now come on, apple head!"_

_Karma frowned for a brief moment, got to her feet, and ran after Irelia. They shrieked playfully as they ran after one another, playing whatever games children played._


	7. Irelia and Zelos: Part 2

Irelia rounded a corner and promptly crashed into a youthful Ionian guard, he crashed to the floor. Irelia quickly helped him up as he stuttered, "C-Captain! I'm sorry I-" She blitzed past him as her pace quickened. The guard looked down and saw a pouch on the marble floor, he picked it up and attempted to call out to Irelia to no avail. He opened it and saw small piece of splintered wood.

Irelia's feet screeched down a corner as she rounded another turn, she nearly bowled Soraka over. Soraka looked at her, slightly panicked, "Irelia? What is wrong? Did-"

"The League has agreed, we need to see Lee! Now!" Irelia grabbed Soraka's arm and dragged her along.

Ionians still surrounded the burning pyre of a man as he sat calmly and peacefully. Irelia's voice boomed out, "Move!" Her swords shot forward, helping part the crowd carefully as she raced to him. She glanced around excitedly, "Master Lee! Master Lee! The League has agreed! Someone, extinguish the flames! Get him out of there! Someone, bring water!"

Hands shot out, handing her various towels and glasses of water. She grabbed one of each, but by the time she brought her attention back to the man the fires died down. Irelia gave the towel to Soraka as she held the water out to him. Soraka dusted the ash off of Lee, her jaw dropped, "By the heavens…all this ash but not one burn…how?"

Irelia spoke excitedly "Master Lee, your demonstration worked! We are to face the Noxians once more, justice can be rendered! You gave us another chance! Listen to them Lee, look at their faces! You did all of this!"

Lee kept his head bowed, despite his smiling face. Irelia shook his shoulders gently and spoke up once more, "Master Lee? Why do you not look?"

Lee flicked his head, his eyes in full view, his eyelids flickering. His eyes were completely and utterly white, making Irelia gasp out, "Y-Your eyes! Soraka, is there anything you can do?"

Lee stopped Soraka's hand. He smiled at Irelia, "What is wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Irelia became downcast, "Lee…your eyes…"

Lee shook his head, "Do not worry Irelia, what you see I can see. What I can see, you cannot. Your spirit shines brightly Irelia; do not let it dim because of me."

Irelia was silent for a few moments, Lee clapped her shoulder, "I believe it is time you told Ionia the good news?"

Irelia nodded and glanced at Soraka, holding her hand out. Her friend handed her a small blue crystal, Irelia turned to face the crowd. Clutching the crystal tightly her voice boomed, "Ionians…we have been granted a chance!"

A roar of approval blasted the three of them, Irelia fought to keep the tears back. She was their symbol, she had to show her strength. People clamored to her, "Captain! Captain! All hail the Captain! All hail Lee!"

Irelia felt Lee grasp her shoulders as he proudly smiled, Soraka slipped her hand into Irelia's. Irelia wanted to smile, they did it. Then one of the crowd members stepped forward, an old and decrepit man spoke up, "Will you fight for us, Captain?"

She looked at the fragile man, she drew herself away from Lee and Soraka, "We will fight for you, there is nothing to fear. We will win."

The man nodded, his thin frame shaking, "Will you slaughter them like you did at the Battle of Placidum? Will you show those Noxian dogs we will not lie down?"

Soraka stepped forward, "Today has been an emotional day. We will release full details in a while, and the Captain is very tired. She needs some rest…"

"No…Please…no…" The man hobbled forward, grabbing Irelia's hand, "Please, Captain. Fight for us, fight for Lee, please! Swear you will fight us, pleases don't let my son's death be in vain! Kill them, kill the Noxian bastards!"

Lee, while bowing his head slightly, moved ahead of Irelia and regarded the man, "My sister lives in the Noxian occupied territory, yet I am more than sure she is being taken care of. We will figure out who will be fighting for Ionia, Captain Lito and I will be sure…sure of that…"

Lee faltered, trying to hold himself up. Apparently fasting for several weeks and sitting perfectly still in a fire did somewhat affect his physical health in more ways than one. Soraka placed a careful hand on his shoulder to steady him, the Ionian man threw himself to his knees, lying prostrate before Irelia, "Please Captain! You have to do it! No one else will be able to! If we let anyone else, we will lose again!"

The crowd started following his lead, all lying prostrate before Irelia, she could hear various statements from them. "Please Irelia! You have to!" "Only you have succeeded!" "Please fight for us!" "Promise us you will fight for us!"

Irelia kneeled down and lifted the man off his knees, her voice was firm, "We will have to see who is willing and able to fight. I am more than sure Soraka will-"

The man's face was flooding with tears, "She will what? Fail us again? I mean no offense to her, most beloved Captain, but she has fallen from the grace of the gods and she failed us the first match. No Captain, only you have succeeded. If it were not for you, we would be under the boots of the Noxian rule. The moment you are not there, we lose. We need your strength Captain, please!" He choked out, "I want to see my family again, one last time, before I die...Please…"

The entire crowd started yelling at Irelia various statements "Promise us Captain!" "Promise us you will fight!" "Fight for us Captain!" "Fight for Ionia!" "You are not scared!" "You beat them once, do it again!" "Kill the Noxian bastards!" "Kill them Captain!"

Soraka looked at Irelia, she did not back down. Irelia raised her hand to the people, shouting, "You wish for me to fight for you once more, my people?"

A cheer shot forth, Irelia bellowed, "My blades are at your service, people of Ionia!"

Soraka and Lee looked at one another, concerned as the cheers roared out once more. Irelia's face was cold and deadpan, she had a job to do. She needed to talk to her brother about this, but that would be later, when she had the time.

Hours later, horrific screams were heard. Several guards approached Karma and led her to the source of the sound: Irelia's room. Karma dismissed the guards, and only when she was sure they were far enough away did she slowly open the door. A giant blade promptly embedded itself near Karma's hand. She peeked in, "Irelia? What's wrong?"

"Where is it?" Irelia's room was completely decimated; long wounds were etched all over the floor and walls. The armoire laid splintered in a corner, her bed was quartered, her desk smashed apart. Irelia was barely wearing more than a loose shirt as she fell to her knees, scrounging along the floor, "No, no, no, where is it?" She punched the marble floor, it shattered from the force of her strike. "No! No! I didn't lose it!"

With one big sweep she knocked away all the nearby fragments of her furniture, "Not again! I can't lose it again!" She sounded panicked, "It's here, right? It's right here! Why can't I hear it? Why can't I hear it?"

Karma stepped into the room, another sword hurled itself past her as she made her way to Irelia. She gingerly touched Irelia, who spun and grabbed Karma's hand harshly. Irelia had her hand raised and ready to strike, her face contorted with complete and absolute rage. Karma simply stared Irelia down, who slumped to the corner of her room. Neither of them spoke for over an hour, Irelia broke the silence, "I…I lost it."

"Yes. You did." Karma smirked at Irelia, "Now then, what did you lose?"

Irelia cast her hand around the room, "I wanted to tell Zelos what happened today, but…I can't find it. I can't hear his voice…" Irelia's shoulders started to shake with emotion. Karma stood up and made her way to Irelia, gingerly touching her shoulder once more.

Irelia brushed Karma off, "Get away from me." Irelia stood up, breathing in, "Get out. I will be alright, just leave me alone."

"Irelia." Karma stated bluntly, "You are overworking yourself. Perhaps if you calmed down and relaxed…"

"Relax?" Irelia bit her lip so hard blood trickled out. She turned to face Karma "Relax? Is that your solution to everything? Just lay back and take it?"

Karma simply stared at Irelia as she continued her verbal onslaught, "That is how the Ionians think! Things will work out, let it happen! If the Noxians want our home, just come on in and take it! All we'll do is is stand by, watching them , smiling and nodding our stupid heads all the while they rape our land!"

Irelia threw her hands up in frustration, "Your parents, our friends, our neighbors were butchered by the Noxians! You know their brutality, you know the horribleness of war! You got away by not having to fight because of your pretty words, but who was it of the two of us that won the war in the end? Which of the two of put an end to the killing once and for all? Did your talking win? Did your talking avenge your parents? Did sitting down and talking win the war? Did relaxing drive them out?"

Irelia's swords shot around the room, "No! They didn't! Why am I the Will of the Blades? Why am I the symbol of Ionia? Because they believe in me! I have thousands of people relying on me, and the one time I want some piece of mind I cannot find him! So no! I will not relax! I need to find him!"

Karma spoke slowly, "Why do you keep him in a bag again, Irelia?"

Irelia was about to retort with more verbal abuse but she fell silent, her shoulders were quaking, "I…I just…why…why am I so weak…" Irelia wanted to cry but nothing came out. "Master Lee is blind, he lost his eyesight for us…I couldn't help him. I was too weak, I couldn't move the Ionians on my own, not this time. I am as strong as I was back then. If I was stronger…"

Irelia's swords hovered near her for a moment before they shot out from her once more, piercing the wall. Irelia shot straight up, back on her feet, "I must prepare for the rematch. I promised them I would assuredly participate. I will butcher the Noxians, and I will avenge Lee Sin for my weakness."

"You do not have to fight all the time, Irelia." Karma reached out, "Your heart is crying. You are putting too much strain on yourself, you may be the symbol but you do not have to carry such a burden by yourself. Please, just sit and talk for a bit."

Irelia shook her head, "Talking will get us nothing. If it weren't for Lee, we would still be scrounging in the fucking ground, the people would still be lying down and those territories would be under Noxian control for another eight years. I need to show them what Ionia means, what everyone putting their hopes and dreams on a single person means." Irelia clenched her fist, "I promised Zelos, I will not falter in my duty. Lee's sacrifice has prompted me, I will do what is needed."

Irelia got to her feet, and made her way to the door. Karma stopped Irelia by grabbing her arm, her voice commanding, "Enough." Irelia bowed her head, Karma questioned her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Training." Irelia tried to break Karma's grasp to no avail. "Let me go, Karma, or I'll-"

Karma's voice became firm, "You will what? Hit me? Will you take a blade out and carve my face, demanding me to scream for death like you did to Du Coteau?"

Irelia's eyes widened, she looked at Karma who simply continued, "I know what you did. I know why you and Du Coteau were looking at one another like predator and prey. She is deathly scared of you, despite her sharp tongue." Karma released her arm and caringly touched Irelia's cheek, "You are carrying too much responsibility, too much burden. You do not have to do this, you have already done your part."

"I am carrying the right amount, Karma." Irelia glared at her, batting Karma's hand away from her cheek, "I cannot let them down. I will be damned before I let such an atrocity happen."

Karma attempted to plead to her,

"Irelia, stop acting and think for a moment. This is how you have always been, you always put others before yourself. It is alright to have your own desires, why do you not carve anymore? Or paint? You used to paint wonderful pictures! Perhaps you would like to go to the seaside, we could organize something. For heaven's sake you enjoy flower arranging! Come, let us arrange a day for you to not be anyone but Irelia. We will discuss it right now, over some tea, maybe some cakes. We can talk about the weather, let us…let us just shoot the shit! Please, just settle down and come with me…"

"No rest for the wicked." Irelia made her way to the door, "Karma, I gave those things up the moment I became the Captain and the Will. I have my responsibilities as you have yours. You go talk the talk, and I will fight the fight. Keep it that way."

Irelia motioned to the doorknob, it clicked open. Before she could hope to open the door Karma stopped her again, "Irelia, you are not leaving this room. Not like this, please."

"And who's going to stop me?" Irelia threw her the most malicious and saddening smile her friend had ever seen, "You?" Irelia snorted a laugh and walked out of the room, her sword trailed behind her.

Karma looked around the room, it was completely and utterly destroyed. A soft knocking on the door was heard a few minutes later, Karma stood in the middle of the mess. "Come in."

A head popped in, it belonged to a rather youthful guard. Karma would weather he was of similar age to Irelia, "Ah, D-Duchess!" He stammered nervously, "W-what are you doing here? What happened here?"

Karma looked around, and sighed, "Would you believe ghosts?" He slowly shook his head, "No…no I would not, Duchess."

She sighed once more, "I thought as much. Do not say a word to anyone of what you have seen or heard. To put it simply, the Captain lost something important. If you find it, tell me and I will return it to her."

"What…what did she lose, precisely?" He seemed to tense with absolute fear as she responded, "A little pouch she never takes off her person. It contains her dearest belonging in the world. Heavens know where it is now..."

She walked out of the room, she would have to send some cleaners and make up some story to keep Irelia's name clear of suspicion. Who would follow and believe in her if they heard she lost control like this? If they heard she was actually only a human being? The guard nervously reached into a satchel he carried around his shoulder, he took out Irelia's pouch and felt the contents. He uneasily nodded and made a decision then and there.

* * *

><p><em>Lito stood in front of a tiled house, the sound of farm animals filling the air. He was very, clearly annoyed. A feminine voice called out from within the house, "Are they back yet?"<em>

_He growled, "No. Not yet." His long flowing robes did little to cover his cracking knuckles. A woman with ebony hair walked through the front door, her voice was light, "Where are these children of yours? The leader of the Silver Talon clan does not bring their one and only daughter to see their only living blood relatives, only to have them missing."_

_He turned to her, a scowl was spread across his face, "I have been training them rather harshly the past month. Perhaps…" The woman cut him off, "Do not lighten up on them, if you give them an inch they will take a mile. Look at Akali's obedience. Akali!"_

_A little girl shot forward, her hair the same color as the woman's. She commanded, "Fifty."_

_Akali dropped to the floor, and using only her thumbs she performed fifty push-ups. The woman pointed at her, "See how she listens to her mother? You need to teach your children obedience, 'Master' Lito."_

_Lito turned to her, shaking his head, "I did not ask you to come to be insulted by you, I asked you to come to make reparations between our families. Do not be so set to antagonize." _

_She sighed, shaking her head, "Memories of your father still-"_

"_Do not." Lito commanded, glaring at her, "Do not dare speak of him. You will never again associate him with me."_

_She drew back, smiling at him, "The successor to the Hiten style and the Nightblade clan, the most secretive and powerful assassination art of the blade and the old royalty's own coveted guild of assassins, now living at a farm?" She broke out chuckling, "How could we associate the two of you? You are so far flung from that man we would only associate you two by blood."_

_His disapproving glare did not recede, "Not even by that."_

_A symphonic voice spoke up from inside the house, "Do not squabble. You are not here to argue more." Soraka strode towards the two, Akali stared at her passively as Akali's mother looked away sheepishly while Lito simply relaxed his demeanor. Soraka looked around, frowning, "Where are they? They should have been back by now."_

_Lito threw a hand up at Soraka, "That is what I want to know. They skipped training today."_

"_Irelia did?" Soraka tittered, "She even missed her reading session."_

_Lito's eyes narrowed with anger for a brief moment, "She did what? She is never absent from reading session. Zelos…"_

_Soraka stared at him, "Do not do what I expect you to do, you will regret such actions."_

"_If there is one thing that the successor must do…" His voice wobbled in tone for a brief moment, "Is to prepare for the worst."_

"_Help! Father! Dad! Where are you?" The sound of Irelia's yelling broke the awkward silence, Soraka cast her gaze at the direction it came from, she turned to face Lito but he was already gone. He appeared in front of Irelia, she had Zelos' arm slung across her shoulder, she looked up as she panted raggedly, "Dad, it's Zelos! He's hurt!"_

_Lito grabbed Zelos, blood ran from behind his ear quite profusely, a large bruise darkened his wrist. Lito gently rotated Zelos' hand, he winced slightly. He looked at his son, "Can you move it on your own?" _

_Zelos nodded, rotating his hand. Lito breathed a sigh of relief, "It is only sprained. And what is this? Why are you bleeding?" He cupped the back of his ear, he fingered the wound, "It is deep. How did this happen?"_

_Irelia burst out, "It's all m-" Zelos snapped at her, "Irelia. Enough." She fell silent._

_He slowly regarded his father, "It was my fault. I took Irelia out to relax and go for a swim down at the lake. When we were supposed to head back she wanted to find something. She was attacked."_

_Lito's anger became obvious as he grew red, "By what?"_

"_Ah…" Zelos swallowed hard, "A bear cub." Irelia threw him a look, he continued, "A cub attacked her because she got too close to it. I pulled her away in time, but…" He concluded with a shrug._

"_These are the children you ask me to see? To have Akali associate with?" Akali's mother walked over, her somewhat pompous demeanor exuding from her, "A eleven year old who shirks his responsibilities, drags his own sister away and lets her become endangered, then cannot slay even a bear cub? What is that weapon used for, boy?"_

_She pointed at the tanto hanging off his belt, he slowly responded, "Dad always taught us to kill only when necessary. The bear cub was more scared of us than we were of it, we had no right to kill it."_

_She shook her head, "And he back talks. He has no discipline, Lito. That is the supposed strength of your successor? Punish him."_

_Lito gave her a glare, "I will, on my own terms." She gave Lito a vicious glare, "Punish him in accordance to our family's traditions or I will. It is my right as the Fist of the Shadows and as your cousin. The other Elders would agree."_

_He was about to argue more when Zelos grabbed his father's hand, "Let her." He threw a smile at his father, "I would rather her than you any day."_

_Lito fell silent, letting his son step forward. Zelos stood in front of the woman, she drew her fist back and cracked him squarely across the jaw. Blood flew from his mouth, he staggered from the blow. Irelia cupped her mouth, mortified for a moment, having just watched her brother being struck so harshly. Another punch threw him off his feet and onto the ground, Lito watched, his face deadpan. Irelia tugged his sleeve, "Father, stop her, she can't do this!" _

_He sighed, closing his eyes, "Zelos wants to do this, Irelia. If I stopped him, then he would not be worthy to be the successor, and they would force it upon you."_

"_So?" Irelia questioned him. Her father fell silent. She looked at Soraka, she ran over and tugged at her dress, "Soraka, stop this! He's hurt!"_

_Soraka closed her eyes for a brief moment, "Irelia, dear, I cannot. It is not my place…" Irelia nearly screamed at her, "Then whose place is it?"_

_Akali's mother spoke, "Get up. You have another nine strikes, one for each year. Your punishment is tantamount to the wisdom you have gathered in your life, get up and face it if you are the successor."_

_Zelos struggled to his feet, he shook his chin at her, "Punishment? That's what this is? I couldn't tell with how weak that punch was."_

_She cocked her head at him, "You dare insult me, boy?" He nodded, "I do, after all, you are picking on a kid. And you wonder why your husband left you."_

_Her eyes widened as he continued, "Don't be so surprised! We all know! You caught him with another woman 'cuz you're so crazy! He left after that which made you mad! You couldn't blame yourself so you started taking it out on dad and Akali! So come on! Hit me!"_

_Her fist shook with complete and absolute rage, "You…you dare…? How do you even-"_

_Zelos triumphantly chirped, "Soraka told us so! She warned us of your sour nature and to deal with you, she told us to be careful with Akali 'cuz she's closed up from all the crap you put her through! So if all I gotta do is take this punishment and you'll stop being so mean, then do it!"_

_She was breathing heavily, her hand quaking with gathered energy. Zelos yelled at her, "Hit me you old b-!"_

_Her hand ignited with energy, Lito moved forward to stop her but was almost too late. Blood, spit, teeth and flower blossoms flew through the air. Soraka gasped in horror, Zelos' eyes widened. Her fist was barely held back by Lito's grip on her forearm, the very same fist planted squarely on Irelia's jaw as she stood defiantly in front of her brother, blood pouring from her mouth. From the top of her gi, a branch of flower blossoms peered out. Akali's mother simply looked at Irelia, her little shoulders quaked from the pain, her head bowed. The only sound that broke the silence was the voice of young Irelia, "…Again." _

_Complete and utter silence. Irelia's voice became shrill, "I said again! My brother is eleven, I am six, and you have struck me once! You have another sixteen to go! Again!"_

"_You are not the successor, this punishment is not meant for children." Akali's mother stated bluntly, Irelia screamed at her, "Then I'm going to be the successor! I will not let you hurt my brother anymore! Hit me!"_

_Everyone looked at Irelia, completely shocked. Blood poured from her mouth and nose, her hands wavered as much as her pose, her knees buckled in pain, she screamed one last time, fury burning bright in her young eyes,_

"_HIT ME!" _


	8. Irelia and Zelos: Part 3

**Part 3**

_Irelia rushed down the hallways, her sandaled feet tapping ever so lightly on the floor. Her eyes were streaming with tears, her breathing heavy and ragged. She turned a corner and saw Karma standing outside the door. She looked at Irelia with a saddened demeanor. She moved forward to try and comfort Irelia, who attempted to push past her, "Let me see him! Let me see him!"_

_Karma held Irelia back, "Irelia, wait, please. Zelos is already in the room, they will permit you to go in soon."_

"_I want to go in now! I want to see father!" Irelia was in near hysterics, her arms flailing past Karma who stood her ground with great difficulty. Karma tried soothing her, "Irelia, please, calm down."_

"_Father! Father!" Irelia was screaming, her hands reaching for the door. It swung open and Zelos stepped out. He was decorated in training armor of his school, he had grown in height over the past four years. He towered over Irelia now, he strode to her and grabbed her roughly, "Irie, calm down."_

_Irelia was still sniffling, reaching for the door that seemed miles away, "What happened? *sniff* Is-is father…?"_

"_He is dead." Zelos bowed his head, "He had just finished a meeting with the Elders, took several steps, and collapsed. His illness finally overcame him."_

_Irelia buckled to the ground, openly weeping, "I want to see him…I want to see him!"_

"_Irelia, control yourself and then you can in a bit." Zelos stared sternly at Irelia. She screamed back at him, "No! NO! I want to see him right now!"_

_No one noticed the swords and various weapons that decorated the halls inch ever so slightly towards Irelia. Zelos breathed in and commanded her once more, "Calm down."_

"_Why are you so calm? What is wrong with you? Father is dead!" Irelia's screams continued, and the weaponry made a distinguishable noise as they lurched. _

_Zelos was becoming red, "Irelia. Calm. Down."_

"_No!" Irelia screamed at him, "I want to see father! I want to see him! Are you heartless or something? What is wrong with you? I want to see him and I want to see him now! I want to see him I want to see him I want to s-"_

_A resonating slap struck Irelia across the face, throwing her off her feet. Karma's eyes widened from Zelos's action. Zelos's face was completely red, "How dare you."_

_Irelia looked at her brother, grabbing her cheek in pain with tears still streaming, "You…you hit me…"_

_"How dare you!" Zelos stomped over, standing over Irelia, "Tears will do nothing for the dead! They will not bring them back, they will not move their spirit! They will do nothing for you! Tears are not needed! What is needed is strength! Father is dead, yes, it happens! I wanted to cry for mom's death, I would have given my life to bring her back, but that didn't happen, now did it? The dead are dead, that is all they are! Do not dare call me heartless! Do not ever dare! We knew dad was sick, we knew this was coming unlike mom! You killed mom in a split of a second! You do not even remember her or what I felt back then! Do not ever dare call me heartless!"_

_Irelia's tears still fell, her emerald eyes wide with grief. Her nose had mucus running freely. Every inch of her face conveyed her despair while Zelos' became drained of all color. He stretched a hand out, "Irie…I…I…"_

_Irelia dashed away, tears falling behind her as she ran. Zelos watched Irelia leave, hunching his shoulders forward. A hand suddenly grabbed his ear and twisted it violently, making him grunt in pain. Karma commanded him, "Go after her."_

_Irelia kept running, she didn't count for how long or how far, but she ran until she reached her destination. Irelia reached the Placidium's gardens, and found what she was looking for. She collapsed underneath a particular tree. She took her knife out and sliced her arm open, the wound run from her forearm to her hand. Her knife cried out in agony from the act, it whispered to her to stop what she was doing. She rubbed her wound on the tree trunk, crying all the while, "I'm sorry mother…I'm sorry father…I'm sorry Zelos…I'm sorry mother…"She repeated this mantra while rocking herself to and fro._

_She did not hear the sound of footsteps approach her from behind. A loud yelp stopped her chanting, Zelos rushed forward, "Irelia! What have you done?"_

_He grabbed her arm, looking at the gaping wound. He grabbed the cloth of his armor and tore it off, wrapping it around the wound. He firmly stated, "We are going to see Soraka."_

"_No…I deserve this…" Irelia's arm shook with weakness as she tried pushing him away. "Why else would you hit me? I deserve this…"_

_Zelos winced and sat next to her. He enveloped one arm around her shoulder and drew her in close, "Irelia…You don't deserve any of this. You don't deserve any of this." He sighed loudly, "You've never done anything to hurt me. I shouldn't have done that. I was angry, I am hurting."_

"_But I killed mother! You said so!" Irelia sniffled. _

_Zelos glared at her, "No, you didn't. I admit, I used to be angry and used to think that, but…" His demeanor softened, "When I looked over you in your cradle, and saw your bright green eyes, your little hand reaching up and called me, 'Bi' bo.' Your first words. How could I call myself human and remain angry at you after that?"_

_Irelia looked at him, trying to control her tears. Zelos continued, "Father started training me that day, he cut my arm when I missed a simple parry, and I wanted to cry from the pain. But he stopped me, and said I had to be stronger for my little sister to emulate and to look up to. He said, 'She recognized you as her brother before she recognized me as her father.'"_

_Irelia still sniffled, her tears slowing. Zelos reached over and wiped them off her face, "Irelia, it isn't your fault, but tears aren't going to solve anything. Father is dead, but we still have one another. We are the children of Master Lito, we gotta carry his memory and mom's memory now. We represent them, we are their walking memory. We can't dishonor them, we have to be stronger. Do you understand?"_

_Irelia nodded, her tears finally stemmed. Zelos looked at the bloodied tree stump, "Irelia, don't ever hurt yourself again. You don't want to make mom sad, right?"_

_Irelia shook her head, looking at the tree's blossoms. "They're beautiful…"_

_Zelos leaped up and grabbed one, "That's why mom named you after them." He handed the blossom to her, "Now come on, let's go see Soraka and get you healed up."_

_Irelia grabbed the blossom and took his hand, wiping her nose with her sleeve. They walked for a while in silence when she finally spoke up, "Zelos…Can you promise me something?"_

"_Of course Irie." He threw a smile at her, "What is it?"_

"_Can…" She swallowed nervously, "Can you promise to never leave me? I don't want to lose you too."_

_Zelos stopped and faced her. He reached into his armor and withdrew a little wooden charm, tied around by a string. It had strange characters messily etched into it, as if a child had carved them, '__**いれりあ**__.' His smile brightened, "You will always be close to me, Irie. No matter what." He reached over and pulled out her own wooden charm hanging from her neck, the characters expertly etched in, '__ゼロス__.'_

_Irelia clasped it, smiling back at him, "Just…just promise. Please."_

"_I`m not sure if I can-"_

"_Please."_

"_I…I'm not…"_

"_Please! Please, don't leave me! I don't want you to ever leave! Please!"_

"…_I promise you, Irelia. I will never leave you."_

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Irelia sat in a rather uncomfortable chair within a conference room. Her arms were as cross as her temper. The azure clad ninja spoke up, "He will not be coming."<p>

Irelia rolled her eyes, "Again?" Her sword split apart into four blades, and started spinning behind her, "This is the second time he's missed the meeting. He almost makes me look like a fool in front of all of Ionia, and then he has the gall to not come."

A little mummy stuttered as he spoke up, "M-m-maybe h-he's just…y'know…s-shy?"

Irelia sighed, looking at the mummy, "Udyr is about as shy as the color red is blue, Amumu. He is just a jackass."

The azure ninja's voice was firm, "Irelia. Do not speak ill of what you do not understand."

Irelia glared at the ninja, "I'm sorry Shen, you're absolutely correct. I completely misunderstood his intentions when he nearly embarrassed me, when he did absolutely nothing to help Ionia during the war, when he continues to do nothing to aid us! I must have misunderstood him! You're right!"

Shen's unnerving gaze turned itself on Irelia, if she was disturbed she did not show it. She sighed and settled back into the chair, "So, what do we know of their team composition?"

An emerald clad ninja spoke up, her voice nearly as commanding as Shen's, "Du Couteau will not be participating."

"Of course not." Irelia shook her head, "She is a coward."

A purple clad ninja bounced up and down in his seat, "No it's not that at all it's just that it would not make tactical sense, with how many ways we are able to disable her agile fighting style."

Irelia looked at the purple ninja, "No, Kennen, I can see her fear. I can feel it. She is frightened of m…us. So who do we know of theirs that will be participating?"

A woman with a dark hood and snow colored hair leaned forward, "The Fallen Angel will be on their team. It would be foolish of them not to have her. Same as the haemomancer."

Irelia stroked her chin, "And we will have myself and Soraka as definites for our team."

The green clad ninja spoke up, "Perhaps you should be a bit more flexible, maybe I am a better choice than you."

Irelia glared at the woman, "No, Akali. I told the Ionian people I would participate and I will. It is that simple. I will not sit out."

Soraka spoke up, "Irelia, perhaps she is right?"

A thump to the table with her fist emphasized Irelia's statement, "No. I am fighting, no questions asked. The plan is to use Soraka to shut down their damnable magic, especially that angel, and use our other assets."

A young, blond man spoke up, "Y'of course mean me!"

"No." Irelia looked at him, "I am sorry, Ezreal, I do not mean you."

Before he could protest, she pointed at Amumu, the white haired woman and Kennen, "Imagine what will happen if we have Amumu, Queen Ashe and Kennen on the field. If they wish to use a celestial being, we will use our own. If they wish to try and incentivize purely on magic and brute force, we will use tactics. The control we are able to offer will make the Noxians squirm. Am I incorrect, explorer?"

Amumu looked visibly frightened and wanted to speak up, but Ezreal interrupted the little mummy, "Yes. It does. But where will our own brawn come from?"

Irelia's blades flicked to her side, stretching out in a glorious manner. Her voice resolute, "As I said, I will take care of them."

Queen Ashe leaned forward, "And how will this affect our political relationship?"

Ezreal nodded at Ashe, "Yeah, what she said. How's this gonna affect Piltover?"

Irelia glared at Ezreal, "We will allow a few more select Piltover scientists to analyze Ionian artifacts. Professor Heimerdinger or anyone within the Ionian council can select these people. You will be rewarded for speaking your mind."

She turned her gaze towards Ashe, "And the Freljords can expect a shipment of five hundred pounds of Ionian jade as a token of friendship, as well as our support against any further Noxian invasions with shipments of Ionian rations to help your own cause in the Freljord. The shipment will be tripled if we win."

Amumu stuttered, "A-ah, miss…Miss Irelia? I can't fight."

Irelia's eyes snapped downwards, "Excuse me?"

"I…I c-can't fight. I'd just lose." Amumu twiddled his thumbs, looking utterly depressed, "I don't want to make Ionia lose, if I go in I'll get nervous, 'cause people will expect me to win and I'll lose and then you'll be mad."

Irelia gritted her teeth, slowly rising from her seat, "Amumu, I am asking you, fight for us. You volunteered."

"Not to be picked!" He wailed, "I just, I just wanted to help out! I wanted to l-look cool!"

Irelia closed her eyes, sighed, and walked over to Amumu, "If you help us and we win, Amumu, there will be a celebration in Ionia. You will be one of our honored guests. You will be praised as one of the five who helped free Ionia." Before he could speak, Irelia continued, "And Karma will personally invite Annie, I will make sure she and Tibbers have a seat next to you."

Amumu instantly perked up, "R-really? Annie will be there?"

Irelia nodded, "I will do my very best. Just imagine how you will be seen if you help us win? How many people will want to be your friend then? The friend of a hero, think of it."

Amumu bowed his head, if he wasn't so heavily bandaged one could see he was blushing.

Irelia thumped her hand on the table once more, "Now then, let's discuss what the Noxians may be planning. We know two of their choices, thanks to the Kinkou. Let us look at their other options."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Irelia walked out of the room, shadowed by Soraka. Irelia's armor clinked as she walked through the hallways, her sword circling her. Soraka spoke up, "Are you sure you want to fight, Irelia?"<p>

Irelia did not respond, and walked through the hall quietly. Soraka simply followed her friend until they reached the Institute's gardens. Irelia finally spoke, "Soraka, not now."

Her friend drew back in shock, "Pardon me?"

"Not now." Irelia looked at Soraka, "I am going to train."

Soraka moved forward, attempting to place a hand on Irelia's shoulder. Irelia pulled defiantly away, "I do not need you following me."

Irelia turned around and walked down the garden path. She got a few steps before Soraka caught up, "Irelia, what is the matter? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Irelia glanced at Soraka, "I am simply going to go train."

Soraka stepped in front of Irelia, "Look me in the eyes and tell me why you are training."

Irelia glared at Soraka, their eyes meeting, "Because I need to train and I am going to be needed in a few days. Why?"

"Because I know your heart." Soraka sounded angry, "You know better than to lie to me. You are going to train and fight out of anger. I know this."

Irelia shrugged, "You know my heart? Truly? Then you know I feel justified."

"Vengeance does nothing. An eye for an eye makes the world blind, Irelia." It was strange hearing Soraka have a tone like this. It made Irelia chuckle, "They took verything away from me, from you. Are you saying you cursed Warwick out of love?"

Soraka fell silent. She was hurt that Irelia would bring it up. Irelia did not stop her assault, "They took everything from me, from you, and you are saying I can't dip my hand ever so slightly? I was asked by the Ionian people to fight for them, if I have to fight, I will fight. And I will take pleasure in doing so. I will help Ionia and I will exact vengeance on those that took Zelos away."

Soraka's eyes cast themselves downwards, "So that's what this is about." She looked at Irelia, her voice softer, "Irelia, the stars do not say he is-"

"Eleven years!" Irelia shrieked at Soraka, "Over eleven years since he got on that boat and disappeared on his way to Demacia! He was going to ask them for help! A newly appointed sergeant with fresh squad mates, and the only reason the Elders sent him because he is the son of Lito! A trip to Demacia would take a few months at most! You know this!"

Soraka did not back down as Irelia's sword split into four blades, followed by the appearance of more and more blades, forged by her own chi, "The Noxians took away our village, they killed our friends, our countrymen! And they took away Zelos!"

Soraka tried calmly speaking, "Just keep praying to the stars and-"

"Look where praying got you!" Irelia motioned to all of Soraka, "You are a blue skinned unicorn! What have they done for me? What have they ever done for me? They let my mother die! They let my father die! They let them take away Zelos! They let them take away my friends, my neighbors, they let all of this happen!"

Soraka's eyes narrowed in anger, "Do not question the Celestials, Irelia. They are far wiser than us."

"Wiser?" Irelia laughed almost maniacally so, "Wiser? Look at Ionia! We know they exist! We know they could have intervened! Yet all they do is damn you for acting, Gods forbid, human for once! For once in your life! You have the patience of a saint, and they use all of their might to damn you! People suffering? Better ignore that! Soraka, the Starchild, having emotion? Condemned! How stupid is that?"

"How stupid is it to question their wisdom?" Soraka was now upset. Irelia raised a hand defensively, "Oh no, don't get mad now Soraka! They may want to give you wings and fangs for showing an emotion aside from an all accepting nature!"

"They did not damn me for being angry." Soraka was seething, "They damned me because I gave in to it, and did something horrible. Just like you almost did. What did you do to honor Zelos again? Did you step on him by mistake, or did you crush him under your heel?"

Irelia's eyes widened at Soraka, more and more blades appeared behind her. Soraka crossed her arms, shaking her head, "You need to calm yourself, Irelia. I don't want you fighting in this battle. I don't think your father or Zelos would-"

Several blades were flung around Irelia, embedding themselves like deadly tombstones about her, tearing into the earth. Irelia was out of breath as she spoke,

"What father and Zelos wanted? What did they want? They wanted me to be strong. Don't you dare. Don't you ever dare say that. They would approve of this, of me. I haven't let them down. I haven't dishonored the name of Lito. You watched Zelos get pummeled. You watched the Ionians get destroyed. You sat there and watched and you were willing to surrender. Not I. I had to stand in and fight. Don't you ever dare say that. Don't you ever, fucking, dare. I am right in doing this. I am not wrong. I am not the one who has been damned. I am the one the people asked for, I am the one people are putting their hopes on. Not you."

Irelia pushed past Soraka, her numerous blades trailing behind her like a twisted train of soldiers, standing attentively and ready to fight at the drop of a pin.

* * *

><p>Irelia made her way into the forest, and picked her fast walk into a fast sprint. Her extra blades dissipated as she climbed up a tree. She proceeded to leap from tree to tree at blinding speeds. Her father's sword kept up all the while, slicing through any foliage that got into its path. She traveled through the trees for what seemed like an hour, leaping from tree branch to tree branch with ease. Even the branches which should have snapped from her weight only quivered slightly at the light touch of her feet. She eventually let herself plummet to the ground, landing with feline grace.<p>

Her sword embedded itself in the ground next to her momentarily, than floated by her side once more. Irelia glanced at an oak tree and flicked her wrist at it. Her sword tore through the tree, making it fall towards her. Irelia stood her ground and caught the tree trunk with her bare hands. She managed to keep it suspended, holding it in place for several minutes when her sword tore into it once more, quartering it into smaller logs. Irelia sloughed the trunk off of her and positioned the logs upright. Her sword split itself apart and acted as a stand for each log, holding them steadily in place as she practiced her moves. She cracked her fists on the first tree trunk and repeated the motion again and again. She did not stop even when her fists became bloodied.

With one thunderous strike the oak trunk shattered, her bloodied hands not showing any sign of pain. She was the successor to the Hiten style. The Hiten style was supposed to be one of Ionia's perfect sword art. It was one of the few assassination arts remaining from Ionia's early years. It had a tradition spanning over centuries in her bloodline. What had made it so famous, aside from its brutal power and skill, was that it was flexible. It could be used to down an opponent in a single strike, or if against a skilled foe it was capable of sustained combat. Each strike from the successor of the Hiten style helped rejuvenate their body with their own chi while controlled breathing helped control the pain and muscle relaxation. She felt no pain from any of these exercises.

Irelia moved on to the next trunk. A kick that should have shattered her shin instead shattered the trunk with one swift strike. The next trunk she beckoned one of her blades to her. She touched its metal ever so slightly, warm to the touch. Her father's techniques rumbled through her mind. She focused on one memory: Her father performing a certain technique and making his sparring partner collapse. He used the flat end of his sword, causing nothing but a bruise or two. They laugh together as he helps the other back to his feet, Lito explains to his friend that he used the Double Tiger strike. It was a counterstrike meant to strike at the joints of the person in a V motion while stepping in to the opponent's distance. From the left elbow to the left knee, up the right knee and finished at the right elbow. It was one fluid movement to cause the opponent to either awkwardly defend and suffer or become completely incapacitated and downed with the next blow.

Irelia's fingers moved away from the blade, and with a flick of her wrist her blade performed the technique with ease. She beckoned her other two blades and stood back as they performed the technique in continual motion, eventually reducing the tree trunk to nothing but splinters. The last tree trunk Irelia she beckoned her other blade from the back of it.

All four blades now hung over Irelia as another technique flashed through her mind: The Equilibrium strike. She originally improvised this technique during the war, against a certain redheaded assassin. Using the separated blade, she was able to impale her opponent's limbs and keep them in place, rendering them completely helpless. On the Fields of Justice however, she decided to limit herself by choosing whether to stop her opponent or simply slow them down, depending on how desperate the situation was.

All four blades embedded itself into the trunk precisely where the limbs would have been. Leaping towards the tree trunk, the blades came back to her and made a cone shaped point at the target, piercing the trunk completely through. The Bladesurge technique. Irelia cracked her neck and knuckles. Her warm up was finally done.

Irelia walked over to a familiar spot and grabbed what seemed to be a dirt stained straw dummy. It looked like it was easily more than two decades old. Irelia grabbed the wooden stand and set it up, memories rolling through her mind, memories of her and Zelos striking it with their wooden swords. She could see their father watching them and pointing out her and Zelos' mistakes. Years later, she saw Zelos overlooking her and pointing hers out. The warmth. The warmth seemed so far gone now. She grabbed a worn out training blade, the wood dark from age. She walked over to the dummy and took a stance, this was from the scarce notes Master Lito left for her and Zelos.

Her hand tightened around the grip, he always had a saying: To hold anything, from a paint brush to a sword, one must imagine a bird. Grab it too tight, and you will choke it, hold it too light and it will fly away. Her grip slightly relaxed, and in a split of a second the dummy violently shook: the Nine Tiger Death Strike. This was one of the ultimate techniques of the Hiten style. This technique was meant to strike with all nine traditional Ionian sword strikes simultaneously. Though there are more areas of the human body inflicts death, this is meant to utilize the extreme speed of the Hiten style to strike at all of the most effective causes of death on the human body. Currently she had only mastered the Transcendent Blades technique, and even that was a variant on the original one by the creation of multiple chi forged blades.

She increased her speed and kept practicing this technique for three hours straight. Controlling her breathing and her movement she stepped towards and away from the dummy, flying at it from different directions. She made sure her footwork was always impeccable. Her blades followed suit in midair at a safe distance, mimicking her technique and speed. After three hours of this, her arm shook with pain. Her fingernails torn from how much strain and effort the technique required. Despite these pains, she switched hands and continued to practice the technique over, and over, and over again.

All this time, a pair of glowing eyes watched her. He had been following her from the beginning, watching her train. He grumbled, "So. This is who convinced Lee to give his eyes up. Her death will be painful and brutal."

* * *

><p><em>Irelia's eyes fluttered open. Death. Fire. Screams of pain. The shouts of combat. No, the shouts of war. She shot straight up, clutching her chest. Blood flowed from her mouth and nose. Her armor nearly shredded from the impact of the necromantic magic that afflicted her, a third degree burn wound was evidence of this on her abdomen. Her hand rested against her father's blade, it felt warm to the touch. It almost felt concerned for her. She looked around and saw Soraka kneeling over her. A smile spread across her face, "I thought I lost you-"<em>

_Irelia's eyes widened, she saw a crimson shadow leap at Soraka's unprotected back. She shoved Soraka out of the way and caught the shadow with the flat end of a giant sword. Irelia had no time to think, her father's sword was in the air and knocked the wind out of this would be assassin. The sword split apart and pinned the crimson haired girl to the ground. The blades each cut deep into a limb of hers, the girl hissing in pain. Irelia looked at Soraka who was looking at the scene wide eyed. Irelia was covered in her own blood, her eyes had lost their life and their brightness. She looked more like a doll than anything else._

_Irelia looked at the pinned girl on the battlefield ground, "What were you intending to do, Noxian?"_

_The Noxian girl twisted away from one of the blades, letting it cut deep into her arm. The girl swiped at Irelia's face with a knife in hand, missing it and sliced into Irelia's collarbone. The knife also caught a thin piece of leather string, making it fly off the unaware Irelia's neck. It had a little wooden charm attached to it, reading '__ゼロス__.' Irelia grabbed a nearby Noxian sword, mounted the girl and ran the blade clean through the Noxian's shoulder. Irelia shoved the thin sword halfway through the shoulder, making the Noxian hiss once in pain, "Ah, fuck you, Ionian!"_

_The girl struggled to try and take the knife out to no avail. It was firmly embedded into the ground. Irelia's voice was sullen, "What is your name, Noxian"_

"_It's 'I'm going to kill you when I take this sword out!'"_

_An eerie smile crept onto Irelia's face. Irelia's foot rose up to the air and thundered down with a powerful axe kick, shoving the sword so deep the hilt kissed Noxian skin. The Noxian grimaced, biting her lip in pain but refusing to call out. Irelia beckoned to her father's blades, they rose up around her, poised to strike. "Watch me, Noxian. Watch the despair you inflicted on us."Soraka wanted to reach out and stop Irelia, but Irelia's presence was too disconcerting. She had never seen anyone, never mind Irelia, in such a state._

_Irelia turned around and walked towards the battlefield, the sound of wood crunching underneath her heel reverberated through the still air. The Ionians were being pushed back, the Noxians were advancing when both sides saw a fourteen year old Irelia walk towards them. A hail of arrows were fired at Irelia, she did not seem to notice the sound of hundreds of arrows being fired. She looked up at the sun blocking barrage, and she could hear them all scream for blood. Many of the arrows firmly embedded themselves into the battlefield, but Irelia was unharmed. An entire pathway of arrows stayed suspended in midair, creating a lane for Irelia to walk through. A flick of the wrist sent them flying back to their owners, pointed end first. The first screams of pain made the Noxians rush this young girl en masse._

_Spears and pikes were poked at her in an attempt to keep away from her giant blade, she glided by them and felt Noxian blood splash her face. She did not retreat, she did not relent, she continued her walk down the battlefield. Several Noxian horsemen charged at her, lances aimed at her. Her sword split apart, chi energy blitzing around it, and cleaved horses and riders in twain as she continued her advance. Gore splashed on her, she still walked forward, not bothering to wipe it off her face. The Noxians seemed to want to retreat when the Zaunite war machines advanced. Belching hellfire and smoke at her, she continued her advance._

_Irelia looked at one of the machines, green fire churned from its engines. It was the same kind of machine that destroyed her village. She pointed one finger at the cockpit, and a single blade materialized into existence in front of her. It was a vibrant, glowing vermillion. Her first chi forged blade, dubbed the Transcendent Blade technique. She did not know how she knew it, but the memories of its process raced through her mind as if it had always been there, as if she had always known. It shot forth. Instead of clanging off the protective hull and glass, the knife flew through as if it did not exist. Irelia could feel the life of the driver slip, and the machine veered towards the other Zaunite war machines. It crashed, spewing the emerald flames everywhere. Irelia stopped her advance when she was well behind the Noxian lines, having cleaved a pathway through the middle of them. The fire danced behind her as her doll like expression changed to one of absolute determination. She plunged herself into the heart of the Noxian forces._

_The Noxian infantry rushed her to no avail. Noxian men and women were dying so quickly they barely had time to fall. It was then Irelia tore through an entire cohort of Noxians in less than five minutes. Some of the Noxians actually stopped and watched her four blades cut into their own forces with deadly precision as she ran through them. Her empty hands were just a ploy, as she caught any blade or weapon that came close to her and impaled their owners with fluid movements. Using their own weapons she easily vaulted over the forces and cut into the unfortunate soldiers, death raining from above. Chi forged blades started to encircle her as she drove deeper and deeper into the cohort. Each stroke was expertly executed, each strike flinging crimson on the field like paint on a canvas. _

_One Noxian's attempt to strike her was finally successful, the wound palpable. A simple glare stopped the sword from cutting any deeper into her and promptly embedded itself in its owner. It had always wanted to do that, might as well give it its wish. Irelia was constantly surrounded enemy by blades. It was strange how each narrowly missed her by just a hair, as if they were guided by an invisible hand to do so while she continued to cleave through them._

_The Noxian forces were in complete disarray while the Ionians started to push forward. Seeing they were by one little girl, who was slaughtering them, and all of the Ionian forces, the Noxians attempted to flee. The Zaunite war machines were nearly spinning in circles, trying to avoid their contractor's armies. They were clearly unsure of what they should do. This was quickly rectified by the familiar face of another important Ionian, a man who easily rivalled Irelia's speed and technique if not surpassed them, Master Yi. He leaped from Zaunite war machine to Zaunite war machine, killing the crew in quick succession. The confusion Irelia provided was all he needed to strike efficiently at the muscle of the Zaunite/Ionian army._

_Eventually the Noxians decided to try and run, but Irelia pursued them still. One man had his arm cut off, writhing on the ground in agony. He looked at Irelia with tear filled eyes, "Please, don't-!" His head flew off as he spoke in mid-sentence. Irelia continued running after the remnants, stabbing into the backs of the Noxian cowards that dared to flee. A man stopped and turned to face her, a voice cried out, "Dad! No!"_

"_Go!" He stood his ground for a full second. Irelia ran by him, the sound of a circular saw ripped through the air as the man was torn to shreds, Irelia's blade hovered back to her side. The man's son turned around, charging and screaming at Irelia, weapon raised. The young man, full of sound and fury, fell in silent suffering as Irelia ran him through with his own weapon. She was not done yet. She would make them all pay. _

_Irelia continued her onslaught for another hour, not letting up on the Noxians or Zaunites retreating. She only stopped her run when she saw the other Ionians finally catch up to her and kept pursuing after their retreating enemies. Some of the soldiers stopped, cheering for her, praising her for what she had done. She was covered head to toe in the blood and gore of her enemies. The entire battlefield painted by her skill. They cheered and clapped her shoulder enthusiastically. Master Yi approached her, bowing to her, "Very well done, young Irelia. Master Lito would be proud of you."_

_Irelia looked at the retreating Noxians, "They are not out of sight. Chase them, find their camps, remove their stain from Ionia. Do not let up now, this is only the beginning of the war." _

_Master Yi nodded, turned to his fellow Ionians, and led the charge. Irelia made her way back to the assassin and Soraka. They watched Irelia advance. Almost every inch of her body was soaked in blood, from her gore covered boots to her long, once dark, hair. The assassin looked around, trying to find a countryman that remained. All that was left alive on this field was her, Irelia, and Soraka. Soraka moved in front of the assassin, "Irelia, you have won the day. Let us return to the Placidium and have you washed and prepared for the assured celebration."_

_Irelia looked at the crimson haired assassin, "No. There is one Noxian left to take care of."_

_Soraka shook her head, "Irelia, that is-"_

"_What? What is it? This is war. She is a casualty." Soraka drew back. Irelia's eyes were burning with such hatred that it visibly shook Soraka. Irelia stepped towards the assassin, Soraka stood her ground. Irelia did not say a word, she simply shoved Soraka off her feet and onto the ground. Her father's sword suspended itself in front of Soraka, stopping her from trying to interfere what was going to happen next._

_Irelia knelt down and grabbed the hilt of the blade still embedded in the Noxian's shoulder. With one fluid pull she tore it out, a crimson trail following the entire length of the blade. The Noxian grunt in pain, she clutched her shoulder in agony. Irelia grabbed the wounded shoulder and pulled the Noxian to her feet. Shoving her backwards, Irelia started a new assault with a punch to the Noxian's abdomen. The sound of ribs cracking echoed in the air. Irelia kicked the Noxian's knee cap, feeling it dislocate under her boot. _

_Then the onslaught of punches happened. Irelia fired fist after fist at the Noxian's face and abdomen. The Noxian tried fighting back, but the blood loss from before was too much, and the clumsy swing she made resulted in having her forearm snapped. The Noxian staggered back, trying not to black out. Irelia grabbed the Noxian's head, the blood freely flowing from her lips and swollen eye. Irelia's face and tone were expressionless, "Have you had enough?"_

"_Is that what your dad used to ask you after special hour every night?" The Noxian spat on Irelia's face. The bloodied spit on Irelia's cheek barely mattered in color. Irelia touched the spit, looked at the Noxian, and promptly broke her jaw. The Noxian fell backwards onto the ground, Irelia reached down for one of the many knives strapped to the Noxian, her finger ran along the knives. She wanted to find one that called out in particular. One knife screamed for the death of the Starchild. Perfect. She grabbed it, and looked at the Noxian, "Why did you want to kill Soraka?"_

_The Noxian smiled as best as she could, "'CuzI was toldto. Thisiswar." Irelia nodded, smiling, "That's right. It's just war. No one is hurt in war, no one is at fault in a war. Just soldiers, just peons, killing because someone told them to."_

_Irelia mounted the Noxian, who was chuckling at Irelia all the while, "Y'gunna killme anytime soon or areyou tryin'to kissme?" Her jaw really inhibited her ability to speak. Irelia nodded, "The moment you ask for it, I will kill you."_

_Before the Noxian could react, Irelia made a long, vertical incision from the left side of the Noxian's forehead and down past her cheekbone, taking special care to miss the eye. The knife just trailed over the eye, a millimeter or two lower and it would slice the iris. She wanted the Noxian to see all of this. The Noxian snorted, "Isthatall? Fuckyou." Irelia made the same incision again; she could feel the knife scrape bone. The Noxian gasped in pain._

_Irelia cocked her head at the Noxian in confusion, "What's wrong? Not a fan of foreplay?"_

_Soraka tried moving forward to no avail, the blade split apart and pointed at her threateningly. No matter where she moved to, the blades stopped her. Any protest she made fell on deaf ears. Irelia sliced into the Noxian's face again, same wound, same length. She could feel the bone grind at the blade. "You deserve this, you gods damned Noxian. Do you know what you people took from me?"_

_Another incision, deeper this time. The bone flaked into the wound. The Noxian squirmed in sheer, unrelenting agony, "You come here, and you take my brother. You destroyed my village. You killed my friends. You killed my neighbors. You killed almost everyone I know." Irelia made another incision, "And you were going to kill Soraka. And for what? For war? Because you were told to, right?"_

_The Noxian grunted, "Yes."_

_A small smile crept on Irelia's face, "That's all the reason you had to try and take everything away from me. We did not provoke an attack. You people got this idea that we would be an easy victory, show us your big weapons and we would let you walk over us. When that failed, you torch our homes, burn our families, torture our friends, enslave survivors! And for what reason? Because we said no to your rule? If I died, you would have killed Soraka. Ionia would have fallen, you would have killed the Elders, and you would have killed Karma. All because we said no to you. Is that right? The lives of the already fallen lives weren't enough, you had to try and kill more. You people wanted me dead because I wanted to fight back, right?"_

_Irelia deepened the incision. She lifted the fleshy edges of the wound, exposing the bloodied skull underneath it. She let the flesh fall back into place. She tapped the side of the Noxian's face, "Am I right?"_

_The Noxian struggled, tears forming. Irelia violently slashed at the wound, making the Noxian scream. "Tears aren't going to solve anything. Yes, or no?"_

_The Noxian glared at Irelia, "Yes!"_

_Irelia's smile did not peter. She patted the Noxian's head, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? I know how much that must have hurt." Her smile disappeared, her demeanor overly serious, "I have only one last thing to ask of you."_

_The Noxian was breathing in and out heavily, looking at Irelia. Irelia's smile returned, "Scream for me." The Noxian tilted her head at Irelia, she continued, "Katarina Du Couteau, the Sinister Blade. The reports do not lie. You said that statement to my countrymen before you killed them. Those you caught, you made sure their death was slow. They say you looked them in their eyes before you killed them, to see the last bit of fear in their life."_

_Irelia grabbed Katarina's neck, dragging her face towards her own, holding the bloodied Noxian a breath's away. Katarina stared at the cold, hate filled eyes of Irelia, "I will make you scream."_

_Irelia released Katarina's neck and went to work on the wound once more. Soraka tried calling out to Irelia, but the blades held her back from intervening once more. Her cries fell on deaf ears, and she had to watch the scene unfold. Irelia remained quiet as she deepened each cut ever slightly more, Katarina was screaming in complete agony by the tenth incision. By the fifteenth incision the Noxian girl asked for enough. Irelia stopped, looking at Katarina with a confused look, "Oh? Did you stop for my countrymen?"_

_Katarina was breathing heavily, Irelia frowned momentarily, "I'm sorry. If you can name one countryman that you spared of mine when they asked for mercy, I will release you."_

_Katarina was panting too heavily to respond, her body convulsing and trying to escape Irelia to no avail. Irelia's smile returned, hacking another incision into Katarina's face, bone shards puffing out of the wound. "I thought so."_

_Seventeenth. Eighteenth. The nineteenth incision made Katarina scream out, "Youwin! Killme! Killme!"_

_Irelia cocked her head in confusion, "What? Did you say cut me? Cut me?" Irelia flipped the knife and let the tip drag deep into the incision. Katarina screamed, "KILL ME!"_

_Irelia laughed, "Oh! Kill you!" She leaned in close to Katarina, "Not yet. I'm not done yet." Katarina panted in agony, "Doit! Youwin!" _

_Irelia looked at Katarina, tracing the knife along her body, "That is only one hundredth of the pain you Noxians made me feel. I'm not done yet." Irelia tapped the side of her own face thoughtfully; she rested the knife at Katarina's breast. Using one finger, she rotated the knife ever so slightly, not hard enough to penetrate the leather armor but hard enough to let Katarina feel the pressure of the tip. As Irelia tapped her cheek, she felt a new moisture precipitate on her face._

_She moved her hand into view. The moisture made the blood run off her fingers ever so slightly. A tear? No, it was spit from the Noxian. Had to be spit, she had no tears left in her. That is all, just this Noxian's insolent spit. Irelia wiped her face, the droplet smudging the blood on her face. She would not shed tears. Why was she questioning herself? She was doing what was right. This Noxian deserved this, and if she couldn't have the Butcher then this Noxian would supplement for her. They all deserved this. They all did this. This made sense, this was reasonable, she was not wrong. Right, Zelos? She reached to her neck to gain some confidence, but felt nothing there. _

_Irelia shot off of Katarina like a bullet, leaping into the dirt, wildly scratching at it. Katarina didn't care to ask why Irelia released her. She took the opportunity and reached down with her good arm, snapped her knee cap back into place and promptly disappeared. Irelia's blades pulled away from Soraka, letting her finally approach Irelia. _

_Soraka had tears running down her face, she moved to try and reach for Irelia but was kept back by the blades once more. This time they were furiously stabbing the earth, tearing soil out in large, frustrated clumps. Irelia was in near hysterics, her breath hiccupping. "Zelos! Zelos? Where are you Zelos?"Irelia's fingernails scratched at the earth so hard that they started to tear off. Irelia crawled in the dirt, still calling, "Zelos? Zelos!" _

_Soraka watched the pathetic display as Irelia crawled through the battlefield and the gore, screaming her brother's name. She finally stopped when something cut her finger. She looked down and saw little wood fragments stuck in the earth, a leather string mashed underneath a boot print. Irelia dug at the earth and retrieved every piece of the wooden charm, from the smallest splinter to the largest chunk. She rocked her body with it, "Zelos…don't leave me again…You promised you wouldn't leave me…You promised… Zelos…I won…you can come back now…Don't be angry, please don't…Don't leave me again…Just come back…"_

_Soraka's heart was wrenching at itself at the scene. She wanted to comfort Irelia, she wanted to hold her like she used to when Irelia was a child, but Soraka could hear the victorious roars of Ionians approaching them. If they saw Irelia like this, what would they say? Soraka made her way over to Irelia, and gently clasped her shoulder, "Irelia, you need to get up. The Ionian army is returning. You cannot present yourself like this."_

_Irelia looked up at Soraka, her sparkling emerald eyes full of sadness, anguish, and despair. That was the last time for a very long time that Soraka saw them with so much human emotion. Those emerald eyes dulled and became lifeless within a moment. Irelia gripped the wood fragments in one hand, and got to her feet. She looked at her fellow Ionian soldier, with all of them looking at her. They waited for her to do something, say something. Irelia pumped her fist into the air, yelling triumphantly, "Ionians! We have won this battle! We will win this war!" The Ionian army cheered in frenzied glee. _

_Some people theorized Irelia died that day when the Noxian necromancer tried to tear her soul out. That she ceased being Irelia, and was simply a puppet to the will of her blades. They would be right and wrong. Only a part of Irelia died that day, the day the Will of the Blades was born._


	9. Irelia and Zelos: Part 4

**Part 4**

Tears streamed from Irelia. She gingerly touched her face, she had not cried in years, not since her father died. But they had just won, Ionia was free once more. The announcer prodded Udyr with questions, "Udyr! Udyr! Your team has voted you as the MVP! What do you have to say to this?"

"…What does the term em-vee-pee mean?"

"Ah…Most valuable player. You are the reason the Ionians won."

A gruff chuckle escaped him, "Of course. We are the strongest there is."

"So where is Irelia? Why did she bow out of the fight? Is it becau-"

Udyr snapped at the announcer, "She was not available because we made it so. She was too wounded to participate."

"…You just admitted…you attacked Irelia. Why is that? Do you think she would not be strong en-"

Udyr roared, "Never! Associate! Weakness! With her! Do not even insinuate it!"

The announcer cowered as he continued, "She has given up so much for you people, for you vermin, and you dare question why she did not make it? Disgusting."

"Th-th-then why…" The announcer cleared her throat, "Then why are you here? Why did you choose to fight?"

Udyr bowed his head, "…We did not fight. I fought. I fought because until the complete safety of Ionia was returned, hopes, dreams, and aspirations would never return. I know that they think of themselves as only a weapon, only to kill, only to defend, to only hold the people up on their shoulders like a tool. That is noble, but wrong. They are still human, dumb as they may be at times."

The announcer was speechless, attempting to point out how Udyr changed his speech when he continued, "That is because people are vermin, people are parasites. If they let them continue, those people they aim to protect will suck all their life out and leave them cold in the dirt. No matter how much of a hero or saviour one may think they are, even they need to relax. They have already given up so much already; it was someone else's turn to step in for them, to give them a chance to not be some kind of iconic figure and be human once more."

"Uh…" The announcer was looking at him questionably, "Who are you talking about Udyr?"

He looked at the screen, "They know whom I speak of. You may live your life as you wish now, you are not tied down to anything anymore. Let your choices be your own. And in regards to a very wise woman, only I make my own choice and my own reason. I was not guiled into doing this, and I thank her for reminding me of this. And in regards to they, next time we fight, we will win."

Irelia's tears could not stop flowing. She was a whirlpool of emotion, the emotions fluxed in and out. Her sword started to spin strangely as her feelings ran rampant. Karma spoke up, "He really is not that bad of a man, is he?"

Irelia smiled, shaking her head, "No, he really isn't."

Soraka and Karma smiled at Irelia, whose dead eyes seemed bright with life. Irelia stood up, her body wobbling back and forth. Her sword helped support her as it rested itself under her arm. She would have to spend a bit of time resting and relaxing to heal. Perhaps if she had the time, she would. Irelia breathed in, attempting to wipe away the tears still streaming. She made her way to the door in an attempt to exit the Ionian quarters, Karma spoke up, "Irelia? Where are you going?"

Irelia looked at her, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, "I am going to go, wash my face, and then face the Ionian people. They will want to hear a speech from me, and I need to tell them why I did not fight in the match."

Karma took several steps towards Irelia, "Irelia, maybe now is not the best time. You are still hurt, and the match just finished."

Irelia nodded her head, "They will want answers promptly. I must go and address them. It is my duty."

Karma wanted to argue further, but Irelia was right. She bowed her head and let her friend go. She saw Irelia's eyes start to dull once more. Irelia opened the door when a flash of light filled the room. Irelia staggered back as Udyr stormed past the doors, pushing her back into the room. He growled at her, "Where do you think you are going?"

Irelia was unaware the tears had not yet stopped, "I am going to clean up and address the Ioni-"

"No." Udyr interrupted her, "No you are not." He grabbed her shoulder, "You are coming with we. We will have words."

Irelia snapped back at him, "Maybe later, I need to talk to the Ionians."

"No. You do not." Udyr started to drag Irelia away, "Let them speculate, let their nature show themselves to you. You need to talk, just not to them."

Irelia tried pulling away from Udyr, the sound of bone being displaced from its joint crisped through the air. Udyr grunted, "It would be unwise to try and break our grip. Simply comply."

Irelia was dragged away despite her loud protests, leaving the other Ionians stunned as they watched the scene. Karma tittered at Udyr's performance. Soraka scowled at Karma, "How is this humorous? He just hurt Irelia."

Karma's glance at Soraka silenced her instantly. Karma shook her head, "No more than we ever have."

* * *

><p>Udyr dragged Irelia through the forest of the Institute, down a familiar path. Irelia could not tell as she kept trying to break free of Udyr's grasp. He dragged her to a clearing in the forest and threw her in the middle of it. She shakily got to her feet, "I thought you were better than this. You're going to attack me when I'm weak, eh? Fine." Her sword split apart, she readied herself for a fight.<p>

Udyr shook his head, "We do not pity the defenceless. That does not mean we will attack you in your sleep. Look around. Do you recognize this area?" He swept his hand around the clearing.

Irelia cast her eyes, and relaxed her stance. "This…this is where I train. How did you know where I train?"

"We are hunters." Udyr cracked his neck, "To know any less would be embarrassing."

Irelia's eyes furrowed She was still unaware that her tears have not stopped flowing yet. She was confused, "Why'd you bring me here? What's stopping me from leaving?"

Udyr snorted, "We could chase you down quite easily, but otherwise nothing. You are staying because you wish to know why you are here. We want to know, why do you let your tears fall?"

Irelia drew back, touching her face. She was still crying. She choked out at him, "I-I'm…Something in my…"

"Lie and we will kill you where you stand." Udyr stated flatly.

"I…I don't know." Irelia nodded her head, "I feel…I feel relieved. All of Ionia is in our hands again."

Udyr's eyes narrowed, fire billowing from his being. The grass twisted from the heat. "That is not all. What else?"

Irelia's arms shook. She glared at him, "There is no other reason. I thank you for standing in for me. Ionia is now safe."

Udyr crossed his arms, his fire still eating at the ground. "You will tell us why you have tears."

Irelia shook her head, "I'm…I'm n-"

Udyr roared at her, with the fire erupting and blackening the landscape, "You have a heart!"

Irelia blinked at him. She spoke slowly, "I never knew I didn't have one."

"You have one. Even last night you admitted to having one." Udyr pointed at her, "If you wish to achieve the perfection of combat, you will throw your heart away."

Irelia blinked again. "What? What nonsense are you…?"

Udyr let his fire encapsulate him. He walked over to a location and grabbed the worn out wooden sword. It promptly erupted into flames. Irelia struck Udyr's solar plexus so hard it made him buckle. She wrenched the wooden sword from his hands and threw it to the ground, kicking the ashen earth on it in an attempt to put it out. She dropped to her knees and enthusiastically threw the dirt on it, effectively dousing the flame. She grabbed it, despite being hot to the touch still, inspecting it.

Scathing fires licked the back of Irelia's neck, she could sense Udyr was directly behind her. He spoke viciously, "You winded our mighty frame with a single blow, something those Noxians tried and tried, again and again through the course of today. They failed. You succeeded. Yet you fall to your knees for a material object. I could kill you at a moment's notice and you choose that thing over your life. Why?"

Irelia glared at him, her eyes clearly irritated from all the crying she had done and was still doing, "Because I care."

Irelia got to her feet, holding the wooden sword tightly, "Because I care, Udyr! Is that so hard to believe? I…I care! I told you this!"

She clutched the sword to her chest, "I care Udyr! I love my friends and my countrymen! I can't help it! I care! I have a heart! And I'm crying because of you!" Her shoulders quaked, "You stood in my place! You fought for me! For me! You say all of those things and then tell me to throw my heart away! Why?"

Irelia was breathing heavily, her eyes wide from how much emotion she is displaying. She hadn't felt this way in years. The fires died out, Udyr grunted, "Because having a heart will make you flawed. We have believed this for our entire life, then you defeat us. You, who are weaker than us in every sense of the word, you who have a heart. We wish to observe you."

Irelia barked out a laugh, "Observe? What are you talking about? I'm not a toy-"

"No." Udyr interrupted her, "You are a capable warrior, who cried for those who do not deserve your tears." Udyr walked to Irelia, clapping her shoulder a bit softer this time, "Those vermin do not deserve you, daughter of Lito. If you faced them now, you would have done something idiotic."

Irelia shook her head, "No, I wouldn't have. I-"

"They will ask you why you did not fight for them!" Udyr growled, "They will ask you why Udyr had to step in for you. They will ask if you do not care for Ionia, if you do not care for them. Because otherwise, why would you break a promise?"

"I…I would say…" Irelia tried thinking as Udyr bombarded her with more questions, "Did you not care about my son? My daughter? Why didn't you fight? Udyr only volunteered! We believed in you Irelia, why didn't you fight for us? Why did you let someone else fight? Why?"

Irelia's arms were shaking as Udyr's relentless questions were fired at her, she yelled at him, "Because I can't keep fighting for you!" She was red faced, "I can't keep fighting for you! Why don't you fight back? Why do I have to do everything? Why do I have to stand up for you? Where was this enthusiasm when we were going to surrender? Where was this enthusiasm when I asked you to stand up for our rights? Where was this enthusiasm before Lee blinded himself? Where?"

Irelia's sword split apart and stabbed into the earth, a rain of chi forged blades rained down behind her soon after. She was panting as Udyr pointed at her, "This is what they will ask you. And this is how you will respond."

Irelia covered her mouth in pure shock. Udyr shook her shoulder, "You are not a tool, Irelia. You are alive. You are what those vermin, those worms, should aspire to be. You are not like them. You are a woman."

Irelia laughed at him, shaking her head, "What…what are you talking about? Was that ever in question?"

Udyr glared at her, "You are a woman. You are not a tool. You do not have to do anything because they ask you. You make your own choices, you decide what is right or wrong, whether you are right or wrong." He glared at her, "But you still feel something for those people. Having that kind of heart will make you weak. Will you give it up?"

"No." Irelia glared back at him. "I never have and never will."

Udyr corrected her,

"You did. You mean to say you will never again. You were only a symbol, you were only a tool. You fought and spoke, and went against your nature. Just now you cried all those tears you have been holding back over the years. You are now on the precipice. What will you do now? We know what it is like to be lost. You were lost, you were falling deeper and deeper into the clutches of those vermin. Last night, we did not see a tool, a doll, like we expected. We saw a mouse, and we the cat. When the tiniest creature defended itself in such a manner against a giant aggressor, what ought we to do? You were truly astounding."

Irelia's head bowed as Udyr released her. He walked towards the forest, slowly speaking, "It is your choice what to do."

Irelia called out to Udyr, "And what about you? Do you have a heart?"

Udyr stopped, the fire wreathing around his hand in an almost playful manner. "The only desire, the only yearning our heart has, is to destroy those who are stronger. Our heart is only meant for our desire, our ambition, our dream. Ours is iron, ours what is needed in this life. Yours is flesh. You care for others, but you can never forget your own wants and desires. To do so would leave those maggots to feast on your corpse. But in the end, it is your choice, so long as you realize you have always had one."

Irelia looked at Udyr, whose mighty shoulders seemed to roll about with an emotion aside from anger for once. Udyr looked at her, his eyes aglow with his fire, "There is one last thing we wish to ask you. Do you hate them?"

Irelia drew back, Udyr pressed the question, "Do you hate the Noxians?"

Yes. No? No one has ever asked her. She was not sure. That was what Irelia wanted to answer, but could not bring herself to say it. She thought about his question long and hard. By the time she looked up to answer him, he was gone.

She still held the wooden sword daintily in her grip, lost in thought. No one had ever asked her such a question. What was worse, she could not respond to it.

* * *

><p>A week and a few days later, uutside in the Placidium's gardens, Udyr and Karma walked side by side. A young guard ran past them, his armor clanking with every gleeful step he took. Udyr shook his head, "The idiot forgot to take his armor off."<p>

Karma tittered at Udyr, "He is happy. Let him be, Udyr."

"I know." Udyr looked at Karma, "And I have decided. I will take your offer, Lady Karma."

Karma drew back, "What do you mean, Udyr? I never made an offer."

"Not to me, you did not." Udyr nodded his head, "But the other Elders briefly mentioned you needed someone to help. They were too busy spending the rest of the week asking for our favor, supplicating to us, fellating us. You simply watched and listened to me, to what I had to say. I will help you and only you."

Karma smiled at Udyr, "Thank you."

Udyr shrugged, "It is no trouble for me."

"No, Udyr." Karma's smile did not peter, "Thank you, for everything."

Udyr bowed his head slightly, remaining quiet. They walked side by side through the gardens quietly for another hour. The guard ran by them again, clearly out of breath as he struggled past them. Karma broke out in laughter, forcing even Udyr to crack a smile and share a light hearted chuckle with her. They could only guess why this young man was running around the gardens so enthusiastically and with such a look of such happiness despite his fatigue.

* * *

><p>Approximately an hour and a half ago.<p>

Irelia's armor clanked with every step she took, the sun reflecting off the crimson armor. It was a week and a few days after Ionia's victory in the Ionia versus Noxus rematch. She had many things running through her mind, the next steps to rebuilding Ionia from the war, the Noxian-Ionian minority that now existed, the new political movements against them. But she could not get the speech she made a few days ago, the day after the victory.

When she addressed the Ionian people and gave her speech, Udyr was almost completely correct about the questions the Ionian people pelted her with. She almost reacted in the same way as the day before, but managed to calm herself. That was when Udyr came onto the scene, fire billowing and looking as flashy as the day he volunteered to fight with the Ionians. He had to be escorted away from the podium after he spent ten unabashed minutes insulting the people of Ionia for their weakness. Irelia let him have his moment, almost chuckling as he insulted the people. It should have been completely insulting to her, but she could see what he meant. He did manage to sneak in his allegiance to Ionia in those minutes. His words resurfaced in her memory, she could still hear his fury,

"Do you people understand? Irelia has given everything up for you, and this is how you question her? We respect the strong, and so long as Irelia is able to defeat us, we will step in for her when needed! She defeated the Noxians for you. She defeated even us for you people! She would have gone into combat with every bone broken and fought for you! And you dare question her? For this feat, she has the might of Udyr to extinguish her enemies! The day that we slay her is the day she is no longer worthy to live! Until then, you filth mongering mongrels, you do not question her!"

Irelia's heels clicked through the hallways. Soraka was very unamused with Udyr's ranting while Karma seemed almost delighted by it. Irelia's sword bobbed next to her, almost happily so. There was only one thing that still bothered Irelia. She frowned as she felt her at her fauld, knowing the bag and the splintered wood was still missing. If only she knew where it was, maybe she could truly relax. She needed to speak to Zelos, to tell him all that transpired.

"Irelia." Udyr's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked at the bestial man standing in her way. She drew back, "What are you doing in the palace, Udyr? I thought you were dragged away."

Udyr snorted, "Apparently, the Elders were so impressed with our display in combat we have been 'honored' by them and allowed to come into the palace at will. They wish to bless us by giving us with titles and celebrations for our victory against the Noxians. They have several titles readied to be given to us, such as the King of Fists." He shook his head, "Idiots."

Irelia shrugged her shoulders, "Does anything else bring you here?"

Udyr nodded, "We thought we should tell you that we found your most precious object."

Irelia looked at Udyr, slightly suspicious. He continued, "A little bag filled with wooden splinters, it spelled out your brother's name." Her eyes widened, she gripped his gi, "Where is it? Where did you find it?"

Udyr waited for Irelia to release him and proceeded to lead her to her room. She muttered to Udyr, "If you found it under my desk, I am going to slap you."

Udyr opened her door, and there stood a relatively young man. He was a Iondian guard under Irelia's command. He was no more than twenty years of age. He looked at Irelia, his blue eyes lighting up when he saw her. He stammered out, "C-Captain Lito! I-it's…Ah…" He started to bow profusely. Udyr motioned to him, "He has your object. He was going to leave it on your door handle and let you discover it later, like a snake in the night."

Irelia looked at Udyr, then at the young guard. She was clearly not amused. The guard gulped nervously, "It's not exactly like that, Captain Lito! Maybe it is sort of like that, but I can explain myself!"

Irelia grabbed his collar and snarled at him, "Why did you take it?"

The guard shook his head, "I didn't, not on purpose! When you bumped into me a few weeks ago, you ran before I could give it back to you! So, later that same night when I was off duty, I came to your room to return it but you weren't there. Duchess Karma said something about ghosts, and I thought you were going to be busy with the rematch and other things."

He swallowed nervously, "And I was right! You were busy, you were incredibly stressed, running around everywhere. And I thought, maybe I could do something for you. For everything you've done for Ionia, for the people, I could do something for you. It was supposed to be a simple surprise, but..."

His hand shook as he opened the bag, "My father was a carpenter when the war happened, and I was training to be one too. I was kinda good when I was a kid, so I thought maybe I can do something. Turns out I am a little rustier than I thought, so it took much longer than I hoped…" The wooden charm fell out of the bag and into his hand, it was intact and clearly read, '_ゼロス_.'

He stammered out, "I was going to leave it hanging off your door and walk away when Udyr…" The guard points at the beast man, "Grabs me by my neck and wrestles me to the ground! Yelling something about me being an idiotic assassin or something!"

Udyr peered into the room, grunting, "We called you an assassin and an idiot of the highest caliber. We have to admit, the way he fought back, he did so somewhat handily for a five year old. If we did not tell him that we were not planning to kill him, we would have had to strike him once or twice to keep him still."

The guard nodded, "I told Udyr I wanted to leave this for you and go, and he told me to wait in the room. He convinced me that bringing you here was the better idea than doing the anonymous thing."

"We told him a real man would face those that he wronged." Udyr glared at him, "We are surprised to see he did not try to run."

The guard collected his composure, "And, well, that is all Captain Lito. I want to apologize that I had it for so long, but here it is and fixed. I must return to my duties." He took a step towards the door, only to have it barred by Irelia's sword. Irelia finally spoke, "Have a seat."

Udyr nodded his head and walked away, leaving the two be. His sandaled footsteps echoed down the hallway for a while when he heard the lightest of steps following him. He turned around and saw Karma only a few steps behind him. He stopped in his tracks, looking at Karma with a spark of surprise. She simply motioned to him, and he followed her.

Irelia closed her door, the guard swallowed nervously. She looked at him, her typically dead eyes and cold demeanor replaced by warmth. She slowly spoke, "How did you know it spelled Zelos?"

The guard shook his head, "I didn't to be honest. I arranged the pieces as best as I could and kept rearranging it until it made a letter that had meaning. Everyone knows about your brother, and I just sort of assumed it spelled his name."

"You know…" Irelia's tone became dangerous, "You are speaking rather openly for a guard speaking to his superior. Rather informally actually, it is almost insulting."

He turned completely white, "I, I just, ah…Captain Lito, I…"

Irelia chuckled, shaking her head, "Please, call me Irelia."

He bowed quickly, "Right! Introductions! I'm-"

"No." Irelia interrupted him. "I don't want to know your name. Yet."

The young guard drew back, surprised, "Pardon me?"

Irelia held the wooden charm up, "Your name is not important. If you were any other man, you would not have done such a wonderful thing. Your name matters not to me, because you did this. You hid it from me, you made me worry incessantly about losing it, but you did something I could not. You fixed it."

She walked over and very unprofessionally hugged him. He was unsure how to react to such an action. Irelia gripped him closer, "You…You did this for me. I'm at a loss for words. Thank you."

The young guard remained silent, completely frozen with fear. Irelia released him, looking at him quixotically, "Why are you so frightened?"

He stammered, "Well, the guards…this is going to be silly…the guards said you could smell Noxian blood from a mile away."

Irelia raised an eyebrow at him as he stammered some more, "I'm not a Noxian, not a full one I mean! My grandmother was Noxian! It's really diluted now, and I don't like what they did! The war was horrible, my mother died saving my father and I! The Noxians were-"

Irelia raised her hand, silencing him effectively. She spoke very bluntly, "I don't care."

He drew back in surprise yet again. Irelia continued, "I don't care if you're Noxian. War is a terrible thing. When you believe in your city-state, or your country, to be right and you go to war for it, the lines become blurred."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "The higher ups see soldiers as peons, pawns. They want something, so send their little toys to beat at one another. It is the same in the League. Just little toy soldiers, killing and slaughtering because of their belief of those they think know better. I don't find faults in the Noxian men and women that died, serving their country. The Noxians should not find fault in the Ionians who died serving their country."

Irelia's eyes hardened, her voice became cold, "I find fault in the leaders, I realize that now. I hate, I despise Boram Darkwill for sending good men and women to their graves for such a stupid effort. The most petty I can be is my hatred of Singed and Warwick, those two Zaunite mercenary leaders and of Du Couteau for…for what I did." Her eyes and her voice softened, "But I do not care if you are Noxian, Demacian, a Rakkor tribesman, from Piltover, or even a Zaunite. Your birth place does not make you who you are. I realized this after a friend asked me a very simple question."

Irelia closed her eyes, opening them to reveal the warmth once more, "For years, I admit, I thought I hated the Noxians. I thought I hated them, but when he asked me if I do, I couldn't answer yes." Her eyes shimmered, "I wanted to desperately blame the Noxians, but I couldn't. Not even during the war. I tried convincing myself, I tried justifying myself even, but…it didn't work. I don't know why, but I could never bring myself to believe that I truly hated them. I felt like I had to justify myself constantly, and it showed."

She sniffled ever so slightly, "I hate war. I hate such pointless destruction, something that could have been avoided so easily. So long as Ionia was in danger, I needed to fight. And right now, Ionia still needs the help of other city-states and countries to help rebuild, as well as the help of its own citizens. But the war is finally over."

The guard was taken aback by the burst of emotion from Irelia, but could still question, "What about the League? Will you be leaving the League then?"

"No." Irelia shook her head, "I will not. I will fight only when I am needed because of this victory. I can actually relax now, I can focus on rebuilding Ionia. I can focus on my friends, I can focus on my loved ones." A low chuckle escaped Irelia, "I can actually decide what I want to do. I can be me. I may be called upon by our allies or for our own sake for a dispute to be solved, but I am fine with that."

Irelia looked at him, a smile slowly forming on her lips. She questioned, "Why did you fix the talisman?"

The guard was wide eyed and very flushed in his cheeks, "By the gods…you're beauti-" He shook his head to interrupt himself. He tried sounding more professional, "It's just, everyone always sees you as the symbol of Ionia, that you won the war, that you carry our hopes and dreams. The burden has to be huge, and seeing you so stressed, I thought maybe I can do something to help."

He laughed nervously, Irelia shared in it to help ease him. He continued, "I, I just thought…with all you've done for us, maybe it was time someone did something for you. And I saw my chance to do something, you pretty much presented it to me. Then Udyr goes and takes your place, and does that big speech, so I kind of felt inadequate. I wanted to make sure it was nearly flawless in the repair, leave it on your door and walk away, but then Udyr convinced me to stay."

Irelia raised an eyebrow at him, her smile now a cocky smirk. "Is that it? Really?"

He nodded his head quickly, "I didn't do all of this because I had an ulterior reason or anything, I just thought it'd be nice of me! Just a little gift for the person who has done everything for Ionia. I am sorry for presuming so much, it must sound a little crazy."

"Why would it be crazy?" Irelia's voice sounded strange, almost playful. She was teasing him, and he was not sure how to react to it. "And please, you are being too nervous. Calm down, I'm not going to bite your head off."

The guard simply nodded, "Forgive me Capt…Irelia, it's just I wasn't expecting this."

"And I bet you weren't expecting this." Irelia smiled at him, "Tonight."

"Tonight?" The guard looked at her strangely, "What do you mean, tonight?"

Irelia tittered softly, "My gift to you. You will see me outside my quarters at eighteen hundred and thirty hours. I am taking you for dinner, and we are going discuss this further and we are going to become better acquainted. That is an order."

The guard drew back, surprised. "Really?" His voice had cracked slightly, he coughed tried again, "I mean, really? Why me?"

Irelia frowned, "Just because you are not Udyr or Karma or a League champion does not mean I am going to forget about the existence of other people. You did something wonderful, and I want to get to know you better for doing so. I think it is a just reward."

Her sword came back to her side, Irelia became professional for a brief moment, "But for now, you have five laps to run around the Placidium grounds. On the double soldier."

"What? Why?" The guard was clearly confused. Irelia's tittering seemed to alleviate him, "Because you spoke so informally to your superior, stole from me, and broke into my room. What would someone say if they saw such a scene?"

He shook his head, "In my defence, Udyr went around, scaled in through the window and opened the door. You should make him-"

Irelia cocked an incredulous eyebrow at him, "Are you questioning me, soldier?"

The guard shook his head for a moment, stopped, then nodded. "Yes, I am. It is not my fault that Udyr broke in. You should fault him."

Irelia smiled, leaned in, and tapped his cheek, "Good answer. Go run one lap for being informal, and another for disobeying your superior and back talking."

The guard looked at Irelia, touched his cheek where her fingers lingered for a brief moment. He nodded hastily and ran out the door. Irelia smiled, scant tears flowing. She looked at the charm in her hand. Her tears fell on the charm, the moisture darkening the wood wherever they landed. She walked over to her bed, sitting on the soft mattress. She ran her fingers over the charm carefully, it was expertly repaired. There was nary a crack in the woodwork that was wider than a hair. Irelia slowly spoke, "Hey Zelly. I'm sorry it's been so long since we've talked, but a lot of things have happened."


	10. Irelia and Zelos: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"_Just…just promise. Please."_

"_I'm not sure if I can-"_

"_Please."_

"_I…I'm not…"_

"_Please! Please, don't leave me! I don't want you to ever leave! Please!"_

"…_I promise you, Irelia. I will never leave you."_

_Do you remember that promise you made, Zelos? Even after all these years, I have no doubt you still remember. You may have left me here, in Ionia, to go to Demacia because of your duty, but you never left me in your heart. I blamed you for leaving, than I blamed the Noxians for taking you. I blamed them, and I was angry and I was hurt. It took all this time to realize something: You didn't break your promise. After all these years I finally realize that, and I can finally acknowledge who did break it: I did. I know that now, and you are in my heart once more. I abandoned you for a while, but I remember your warmth. I look to the stars every night now, and I pray for your return. I pray you will come back to me, I pray and I hope. I pray and I hope because you have never broken a promise. I do not care if I have to wait another eleven years or eleven hundred years. I know you will come back to me, in this life or the next._

_May the stars carry my prayers to you. May my love protect you. May your love for me and our country guide your way home, my dear brother._

The stars flickered in the sky. A man shrouded in the darkness of the night stood at the edge of a cliff, the waves beating against craggy shore. He looked to the stars, he seemed to be counting them, or even praying to them. The starlight shone on his calloused and dirtied hands, his fingers running along a small wooden charm. When the starlight shone specifically on the charm, strange characters could be seen. They were messily etched in the wood, as if a child had carved them, reading, '_**いれりあ**_.' He stood for what seemed like hours on the cliff, his head tilted to the night sky, silently praying.


	11. Crack of the Whip OC and Kassadin

***DISCLAIMER: This is just an OC story. It is not part of the main LoL universe that I'm writing in. It however characterizes how I feel Kassadin would be portrayed.***

A manic cackling filled the air, "Yes my pretties! Yes! Rip and tear the oafs apart! Muahaha!"

Villagers screamed, one man yelled in horror, "Why? Why are we being attacked by a stereotypical homicidal maniac? Why, oh why was it not a stereotypical kleptomaniac?"

He was quickly subdued by a werewolf tearing into him. Their leader was a robed man with a monocle and a finely waxed moustache, he twisted it ever so slightly as he watched his werewolf horde attack the village. "Hm…they have a 65% fatality-causing rate…I must raise that in my next testing."

A mother with a baby in her hands ran to the edge of the village. There, two werewolves stopped her. Snarling and gnashing their teeth, they leapt at her. She attempted to shield her child, closing her eyes in anticipation for the inevitable pain that was to come. It didn't. The sound of a whip cracked in the air, a whimper filled the following silence. After half a minute the mother finally decided to take a peek. The wolves were dead at the feet of dulled silver greaves. The boots stepped past the mother and child, the owner not making eye contact with them.

The leader tweaked his moustache once more, "Yesss, five to six! Grab that one, he looks like a fine specimen for the next batch!"

Two wolves raced forward to grab a burly man. The sound of a whip cracking filled the air, and one of the werewolves erupted into flames while the other looked stupidly at his comrade. A leather whip suddenly curled around his neck and he was dragged behind a building. The sound of a yelp was followed by the sound of bone snapping.

The man twirled his moustache angrily, "Who is killing my children? Numbers seven to twelve, make them fear the name of the Grand Viper!"

Five werewolves howled and shot forward behind the building. More yelps and sickening sounds of bones breaking echoed in the air. The man who addressed himself as Grand Viper rubbed his chin suspiciously, "Methinks it is a strong one. I'm going to have to send the big guns, number two! Bring them to me!"

A seven foot tall werewolf rumbled forth, armor plates littered his body from which scalps hung. He lumbered forth, smashing the building from which his brothers had been killed behind. There was nothing there, not even a trace of their bodies. The dumb brute looked around, utterly confused when something caught his eye. The large wolf screamed in agony, clutching at his face as blood seeped from his empty eye socket.

A whip darted forth and promptly disappeared, the werewolf's arm disappeared along with it. The brute looked at where his arm once was, then he promptly fell to the ground. Grand Viper took out a notepad, "Note to self: bigger monsters means easier to die from blood loss. Well that was informative! I'd best be off!"

He turned around and attempted to flee, only to have a whip wrap around his neck. A pair of metal greaves cracked into his back, making the maniac kiss the ground. He sputtered as he spun himself around, "Do you know who I am? I am the Grand Viper, greatest alchemist of all time!"

He stared at an Amazonian of a woman leaning over him. Her long obsidian hair was held back by a small silver tiara with a sapphire embedded into it, matching the color of her grim eyes. She wore no makeup, no earrings, nothing else on her face, the only feature aside from her eyes that stood out were her naturally bright, thin lips. A short, dark brown leather jerkin was loosely hanging over a dark, crimson red tight bodysuit only visible from the waist up, which outlined her muscular physique. The suit abruptly ended at her shoulders, exposing her naturally pale skin which disappeared into a pair of fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. A leather belt snugly fit into her loose leather pants which were stuffed into a pair of dull silver greaves.

She glared at the self-proclaimed genius with determination. He stuttered, "A-ah, you caught me! Good, good for you! Y-y'see, that…that was my plan!"

Her demeanor did no change, he continued stammering, "Y-yes, my brilliant plan! I still have my ace in my sleeve! Number one, attack her!"

Silence filled the air. "Number one?"

The woman pointed towards the village wall, Grand Viper turned to the direction and saw a ten foot werewolf crucified on the wall via debris. He gulped nervously, "O-o-okay then! What do you want? Money? Jewels? Gold? Wait, that's technically currency…uh…I could please my new master, oh most beautiful and merciful one?"

She gripped his neck tightly, lifting him off the ground and off his feet. She clipped her whip onto her belt from a loose chain that hung from its hilt. With her now freed hand she rummaged through his cloak and pockets, he giggled, "Oh, my! If you wanted me so bad you should have just asked!"

She grabbed at the satchel hanging off his shoulder, she turned it upside down. A flesh covered grimoire fell out. She did not release her grip on him as she knelt down and picked it up, flipping through it quickly. She nodded and closed it, tucking it under her arm. Wordlessly she dragged the man through the streets to the town square where the villagers had gathered. She harshly threw him into the middle of the crowd, and then walked away. She could hear him screaming for her, "Wait! I can be of more use! Think of super werewolves! Werewolves with jetpacks! Jetpacks wearing werewolves wearing jetpacks! Wait! Mercy! Mercy!"

As soon as she made her way out of town she opened the book once more. She scanned through the tome's runes until she found a few words that interested her: Void, Summoning, Icathia, Shurima Desert, East. She closed the tome, tightening her grip on it. It promptly erupted into flames. The journey was not a complete loss, though the werewolves were a disappointment to say the least. They were not damned creatures, just biologically altered wolves and men, something of utter uselessness to her. It was sheer dumb luck that an idiot like him had such a powerful grimoire. Unfortunately for her, as of late those were the kind of "evil beings" she had had to put up with. They were no challenge to her at all. She was also rather unhappy that she had to travel all the way to the outskirts of Zaun to obtain such information. With unwavering determination she decided to make her way to Shurima desert.

* * *

><p>She had a job to do and she would be damned if it she did not accomplish it: The eradication of all demons. She was a day into her journey when her hand twitched uncontrollably for a moment. She calmed it and hid behind a tree. A wagon pulled down the path, drawn by two horses with an old man whipping them. She appeared from behind the tree and stared at the elderly gentleman. A crooked smile escaped his lips, "Why hello there miss! Where are you off to?"<p>

She pointed at the mountainous range before them, the Ironspike Mountains. They were known to be plagued with hundreds of failed experiments from Zaun and necromantic monstrosities from Noxus. The man whistled, "You ain't getting' past there without protection missy."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he laughed. "I've gone through these mountains to trade with Demacia for forty years! No need for protection if you know my way round 'em! Say, want a lift somewhere? I could use the company!"

She scratched her chin, thinking on his proposition, than bowed to the man. She unhooked her whip, pointing at a nearby tree. The old man watched as she lashed at the tree so quickly the whip looked like it never moved. The tree had a gash in its trunk. She turned to face him and bowed once more, pointing to herself then at him. He clicked his teeth together, "Hrm, you'll pay me with protection in exchange for the trip? Well I was gunna do it for free, but that's a great deal! Let's shake it, miss…?"

She looked around, then at his wagon. A bouquet sat in the back of the wagon, she walked over and plucked one of the flowers out. She pointed at it, the old man looked closely and drew back, "Ah…Yer name is Rose I reckon?"

She nodded, placing the flower back in its rightful spot. He spat on the ground, "M'name's Theodore! Pleased to meet ya Miss Rose! Hop on board!"

Theodore opened the back of the wagon and shuffled his cargo around to allow her to sit more comfortably. He was rambling on, "We're gonna get through the mountain region t'night, then stop in a nice little inn near the Noxus border, then it's gonna be a three day journey to the marshes of Kaladoun, then another two to Demacia! I can take you as far as your gold can!"

Rose glared at the elderly man who laughed hoarsely at her, "No offences miss, but I only have enough fer meself, tolls and taxes! Otherwise why'd I bring stuff to export to Demacia?"

She shrugged and nodded. Made some sense. Theodore whipped his horses and they were off. As soon as they left, the tree she struck groaned and fell over with a thundering crash, then the trees it was situated with followed suit.

Theodore kept rambling nonstop for hours on end, talking about his family in Piltover, his daughter and granddaughter living in Demacia, how he had seen some of the biggest wars between Demacia and Noxus, he just kept rambling while Rose was dead silent. He finally questioned her, "Say Miss Rose, you haven't said a word or nuthin', am I annoyin' you?"

She hopped down from the crate she had been sitting on for the past few hours, making her way next to Theodore. She clearly shook her head and was about to go back into the wagon when he continued, "Then why don'tcha talk? I'd like to hear you fer a bit, no one wants to hear an old fogey like me talk so much!"

Rose shook her head once more, Theodore mouthed his realization, "Ah…yer mute then? Like sweet ol' Sona?"

She thought for a bit then nodded slowly. Theo bobbed his head, "Ah, poor girl. Yer so young, so pretty. Betcha would have a nice voice if you had one! So y'don't mind if I keep ramblin'?"

Rose shook her head, her demeanor never changing. She sank back into the wagon, he started up on another talk about how Piltover was before Sheriff Caitlyn took charge of the city. Despite resting, she didn't fall asleep, it was an impossibility for her to do so.

An hour later the wagon stopped, Theodore leapt out and opened the back of the wagon. "Miss Rose, we're past the mountains so I figured I'd give ol' Nella and Bella there a rest, and me a pit stop!"

She watched him hobble on over to the bushes, he called out to her, "You can take the other side miss! I wouldn't want to be disrespectin' a lady!"

She rolled her eyes and leapt out of the wagon, stretching her limbs. Her greaves clicked on the rocky pathway as she took in the environment. It looked familiar. She had seen it the week before when she scaled the Ironspike Mountain range. Over the years she lost almost every function a normal human being has. She needed something to do to pass the time, even if it included scaling a mountain range. For this trip, however, she was in a hurry and wanted to get to the desert as soon as possible. She wanted to finish her mission once and for all.

The sound of the brush breaking broke her train of thought, she saw Theodore tying the belt on his pants. "You hungry miss Rose? I can offer y'some bread and homemade jams."

She shook her head, then bowed towards him. "Yer welcome miss, but ain'tcha gonna get hungry?"

She sighed, and before she could attempt to communicate more he continued, "Just have a slice o' one piece a bread and sit with an old man, please?"

She walked over and sat on the ground, next to Theodore. He laid out a cloth, than grabbed a paper bag he had next to him. He handed it to her, she gingerly retrieved a single slice out. He reached behind himself and grabbed a knife and a small jar filled with a colorful berry jam. He offered it to her as he grabbed his own slices of bread. She slowly spread the jam on the bread and took a bite out of it. He smiled at her, "Tastes gud, don't it?"

It tasted like absolutely nothing. No texture, no flavor, nothing. She nodded and took another bite from it, he laughed, "Toldja so! My wife makes the best jam in Piltover, won the blue county ribbon three decades runnin'!"

She silently finished her small meal and went back to the wagon. The old man whistled at her, "You okay miss? You seem… really troubled."

She did not reply, she simply hopped into the wagon and went back to sitting. It eventually started to move once more, the old man fell silent. She supposed it was better this way. Several more hours passed, she saw the sun set when the wagon stopped once more. Theodore opened the wagon, "We're at the inn, Miss Rose. Come on, I need the rest. My old bones are witherin'!"

She leapt out of the wagon and was trying to decide whether or not she should just leave the old man here. She could travel the night and make better headway to the desert, she could probably shave off a few days' worth of travel. She walked after him, trying to get his attention as he opened the inn door. He promptly turned around. "Miss Rose, I know yer strong an' all but you gotta git! Noxian soldiers are here, they look mighty shifty. They'd take a young lady like you easily, git goin'!"

Before either of them could move a drunken holler froze them in place, "Oi! Where d'you think yer goin'?"

A heavily armored man walked over, slumping his arm on Theodore's shoulder, "We…we scarin' you or sumfin…?"

The old man turned around, stuttering, "N-no sah, just din't want to interrupt you youngsters' good time!"

"Aw, that's sho…sho…conshisferate…conshisderate of you." He leaned over the old man, "And who'sh thish sweetie?"

Theodore thought quickly, "She's…my daughter! My married with children daughter! Amy dear, please get the wagon ready, we'll find somewhere else to rest tonight."

"Nah way…she can shtay here with ush! Right boysh?" A loud yell echoed through the tavern, the innkeeper sheepishly to the man, "S-sir? You've had too much to drink, perhaps it is time you retired for the night."

The armored man smacked the innkeeper's face, "Bitch, do you know who I am? I'm friggin' Captain Solaro, greatesht Noxian sholdier ever…to ever sholdier!"

Rose peered over his shoulder, her arm twitched for a moment. She sensed black magic, it was weak but enough to satiate her. Theodore bowed to the Noxian, "And I will not disagree with that! But we really must get going, have a good night youngin's!"

Solaro grabbed Theodore's shoulder, squeezing it tightly, "Nah…I shaid your…your…your shon shtaysh."

"You mean my daughter?" The old man swore under his breath, Solaro nodded, "Daughter, even better! She staysh, you go, got it?"

Before the old man could protest, a fist fired itself into the Noxian's chest piece, shattering it completely. Rose pulled Theodore out the door and walked into the establishment. Eight more Noxian soldiers stood up, she was not concerned about them. She was concerned about the Noxian necromancer in the corner. They rushed her all at once, only to be whipped into submission. Long red lacerations decorated each soldiers' face, they groaned in agony as she walked over them.

The necromancer glared at her, "You do realize that you have just made yourself an enemy of Noxus, yes?"

Her hand shot forward, grabbing the man's chest. His face twisted and contorted as her nails dug into his skin. He started screaming as pain erupted throughout his body. She could feel his dark magic drain into her body, giving her traces of a euphoric and adrenaline high. Solaro got back to his feet and rushed at her, sword drawn. Using the necromancer as a club she struck the incoming soldier once more, knocking him out. She dropped the necromancer and walked towards the innkeeper who was still regaining his senses. She helped him up and pointed at the men, he was confused, "What? Did you do this?"

She nodded, than motioned for them to go out the door. He grimaced, "But they'll just come back and trash the place, the necromancer will just send off a message and I'm out of business!"

She made her way to the fallen men, grabbing Solaro. She slapped him awake, he looked at her dazedly, "Are you my mommy?"

She sighed and gripped him tighter. She could feel his energy transfer over to her, she almost laughed. The man had a beer to drink at the most, he was a lightweight. He snapped awake, "What do you want? You have a death wish or something?"

She pointed at the innkeeper and shook her finger at him. She pointed at herself and nodded. He muttered angrily, "Can't you talk or something? You're not making sense."

She glared at him until he realized, "Oooh, you're a mute. Alright, so…don't go for the innkeeper… go for you?"

She nodded and released him, he laughed, "And what'll stop me from burnin' this place down?"

A quick strike to a particularly sensitive area was all he needed to yell for her execution. She ran outside, Theodore was long gone, he must have ran when he heard the screaming. Good, the old man would have been butchered if he had stayed. She ran into the nearby forest, Solaro ran out after her, "Come on men! Necromancer, get to your feet! Keep a trace on her!"

The wizard walked over, his hands limp, "I…I can't."

Solaro snapped at him, "Whaddya mean you can't? You've got magic, use it!"

"I…I can't! I barely have more than a spark of magic left…" He whimpered pitifully. Solaro glared at the innkeeper, "You. You are gonna tell us what she did."

Before the Noxian captain could move, a whirling sound was heard and a sword embedded itself into the necromancer's chest. He gurgled and fell to the ground. Solaro looked at the sword. It was his own. He grew panicked as Noxian authorities teleported around him, they pointed accusingly at him, "Arrest Captain Solaro for treason, drunken behaviour and second degree murder."

"What? That's stupid! This chick did it!" He looked around; she was nowhere to be found. He pointed at his sword, "Y'see, she threw this sword from over there!" He pointed at the forest two hundred yards away. "And she took his magic! And she made me not drunk!"

The mage officer sighed, "If he had no more magic, then how could his death activate the magical seal, powered by one's own innate mana, to alert us to your stupidity? And why does your breath reek of booze? And how, pray tell, could anyone throw a five foot blade accurately and fast enough, two hundred friggin' feet, against a troop of trained soldiers?"

"Uh…" Solaro scratched his chin, "…Mmmmagic?"

"There is no magical residue in the air aside from your necromancer's own. Take him in boys." Solaro screamed profanity after profanity as he was dragged away. The officer regarded the innkeeper quickly, "Will five thousand gold suffice to keep quiet of this incident?"

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Rose finally made it to the edge of the desert. All that lay in her way was Mogron's Pass, she just had to cross it and she would be in the desert. She silently walked down the poorly cobbled path, not a soul in sight. Not many were mad enough to willingly walk to their deaths. Unbeknownst to her, a figure watched from afar. He wore a hideous black mask with tubes jutting out of it, acrid smoke billowed from it. He promptly disappeared.<p>

Not surprisingly enough there was an endless sea of sand. To get lost in the desert would be easy, to die of starvation easier, to die of dehydration the easiest. None of these mattered to her; she could not even feel the desert heat beat down on her. She could taste the demonic magic in the air, it unfortunately surrounded her from every direction. Frowning at the realization that she would actually have to guide herself, she looked up at the furious sun, gauging her location. It was still early in the morning; she simply had to follow the light, just like she always did.

Trudging through the desert was no easy task, even for her. She did not lose her footing, but the whipping sand tended to blind her from time to time. No matter, her determination would carry her through this golden sea of hell. The nearer she got to Icathia, the stronger the taste became. It was all too familiar, she had already been here when she was only a child of eight years.

The further she walked into the wasteland the more powerful the taste became; she could even smell the demonic aura. Another couple of days of walking and she would reach her goal, she would finally be able to rest. Her hand twitched. An intense aura started to rush at her at an impossible speed. She readied her whip and faced the incoming monster. No matter what it was, she would face it down.

A man was before her, wearing a long black fauld intermixed with cloth. His chest was bare, aside from an onyx and silver pauldron adorning his shoulders, revealing his corrupted blue skin. Then there was his mask, his horrible mask. Its form was horrifying, and his glowing yellow eyes seemed to pierce her soul. The creature raised a hand, his voice echoing, "Do not go any further."

She snorted at him and attempted to walk past him, he simply reappeared in front of her, "I said do not. You know naught what lies beyond there."

His evil aura was intense, it was the most powerful she had ever felt. This had to be one of the Elder Ones her parents spoke of. His power was palpable, she readied her whip. Surprisingly the creature shook his head, "I have been watching you for a few days now, I know you think you are capable but you cannot and will not face Icathia. Many have tried and failed."

Rose actually smiled at him, a demon trying to dissuade her. They must be frightened. Her whip lashed out, but the creature was faster. He reappeared behind her, "I do not wish to fight you, calm down."

She spun, her whip tearing through the air towards an empty space. A bolt of horrifying magic struck her, constricting her muscles. "I said quiet yourself."

The monster had a sense of humor, she did not like that. This time he would not be able to flee, she let loose a volley of blow after blow. The sand was thrown up, the whip snaked around the creature's body causing deep lacerations, this was her chance to close in and finish him off. She pulled her whip back and aimed for his neck, wrapping it easily around. She yanked herself forward, propelling herself at high speed directly at him, only to have him disappear. She tumbled down a sand dune harshly, the sand tearing at her skin.

Rose leapt back to her feet, looking around for the monster. He reappeared in front of her and another magical bolt tore into her. She could not react, her muscles contorted themselves, than he reappeared directly on top of her, throwing her to the ground. His chaotic magic tore into her. A three foot blade appeared from his gauntlet, he slashed at where she once was. She thought she had evaded the attack successfully when a wave of chaotic energy surged forth. Revulsion almost overwhelmed her, she had never felt something so evil in her entire life nor had she ever felt such power.

Rose tumbled backwards, clutching her chest. She was losing, and badly. She would have to do something drastic, but every time he fired a magical bolt it made her body convulse and muddled her thoughts. Yet she noticed he had to pause in between those blasts, so she would have to prompt him to fire one off, then she could unleash her might. Her whip ignited with holy fire, she let her senses take over…he was directly behind her. She traded strikes with him, her whip making a palpable wound on his chest while his bolt made her body convulse once more. Spitting up some blood, she smiled grimly at him. A dark aura encapsulated her.

Her eyes glowed a brilliant golden light while the rest of her started to marginally change; her hair changed from its obsidian to a ruby now, her posture became slightly more hunched as she breathed heavier. Her fingers snapped and cracked, as if the bones were rearranging themselves. Her muscles became taut, she let all the evil she had absorbed over the years unleash itself, completely and fully under her control. The monster seemed somewhat impressed by this, and became more impressed when she took off at high speed at him. The sand exploded under her feet from the sheer force and strength she exerted in her run. He attempted to teleport a fair distance away, this time however she caught him with ease.

Leaping at him she tackled him to the ground, howling like a maniac, she fired fist after fist into the monster. His mask cracked ever so slightly, he disappeared from beneath her. She glared at him, her breathing becoming heavier. The exertion was already getting to her. She needed to absorb his blackened soul and quickly, or else. Her whip ignited once more, she lashed strike after strike at him, he luckily dodged the strike. The whip cracked on the sand, and from the intense heat and pressure it exerted, the strike had crystalized the sand into glass. The monster dodged each incoming strike with unnatural ease, he almost danced around her, keeping his distance and letting her weaken.

After a minute she started to stagger: the toll was becoming too great, if she pushed herself any further she would be die. She clenched her teeth, if she gave up, then he would kill her, then evil would win. She only needed to hold out a little more, her mortal shell could hold itself for just a little longer. Another minute is all she would need, she could see the monster was starting to tire as well. She would outlast the demon even if it killed her.

She desperately leapt at him, expecting him to try and vanish. This time he simply grabbed her in mid jump and pinned her to the ground. "Are you going to try that again?"

She howled at him, thrashing her body until she finally calmed down. The dark aura disappeared, she sank into the shifting sands. She rarely used her ultimate technique due to the price of its immense power, but this was the first time it failed her. In fact, this was the first time she ever failed. She glared at the monstrous man, and waited for her death. She was too tired to move, too weakened to defend herself, she could barely fight a crippled puppy never mind an Elder One. He stretched his hand out to her, "Will you stop this and listen to me?"

She looked at the hand, her eyes flicked up at him then back to his hand. She took it uneasily, her knees shaking from sheer exertion. He ran his finger along the crack in his mask, repairing it instantly. "I am Kassadin, the Void Walker." His voice boomed with authority.

She simply glared at him, he waited for a bit before continuing, "Are you aware of where you are headed?"

She pointed Eastward, he shook his head, "That is to Icathia, the Runeterra entrance to the Void. You would be consumed by it just like I was in my foolishness, and perhaps bring worse terrors than I had."

She simply looked away from him, the wind lifting her hair. She took an uneasy step towards Icathia, Kassadin yelled at her, "If you wish for death so earnestly than you only have to ask! Why are you so stubborn?"

She took another step forward and fell to her knees out of fatigue and anger. This was too much, she had failed and it was not even against one of the fabled Elder Ones. A soothing hand was placed on her shoulder; Kassadin helped her stand, "Why are you so desperate?"

Air escaped her mouth, she attempted to talk, "A-ah…hah…I…" She swallowed nervously, "I…owe it to my brother." Her voice was surprisingly soft for a woman of her stature: it was soft, gentle and even motherly.

"I owe it to my brother." She bowed her head; she had not spoken since that day. It felt strange to hear her voice once more.

* * *

><p>Kassadin held on to her, and they warped through time and space. They reappeared in a ruined hut in the middle of the Ironspike Mountain range. The hut was rather large for its structure, and for all the greenery that plagued the rest of the prairie, this little hut was surrounded by unnerving black. The grass and foliage was not dead; they just seemed to reflect no sun nor have a physical presence. She reached down and touched the black grass carefully, her touch caused them to dissipate into ash. He interrupted her thoughts with a careful shake and led her inside the cabin. The inside of the hut was as bad as the outside, smashed glass littered the floors. He motioned for her to sit down on a chair as he floated over to a sink, drawing water from it. He handed her a glass of water, and sat next to her, "Why do you feel that you must face the Void itself for your brother? Is it out of revenge?"<p>

She shook her head, "N-no…I killed him."

Kassadin drew back, her tone faltered for only a moment, "He was my twin brother, and my dearest friend. I grew up north of Demacia in a hidden village. There were few children my age so we had become close. When we were seven years of age, we started to hear…voices."

She took a sip of the water, she could not feel the coldness of the mountainous bounty. "At first it was nothing, and I thought it only applied to me. Then my brother told me he heard the same whisper, we thought it was wonderful. Another thing we could share. Then the voices asked me to kill my parents."

She shook her head, Kassadin patted her hand lightly. "You do not have to say anymore."

"I want to." She scowled at him, "I want to speak. I have not spoken in nearly two decades. I need to."

She took another comforting sip of water, "We told our parents we heard voices, but stupid children we were, we never told them what they said. They completely and utterly disbelieved us. We come from a line of demon hunters and slayers that were so powerful we were exiled from Demacia, they were fearful of the power our bloodline held owner to. This was centuries ago, and we had grown stagnant. We were not supposed to be able to tap into the supernatural world anymore, so they thought we were imagining things. For a full year afterwards, the voices became stronger, and stronger."

She shot straight up, throwing the table over, "Then they took over. I don't remember what happened; I am told I went comatose while my brother became a demon. Claws tore out of his hands, his skin changed to a scaly red, horns, the usual archetypical demon. He killed several neighbors and set fire to our home, I was dragged out in time. He advanced on my parents, and I heard a voice, 'Get up.' That is it. That is all it said, 'get up.' So I did."

Her shoulders shook, "I got up and saw a monster about to kill my parents, so I annihilated him. I tore him asunder. Then I recognized his face, it was my brother, my dear, sweet brother. Out of reaction I grabbed his torn chest, trying to bring him back to life when I felt his demonic energy seep into me. His monstrous form dissipated, and he was back to being the little boy he once was. He was still dead, and I killed him."

She started giggling, "And my parents praised me! They called me a hero, they said I have regenerated the bloodline! The Osengerare family has been reborn!"

She started to laugh hysterically,

"And all it took was the death of my own flesh and blood, my most beloved by my own hands! I have slain hundreds of demons over the past twenty years, and I have absorbed them all! They feed me, they power my soul, they grant me their unholy strength! But I can hear all of their voices in my head! Hundreds of voices, swearing to kill me, asking, commanding, demanding me to do horrible actions! I could not talk, I could barely think, I cannot eat I cannot sleep I cannot dream I cannot feel I cannot care! Their corrupt souls and their corrupt magic sustained me for decades! Even now they scream at me!"

Tears started running down her face, "And above all of that, all of that noise I hear one voice! He tells me to keep going, to be strong, to not give up! How could I disappoint him? How?"

She buckled back to the ground, screaming in hysteria, her tears turning scarlet. Kassadin threw a cloth over her shoulders and kneeled next to her, holding the shaking Rose close to him. Despite his horrifying voice his talking soothed her,

"That is why I did not kill you. I now recognize that power, I know of the Osengerare family. My research showed they were one of the few who could take the full corruption of the Void without becoming infected themselves, they were said to be able to even control the chaotic energy of Voidlings. I knew naught that you were the direct descendent of them, but I knew you were a good person. Your eyes cannot betray you."

She glared at him, her teeth bared, "Why? Why do you care? You are just a monster, I can taste the evil. You exude the power of the Void!"

Kassadin nodded, "That is true, but like you I hear voices. I hear the whispers of the Elder Ones, I hear horrors which no man or beast should be subject to. But I hear one voice above all: my daughter."

Rose finally stopped her hysterics and calmed down. Kassadin held out a wet cloth and wiped her face for her, "You remind me so much of her. She is a strong, kind girl with a heart of gold. She had been banished to the Void by their damned Prophet, and my journey will take me back there one day. She still lives, asking me to come find her, that she's terrified. And I will come for her. But that day will not come until I am prepared, for if I went now, her life would be null and void. And I, I would fail my most beloved one. All I can do is assure her I will come, and she believes me and holds on to that hope."

Rose got to her feet, gripping her whip tightly, "How did you gain so much power? How are you not corrupt from it?"

He bobbed his head, "At first, I gained the power of the Void through my own sheer stupidity. I was lucky I escaped their tendrils. A better question is how have I maintained this power, how have I grown stronger?" Kassadin pointed out the door, "Follow the pathway, down the mountains, past Noxus. You will eventually reach a large city-like structure called the Institute of War. The League of Legends committee is housed there, multitudes of powerful beings exist in a single place, and if you pass their tests you may be admitted. There you can gain more power and control of your abilities."

Rose took several steps to the door but stopped in mid stride, "Kassadin."

He regarded her with heavy eyes; she spun from the doorway, "Thank you."

He nodded and was about to turn away when she appeared in front of him, giving him a tight hug, "I am eternally in your debt. I will not question why you decided to aid me, but when you wish to face the hell that is the Void, tell me. I will be at your side." She released her grasp and made her way out of the door and into the brilliant sun. She had a new goal now.

Kassadin looked around, and saw a shattered picture frame. He picked it off the ground, brushing the broken glass off of it; it was a picture of him still human, his now deceased wife, and his little girl. He tenderly traced his finger on it, and then placed it on a nearby table. He muttered loudly to himself, "Why did I aid you…hmph…he who fights monsters must take care, lest he become a monster himself."


	12. Silly story: Udyr x Blue Buff

Udyr x Blue Buff

Blue Buff sighed longingly. It wondered whose going to come along and waste its magnificent magical powers. Brand licked his lips sexily at the golem, "Don't worry, m'dear. We'll light up the night later." Bringing up two fingers to his mouth he started tonguing in between them. Steam hissed from the saliva touching the burning fingers. Blue buff sighed once more. Brand was just a hot head. He was all fire and all burning, all he wanted from it was its amazing enchantment. It had feelings too! It had desires, it had a fire within, it wanted to have more from its partner instead of being used to farm in lane and get the occasional kill. It wanted to feel special, important, a part of their life. But would that day ever come?

Blue buff looked around, its stony features scanning the field before it. Who was their jungler this time, and how were they going to waste the buff this time? An acrid heat washed over Blue Buff. It drew back as its little lizard bodyguards snarled, "Get away! This is for Brand, loser! Get out AHHHHH!"

The little lizards erupted into flames. A deep, wild, insanely masculine voice spoke up, "No one gets in the way of our desires." A muscular man stepped forward, his flames dancing about his body like the very sun itself. He wasn't like Brand, his fire was pure, it was natural, it was handsome. Udyr stepped forward, his rough and calloused hands caressing Blue Buff. "Are you scared, Blue-kun?" He chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll spam all of our skills and use your full potential. We'll ravage these noobs with your sweet sweet strength."

His burly arms wrapped around Blue Buff, "All I need, Blue-kun, is to feel your power within me." Blue Buff blushed profusely, "I-I-I-I can't just give it to you! I don't even know your name, you handsome bestial stranger!"

"Udyr." His long, handsome beard flowed in the wind, "My name is Udyr. And I want you, Blue-kun, to be mine."

"Oh Udyr-Sama…I…I…" Blue Buff turned away, blushing ever more. Udyr hushed her, "Don't worry. We'll be gentle." He brought his lips to the rocky features of Blue Buff as the fires enraptured the two in perfect unison.

Brand fell flat on his back, roaring in pain, "If only I had Blue Buff! I think I need to get her!" He groggily stood to his feet when he heard the wind whistle through his ears. The enemy Swain drew back in horror as his entire body was engulfed in flames. Brand sputtered angrily, "W-what? Who?" He had not killed the master tactician. But who…Then Brand saw. Udyr, with Blue Buff circling him. Brand screamed out bloody murder, "You! How dare you take away my Blue Buff!"

Udyr looked at Brand, smiling, "Blue Buff is mine now, scrub. And it'll always be mine."

NEXT TIME ON BLUE BUFF STORIES

"Are…are you sure we should do this? Udyr may find out!"

"Don't worry, Blue Buff… I'm rock solid."

((Disclaimer: Not part of the main world I'm writing. This is purely for the laughs.))


	13. Silly story: Varus and Pants

A bunch of Noxians were walking around one day in Ionia, happily skipping through the gore and massacre of the battlefield. "We are pretty kitties and this is our pretty ditty~" They happily sang in unison. Gleefully grinning they stabbed through a groveling Ionian. "This is the ditty of a kitty that is pretty who is silly~"

Suddenly the sky darkened. The soldiers looked up and saw a hail of black, gnarled arrows rain down upon them. Screams of pain and agony filled the air, the battlefield now slick with their gore and blood. A man stepped forward, his pale face was contrasted by the circlet that rested on his brow. He only wore a red scarf on around his neck, his entire chest glistened in the sun. His arms resembled the same features of the horrid black arrows that killed these Noxian soldiers. What was most staggering about this man was not the ridiculous and impractical bow he carried about him, nor was it the fact that he had glowing white eyes instead of pupils so he can actually see his target: It was his pants. Too beautiful to describe these pants properly, one foolhardy Noxian soldier actually looked directly at them. He screamed and clutched his eyes in agony and fell over dead. The Ionian archer snorted at him, "Fool. He was not worthy to look upon these silks of mine."

Stepping to the fallen soldiers, he fired arrows at point blank range in the heads of the soldiers to assure their deaths. Only one remained who coughed up blood, grinning at the Ionian. The archer glared at the Noxian, "Why do you smile in death? Did this please you, all this killing?"

The Noxian shrugged, "I suppose. Not as much as your bitchin' pants. Seriously, nice make man."

"Bitching? BITCHING?" The Ionian screamed, "You monster! You made me into a whiny tortured soul! You took everything from me! You took away my wife, my child, my dog, even my sweet goldfish Goldie!" He shook his fist angrily to the air, tears streaming down his face, "These pants…these are the only things you Noxians didn't take from me."

"How 'bout a shirt, huh?" The Noxian rolled his eyes, "Your complexion makes it hard to look at you. It's like looking at snow or something."

"That shirt…" The Ionian wept louder, "That shirt was taken from me by you monsters. It was as beautiful as the pants, it made my ensemble complete! THEN YOU TOOK IT! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING!"

The Noxian roared in laughter, "Where do you think those pants came from in the first place, Ionian?"

The Ionian glared at the Noxian, "Does it matter to you, scum?"

"It does…" The Noxian died as he hissed aloud, "When they're the latest in Noxian fashion…"

The Ionian looked at the Noxian, then at his pants. Quickly unzipping he threw them off. Sweat drenched his face. He read the tag, "Made In…Noxus…" He started crying louder because he's a baby, "No…No…! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Wear these!"<p>

"Oh, son! I didn't see you! What are these, pants?"

"And a shirt! Mommy got you the shirt, I picked the pants!"

"They're beautiful, son. Thank you."

"I want you to wear them, every day! So you never ever ever never forget us! Never ever! Because mommy and I love you!"

"I won't. I swear it on my name of Varrus No Last Name, I swear I will wear these pants and this shirt to remember the love of my family and my village for as long as I live."

* * *

><p>Varus wept ever louder, holding the torn pants in his hands, "I'm sorrrrrryyyyy. I'm so sorrrrrryyyyyyy son and wife whose names I don't mention!"<p>

He got back to his feet, "Noxus did this! I'll make them pay! This makes perfect sense! I will never wear pants until I make Noxus pay! I swear it!"

Varus threw the pants on the ground, not realizing the foreshadowing nor the symbolism the pants represented. And now his man junk dangled everywhere for all to see.

((Disclaimer: Not part of the main world I'm writing. This is purely for the laughs.))


	14. Fiddle's Day Out Rated M

***Gotta give credit out to my fellow forum poster Ask Graves, he gave me the idea to do this and helped formulate a lot of this, and Ask Talon for another idea or two.

**DISCLAIMER: Rated M! Seriously!**

It was routine. There was only one door and two Summoner sentinels at all times in front of it. They had but one task, to assure whatever was in never got out. A relatively simple task, all things considered, since it never bothered to escape. It never tried. The wooden creature only moved when summoned to the Fields of Justice, only killed when it was met with opposition, and it never cared. It never smiled, it never laughed, it never cried. This creature is the Harbinger of Doom, Fiddlesticks, and it never had a single thought of ever leaving the room. Not in one year, not in five years, not in two decades had the creature known as Fiddle sticks ever moved from its singular spot.

One of the Summoners suddenly stirred, blinking his eyes. He nodded his head and started to hum with energy. His shift was over, he was not tired but the League had strict rules of forced sleep after several weeks of wakefulness. Suddenly a scythe spun out, striking him in the forehead. He collapsed to the ground, dead. The other guard barely had time to breath as another scythe decapitated him, embedding itself in the wall. Appearing out of thin air, a jester silently landed. Grinning widely, his quiet footsteps brought him to the door. Scratching his chin, he tapped the wooden frame. The sound of thick wood echoed. The jester laughed, "Are you serious? Really?" He cackled once more, "It's just wood! That's it!"

He grabbed the door knob and turned it to no avail. It was locked. He mockingly pouted, "Oh poo, if only there was a way to open this door! If only I had the long, ridiculous series of keys and seals needed to unlock this one, singular lock!" Miming his hands in midair, he made the shape of a box. In a moment, a physical box plopped onto his palms. He rested it on the floor and looked at the door. He dragged his finger back and forth through the air several times, from the door to the box, and frowned. He thought aloud, "Hrm, going to need to angle this somehow…"

A wicked smile spread across his face, he looked at the fallen guard. Reaching over a shiv popped out of his sleeve, "I hope you don't mind giving me a hand, ol' buddy ol' pal?" The jester changed his voice into a deeper tone, "Not at all Shaco, you are a prince of men and the greatest lover ever!" Shaco turned his head to one side, holding his hand to his cheek like an ashamed schoolgirl, "Oh Corpse McGee, you say the most saucy of things! You sure make a gal like me blush!"

The jester laughed as he sliced the hand off and stuffed it underneath the box, angling it upwards. Tapping the top of the box, it sprung open and a miniature face of Shaco popped out. It quickly and violently spat magical bolts at the door, ripping the wood apart within moments. Shaco stepped back and leaned over to the ruined door. Seeing that it was out of reach, another shiv appeared in his hand to try and touch the body of the door. He eventually contorted his entire body on a single toe, stretching the rest of his limbs out, and gently pushed the door. Its hinges creaked as it slowly opened by a single, slow inch. He disappeared in a flash, smiling all the while.

For minutes, nothing happened. Slowly but surely, a gnarled, wooden hand grabbed the door frame.

* * *

><p>The village was a quiet one. It laid on the outskirt of Demacia, and it was under Demacian protection. They were not very prosperous, but a happy town. Always a rather bountiful harvest, no real problems ever afflicted them. Children ran about, screaming happily while their fathers worked the fields. The wives at this time were either airing the laundry, cooking or doing yard work themselves, the young women were flirting with boys and trying to evade their responsibilities. The strange thing about today was that birds had started gathering a little bit more thickly than usual.<p>

A woman looked out from her porch, watching her son and daughter run back and forth with glee. They were playing tag. The girl shoved the boy a little too hard and he fell to the ground. She called out to the girl, "Jenny! Don't be so mean to your brother!"

Jenny looked and giggled, "Sorry m-"

The soft sound of flesh ripping stilled Jenny's mouth. She gurgled blood and looked at the blade that was sticking out of her little chest. The weight of the scythe dragged her down to her side. She was still alive, looking at the mortified stares of her brother and mother. This was quickly changed by screams of horror as crows flew in and started peeling the skin off. Her brother's eyes were quickly pecked out, when he tried screaming a crow pierced his throat with a vicious strike of its beak. Jenny's eyes started to flutter close, the world becoming darker and things becoming harder to hear. She could not hear her mother's screams as the crows tore out chunks of her breasts, staining her once bright white clothes with crimson.

Suddenly Jenny's body lifted from the ground. The disgusting sound of bone cracking was drowned out by the cawing of the crows, fresh blood spurted out of Jenny's mouth. The soft slurp of the scythe slicing through entrails was barely noticeable as Jenny's intestines hung off the now sanguine scythe. Fiddlesticks walked forward, not acknowledging the three had had killed. After all, there was more to be done.

The men noticed the large flock of birds, particularly crows, far too late. They descended upon them like a torrent of black rain. Dragging back pieces of still bloody flesh to their master, they were death incarnate. Fiddlesticks saw one man try to run and hurled his scythe at him. The scythe cleaved through the young man's skull with ease, splattering his brain matter all over the hard worked field he had just planted.

Fiddlesticks strolled through town, his crows returning to him the bounty they had so easily and readily found. A young woman tried rushing at the Harbinger, brandishing a pitchfork. The emerald glow of the creatures eyes blistered brightly. The woman grabbed at her body and started to vomit blood. The crimson liquid never touched the ground, it simply dissipated in midair. In mere moments, the woman was nothing but skin and bones, quite literally. Fiddlesticks walked over and examined the woman. She was most definitely dead. The creature grabbed her clothes and promptly ripped them off, leaving her naked. It reached down and grabbed her skin, and ripped it open. Turning it upside down, it was almost comical. The bones rattled out of the body with no difficulty. No tendons, no muscles, no pesky organs weighed the bones down or hindered their departure. Fiddlesticks took the now empty skin and slowly stuffed it into its mouth. It had no teeth, it did not bite or crunch, it simply packed the skin in like a good suit in a closet. The Harbinger looked about, its crows were still bringing more flesh to it. More people lived.

Hours later, a young girl, barely more than sixteen, hid in the corner of a blood stained house. Her blouse was stained with vomit; she had just watched her entire family be devoured by crows. Her parents forced her into the house, the last act they would ever do as they succumbed to the flock. She rocked herself back and forth, the sound of the crows actually lessened. The sound diminished, the flapping of wings disappeared. The girl was foolish enough to relax for just a moment. The front door creaked open, the Harbinger stepped in. The girl started to shake again, cowering at the emerald eyes emptily staring at her. The creature took a step forward, crows flooded the room and surrounded her, all staring at her with those same, emerald eyes. The creature raised its hand up, its gnarled, wooden claws cracking and groaning when a surge of blue light ruptured behind it. A voice called out, "Enough, Fiddlesticks!"

More lights shot around the creature. It did not seem to notice, or care for their presence. The crows fluttered over and rested on Fiddlesticks. The Summoners raised their hands, magic surging from them, "You will stand down!"

The Harbinger's head cracked 180°, looking at the first Summoner who commanded it. The girl could see each Summoner now quaked in fear, their magic sputtering out of the sheer terror they felt of this one being. Then, it spoke. It spoke its raspy, supernatural voice, **"My room."**

The Summoners looked at one another and nodded. Their magic crackled and started to flow less shakily as Fiddlesticks remained perfectly still. The girl screamed out in a frenzied, fearful voice, "Kill it! Kill it, damn you! Kill it!"

The first Summoner who spoke looked at her and shook his head, "We cannot do that. Fiddlesticks will be tried under League law and punished accordingly."

The girl screamed incoherently, rambling nonsense. She was near her fireplace, and with it a fire poker. She grabbed it and ran towards Fiddlesticks when its head suddenly snapped back in place and stared at her with those horrid, emerald eyes. **"Melanie Daniels." **That is all it said.

The girl, Melanie, fell to the ground, babbling nonsense. It knew her name. It knew her gods damned name. The Summoners and Fiddlesticks disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Months later, in the same dusty room, in the same dusty spot, Fiddlesticks stood. Unmoving, uncaring, unnoticing of the world around it, it remained still in its one spot. The door suddenly creaked open, maniacal laughter filling the room. The edges of Fiddlestick's mouth tugged upwards. The floor was covered in layers upon layers of dust, save for the spots where it had taken its first steps all those days ago.<p>

And it walked the same steps as it did before.


	15. Pentakill Part 1

The streets of Noxus were always deathly quiet in the night, the only people willing to be out at this time of night were the drunks, the louts, politicians and assassins. However, one sound could always be heard at the stroke of midnight, crawling from the Noxian slums. An unnaturally horrific dirge of death wafted through the streets. Those few who could hear it would fall to the ground, clasping their heads at the sound. Those few receptive to the sound could feel their primal urges unleash themselves, and succumbed to the noise. Others simply dragged themselves away in a futile attempt to ignore the music. However, for those who lived in the slums this music was a welcome sound: It meant their protector, their guardian, their executioner, still lived.

From the deepest recesses of the slums was a makeshift castle, created from old factories linked together by years of hard work producing a multi leveled fortress. The groans of both his servants and old pipes echoed in this mighty castle. A constant light was kept from the great furnace, always melting the new metals brought to their lord. The castle was in constant construction, it was not grand enough for its ruler, for this was the castle of the great King of Metal: Mordekaiser. Every morning he would travel outside his keep, seeking new subjects and new victims and every sunset he would return. One day, the unthinkable happened, the great king Mordekaiser became depressed.

His mighty frame towered over most mortals at eight feet in height, decorated in full metal armor he looked like a walking siege tank. With his seven foot mace in hand, he patrolled his kingdom. He looked at his subjects: flea ridden, scabby, disgusting beings of every race lay prostrate at his feet. Just how he liked it, one of the elder beggars came forth and babbled incoherently. Mordekaiser's blood red eyes burned brightly, he could see the man's life was nearly at an end. The perfect time to absorb, all their sickness, all their sadness, all their despair culminated in mere moments before they die, a worthy tribute. He reached down, grabbing the man's skull: the blessing of their king.

His flesh melted away, and he collapsed to the ground. Moments later the skeleton of the man rose back up, ectoplasm encased the once old man. He looked at Mordekaiser with a smile, one quick movement of their king's hand pointed the man to the castle. This man had now joined the Vanguard of their ruler. Yet Mordekaiser found no solace in the life energy he had just received, he felt…tired. Instead of finishing his patrol, the mighty metal man returned back to his castle.

Sitting on his throne, he grabbed a guitar that hung off the wall. It was the same size as his mighty mace and the same color as his ever burning eyes. With the smallest amount of effort, magic surged into the guitar. For once, he would play his dirge early. He strummed a few notes when he flew into a rage, throwing his mighty axe to the wall. Something was wrong, but he knew not what. Mordekaiser did not move from his throne for several days, his subjects became concerned with the state of their king but knew not what to do.

A week later Mordekaiser finally moved, he was still inexplicably depressed but still knew not why. With a snap of his fingers one of his Vanguard staggered forth, holding the guitar out for his liege. Mordekaiser reached down and picked it up, he was about to strum on it when he heard a peculiar noise…Weeping. Mordekaiser got to his feet, his guitar tightly gripped in his heavily armored hand. His subjects were weeping, and not because of him. He stormed out of his castle, he would find the cause of this.

Thundering through the streets his subjects lay prostrate, but not to him. Mordekaiser could hear the weeping becoming louder, but he was mistaken: For it was weeping, but not out of terror or sadness, but joy. Clenching his fist tightly, Mordekaiser made his way forward. He would face whoever dared intrude upon his kingdom like how he dealt with every other intruder. As he stormed through the streets, a new sound could be heard: That of music. It was soft, beautiful, gentle music that seemed to sunder even the thickest armor of Mordekaiser. He continued forth, attempting to find the source when he finally came upon a pavilion, full of his people.

They were all crying, grabbing at their faces, crying out praises to the player of this music. She strode forward and looked at Mordekaiser: Her sapphire hair, tinged with golden strands was matched by her royal blue dress which stretched to the ground. She had her instrument, the etwahl, laid out and ready to play. She silently gazed at Mordekaiser, who proceeded to laugh at her,

"So I see…the very Maven of Strings herself visits me in my humble abode…Do you wish for death so earnestly, Sona?"

Sona stared at Mordekaiser; a beatific smile crept on her face as she strummed at her instrument, causing the crowd to fall to their knees, begging for more. His people surrounded the two of them, there was no way for her to escape. Mordekaiser glared at her, his crimson eyes burning with anger,

"What do you want, Maven?"

Sona simply played another riff, the crowd moaned out a cheer, enraging Mordekaiser,

"Do you challenge me, runt?"

Sona sighed, she picked at her instrument, and sent forth a complicated wave of sounds…they almost sounded like his riffs that he played every night at midnight. She was playing his dirge on her instrument. Mordekaiser knew that Sona had no ability to speak for herself and could only communicate with her exotic instrument, she was challenging him. She was challenging him, and he would not let such a fragile being usurp his one pleasure in life.

He ripped into his guitar, riffs flying everywhere as he played his typical grungy music, until she started to play. Her instrument easily overpowered his with its harmony and its beauty. His people still praised her and looked to her for her music. Mordekaiser became enraged, how dare someone come into his land and play music. Is this mere mortal able to sway his people, his minions so easily? Will this…human, take away the one pleasure he has in life?

Mordekaiser never felt such anger, such fury in his entire lifetime. His armour started to crack as he played more and more furiously, becoming ever angrier with the musical duel, all the while Sona was easily matching and overpowering his riffs. Mordekaiser finally had enough, he grabbed at his armor and started to tear it off in chunks. Huge pieces of metal and shrapnel flew everywhere as he erratically tore it off, "Dare you face the unrestrained might of a conqueror, Maven?"

His triple barrel sized chest glistened in the sun, his abs reflected the little moisture that had gathered there. To everyone's shock and surprise, the Master of Metal had flesh underneath all his armor. It was once said he wore his armor to protect others from him, not to protect him from others. This was proven true as the crowd started to gag and choke, boils erupting on their skin. His aura, his presence was that of pestilence itself, yet Sona was seemingly unaffected. Mordekaiser clenched his fist, electricity blitzing out of it as he slammed it into his guitar. The might, the fury, he was going to show her what being the king meant.

His hands tore into his axe once more, more complicated riffs shot forth as he shredded with inhuman speed and precision, yet Sona kept up. Her music would soothe the crowd's wounds and afflictions while Mordekaiser's would bring them to a literal boil, creating a strange medium. She could keep up with the speed the great and mighty Mordekaiser played at, but she always played an octave higher than him. Within moments she started matching his notes and following his play style, creating a harmonious tune. Mordekaiser's shoulders shuddered at the new sound he heard: Cheering. His people were not cheering for him or for her, they were cheering for the both of them. Mordekaiser abruptly stopped, watching his people fall down and cry out in horror. He looked at Sona, who actually was smiling at him. Impudent wretch, she finds joy in this.

He ripped into his guitar once more, his fingers literally blazing with speed and emotion. Mordekaiser arched his back as he became lost in the music, all the while Sona's etwahl softly cooed his ears. It really was a beautiful sound, a sound he had never heard in his life. He had heard Sona's music before, he had faced her in combat and never cared much for the human. Summoners and other Champions seemed to fawn over her for some reason, but he could not care for such a small insect. She was soft, she was fragile, she was weak. She would die while he would live for centuries on, she was but a speck of dust to him. Yet something welled in his blackened heart.

They continued playing for six hours straight. The crowd did not disperse and grew in size the entire time they played for. Mordekaiser was lost in the music, actually changing his tempo and his play style to better suit Sona, the music they were creating was magnanimous. Then he heard the sound of liquid dripping. Drip, drop, drip, drop. He scanned the crowd, he looked to the skies, it was nearly sunset and not a cloud in the sky. He looked at his musical duelist, her delicate hands were stained with blood: drip, drop, drip, drop.

Unlike Mordekaiser, who was capable of superhuman feats, she was human. Her playing so quickly and aggressively the entire time on such elegant strings cut deep into her fingers, staining her instrument with her blood. That was when he noticed the red patches of crimson growing on her dress, her arms trickled blood. Little cuts were suddenly apparent in her dress, caused by the shrapnel of his armor's removal. He had done this to the Maven. Sona faltered for a moment, gasping for air. She struggled to keep playing and keep standing, but soon collapsed. Her music abruptly stopped with a screech, and she lay still.

Mordekaiser dropped his mighty axe and made his way over to the fallen Maven. It was strange, he had to be delicate if he did not want to crush her thin frame. He softly pulled back her dress' sleeve, revealing the growing black spots and boils. His armor had the same pestilent affliction he craved and fed upon, it was natural and it was meant as a deterrent to others. "Why did you do this Maven? Did you desire death so earnestly?"

Sona blinked her eyes, trying to stay awake. She tried getting up to no avail, she reached her hand out towards Mordekaiser, staring in his eyes. Her cool, sapphire eyes and his burning ruby eyes locked on one another. He gingerly grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, she stumbled forward and placed one hand on his chest for support. Her hand started to twist and become blackened from the various plagues that coursed through his body, but she did not care. He helped her to her instrument, and she played a small hymn. He could hear her words, "_I thought only I spoke with music, that I was alone in this world, that no one else could understand me._"

She breathed heavily, the pestilence and blood loss should have killed her but she played more, "_Then I heard the rumors of a dirge, played in Noxus every night. I came to Noxus two weeks as a guest performer for High General Darkwill's Ball yesterday evening. it was when I first arrived that I heard the song of your loneliness. I listened to it every night since, and it made me cry each time._"

The great and powerful Mordekaiser snorted at her, raising a reprimanding hand to silence her but she continued, "_Everyone judges you on your appearance, on your supposed evil aura. But that is simply you, there is more to you than you know yourself. You require certain things to survive, does that make you evil? Should it make you evil? Your song, it makes me weep, and every time I heard it, it was always the same sadness that was played._"

She gasped, clutching her chest in pain. Mordekaiser's usually loud and booming voice was little more than a low growl, "Then why come here? Why face your death?"

Sona turned to him, and gave him a beatific smile while playing her final notes, "_Because…I play music for others because it makes them happy, it fills them with joy and emotion. But you, you always look so sad, and there was nothing anyone could do…When I heard your music…I felt a kindred…soul…and if these are to be…my final moments…then I am glad…at the very least…I made…you…smile…_"

Sona collapsed forward, breaking the strings of her instrument, then fell backwards onto the ground. The crimson started to pool around her slowly, Mordekaiser stared dumbfounded at the fallen Maven. Then for the first time in all of his life he heard a truly disturbing noise: True despair.

Not the despair he cultivated, not the usual despair he enjoyed partaking in but a different one. The crowd of thousands moaned in unison, tears falling as they looked to the sky, asking why the gods are so cruel. Mordekaiser snorted, looking all around. Weak, pitiful beings, these were his subjects? He looked back down and drew back in shock, a thin smile curled around Sona's lips. His pestilence plagued her body, and if that did not kill her then her bleeding would, but she was smiling. Mordekaiser stared at her instrument, and grabbed her bloodied and broken strings. Rubbing them between his fingers he made a decision.

Raising his hand to the skies, dark magic coursed from it, its tendrils racing all about him. Clenching his hand into a fist made the magic centralize and encapsulate it, dark clouds gathered in the sky. Thunder boomed, lightning cracked and crashed down towards the living lightning rod that is Mordekaiser. Instead of coursing through his body, it simply circled his fist so quickly and rapidly it created ball lightning. With this done, Mordekaiser fired his fist downwards, tapping Sona chest delicately. Instantly her body was covered in a black film, crackling with lightning. While this process was happening, Mordekaiser went about the pavilion, gathering the largest chunks of his armor.

Laying them on the ground he simply flattened each piece out with his brute strength. Once they were flat enough he stretched the broken pieces of string out, save for one. He wrapped her bloodied string around his forearm, and neatly sliced into it. No human has ever seen the King bleed, but he bled red. He laid the freshly bloodied string on the metal armor, and with a quick hand movement more magic surged out. It started to assemble itself into a strange contraption. He turned his attention back to where Sona lay, his thunderous steps taking him next to her. He grabbed at the film that covered her, and tore it away, revealing a perfectly normal and perfectly healed Sona. She gasped out, hastily sitting upright as she breathed easily once more. She looked at the King, completely and utterly shocked.

He removed his gauntlet, placing it on the ground next to him, and softly touched the blood that still wetted her hands. His index finger was now reddened, and he ran it through her hair. In a mere instant her sapphire and golden hair washed away with a new crimson color. Mordekaiser pointed to her, "Your soul now bears the mark of the great lord and king of metal. No harm shall come to you in my realm."

He helped her to her feet, his bare hand making contact with hers, the first contact of skin he had ever made in his life. At least the first contact he made that did not result in nearly immediate death. He led her over to the now assembled instrument: It was a strange, twisted version of her etwahl. Her once broken strings laid out neatly across it, the front of the instrument seemed to form wings from the base of a large, metallic raven skull. He led one of her hands to it, and plucked a string alongside her. The sound it made was chilling to the core. Sona played another note, then another note; she smiled and looked at Mordekaiser. She quickly rappelled her fingers across the strings, "_This is for me?_"

Mordekaiser nodded, and lifted a few strands of her hair, "Concentrate on the color you wish."

Sona cocked her head at him, he simply nodded back. She closed her eyes and thought of her original hair color, she opened her eyes and saw it changed back to it. She gasped in surprise, and then looked down at her dainty hand being held by his large, muscled and heavily scarred grasp. She looked back at him, slightly worried. The entire crowd cringed at the next sound: Mordekaiser chuckled. "You are no longer affected by my presence, Maven. I do not intend to lose another musician so quickly."

Sona smiled as she played a few more notes with her free hands, "_Then I should present a gift to you, Mordekaiser._"

She reached around his waist and drew herself close, hugging him. What an alien concept to the King of Metal. He simply rested one hand on her shoulder when she broke the embrace, her hair shifting into its startling crimson as she tore more notes out from her new instrument, "_Are you ready to rock, King of Metal?_"

"Hmph…" Mordekaiser picked his guiter up, his body exuding dark energy, "You need not axe."

The dirge that night was different from other nights. Strangely enough, this music seemed to intoxicate the entire city. The entire city started screaming and thrashing about, as if the music had possessed them. They moshed and head banged, they yelled and hollered until the sun rose. The entire city state of Noxia was pushed to its brink of fatigue, but they were all satisfied with what had occurred done that day. And to this day, this very event is still celebrated in Noxus. This day became a celebrated holiday known as the "Day of Pentakill."

Let the Heavens weep, let the people mourn the loss of their innocence, let Hell itself clamour in envy of the greatest band ever created: All hail Pentakill.


	16. Pentakill Part 2

Requiems.

Those were his songs. Requiems for the dead, requiems for the soon to be dead, he would sing. The Howling Marshes are a scarcely visited location. Not much was known about it, and no one dares to know more about it. They are home to various monstrosities and creatures from long forgotten eras, most notably that of Karthus. The Deathsinger, the Lich. His tower stretched to the heavens and was deceptively unguarded. No one dared venture into the Marshes, all that could be heard were the requiems constantly sung by him.

Large, metal boots imprinted the ground, exploding the gunk and mud that made up the marshes. They belonged to a giant of a man, a beast fully encased in metal. Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, the King himself, was now in Karthus' territory. Strands of blue hair floated down next to Mordekaiser's helmet, he kept a woman in a sapphire blue dress propped up on his shoulder, holding her in place with his one hand while his other wielded his mighty Morningstar. A large leather strap stretched across his chest, attached to a large leather bag on his back.

The sounds of groaning an moaning echoed through the swamp. In a moment, dozens of undead rose from the shallow depths. This was replaced by hundreds now surrounding the Master. Mordekaiser looked about and took another step towards the tower, causing each necromantic minion to hurtle themselves at him. This proved to be useless, a shield of steel shards erupted from his body, slicing each foolhardy creature close to him into ribbons. The woman rested delicately on the shoulder, watching the shrapnel pass over her head by mere inches. She rested at ease on the armored shoulder.

Mordekaiser bellowed out in his deep voice, "**Lich! The Master of Metal demands you grant him audience!**"

The woman looked at Mordekaiser and pouted her lower lip. The iron man groaned and punctuated, "**We intend no harm!**" He glanced at the woman who smiled back at him and nodded in approval.

A deathly chilling voice filled their minds, "_**I will not grant you and you alone audience, oh great and most powerful master of gold. But…**_" The door to the tower swung open, the voice continued, "_**You said we. I am curious, bring her along.**_"

Mordekaiser stepped forward and pushed open the door. The moment he stepped through the door he was directly in front of the lich. The entire room was enveloped in shadows, anything that looked of interest quickly blinked out of existence. This was his realm now. The only source of light was from a single slit in the brick window. Dressed in flowing black robes that stretched across the floor, sanguine hems outlined his robes. The glowing eyes of the lich brightened, he mockingly bowed towards Mordekaiser and the aqua and golden haired woman, "_**So nice to see you in my home, Mordekaiser. Do not get comfortable.**_"

Karthus cricked his head upwards, his face in an eternal smile, "_**And you bring the Maven with you? How interesting! Have you claimed her soul, then?**_" Karthus raised a bony finger, "_**Do not answer that. Come, Sona Buvelle, show me why I should not have the both of you extinguished right now.**_"

Mordekaiser snorted and moved forward, only to have the robes of the lich bind him to the floor. Karthus glanced at Mordekaiser, "_**My house, my rules. You cannot hope to defeat me here of all places, 'Master'. Do as I say, or I will sing you your requiem.**_"

Mordekaiser chuckled. He glanced at Sona and let her off his shoulder. Sona dusted herself off and walked around to the back of Mordekaiser. The sound of a zipper unzipping could be heard. A strange, metallic instrument was drawn out. A large bird skull decorated the front of it while the metal crested into metallic wing-like shapes. She slipped the straps over her neck and stood in front of the mighty lich. Karthus rolled his hand, "_**So? What do you wish?**_"

Sona strummed a few notes to Karthus. The lich's unnerving glare did not dissipate, after all, it was hard for a skull to make any facial expression. "_**The point, please.**_"

Sona frowned and strummed a few, more aggressive notes. It was as if she was demanding him to do something. Karthus placed a bony finger against his chin, "_**It has been a while since I have bothered to listen to music. I forgot the reason until you started your playing. Your living aura is already disgusting me, we are done here.**_"

Sona played more notes, eerily, haunting to most except to Karthus. He nodded, "_**That is the melody of my Requiem. Do you seek death?**_"

Mordekaiser grunted, "**She wishes for you to sing, lich.**"

Karthus stared at Sona unnervingly, "_**Is that truly your wish?**_"

Sona nodded and strummed more notes. Karthus spread his arms and tilted his head back, "_**I was asked of many things in life, and in death. This shall be the first request I enjoy in centuries. Prepare yourself for death, mortal, this will be the last you feel the warmth of your soul ever again.**_"

Karthus started to sing. His song could rend entire teams of champions asunder, his voice was powerful enough to be heard throughout hill and dale, inviting death to all who heard it. He was Karthus the Deathsinger, and he sang his dirge of death. Karthus glanced at Sona, who was smiling at the lich. Her aqua hair slowly shifted to a brilliant sanguine color, her sapphire dress twisting into rich obsidian. She strummed her notes. They sounded more electric, more vibrant than before. Karthus did not stop singing his requiem. The longer he sang his requiem, the more deadly it became to those hearing it. On the fields he was allowed only a few verses, this time he would sing the full mass.

Sona played her notes to accompany Karthus' requiem perfectly, note for note. A wild strum sent out twin sound waves, slicing Karthus' robes that had bond Mordekaiser. The iron man rose to his feet, cracked his knuckles and held his right hand out towards the only source of light within the lich's tower, a single slit in the brick. A crack of lightning raced through and struck Mordekaiser's fist, the energy winding itself along his arm. Within moments, the energy stretched from hand to hand and formed a blood red guitar. Mordekaiser started shredding on his mighty axe.

Karthus' requiem grew in strength from Sona and Mordekaiser's playing. The lich was actually surprised. His song was meant to sunder the bodies and souls of the living and the dead, not to be aided by either. Karthus abruptly stopped singing, staring at Sona. He asked, "_**Why do you hasten your death, Sona? If you play much longer, my song will rip you and the tin man apart.**_"

Sona looked at Mordekaiser and strummed a few notes. Karthus snapped at her, "_**What is it you say, fleshbag?**_" Mordekaiser grunted, "**You cannot understand her words, lich. You are no longer alive.**"

"_**Your point being?**_" Karthus crossed his arms. Sona frowned and looked at Mordekaiser. The metal man sighed, "**She wished to speak to you, because of your requiem. Your song, she has heard it on the fields many times. She wants you to join our band, Pentakill.**"

Karthus stared at Mordekaiser, tilted his head back, and hoarsely laughed. His head snapped downwards, "_**Join a band? I am a lich, I am death incarnate. I sing for those who have died and are dying, my audience are all the legions of the damned. Why would you possibly think I would sing in a band? That is a stupid reason to seek death so earnestly. Get out.**_"

Mordekaiser looked at Sona and nodded his head. Sona sighed and bowed her head. She curtsied towards Karthus and gracefully stepped towards Mordekaiser. She played a few loose notes by mistake, this time Karthus could hear something. _I only wished to help, his soul cries so_. Mordekaiser shrugged his shoulders, "** Maven. Come, let us leave.**"

Karthus snapped his bony fingers, the two disappeared from his tower. Karthus shuffled over to a table, a large magical tome and crystal scepter rested there. He scratched his chin, "_**Now that? That is an interesting reason…very interesting.**_"

* * *

><p>In giant, open space pavilion in Noxus, the stage was set. Mordekaiser stomped into view, raising his fist above the screaming fanatical audience. Slamming it into his guitar, he ripped out a series of chords that tore through them, making them beg for more. Mordekaiser raised his fist once more, lightning crackled and several explosions went off in consecutive order. Two lines of flame stretched to create a pathway, one that Sona gracefully walked down with instrument in hand. She readied her delicate fingers, and was about to strum a note when the audience screamed. A thick, heavy cloud of death fell over the entire crowd and stage. A commanding, hoarse voice bellowed, "<em><strong>MOVE!<strong>_"

The crowd parted. Karthus, in all of his blackened glory, made his way through the audience. He was wearing an ivory mask this time, his hood drawn up over his face and his robes flowed a lot looser than usual. Mordekaiser swung his ax up on his shoulder, glaring at the incoming lich. Mordekaiser pointed at him, "**What do you want, lich?**"

Karthus cackled, "_**You interrupted me during my hours, I can do the same.**_" Mordekaiser raised a hand that crackled with ghastly energy. Only because Sona patted his arm did he not smite the lich where he stood. Sona looked at Karthus and motioned for him to come up on stage. "_**Buvelle, you truly are a fool seeking death.**_"

Karthus flung his arms open, his robes slid off his body. He ripped the mask off, showing his skull was painted red with white tribal markings, and scant amounts of flesh clung to him. His long, silvery hair flowed down his back, his knuckles cracked with tendons and loose muscle. He was wrapped in leather straps on his chest and shoulders, dirty cotton bandages hung loosely off his forearms while his black robes made up the lower half of his body, held by a single skull belt. Karthus stretched his hand out, a microphone and a stand appeared out of thin air. Karthus looked at the crowd, "_**I am the Deathsinger, and I am now a part of Pentakill! Scream in despair, foolish mortals!**_"

The crowd looked at one another, somewhat confused. Karthus stepped forward and yelled a chant into the microphone, _**"HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL! HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL!**_" The crowd started chanting to the rhythm of Karthus' chant, "Hail…hail…Pentakill. Hail. Hail. Pentakill. Hail! Hail! Pent-A-Kill! HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL! HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL!"

Karthus shot a look back at Sona, "_**Mortals are so easy to manipulate.**_" He snapped his fingers, "_**Now then, Maven, Mordekaiser, keep at a one eighty five tempo in four four time. Try not disappointing me.**_"

Sona smiled at Karthus and bowed towards him, strumming two notes, _Thank you_. Karthus looked back at the crowd and gripped the microphone tightly. Mordekaiser leaned over and loudly muttered, "**Do not kill them, I need them to sustain me more than I need their deaths.**"

"_**You worry too much, Mordekaiser…**_" Karthus adjusted the microphone a bit, "_**I know everyone who has ever died, I know everyone's final moments, I know everyone's final breath. Not one of these mortals are fated to die this day. I sing requiems because they are needed, I can sing other songs as well.**_"

Karthus pointed at Mordekaiser, "_**Start us off, use the aforementioned tempo and beat, and I will sing**_ _**after a few bars in.**_"

Mordekaiser nodded and started strumming. Karthus snapped at Sona, "_**Wait five bars and then come in, follow Mordekaiser's lead, improvise as best as you can.**_"

The Master of Metal ripped into his guitar, wailing riffs out. Soon enough Sona joined him. Karthus tapped his heel on the ground, tilted the microphone forward, and sang in crystal clear pitch, for once, not his requiem or his dirge of death. He sang to commemorate the dead, rather than to lay the dead to rest. He sang in memorialization, reminding the living the past lives of those who came before, and all the while they screamed for more

The concert brought in far more people than the venue could hold, and it could be heard further than the boundaries of Noxus. It was said that even the Institute could hear the concert. No one was safe from the growing power of the greatest band.

A powerful voice, one chock full of centuries of blackened wisdom, screamed in the final throes of the concert,

"_**LET THE HEAVENS WEEP! LET THE PEOPLE MOURN THE LOSS OF THEIR INNOCENCE! LET HELL ITSELF CLAMOUR IN ENVY OF THE GREATEST BAND EVER CREATED! ALL! HAIL! PENTAKILL!**_**"**


	17. Pentakill Part 3

The Institute had no graves, nowhere to inter their dead, no mortuary rites or practices. It unsettled the gravedigger. A man hunched with age, his large burly arms showing centuries of his hard work, his mottled green skin a clear indication that he was no longer truly alive. He gripped his shovel tighter, this was all he had. He couldn't remember anything from his past life, just his duty of digging graves and his name: Yorick Mori. He looked up at the night sky, counting the stars that blanketed the black. Suddenly, he heard music. They were the softest of notes, but it was nonetheless. Yorick shifted to his feet and lumbered over to the source of the sound. He peered from the pathway at the front gates of the Institute. There an ogre of a man, encased in metal armor, juxtaposed the tiny, fragile creature that stood next to him. It was a woman with shining aqua hair and brilliant golden strands who played a strange stringed instrument.

The front doors creaked open, and an overwhelming blackness enveloped the landscape. A skeletal figure wrapped in black and crimson robes and a tall headdress walked out and stood next to the other two. The woman strummed a few more notes from her instrument, entrancing Yorick. He was not sure why, he was not even sure what the moisture on his face was, but he was entranced at the sound of her music. The armored being raised a large fist to the sky, where a sickening miasma surged from it. The sound of two dozen hoofs slamming into the ground could be heard. From around the bend of the road, a nightmarish carriage came into sight. Framed in bones, encased with ectoplasm the carriage was pulled by six skeletal horses and driven by the shadow of a man. Yorick watched the metal man help the fragile woman into the carriage. When their skeletal companion motioned for the same, the metal man ignored him and thundered in. Yorick was about to go back to his thinking spot when the robed skeleton suddenly twisted its head and stared at Yorick. It snapped its attention back to the carriage and disappeared from view.

A few evenings later, Yorick sat at his spot yet again. Nothing had changed. His one want, his one dream was still out of his grasp. He sighed, no matter how much he fought for the League, there were always more who did not know him rather than those who did. The sound of heavy boots pricked his ears, though he did not show it. Hunched over he could hear a hoarse, blackened voice, "_**As I said, he would be here.**_"

A louder, deeper and more booming voice followed, "**Hmph. So what.**"

The robed skeletal figure and the metal man from yesterday were now in plain sight of Yorick. He did not regard them. The skeleton rasped out, "_**Do you know who we are, gravedigger?**_"

"You are Karthus the Deathsinger. Lich." Yorick pointed at the armored being, "And you are Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal."

Karthus clapped his skeletal hands together, "_**Excellent, I see introductions are out of the way, Yorick Mori.**_" The gravedigger snorted, "You only know that name because of the League."

If Karthus could, he would roll his eyes. Mordekaiser grunted at Karthus, "**I do not see the point in all of this, lich.**"

"_**Of course you do not, you are a behemoth. Let's just say this is fast forwarding for your little Maven, hm?**_" Mordekaiser's metal armor groaned from him shifting his weight. Karthus stood in front of Yorick and continued, "_**You heard her music yesterday, did you not?**_"

Yorick did not answer. The lich pressed on, "_**Did you cry?**_" Still no answer. Karthus laughed a hoarse laugh, "_**No reason to try and even attempt at lying to me. I can sense it, you still own your soul after all. It would be impossible to ignore her plucking.**_" Mordekaiser snapped at Karthus, "**They are not plucks, lich.**"

Karthus glared at Mordekaiser, "_**I am aware of that. He is aware of that. We are all aware of that. Do stop interrupting me or I will have to silence you.**_" He flicked a glance at Yorick, "_**The point is that the gravedigger was very receptive to it. Have you not wondered why, Mori?**_"

"No." Yorick stated. He truly had not. It was of little consequence to him. He could not help but hum what he heard every now and then, but had put no thought behind why. It was not his job to question. It was not his goal to know why. Karthus' bony fingers creaked, "_**Right, on to my purpose, I want you to join Pentakill.**_"

Mordekaiser and Yorick both grunted in surprise. Yorick glared at Karthus, "Why would I do that? I have no musical talent. I am a gravedigger, a groundskeeper. Nothing more, nothing less." Mordekaiser moved to agree with Yorick when the Deathsinger raised a bony hand at him, silencing the Master of Metal. Karthus hoarsely laughed once more, "_**You really did forget, didn't you? How intriguing.**_"

Karthus shifted his robes ever so slightly, "_**Tell me if this song sound familiar. I am sure it does.**_" Karthus sang a rather strange song. It was about digging graves, from sunrise to sunset, and going home for a practiced eternal sleep. Yorick rose to his feet and shuffled towards Karthus. With one fell swing of his shovel, he decapitated the lich. Mordekaiser burst out laughing, his booming voice easily heard even in the Institute. Karthus' head rolled several feet away. He mockingly spoke, "_**Right, if you are going to act that way Mr. Mori, then we have no business here. Mordekaiser? Grab my skull and let us be off.**_"

Yorick growled out, "How do you know that song?" Karthus laughed once more, "_**Do you even know what the song is?**_"

Yorick fell silent. He did not. It felt familiar to him, it stirred his cold blood, but he did not know the meaning of the song, its lyrics, or its origin. Mordekaiser picked up the lich's skull and the headdress that usually adorned Karthus. The Deathsinger continued, "_**I know everyone and everything that has ever died and will die, Mori. I only need to gaze into the stream and read it. I know your family lineage.**_"

The gravedigger stiffened. He readied his shovel and struck the ground. Clawed hands tore at the earth, ghouls springing out. While Mordekaiser reaffixed Karthus' skull and headdress back onto his body, Yorick rumbled forward. "Tell me."

Karthus looked at Yorick and laughed, "_**I will not. I only know bits and pieces, for now.**_" The lich pointed at the ghouls accompanying Yorick, promptly exploding them. Necromantic energy filled the air. The Deathsinger lowered his finger and continued, "_**With enough time, I could tell you everything. But you don't want that, do you? You want to be remembered. You do not care about your own memory of your family or your past, you want everyone else to know the family name of Mori right here, right now, in this day and age.**_"

Yorick gripped his shovel tighter. More ghouls sprung up from the ground, dozens of them surrounding Karthus and Mordekaiser, "Leave."

Karthus' unnerving gaze bore into Yorick's eyes, "_**I do not grant boons. I do not grant favors asked of me unless they are for death. I am Karthus, the Deathsinger. And this? This is my first boon given to anyone since I died. Do try and be thankful.**_" Looking at Mordekaiser the lich hissed, "_**Told you he'd summon them. Now, the instrument.**_"

Mordekaiser raised his fist to the sky while Karthus swept his hand around in a circle. The muscles of the ghouls tore apart, their bones raced to him while lightning struck the iron man. Bone and muscle tissue flew towards the lich at first, which was then redirected to Mordekaiser. A flash of lightning erupted from Mordekaiser, consuming the flesh, tendons and bones. A bass guitar now rested in his hands. Karthus ripped it out of Mordekaiser's hands and handed it to Yorick. It was shaped like a battle axe, had only three strings that stretched across his black and pale scarlet body, and the neck ended in a skull with three metal spikes that acted like tuners. Yorick grumbled, "And what do you want me to do with this?"

"_**Why, to play it of course. You used to be quite the bassist in your youth. What was your band called?**_" Karthus snapped his fingers, "_**Hm. I am not sure if I should tell you. It'd ruin some of the mystique, Yorick 'the Hammer' Mori. Admittedly, this techmaturgic bass is a little different from the acoustic one you owned, but the same principle in the end.**_" Karthus shrugged, "_**We have a concert outside the city walls of Institute in three days. I expect to see you there, Mister Mori.**_"

Karthus barked at Mordekaiser, "_**Time to go, oh great and powerful metal master.**_" Mordekaiser grunted at the lich, "**This was a waste of time.**"

Yorick finally spoke up, his voice more clear than before, "I am only a gravedigger. What is your stake in this?" Karthus stopped and palmed his skull. He spun around and pointed at Yorick, "_**You have heard that fleshbag, right? Her music?**_"

Yorick nodded, Karthumes continued, "_**When you meet her, you will see. If you decide to, I mean. You would have to be the greatest fool in history not to, seeing as your final goal would be finally met. But luckily, I am not you. I am not the fool who is questioning the silver platter being handed to me.**_"

"Why are you in a band, then?" The gravedigger questioned, "You are Karthus. You care not for life." The lich clapped his hands together, "_**Why, that's an easy enough answer: All you have to do is to come to the show.**_"

Karthus raised his bony hand and a twisted portal appeared before them. Walking through it, he motioned to Mordekaiser who grunted at him, "**Why did you not do this before?**" Karthus bluntly responded, "_**You get to show off impracticality, I will show you practicality.**_" The lich walked through the portal, disappearing into the thick black veil. The master of metal looked back and grunted at Yorick, "**What she sees in you, I do not know.**"

And with that, Yorick was left alone with a shovel in one hand, and a bass guitar in another. He placed his beloved shovel onto the ground and plucked a string. The deep bass sound vibrated the nearby trees. For the first time in centuries, Yorick smiled.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the crowd had gathered at the foot of the stage. Mordekaiser was doing last minute tuning while Karthus rested in a nearby chair, his skull hanging low. A woman with brilliant crimson hair made her way towards the lich. Karthus hissed, "<em><strong>What do you want, Sona?<strong>_"

Sona smiled and curtsied before the lich, playing a few notes _Why…look down?_ Karthus' bones creaked as he got to his feet, "_**Nothing.**_"

_Did…talk…him?_ Sona played several more notes. Karthus nodded, "_**You were wrong this time, Maven. He wants to sit in his squalor. He is an idiot.**_" Sona sighed and shook her head, playing a few more notes, _Give…time_.

Karthus walked over to the main stage and summoned a microphone in hand. Looking at Mordekaiser he was about to question him about the concert setup when he saw a large stovepipe hat bob towards them. Karthus snapped at Mordekaiser, "_**Do me a favor and squint for me. I haven't been able to since my eyelids rotted off.**_"

The crowd murmured to one another as a large, hunched man made his way to the front of the stage. He wore a large stove hat and a ripped jean vest, accompanied by a pair of jean pants and steel toed boots with vicious spikes. In his hands he held the bass guitar. Mordekaiser leaned over and held out a menacingly large hand to the gravedigger. Grasping the Master of Metal's hand, Yorick was pulled up on stage. He glanced at Karthus, calmly stating, "I remember…bits, and pieces. This was my look."

Karthus nodded his head, "_**Yes, yes, very nice. Now get ready, the concert is to start soon**_." As Yorick hobbled past the lich, Karthus could not help but see the embroidered "PENTAKILL" stitched on the back of the jean vest. Yorick shuffled to the crimson haired woman and regarded her with soft grumbles, "So…you are Sona. I have not seen you off the Fields of Justice."

Sona strummed a few notes, _It is wonderful to finally meet you off the fields, Yorick._ He understood that. How could he? Sona strummed a few more notes, _You understand because you still have a soul. Do not ever forget that._ Moisture trickled down Yorick's face. What took the Summoners in his judgement obscene amounts of magic, took this woman but a few strokes of her instrument. Who was she, and how was she able to do this? Looking over at the lich, Karthus actually shrugged his shoulders. Sona waved at Mordekaiser with her free hand, strumming more notes, _Mordekaiser? Can you run Yorick through the songs we will be playing? I need to do one last thing before I am ready. Please._

Mordekaiser grunted and stormed over. Grabbing Yorick's shoulder he gave a quick nod to the Maven and dragged the gravedigger away. Mordekaiser forced Yorick to the front of the stage. His deep voice bluntly stated, "**The songs do not matter. You will be able to improvise well enough. Right now you need an introduction.**" Yorick raised an eyebrow, "I do not th-"

Mordekaiser slammed on his guitar, sending out a loud screeching note ripping through the ears of the audience. Karthus grabbed his microphone, "_**Foolish mortals! Your time of reckoning has drawn even closer!**_" The audience cheered, Karthus laughed his hoarse laugh, "_**Oh, you cheer now, but you will soon start screaming! Tonight we have grown exponentially in power! The living and the dead shall be one, now that we have Yorick Mori in our ranks!**_"

The audience kind of fell into a hush and looked at one another in confusion. He was a newer champion in the League, not many people knew of his existence even. They were puzzled by the mention of his name. Yorick's heart sank. His heart sank? What a strange feeling. He thought he had long lost it. Mordekaiser stepped forward, "**Do not bother, Deathsinger. You can see they care not for the mewlings of a grave robber.**" Yorick's eyes blazed with anger, another emotion he thought long lost. No one insults his profession. He bellowed, "I don't think they heard you over the squeaky noises you call a guitar!"

Mordekaiser shot a murderous glance at Yorick, "**Then come, Yorick Mori. Show these fools what you are made of.**" Yorick, with bass firmly locked in hand, started to play.

Sona softly stepped back onto the stage, her stringed instrument in hand. She was legitimately shocked at what was happening. She wanted to intervene, but hearing Yorick's playing made her stop, and listen with a smile on her face.

Yorick's fingers plucked a few notes at first, jokingly so. The audience were deadly quiet, they knew better than to boo. Mordekaiser's shoulders shuffled, he was stifling his laughter. Karthus on the other hand, stared knowingly at the gravedigger. In a moment, Yorick's fingers disappeared into a flurry of notes. Yorick's deep bass reverberated throughout the crowd. It quaked their hearts and churned their stomachs. Mordekaiser mockingly clapped, "**Excellent, you can actually play. Get off stage, your lack of skill is not needed in Pentakill.**" Yorick grinned at Mordekaiser, "You first."

He just challenged the Master of Metal. Mordekaiser gripped his axe, "**You dare, ghoul? You dare challenge the might of the great king and master Mordekaiser?**"

"I do," Yorick bluntly replied. "I was once named the Hammer. I will show you why." Mordekaiser grunted in response and started his trademarked shredding.

Yorick's calloused fingers blazed across the body of the bass. If one were to time it, he would have easily clocked in at twelve hundred beats per minute. No one in Runeterra had ever heard such fast playing, not in centuries. Locked deep within the muscle memory of Yorick Mori was his old skill, back in the time of the first Rune War, back in his youth. He was Yorick "The Hammer" Mori, and he would show the world who he was. As Mordekaiser's playing intensified, so did Yorick's. Slowing down in tempo, Yorick started slapping and popping his base in intricate rhythm. He would suddenly slow down to a snail crawl, back to his insane speed, go somewhere down a happy middle, then increase the speed. He was random, he was energetic, and he was skilled.

Mordekaiser laughed, "**Not bad! Not bad at all! The Master of Metal has decided to let you stay.**" Yorick shook his head, "Not yet."

Dark magic coursed through Yorick's body, and in a mere moment another Yorick stood. A much paler version of him, it was a duplicate of Yorick's soul: A revenant. He too had a bass guitar in hand. Both the Yoricks started their playing once more, slapping and popping their basses in different rhythm and tempo but synergizing with one another. Mordekaiser was overcome, he could no longer play his guitar as he stood in awe of the two Yoricks ripping into their bass. That was when he noticed something strange about the crowd. It had grown larger, much larger, with the dead and the damned numbering amongst them. No one seemed to notice, or care that the dead now stood with them. Yorick's deep bass sounds reverberated throughout all of Valoran, even in the frosty Freljords it stirred the flesh of long interred corpses.

Yorick finally finished his solo, giving his revenant a quick tip of his stovepipe hat as it faded away, and the crowd was deathly silent. A cheer ripped through the air like a tidal wave, they wanted more. Karthus laughed, "_**Mr. Mori, fools and ghouls! Scream for him!**_" The crowd followed Karthus' command and screamed, "Mori! Mori! Mori!"

Karthus tilted the microphone downwards and yelled, "_**I SAID SCREAM YOU WORMS!**_"

"MORI! MORI! MORI! MORI!"

Karthus shot a glare back at Yorick, Yorick sniffled and wanted to wipe away a tear. They were chanting his name. He raised his hand to his face when an armored glove stopped him. Mordekaiser patted the gravedigger's shoulder, "**Excellent playing. Welcome to Pentakill.**"

Yorick nodded and gripped his bass and nodded, "Lead on. I will follow to Hell and back."

Mordekaiser grunted and readied his guitar when he felt a soft hand tap his arm. He looked down at the small figure of Sona who smiled at him. She strummed a few strings, _Thank you, Mordekaiser._

Mordekaiser snorted, "**It was your seeking that brought them together. We are now a band, that is all. Do not think I have not seen through you, Maven. You have brought us together for a reason.**"

Sona nodded her head, _Yes, I did. But without you, my dream would never have been achieved. It is only because you helped that we are even here. So, thank you, Mordekaiser. For everything. _ Mordekaiser's ruby eyes burned at her, she silently laughed, _You will never change, will you?_

Mordekaiser snorted, "**I am the Master of Metal. Nothing more, nothing less.**" Sona frowned and prodded his chest, playing a few stern notes, _I mean it. Do not change, please._

Karthus snapped at the two, "_**Not sure if you know this, but we have a concert to play. Start. Playing.**_" The lich looked over at the crowd and laughed hysterically, "_**This first song, I think you all know, but it's a proper start, eh? HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL! HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL!"**_

The crowd and even the undead followed the chant. They had no other choice. When faced with such music, with such a band, how could they falter in their orders? They cheered, they rocked, they headbanged. Pentakill grew in power yet again, and there was no stopping it this juggernaut of music.

_Let the heavens weep._** Let the people mourn the loss of their innocence.** Let hell itself clamor,_**in envy of the greatest band ever created!**_

_ALL!_ **HAIL!** PENT! _**AH! **_K**I**L_**L**_**!**

*****IMPORTANT NOTE*****

**I'm coming to the end of this batch of short stories! The next one is going to be called "Mordekaiser's Choice," then I'm going to be writing up a new batch of Short Stories. I was going to make another poll on the main LoL forum for it, but with how many people come by for these stories, I figured I'd make a poll for Fanfic! So, check my profile, and vote up to 3 stories that you want to see most!**

**This is how I'm going to be doing the short stories from now on, to be able to help organize the ones I want to write, and also to give me time to plan out some more for the future =p**

**The link:**

** u/3767463/Viper_of_Grand#**


	18. Pentakill Part 4 - 1 of 2

A berserker is a monster of legend. In such a state, the thing that rushes at you is no longer a man, but rather a beast unleashed. Woe be to the one foolish enough to face the onslaught of the berserker, for no mortal could fathom of overcoming his strength.

A man with long blonde hair and a thick blonde beard stormed out of the Institute. His head was covered by a horned helmet, his muscular chest covered by a ripped jerkin, his lioncloth being held up by a large plated belt was his only sign of pants, and his calloused fingers were wrapped around two axe, one in each hand. His piercing, icy blue eyes flicked about with a strange sort of intelligence: Angry, but rational. He pitched his arm back, and heaved his axe forward.

The axe cleaved a nearby tree in half. He walked over, grunted, and lifted the fallen log onto his shoulder. His ears twitched, he heard someone approaching. He turned around, and saw a woman was following him. Her aquamarine hair with golden strands, her sapphire dress, and her stringed instrument were sign enough of who she was: Sona Buvelle. She strummed her instrument, as if she were trying to communicate with him.

He glared at her, turned around, and walked away. She strummed again. He snorted and kept walking. She strummed a third time, this time it sounded dissonant. He swore he could almost hear words, _Wait._

The berserker turned around, cricked his neck and growled, "What is it?"

_Thank you, Olaf, for your assistance in the m-_

"Ah shut up," he snorted. "I didn't help ya because I wanted to. If it were up t'me, I woulda let them kill you while I went for the weaker people, but oh no, you and your large bust are worth dying for apparently."

Sona blinked. She strummed a few more chords, _I'm...sorry? I didn't mean_-

"I said shut up!" Olaf roared. He was very irritable, more irritable than usual.

The maven nodded, _I am sorry. I did not-_

He swung the tree about, and held the entire log only an inch above her head. "Last warning: Shut. Up."

Sona's brow furrowed. She strummed her instrument violently, _No._

A smirk cracked on his lips. He raised the tree up, and slammed it down towards her. She did not move. Before it touched her, he stopped. The leafs shook and twigs snapped, settling themselves in her hair. One could almost swear they heard thunder peal in the background. With that, Olaf growled, "Guess yer top heavy."

He turned around and walked away, promptly whacking Sona with a face full of leafs, knocking her off her feet. She got up, her face red with indignation when a gauntleted hand clapped itself onto her shoulder, and pushed past her.

* * *

><p>Olaf hacked away at the tree, splintering it with each powerful stroke of his axes. He had initially intended for it to be firewood, but he was too angry. It was that day. He smashed his axes repeatedly into the tree, sending chips of wood flying everywhere.<p>

"**Trees do not hit back, fool.**"

Olaf snorted. He turned around and saw eight feet of living armor stand feet away from him. His weapon, a morningstar was nearly as long and as wide as the armored man's frame. Olaf grunted, "Whaddya want?"

"**Your life.**"

Olaf blinked, and burst out laughing, "You? Really? The 'great' and 'mighty' Mordekaiser wants to fight me?" He readied his axes, "Death by steel!"

The berserker hurled himself without any care for his well being at the master of metal. Mordekaiser swung his morningstar at Olaf, who caught it with the flat of his axe. He pushed past the shaft of the massive weapon, and tackled the eight foot master of metal, successfully toppling him over.

Mordekaiser grunted in surprise, not at the strength the man exhibited, but at the growing thunderclouds. Olaf raised his axes up, and the moment he slammed them into Mordekaiser's chest, thunder pealed. The metal twisted and crunched under the force of the strike. Mordekaiser released his morningstar and clapped his hands around Olaf's neck. He got up to his feet, and heaved the berserker with all of his might.

He watched as the man hurtled through the air, spiraling like a strange ball. Mordekaiser grabbed his morningstar and made his way towards Olaf. Each of his every footsteps sank into the ground. Lightning cracked in the background. Olaf rose to his feet, smiling at the master of metal, "Finally, some fun."

He roared, his eyes alit with lightning as he raced at Mordekaiser. No fear, no care for his self, he ran headfirst towards him. Mordekaiser readied his mace, and swung it in a huge overhead arc. A torrent of rain fell down on them, thunder and lightning pealing in the background.

Four hours later they had fought. Four, unabated hours. Olaf and Mordekaiser, both of them beaten and bruised, stared at one another. Olaf burst out laughing, wiping the rain and sweat from his brow, "Yer done yet, tin bucket?"

"**Your anguish feeds me.** **So long as you feel pain, my pestilence will sustain me.**"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," the berserker gripped his axes tighter. "Fighting humans is fine and all, Udyr's always fun t'fight, same as Jax, but..."

Mordekaiser's ruby eyes burned, "**But?**"

"But there's something when you have...someone like you," Olaf pointed at him. "Just this big, hulking thing, who can crush stone with his bare hands like grapes, a one sided fight! The bigger, stronger thing waiting to crush you, and you going headfirst against it with no qualms, that's a good fight!"

Mordekaiser shifted his weight, "**You fight in the League, fool. You have access to-**"

Olaf rolled his eyes and let out a condescending grunt, "No, no. None of that finger wagglin' nonsense. Actual life at stake, no respawns, no returns, no nonsense like that! Life in its truest form! You live or you die by the clash of steel! That's a good fight!"

Mordekaiser gripped his mace tighter, "**You are aware I can kill you in a moment's breath?**"

"Yeap. I'd take you out too, though."

"**Do you not fear death?**"

"Nope. Why would I?" Olaf hummed, his rumbling sounding akin to the thunder around them, "Death comes for us all, if I gotta die, why not die fightin'? I'd rather die, axes raised, than some old withered bat."

"**Then you wish to die here?**"

"So long as yer fine with dyin', then I'm fine dyin' anywhere."

Mordekaiser grunted, "**You seem fairly confident you can kill me.**"

"Yup."

"**I do not believe you.**"

Olaf grinned, "One strike."

Before the master of metal could react, the berserker was flying through the air, roaring. The moment his axes met with Mordekaiser's breastplate, twin streaks of lightning struck the metal man. Sprays of crimson liquid spurted from the twin wounds, Olaf roared with the fury of a thousand bears as he drove the metal man down to his knees. Lightning crackled about Mordekaiser, fizzing and blitzing about. Olaf snorted, grinned, and tried to take his axes out.

The master of metal, stood back up, and in his deep voice, pointedly spoke, "**Your death shall sustain me.**"

He swung his mace with a steel shattering blow directly into Olaf's chest. He sent the berserker flying once more. Lightning crackled along his armor as he stormed to where Olaf had fallen. That should have killed him in a single blow. Instead, the berserker was on his feet, blood dribbling from his mouth, and laughing.

"**...You do not die easily.**"

"I knew that."

"**Interesting. How is this possible?**"

Olaf shrugged, "Is how I am. So, we still gonna do this?"

"**As opposed to...?**"

"Eh, me and the mates used to get a drink after a good fight. We both know we aren't gonna die out here, those stupid Summoners..." Olaf seemed legitimately upset about this.

"**Mates?**"

"Shipmates. My crew, back before I came here..." Olaf growled. "Better times, those were."

"**And drink what?**"

"Water, delicious non alcohol water. What do you think I mean drinking?"

Mordekaiser shrugged his shoulders, "**I feed off anguish. I drink other's pain and misery.**"

Olaf's eyes twitched uncontrollably. "You...never had a drink?"

"**Of other's suffering, yes.**"

"No! Not that!" Olaf clapped Mordekaiser's shoulder with the flat of his axe, "You still good to move?"

"**Yes.**"

"Right. Let's go to Noxus. There's a good bar there I know of, but it'll be a hell of a walk. You better keep up."

Olaf started to walk away when Mordekaiser burst out laughing, "**The King of Metal has no need to walk! No reason to insult me in such a manner.**"

With that, he raised his fist to the skies, letting another bolt of lightning strike him. Olaf crossed his arms, waiting for the reason of this spectacular light show when a ghostly carriage came into view. Skeletal horses neighed and pawed the ground, the driver a mess of melted flesh needing his ectoplasm to keep him together. The door swung open, Mordekaiser stepped into the carriage, "**Coming, fleshling?**"

"Right...I fergot yer a wizard."

"**I am not a wizard.** "

"Whatever. Why didn't you use that magic nonsense?"

"**A king has no reason to get off his steed when he faces the vast armies of fools that dare defy him,**" Mordekaiser flatly replied. "**His only reason for coming down from his high horse is when he wishes to meet someone worthy to die at his hands, ripped limb from limb.**"

Olaf burst out laughing once more, "Good enough fer me! Right, let's get goin'."

A crack of the whip, and the horses took off.

* * *

><p>Literally minutes later, they came to the gates of Noxus. The guards blinked and saw the incoming ghostly carriage, and ran away from it. Olaf looked out the window, "Oy, we're heading right to the gate."<p>

"**Yes.**"

"That's amazing!"

Mordekaiser let out a grunt as the carriage phased through the gate, the horses slowing down to a trot.

"**Where is this apparent bar you speak of?**"

"Keep goin' straight, I'll tell you when t'make a left."

Mordekaiser nodded, and silently watched the streets slowly pass underneath them. Olaf grunted, "So...can this thing go faster?"

"**Yes. There is no reason though.**"

"...Can it go faster?"

Mordekaiser looked over at Olaf, who had a strange glint in his eyes. The master of metal ignored him and let the horses trot down the street. It took longer to get to the bar than to get to Noxus itself.

Olaf booted the door open, "Oi! Round of drinks!"

A huge, fat, redheaded man with a long red beard looked over, cask hoisted above his shoulder. He smiled at the appearance of the berserker, "Olaf! How're ye doin', ye drunken sod?!"

"Oh great, it's Gragas! Was good, then I saw yer ugly face!"

"Ugly?! Yer ugly!"

Before the insults could go on much further, Mordekaiser stepped in. His wide body broke the door frame, his helmet scraped the ceiling as he walked in. Gragas pointed at the master of metal, "What's he doin' here?"

"He's never had a drink!"

Gragas's eyes went wide. His lower lip quivered, a strange sadness filled his voice, "He's...he's never...had a drink?" He bust out crying, "Th' poor lad! Yer story has touched me heart!"

The fat man looked over at the bartender, "Get this man a round of drinks on me!"

"I would sir, if you paid for any of the alcohol you've already dr-"

Mordekaiser reached over and gripped the bartender's throat, "**The payment will be your life if you so choose.**"

"N-nope!" The bartender managed to squeeze out, "F-free drinks for the three of you!"

Gragas looked over at Mordekaiser, "...Are ye a wizard?"

"** No. I am not wizard.**"

Olaf shrugged, grabbed a stein of beer and handed it to Mordekaiser. It was tiny in his hand, almost comical. "**Now what?**"

"Now we cheers."

Mordekaiser glared at the two men who noisily clanked their steins together over the dead silence of the rest of the bar. They motioned to the master of metal to mimic them, and he did so reluctantly. When they realized the rest of the bar was deathly quiet, Mordekaiser looked at them. "**What?**"

"You're...you're Mordekaier..." One person squeaked out.

"**Yes.**"

"You...can I have your autograph?"

Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow, "**Pentakill fan?**"

"Yessir!"

The master of metal reached over to at the man, and a burst of sickly dark magic roared from his hand. Singeing the man's arm, a strange tattoo-like mark appeared. The man screamed in pain, fell to the ground and his mouth started to froth with foam. Mordekaiser tilted the stein to his helmet, then tilted his entire back. No one had seen any liquid drain from the mug, or where it had gone, but when he placed it on the bar table it was completely empty. The fan eventually got up, vomited on the ground and screamed, "He signed my arm! He signed my arm!" He was beyond giddy as he groggily walked away, "Lookit that, he signed my arm!"

The others started to yell at the man, all envious of the mark he had received. Another stein was handed to Mordekaiser while he asked, "**What do you find so sustainable about this drink?**"

Gragas reached over the bar table, grabbed a keg, and pulled it towards his mouth, "It tastes amazing!"

"**It has no taste.**"

Olaf and Gragas looked at one another, then at Mordekaiser, "What?"

"**It has no taste.**"

They scratched their heads, trying to figure out the puzzle. Olaf slammed his hand on the table, "Wait, anguish, you say that's what you drink, right?"

"**Yes.**"

Olaf motioned to the frightened bartender, "Get over here. Now."

The bartender walked over. The berserker pointed at the bottles along the wall, "Any of em scream agony t'you?"

Mordekaiser viewed the bottles. He pointed at a dark, scarlet liquid that read _Blood Rum: Bilgewater's Finest_. "**That was used to kill someone, then the blood was wiped clean. I will have that.**"

"...It's a hundred and sixty proof. Are you-"

Olaf commanded, "Set it on fire."

The bartender nodded and quickly grabbed the bottle. He placed it on the table and was about to walk away when Olaf grunted, "Fire."

He nodded, lit a match, and tossed it on the open mouth of the bottle, igniting it instantly. Olaf motioned to Mordekaiser, "Cheers!"

The master of metal reached down, grabbed the bottle and down half of it. He drew back and nodded, "**Now that...that is suffering. Another bottle. The one next to it was held by someone whose heart was broken. Let me drink his tears.**"

Olaf and Gragas roared happily as the three drank themselves ridiculous.

A few kegs, and bottles later, Mordekaiser decided to ask, "**How do you command lightning?**"

"Wha?" Olaf looked over at him, "Whaddya mean?"

"**The thunder and lightning, they came the moment you started attacking. There was no storm before, but one brewed and grew in strength the longer you fought.**"

"Oh, pft: Thrymjaa. We all can do it, y'know?"

"**Hm?**"

"Tha's what it is. It's a family thing, just hittin' someone so hard that lightning and thunder comes out. Is why we're all drummers."

Gragas snorted, "That makes no sense!"

"**Drummers?**"

Olaf rolled his eyes, "Family tradition: I was the drummer of my ship, my father was the drummer of his ship, his father's father was, his father's father's father who is a father of a father was, and so on. My men and I used to row at the beat of my drums. Good times."

Mordekaiser nodded, grunting in satisfaction of the answer while Gragas questioned, "How do you drum and row the ship at the same time?!"

"Tie the oars to your legs," was Olaf's blunt response. Whether he was drunk, joking, or whatever, was hard to tell.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Olaf and Gragas staggered out of the bar, barely holding on one another as they stumbled about. Mordekaiser stormed behind them, "<strong>What is wrong with you two?<strong>"

"That...that wash a lotta graggy..." Olaf intellectually replied.

Gragas nodded, "Mm, yeah it was. If I were sober, I'd say that'd be me fill, but I ain't! Another bar!"

Olaf shook his head, "Nah...Not another bar...I think..."

"What? What do y'think?"

The berserker pointed across the street. Coincidentally enough, there was an aquarium there. "I'm think I'm hungry."

Mordekaiser grunted, "**So eat?**"

"Tha's what I'm doin'! I'm goin' fishin'!"

With that, Olaf raced off to the aquarium. Gragas would have followed if he hadn't caught someone pulling his beard. Mordekaiser left the rabblerouser behind with the growing drunken mob as he trailed where Olaf had gone.

The iron gates were locked with a thick padlock. A simple push of his greave burst the gate open. Mordekaiser looked around the exhibits, fish all about him. This was stupid. Fish, fish, squid, colossal squid, blue fish, green fish, small fish, large fish, fish, fish, shark, man punching shark...

Mordekaiser looked over and saw Olaf in the water tank, punching a shark in its face repeatedly. The berserker slammed the large fish against the glass of the tank which instantly killed it. He swam back to the surface, shark in tow, and heaved it over the glass, "Dinner!"

He leapt over, landing next to the shark, and started slicing it with his axes that rested at the foot of the aquarium. No fire was needed as Olaf simply started eating the raw meat. Mordekaiser grunted, "**Are you done yet?**"

"I ain't done eatin', and then I need to do some pillagin'!"

The master of metal grunted and let the viking eat his fill of the dead shark. Once done, the berserker staggered past Mordekaiser, "Let's go before the authorities..."

They were surrounded by armed men. Olaf grinned, "Oh this'll be fun."

"**I do not have time for this.**"

Mordekaiser stepped forward, and glared at the men that surrounded them. They instantly parted, granting passage to Mordekaiser and Olaf, who was fuming at the master of metal. They got to the gate where the carriage waited them. "Why'd you stop em?!"

"**Their fear is enough.**"

"Exactly!" Olaf pointed at him, "That's the point of pillaging! You want them to try and stop you, to be scared crapless of you so you can split their heads and drink from their skulls! The look on their faces!"

"**Have you pillaged recently?**"

"Naw...not that easy on foot, and with those friggin', fraggin' people at the Institute and-"

"**Do you want to pillage?**"

"Yes!"

"**Then pillage you shall: On one condition.**"

Olaf furrowed his brow, "Wha's this condition?"

"**You sing the songs of Lokfar.**"

Olaf snorted, gripping his axes tighter, "Whatcha mean?"

"**Join Pentakill. Become our drummer.**"

"Eh?"

"**Today is the day that you were shipwrecked, lost your crew, and were cast upon the shores of Demacia. Am I correct?**"

Olaf's grip on his axe shafts could have split them if they were any less sturdy.

"**I know this because of the pain, and suffering, you were experiencing earlier. I feed in more than one way.**"

The berserker looked away, "So what?"

"**You do not trust the League, the way you speak of them, yes? Good. Let others know. Let Valoran quake at our name, let the League realize who the true power in Valoran is.**"

"...Go on."

"**There is nothing else. Your drums will be sounded once more, and for all to hear, and to fear the name of Lokfar, and the berserker who calls down lightning without the use of magic. Let them hear the thunder, the lightning, the rage of a man unleashed, and they will know it is that coming for them.**"

Olaf scratched his beard, "This may be the graggy talking, but I like that idea...if only..." He shrugged, "Well, no drums."

"**Easily taken care of.**"

Mordekaiser snapped his fingers, and the horses took off galloping. The berserker looked at the master of metal, a glint in his eyes, "We're going fast."

"**Yes.**"

"Pillage?"

"**If you so wish.**"

"Up the speed."

Olaf swung himself out of the window, climbed on top of the carriage, drunkenly balancing himself. The horses started running faster and faster, Olaf bellowed, "Faster!" He roared a primal scream. He smashed his axes together, "Faster dammit! Put yer backs into it!"

He clanged his axes at an insane tempo, one that the horses matched. Mordekaiser watched the buildings, the streets, everything peel away from them. A fruit cart wheeled in front of them with a raggedy old man, "My last night of sellin' fruit before I retire...How nice..."

The carriage tore through the fruit cart, sending the fruit flying everywhere. Olaf screamed out, "Faster dammit! Where's yer spirit?! Faster! Ah ha ha!"

Olaf readied himself, he could barely see straight. "Stop at my command!"

"**As you wish...Olaf Thrymjaa, King of Thunder.**"

The berserker slammed his axes together one last time, sending out a crack of lightning and a peal of thunder. The carriage abruptly stopped, sending Olaf flying through the air at insane speed. He was laughing all the while as he flew straight at the glass window of a shop.

The shopkeeper hobbled about, "What a nice, quiet day of selling instruments. This day couldn`t get any bet-"

Olaf smashed through the glass, flew through several acoustic guitars, and barrelled into several tubas. The metal twisted about him as he ran through the shop like a maniac, bleeding profusely all over. The berserker grabbed a pair of drum sticks, a snare drum, a couple of cymbals, a bass drum and glared at the shopkeeper, "Where are the other drums?!"

"Uh..."

"Chop chop!"

"We have a fine display of our drums at the other window if you want!"

Olaf looked over at the display in the opposite window. He grinned, and threw the bass drum through the window. He leapt over the multiple drum sets situated on the boards with extreme ease. He grabbed the suspended wooden floor it rested on and ripped it out of the store via the open window. The drum sets, somehow, still stayed on the wooden planks as the berserker ran through the streets, dragging them behind him. With perhaps too much ease, he tossed it on top of the carriage, jumped in through the window and slapped Mordekaiser's shoulder, "Go go go!"

The horses took off.

Olaf looked behind him, seeing the authorities gathering around the shop he had just ransacked. He burst out laughing, "Pillaging! Yes! I missed doing that!" He looked over at Mordekaiser, "How bout you? You miss anything?"

"**No.**"

"Tch...So!" Olaf slumped over, still bleeding, "Why did you decide t'fight me t'the death today? Eh?"

"**I wanted to kill you.**"

"Fer what reason?"

"**Because you're alive.**"

"Those guards were alive. You didn't kill them."

Mordekaiser glared at Olaf, his ruby eyes burning into him.

Olaf frowned, "I don't get it. Maybe I angered you? Lesse, League match, I smack some people, then I talked to the walking pair of Demacian breasts-"

A sharp glare from Mordekaiser silenced Olaf, not out of fear, but out of realization. He grinned evilly, "So we got something on one another, eh?"

"**I could always kill you. Dead men tell no tales.**"

"Bull. Tell that to the singing skeleton."

Mordekaiserreached over, grabbed the drumsticks that were stuffed in Olaf's belt, and gripped them tightly. Dark magic coursed through them, changing their shape. They became longer, spikier, more skeletal reddish from their pale brown, and more brutal looking overall. He handed them back to Olaf, "**So long as you hold these, my pestilence will not kill you.**"

"Eh? You mean..."

"**I have been holding it back. I could kill you whenever I want.**"

"Then why not do it?"

Mordekaiser gave one more sharp glare at Olaf before going silent. The berserker smirked, "Yeah, I getcha. Next drink's on me, kay?"


	19. Pentakill Part 4 - 2 of 2

Sona looked around in a panic. She held her hands to her chest, her heart beating quickly. Mordekaiser was nowhere to be found.

"_**Relax, Maven. If you stress too much, it could kill you.**_"

Karthus let out a bout of hoarse laughter, "_**Not that I'm complaining.**_"

Sona glared at him, plucking a few strings, _Not...funny..._

"_**He is the Master of Metal. Worrying about him is unnecessary.**_"

She plucked more strings, _Maybe...hurt..._

The lich would have rolled his eyes if he still had eyes, "_**Yes, he's hurt. He survives on anguish, girl. Relax. If he doesn't come, our show will be better anyways.**_"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

A man hobbled into view: Yorick, the Gravedigger. His stovepipe hat bobbed about. He looked over at Karthus, "Do you feel that?"

"_**Eh? You mean that feeling in your bones? Like...a storm?**_"

"Yes."

Karthus nodded, "_**Heh...Something wicked this way comes.**_"

Sona looked at the two. Her long, crimson hair swished back and forth as she looked between them, the two knowing more than they let on. She puffed her cheeks out and strummed a few notes, _What are you two talking about?_

"**Us, Maven.**"

Sona spun around, a smile on her face.

Mordekaiser stomped into view, his blood red guitar resting on his shirtless shoulder. Two large axe wounds, still healing, could be seen on his chest. The woman let out a silent gasp, walked over and touched the wounded flesh. _What happened?_

"**I found a drummer.**"

The master of metal jerked his head, motioning behind him. A muscular man stepped into view, two drumsticks in hand with a rope tied around his waist, dragging in a drumset. He was shirtless, his eyes were blood red, he had a strange jet black cowboy hat on that matched the darkness of his beard. Scars decorated his body, along with spiked leather bracelets and boots. Sona tilted her head in confusion, not sure who this man was.

"Hey busty."

Her eyes narrowed as she played a few sharp notes, _Olaf?_

"Yeap. I'm yer drummer."

He motioned to Mordekaiser, "How to get this on stage without them realizing, eh? Gotta have some boom to the surprise attack."

Yorick bobbed his head, "I will take care of that."

Ghouls cracked through the floor boards, and grabbed the drum set before them. They lumbered away, setting it up behind the curtains. Olaf nodded, "Right, right." He took out a sheet of paper that was lodged somewhere in his pocket. He slapped it on Sona's customized instrument and pointed at the paper, "That's a bunch of songs I want written fer the next concert."

Sona glared at him some more, Olaf snorted and replied, "Relax, eh? We can make up over a nice little tea party or whatever you ridiculous Demacians en-"

The maven strummed a few notes, slicing into his skin. He drew back, blinking. She motioned to him while strumming a few more notes, _Bring it, bitch._

Olaf grinned, and burst out laughing, "You'd fight me?! Really?!"

_Yes._

Olaf looked over at Mordekaiser, "Girl's got a deathwish, y'know that?"

"**Go ahead. Try. I will not stop you.**"

Karthus could not smile any wider, due to the fact that he had a skull for a face. "_**No no, please, go on.**_"

Sona lifted her instrument's straps and placed it on the ground. A resounding thud was heard. She motioned to Olaf to come at her. The berserker charged, drum sticks in hand, only to find the Demacian woman disappeared. Her little, lithe arms were wrapped around his waist, and he found himself sailing through the air. The top of Olaf's head connected with the floor of the stage: It was then that he realized that Sona had just suplexed him.

Before he could react, she rolled over, and slammed him backwards again. His head struck the stage again. Mordekaiser squatted down next to his head, in view of the berserker, "**Done yet?**"

"How in the hells is she able t'do this?!"

Mordekaiser motioned to her instrument, "**She carries a lot of weight at all times. She can continue this until you are knocked out, or dead. Are you done here?**"

"Fine! I'm done!"

Sona released him. She walked over to her instrument, and wrapped the straps back around her neck. One could see the deep indentations it had created in the floor.

The berserker's brow furrowed, followed by him bursting out in laughter, "Now that, that is somethin' I respect! Alright, Sona, we got a show to put on!"

The maven sighed, and looked over at Mordekaiser. She patted his chest once more, _Are you sure you are alright?_

"**Of course, Maven. Our band is now complete. Let them hear the rage of Lokfar, and know that our band is complete.**"

Sona nodded, and made her way to the front stage.

* * *

><p>The curtain rolled up. The audience was chanting for Pentakill, "PENT-A-KILL! PENT-A-KILL! PENT-A-KILL!"<p>

"_**Mortals...do you hear the chime? That is the toll of the bell, the funerary chime of the fools and ghouls who did not come here tonight! You are lucky, your death shall be not from natural causes, but by the greatest band in all of Runeterra! Now if this is true...Scream for me.**_"

This was followed by the audience of thousands screaming.

Hollow laughter rang out. "_**I SAID SCREAM FOR ME, WORMS!**_"

The crowd roared even louder.

"_**HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL! HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL!**_"

"HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL! HAIL! HAIL! PENT-A-KILL!"

"_**Tonight, we have a special surprise for all you mortals: Tonight...do you hear? That is not a bell!**_"

This was followed by the sounding of rumbling thunder.

"_**No...that is not the sound of a bell! That is rage!**_"

Another peal of thunder.

"_**Fools and ghouls, worms everywhere, welcome our final member: Olaf! The Berserker! Olaf! The Rage of Lokfar!**_"

A drum solo echoed out as Olaf smashed into the drums with all of his might. His eyes glowed red with absolute fury. He suddenly stopped. He stood from his seat, and pointed at the crowd, uttering a simple command,

"Scream."

"PENT-A-KILL! PENT-A-KILL! PENT-A-KILL!"

Olaf slammed the cymbals, lightning cracked in the background, "Faster!"

"PENTAKILL! PENTAKILL! PENTAKILL!"

"Faster! On my beat!"

Another crack of lightning and thunder roared. This time however, he started slamming his drum stick on the snare drum, letting a steady beat reverberate throughout the crowd's hearts and souls.

"PENTAKILL!PENTAKILL!PENTAKILL!"

"Hail hail Pentakill!"

"HAILHAILPENTAKILL!"

Olaf bellowed, "HAILHAILPENTAKILL!" He tore out a drum solo while they chanted.

"HAILHAILPENTAKILL!"

"HAILHAILPENTAKLIL!" The berserker bellowed, ripping out another drum solo.

HAILHAILPENTAKILL!"

"HAILHAILPENTAKLIL!" The berserker bellowed, one last drum solo before he shattered the cymbals with a mighty strike. Lightning cracked down onto the drum set as he bellowed a primal roar.

Yorick's ghouls scurried in from the side and replaced the broken cymbals while Olaf started up the drums. Karthus laughed, "_**Ah ha ha! Hail hail Pentakill!**_"

The lich tilted the microphone forward, and belted out the song,

_**" Summoners We are calling from the Institute of War  
>with nothing to atone!<br>A bloodied path lies ahead, together we will march like  
>minions from the Nexus!<br>May your bloodthirst stay wet like a Warwick with his eternal thirst  
>Hold your maces high!"<strong>_

Sona looked over at Mordekaiser, strumming away while smiling as broad as she could possibly. Mordekaiser stomped over, wailing on his guitar all the while. "**Does this please you, Maven?**"

_Does it please you, Mordekaiser?_

"**Yes. This is suitable for a king.**"

_**"Blood and death are waiting like Swain in the lane!  
>You were born! To! die!<br>Hear we while we live  
>As we look into your eyes!<br>You shall hear a hue  
>Power and items are purchased with our gold!<br>By wicked command hail **__**Pentakill!"**_

_**Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pent-A-Kill!**_  
><em><strong>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pent-A-Kill!"<strong>_

Yorick slapped and popped on his bass guitar, his ghouls reaffixing his broken strings while he was playing due to the sheer intensity and speed he was playing with. He looked over and saw that Mordekaiser's wounds had now disappeared. He looked forward and saw Karthus almost leaning over to the crowd, stretching his hand out to them.

_**"My Summoner was aware  
>Of the tyros that were slain!<br>Ready to spawn a-gain!  
>We will bring death, crowd control and pain<br>The fires of ignite your ender!  
>Power and items are purchased with our gold<br>By demonic right Pent-A-Kill!**_

_**Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!"<br>**_  
>Mordekaiser arched his back, wailing on his guitar for an impressive guitar solo. Sona's deft hands quickly matched his tempo and harmonized with him. For most, this would be a death sentence. For Sona, this was fun. She smiled all the while, playing in harmony with the Master of Metal.<p>

"_**Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!<br>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!<br>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!<br>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!<br>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill!"  
><strong>_

Karthus swiveled his hand about, his tone hitting pitches unheard in mortal vocal chords as it pierced the very veil of the night sky. All of Valoran could hear his yell,

_**"YEAAAAAH!"**_

If one could see through the lich's eyes, one would almost see...notes, musical notes that pervaded amongst the crowd. They harmonized with one another as they chanted and sang alongside the band. All these years, all these years of study, and he could see the resonance once more. All these years of research, all these years, and now he can see it. He could truly keep his promise now.

_**"Steal their souls!  
>Sunder their hearts!<br>Sing their requiem!  
>Dig their graves as they flee!<strong>_

_**Kill their minions!**_  
><em><strong>Push their towers!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till there's no Nexus left to smash!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hail, Pent-a-kill!"<strong>_

Olaf slammed the snare drum once more, and then got out of his seat. He ran up to the front stage, grabbed the microphone from Karthus and bellowed,

"Power and items are purchased with our gold  
>By wicked command hail Pentakill!"<p>

The berserker started pumping his fist in the air, his deep voice roaring above the crowd,

"Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!"<p>

He tilted the microphone forward, and issued such barbaric, rage-filled yell that the heavens cracked. Thunder pealed, lightning roared to life, a flash torrent of rain swept across the crowd, drenching them. He gave the microphone back to the lich, who harshly laughed, "_**How was it your small brain learned the lyrics so quickly?"**_

"I'mma speed reader, bone boy."

The berserker ran back to his drumset, leaping over the entire set with far too much ease and landed back in his seat. He started up his drumming once more.

_**"Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!  
>Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!"<strong>_

As the chanting started to die out, because the song was nearly at its end, Sona wrapped her hand around the small of Mordekaiser's back, strumming her instrument with her free hand. The Master of Metal responded with resting his large hand on top of her head, strumming his instrument with his free hand as well.

Karthus burst out with one last shout,

_**"Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill, Pen! Ta! Kill!"**_

Then slowed the chanting down,

_**"Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill... Hail, Hail, Pent-a-kill..."**_

A few moments of silenced passed as the band grew quiet, the stage darkened. A demonic light erupted from Karthus, illuminating his face, _**"This next song's called...The Shredder!"**_

The crowd erupted in yet another fit of fanatical yelling. Pentakill was now a truly complete band, woe be to those who dare oppose the musical symphony that is the greatest rock band ever to live.

* * *

><p><em>Let the heavens weep.<em> **Let the people mourn **_**the loss of their innocence.**_ Let Hell itself clamour, IN ENVY OF THE GREATEST BAND EVER CREATED!

_All_ **Hail **_**Pen**_-ta-KILL!


	20. Mordekaiser's Apocalypse

"**What is this?"**

"_For now, nothing. It is an apocalypse. Gaze into it, lord of metal, and know of your future folly._"

**"Not many insult me and live, horse. You are fortunate we are not in my domain."**

"_Blood will rain from the skies. The fields will quake from the shadows of the dead that will charge down it, and despite all of that, it will be the end of us. I will gain what I want for a scant moment, because of you. Why do you think I am even here, and not out there? I was sent to communicate this to you, else I would have ran you through myself._"

**"Hmph. I am doing as-"**

_"Then what is this stupidity about a band? About music? They grow concerned with your…mental stability, and your engorging ego."_

**"…Fine. Show me."**

* * *

><p>A sickly, trollish looking creature with mottled skin, a wart covered face, and long mottled purple hair lumbered about. Carrying a large stone club, the creature was near the Institute's forests. Sniffing at the air as flesh rotted and dripped off its large nose. Finding his quarry, the creature reached down and grabbed a handful of mushrooms. Greedily devouring them, he lumbered away.<p>

An explosion rocked the Institute. This was soon followed by hundreds of screams. A fetid darkness encapsulated the Institute. It was a series of buildings that were connected with one another, and almost made up the size of an entire city, yet this darkness hung over it. Lightning arced and shot out in voluminous bolts. An inferno erupted and started to char the very bricks of the Institute. Then the crows started to come. Hundreds of crows raced towards the Institute, and started to dart in and out of every window. The sound of shattered glass filled the air. Despite all of this, the dark veil was not disturbed. The only thing that truly penetrated the utter blackness for long was a gargantuan creature.

A beast from another dimension, a terror from beyond any sort of sane human comprehension emerged from the Institute. It towered over the Institute's highest buildings, its glowing, soulless eyes greedily surveying the scene around it. Its' sanguine speckled claws creaked and groaned, its gore stained jaws easily able to swallow several horses all at the same time cracked open. A feral scream emitted from its throat tore apart the nearest tower as it started to move, collapsing any building in its path. If one looked closely enough, little bits of magic peppered the demon in an almost humorous manner.

The troll snorted, "Guess no matches today." Turning around, he took only three steps when he spotted someone blocking his path. An eight foot man encased utterly in metal and wielding a monstrous morning star stood in his way. The troll scratched at the boils forming on his face, "Mordekaiser, eh? Guess you orchestrated this?"

**"No,"** the metal man replied bluntly. Raising his palm, several ethereal maces tore from the ground and struck the troll, knocking him off his feet. "**I did not. It is mere convenience. All I want is your flesh, Trundle. Give it to me and I will make this painless.**"

Trundle grinned an almost toothless smile, "Didn't even take me out for three dates. Screw you." Barrelling forward, the troll clutched its wooden club tightly. Mordekaiser's ruby eyes burned while he readied himself to strike the troll. Each step the lord of metal took imprinted his footstep into the ground. Trundle cricked his knuckles, making a pillar of absolute filth and garbage erupt in front of Mordekaiser. Slamming the ground, the once beautiful and carefully tended grass instantly decayed and rotted into a bog like state. Mordekaiser sunk into the moistened dirt, barely able to move, giving the troll ample opportunity. Leaping onto the metal man, Trundle opened his jaws wide and bit into his metal breastplate.

For most other beings, this would be completely suicidal. For Trundle, it was lunch. Tearing into the metal and flesh, Trundle tore out a sizable chunk of steel and muscle. Crunching into it, he swallowed and aimed to bite the master of metal once more. In a mere moment, Trundle's skin was lacerated. Thousands of pieces of shrapnel tore at the troll, making him leap off Mordekaiser. A deep, amused laugh from the depths of Mordekaiser perked Trundle's ears. The man of metal stomped towards the troll, "**Amusing. You will die here.**"

Trundle snorted and looked around, frowning. Glaring at Mordekaiser, the troll clicked his teeth together, "You brought your friends here?"

**"No. I brought my army."**

Trundle raised an eyebrow when the sound of thousands of weapons banging on shields turned his attention to them. Mordekaiser was not lying. All armored, all readied, and all pointing their swords, spears, bows, crossbows, and rifles at the troll, Mordekaiser's army of the dead was truly impressive. Trundle whistled in surprise, "Heh, guess I wasn't the only one trollin' on the fields, eh?" The troll flicked a venomous glare at Mordekaiser, "But they go if you go!" Trundle raced towards the metal man once more.

Mordekaiser nodded and raised his fist, "**That they do.**" Clenching his fist, the metal that Trundle had ingested tore out of his stomach and flew back to Mordekaiser, reaffixing itself onto his chest. The troll surprisingly did not falter. His stomach started to regenerate the moment it was torn open. Mordekaiser swung his mighty mace downwards, only to miss the surprisingly agile creature. Trundle weaved under the strike, letting the morning star sink into the ground while he jumped up and hammered his own club into Mordekaiser's helmet.

The metal man grunted in response. The shrapnel still surrounded him, and it still cut into Trundle as a method of deterrence. More ethereal maces rose from the ground and heaved Trundle off of Mordekaiser. The troll reached up and grabbed the helmet of the master of metal, taking it with him. Trundle looked at his hand and saw the plague that now afflicted it, it was worse than even his own curse. He looked upwards at the exposed face of Mordekaiser and burst out laughing, "That's what you look like?"

Mordekaiser roared out of primal fury. Ripping his mace from the ground, the metal man grabbed Trundle. The troll savagely bit into Mordekaiser's armored hand to no avail. The metal man grabbed the base of Trundle's back and gripped the troll's legs, and promptly tore him in half. Entrails spilled onto the ground, the spine was ripped from the troll's lower pelvis, and Mordekaiser tossed the useless legs to one side and the remains of the troll to the other side of the ground. Grabbing his discarded helmet, and placing it back onto his mighty brow, the metal man swore under his breath, "**Damn it. Th-**"

Blunt force suddenly hit the back of his knees. Collapsing downwards, Mordekaiser bellowed in pain from the troll savagely biting into his neck. The Master of Metal gripped Trundle's head and pulled him away, seeing the troll's missing lower half was actually starting to regenerate, reforming missing tendons, bones and muscle. With an amused laugh, the mark of the great king and lord of metal was placed upon Trundle's brow.

In an instant, the troll fell to the ground, and his diseased skin peeled and stripped itself away from his body. Mordekaiser waited for a moment, and Trundle's skin regenerated itself. Weakly raising himself with his own hands, Trundle spat at Mordekaiser, "So what now, tin man?"

Mordekaiser looked at his gauntlets, and saw the dark energy swirling from them. The metal man started to laugh, slowly at first. Then it grew nearly maniacal, lightning arcing and racing from him, thunder roaring with each crackle as infinite power seemed to course through him. The sound of the nearby brush rustling did not perk Mordekaiser's interest. A hunched man shuffled out of them. Yorick, the Gravedigger. The man's deep and somber voice pointedly spoke, "So, what now?"

Mordekaiser glared at Yorick, **"What else? My goal. To conquer."**

Yorick stiffedened and gripped his shovel, "…Guess no more concerts, then?"

Mordekaiser actually blinked in surprise. He roared in laughter once more, "**Of course not! It was a distraction, a way to pass time while waiting!**"

Yorick scratched the side of his face, "Yeah…that's what Karthus said."

"**Stupid lich,**" Mordekaiser snorted, waving a dismissive hand at Yorick, "**Even with all of his supposed intelligence, he could not see this coming.**"

The hunched gravedigger bluntly replied, "He did. He said you'd do this, and you'd give that response, and he told me to tell you not to come to his marsh, or he will end you."

The master of metal glared at Yorick, "**And you? What will you do?**"

"Me?" Yorick started to hobble away, "I'm going to dig some graves."

* * *

><p>The gates of Demacia groaned under the weight of the assault. A well armored commander bellowed, "Keep the gates up! Don't let the bastards in!"<p>

The wood splintered and blew apart from a mighty swing. Mordekaiser booted the drawbridge down in a seemingly impossible manner. The soldiers hollered at one another, "How'd he get across the moat?" If one were to look, they'd see hundreds of dead holding onto one another, creating a makeshift bridge for their master to cross. The soldiers rushed at the master of metal.

He looked different, however. Instead of wearing his armor, he was bare chested. Save for his trademark helmet and his armored legs and greaves, the master of metal exposed his bare chest to the world. The moment the soldiers were several meters close to him, they fell to the ground and started vomiting their internal organs. Boils and pestilence danced and riddled their flesh, scarring and killing them in mere moments. Soon after their apparent deaths, an ectoplasm thinly covered their skin, and they rose to their feet. Turning against their fellow comrades, these raised dead now carried Mordekaiser's pestilence with them. The screams of their fellow man sounded like the sweetest of music to Mordekaiser. And then she stepped out.

A slender woman, with aqua hair, stood in the streets of Demacia. The remnants of the Demacian militia bellowed at her to move, to run. One of the generals grabbed her arm, "Miss Buvelle, you gotta move! The others have already fled, you cann-"

The woman raised her hand and waved him off. She smiled at the commander and nodded her head. The commander wiped a tear away, "Thank you, Miss Buvelle…" She shook her head, and tapped her chest. The Demacian commander violently nodded, "I mean, Sona. Your sacrifice won't be forgotten. Thank you."

The commander ran off, yelling at the still living men to run away. Sona's sapphire dress shifted from the wind. Mordekaiser glared at the woman, "**Sona. Out of my way.**" His infernal army now flooded the gate and stood behind him, easily numbering in the hundreds.

She shook her head. The woman stepped forward and made several motions with her hands. Mordekaiser's ruby eyes glared at her. The two stared at one another far longer than one would think. The sound of hoofs thundering perked her ears. She broke their gaze and looked behind the master of metal. She could see an entire ghostly cavalry unit racing towards them, headed by a figure blazing with the deepest of blue fires. Sona looked at Mordekaiser once more, and sniffled. Spinning around, she turned her back to him. Kneeling downwards, she clasped her hands together and waited.

Mordekaiser gripped his mace, brought it above his head, and swung it downwards. The sickening squelch of the morning star sundering flesh and shattering bone was the only noise heard above the hoofs. Crimson stained the remains of the woman's hair, and freely flowed down the streets. The master of metal raised his hand, and clenched it. Ectoplasm surrounded the woman, and Sona stood up once more. Her head bowed, and her arms rested at her side pitifully.

Horses neighing made Mordekaiser turn to the source. An armored centaur, barely held together by the burning blue inferno, trotted over to Mordekaiser. His glaive firmly in hand, he questioned the metal master, "_You rushed ahead. Do you realize what you almost cost us__?_"

Mordekaiser pointedly spoke, "**I have singlehandedly brought Demacia down to its knees.**"

"_How many did we lose for your rashness?_" Mordekaiser pointed at his thrall army, "**Not one, Hecarim.**"

The centaur looked around, "_Then this day is ours. Ready your army, we march onto Noxus next. You were lucky, Mordekaiser. Do not push it again._"

Mordekaiser nodded and thumped his chest. Hecarim trotted off. Mordekaiser started to walk when he looked at the ghostly visage of Sona. She followed him, her head still bowed. He had not commanded her to follow. Nor had he commanded her to cry those tears that flowed down her face, those crimson tears. A mocking voice spoke up, "Guess she can't take the look of your ugly mug!"

"**Shut up, Trundle,**" Mordekaiser growled. He stomped past the bisected troll that was being held by two of his thralls. Trundle whistled at Sona, "You sure showed him!" A snap of Mordekaiser's fingers made his thralls stab several sharp daggers into Trundle's chest, only making the troll laugh.

* * *

><p>Mordekaiser did not expect this. He had pushed forward with his army alone against the foces of Noxus. He was winning the battle quite handily, but then they were pincered in by the most unexpected army: The Void. Heading this army, Malzahar flew down the fields with the Voidlings at his beck and call. The large, colossal monster that shattered the Institute stepped carefully behind him while the others followed the monster's suit. Winged abominations, creatures with far more tentacles than one could count rolled down the field, living blackened slime inched towards Mordekaiser's army. Malzahar pointed at Mordekaiser, and his army surged forth.<p>

The master of metal stepped forward, morning star in hand. The first horrid creature that flew at him crumpled from a single swing, all of its body juices showered Mordekaiser. The next couple of creatures tried latching onto Mordekaiser and biting into him. This did not work, their teeth shattered as if they had tried to bite into pure steel. The Voidlings soon melted off of Mordekaiser, and a thin layer of ectoplasm covered their remains. Standing up, they assumed to fight their own brethren with renewed vigour.

Suddenly, a ballista bolt tore through a sizable chunk of Mordekaiser's army, and struck the metal man in his back. Collapsing forward, he thundered down to the ground. He was unharmed, but even the powerful master of metal was susceptible to basic physics. Grunting, he got to one knee when the earth below him started to rumble. His army that surrounded him stood stock still, not having a command to move or groan. Mordekaiser could not react in time when he saw a spike, a foot in circumference, fired at him. He was pushed out of the way of the incoming strike, and saw it was Sona who had pushed him. Bloody tears stained her face, but she smiled at him before the spike tore into her abdomen. Her entrails rained down on Mordekaiser as she was catapulted into the air alongside a couple dozen men of his army. Dangling in midair for a second, a giant maw reached forward and devoured them all in a single bite.

Mordekaiser did not move from his spot, despite the mocking voice that filled his mind, **YOUR FLESH, YOUR ANGER, YOUR DISEASE, THEY ARE NOTHING TO ME. EVEN YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TERROR IS, AND IT WILL BE YET ANOTHER DROP TO SATIATE MY HUNGER. COME, MASTER OF METAL. LET ME TASTE YOUR TERROR.**

The sound of horses galloping and neighing filled the air, followed by a prompt command, "_Fallback!_"

Mordekaiser looked at where Sona once stood. He bellowed, "**Men! Advance upon the Voidlings!**" Pointing at the gargantuan creature in front of him, the master of metal roared, "**Cho'gath! My men will wear your hide as their armor!**"

Hecarim snorted and galloped away, muttering aloud, "_Fool doesn't even know what the purpose of a tactical retreat is. To face both Noxus and the Void is stupid, a counterstrike can collapse both in one fell swoop. Let him die."_

Being attacked on both sides, Mordekaiser's great army fell one at a time until only the master of metal remained. The dead numbered in the thousands. Voidlings, Noxians, and the shattered corpses of Mordekaiser's army littered the battlefield. The master of metal stormed forward, crushing the skulls of the fallen underneath his armored boots. Cho'gath growled at Mordekaiser, **YOU WILL NOT LIVE PAST THIS DAY, YET YOU SHOW NO FEAR OF DEATH. ODD. PERHAPS YOU TRULY ARE NOT MORTAL? WHY THEN ARE YOU HERE?**

Mordekaiser hefted his mace in hand, testing the weight of it. Silently, he advanced. Cho'gath snorted, **VERY WELL. YOUR PAIN, YOUR SCREAMS , THEY WILL BE MINE FOR ALL ETERNITY! **A feral roar ripped across the fields. The force of the Void creature's scream separated muscle from bone, and made the closest of corpses to it fly through the air. Mordekaiser continued his advance, his ruby eyes burning brightly. Gripping his mace, he pointed at Cho'gath, and barrelled at the creature. The giant maw surged forward, and encapsulated the master of metal.

Days later, in the burnt remains of the Institute, Yorick put the finishing touches on a grave. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he hobbled away. A piece of Mordekaiser's helmet was embedded in the raised dirt. Tied around one of the horns were several thin strings. The granite stone had a name etched into it, "Pentakill," beneath that was an epitaph the read, "Let the heavens weep. Let the people mourn the loss of their innocence. Let hell itself clamor, in envy of the greatest band ever created."

The vision faded. Mordekaiser stood in silence. Hecarim's opened hand clenched itself into a fist, making the orb of fire disappear, "_Because of your stupidity, you will force the Shadow Isle's armies to retreat and wait for a new chance to strike, which will take centuries more. Why you are in charge of the infantry I will never be able to fathom their reasoning. We will lose everything to the Voidlings and to Noxus because your ego gets bruised. The only constant I can see your ego. You rush in and think you are a one man army. You are not that powerful, Mordekaiser. You are but a single being in the great army, don't give yourself more importance than that, not in an endeavor this important. I want there to be blood. I want there to be war. And I will not have you and your bruised ego take away my one pleasure in life. You will do what is necessary. Is that understood?"_

Mordekaiser slowly spoke, "**What did you see, at the end battle?**"

"_Hm?_" Hecarim snorted and stomped his hoofs on the ground, "_Are you also blind? __You escaped certain death the first time, stayed out of unrelenting stupidity and then you were promptly devoured by Cho'gath which in turn scattered our armies."_

The great master of metal's armor creaked. With a powerful back fist, Mordekaiser knocked Hecarim to the ground. The blue flames from the centaur bellowed angrily while the metal man pressed a foot down onto his chest. Mordekaiser's tone was as cold as death, "**Never doubt me, horse. I will do what is necessary. Is that understood?**"

Snorting, Hecarim pushed the armored boot off of him and got back to his feet. Pointing his glaive at Mordekaiser, the centaur spoke his final words, "_That is why I was asked to ensure your success._"

Mordekaiser grunted in response, "**They did not ask you. If they did, it would have already been done. That is why you had to show me that entire little show. I will take care of my own affairs. Tend to your own stable, Hecarim. Get lost.**" With that said, the great king stormed down the hallway of the Institute. Hecarim snorted and galloped the opposite way, his spectral fire burning brightly.

The light from the fire shone onto the walls closest to it, showing that no shadows were being cast in the empty hallway. Suddenly a blue skinned woman emerged. Her long, strange purple hair flowed up and behind her while the rest of her body was covered in weird violet leather straps and spikes, spiraling around her supple flesh. When she grinned, her fangs were clearly exposed. Humming aloud, she questioned to no one in particular, "Curious and curiouser. What to do, what to do? Heh." Disappearing once more, the hallway was made truly empty.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the Institute, a spectral carriage awaited Mordekaiser. He was about to board it when he stopped. He heard the plucking of several strings. Looking behind him, he saw Sona approach him, her etwahl in hand. Plucking a few strings, she smiled at the master of metal. He grunted, "<strong>Do you wish to come to my domain?<strong>"

A high pitched note was plucked in response, _Yes._

Mordekaiser nodded, "**Come in, then.**" Sona smiled and gracefully made her way towards the carriage. Carefully she stepped up it and seated herself comfortably. Mordekaiser followed suit and sat across from her. Resting his head on his fist, he motioned to the skeletal driver to start driving. Within moments, Sona reached over and grabbed Mordekaiser's gauntlet. She traced in his hand her words, _Is something wrong?_

Mordekaiser grunted, took off his helmet, and settled his giant frame against the back of his seat, "**Nothing is wrong, Maven. We must discuss ideas for some new songs. I have been inspired.**"

* * *

><p>Within the Howling Marshes, at the top of a lone tower, in the inky blackness that shrouded the room, the lich Karthus stood. The only source of light grimly shone from the crystal sphere within his scepter. It soon dimmed and faded away. He let the darkness envelope his being, "<em><strong>I hate expending power in such a wasteful manner. Hmph.<strong>_"

His bones cricked with the steps he took, his being fading away into a dark portal, "_**What now, oh great and powerful Master of Metal? What will your choice be?**_" One final rasp before the lich completely disappeared, "_**Hopefully it will be interesting…**_"

* * *

><p>***<strong>IMPORTANT NOTE***<strong>

**This was "Mordekaiser's Choice," renamed into "Mordekaiser's Apocalypse"! **

**The first batch of short stories are officially done! Wee! So, now the voting should become more important! I will be deleting stories off the polls as I write them. I will check the poll within...A week, and go from there as to which story I should write first. **

**I admit, the only time I will be change the order of the stories is if I feel another short story is better written first to give the next one better context (I can only currently think of one pair of stories that such a thing would occur!)**

**So, check my profile, and vote up to 3 stories that you want to see most!**

**This is how I'm going to be doing the short stories from now on, to be able to help organize the ones I want to write, and also to give me time to plan out some more for the future =p**

**The link:**

**u/3767463/Viper_of_Grand#**

**I hope you have all enjoyed reading these stories as much as I have been writing them. I have a feeling I need to go through a bunch of them and do a huge editing overhaul, fixing grammar and line breaks and so forth. Should I do that first, or moar stories? Please, do communicate with me, I will respond! Eventually!**


	21. Udyr versus the Wiles of Women 2: Part 1

Udyr vs the Wiles of Women 2: More Wiley, More Women

A round of applause roared from a seated crowd. They surrounded a stage which had a dozen chairs, a few coffee tables and a large, golden, metallic golem sitting at a desk. It was wearing a formal business suit. A familiar Summoner walked onto the stage and waved at the crowd, "Now now folks, I know you missed me, but calm yourselves!"

"THEY-MISSED-THROWING-THINGS-AT-YOU," the golem replied.

The crowd burst out in laughter, making the Summoner frown. "Blitzcrank, they wouldn't do that to Horatio Valentine, would they?"

"YES WE WOULD!" The crowd eagerly responded, making Horatio roll his eyes. Clapping his hands together he continued speaking, "Welcome to another installment of Talks with the Women of the League! I'm your host, Horatio, and our beloved large friend here is…"

The crowd roared, "BLITZCRANK!" The golem waved at them, "GREETINGS-FLESHLINGS-"

Horatio lowered his voice to a more seductive tone, "Now then, today we have quite the selection of women. We really went all out for this one, folks, because this is our anniversary show as most of oyu know! And do we have an anniversary planned for you! Speaking of which, let's meet the main guest tonight, hm?"

The Summoner smoothed his wavy blonde hair back, "Now then, ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to the man who helped start all of this: The wild beast man of Ionia, the Animal Spirit himself: Udyr!"

Magic surged from his fingers. A burst of light filled the room, and a large burly man sailed through the air. Roaring, he grabbed Horatio by the neck and slammed him to the ground, about to strike him down when he stopped. His nose twitched. He leaned down and deeply inhaled the Summoner's scent. Frowning, Udyr growled, "Why."

"Hrk!" Horatio feebly struggled against him. His face was already turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"UDYR - - - THIS – IS – THE – FAVOR – I – WISH – TO – CALL – IN – REGARDING – YOU –"

The beast man looked at the golden steam golem and snorted. Dropping the Summoner, he got to his feet and brushed himself off, "Another damned interview? Fine."

Blitzcrank stretched out one of his giant fingers and pointed at a lone chair. The beast man thundered over and promptly punted the comfy looking chair, sending it sailing several meters through the air. He shook an angry finger at the chair, "Not this time."

Horatio coughed, wheezed and got to his feet. Udyr stood where the chair once stood and angrily glared at the Summoner. Cleaning himself off, Horatio spoke to the crowd once more, "Today is a special day, folks! Today, in recognition of our first big show, we have decided to bring back everyone's favorite beast man! And with him, we shall be bringing in the lovely ladies of the League in person to speak with him face to face! How does that sound?!"

The crowd roared in approval. He looked over at Udyr, "You alright with that, Udyr?"

"Whatever."

Horatio smiled and nodded, "The women will stay as long as they wish, they can converse with one another, it'll be fun! Trust me!"

"Hmph."

The Summoner weaved his hands, "In commemoration of the first time, let's bring in our first woman! She asked the first question all those shows ago, here is a woman who can blow you away with a single look! The Storm's Fury, Janna!"

Magic surged from his fingers. A lithe woman robed only in the finest and thinnest of white silk appeared in a burst of light. Her long, golden hair was lifted by the aura of wind that encapsulated her. She glanced at Horatio and made a slight bow towards him, "Do be careful with that tongue, Horatio. Silver's not as good as gold."

"SILVER-IS-LESS-MALLAEABLE-THAN-GOLD- - - STEEL-HOWEVER- IS-SUPERIOR-IN-EVERY-WAY-"

Janna's laughter resembled dozens of bells being gently rang at the same time. She floated over and sat herself down. Looking over, she smiled at the beast man, "Hello Udyr. How have you been?"

"We are well, Storm's Fury."

Horatio raised an eyebrow, "I thought you and he were on more tenacious terms."

The beautiful woman gave a beatific smile to the Summoner, "Things change, Horatio."

* * *

><p>H: Things change? Janna, can you tell us why you agreed to come today?<p>

Jan: Aside from my usual lovely talk with the women of the League? It is because Udyr is here.

H: Oh?

B: - EXPLICATE –

Jan: I have a question for him, and I wish to clear the air a bit.

H: With him?

Jan: No. With the good people of Valoran.

U: …

Jan: Udyr. I want to first and foremost say, thank you. Thank you for turning me down.

H: Bwuh?

B: -BEEP-?

U: You are welcome.

H: Why are you…you were pretty angry about that!

Jan: Yes, I was. As some of you may know, I had recently broken up with a certain someone back then, and with those pictures being leaked, I was a bit stressed. Kar…Duchess Karma is a wonderful friend. I spoke with her and I thought I'd try for a rebound. I thought Udyr would be fun. I mean, how many letters do you think I receive from men proposing to me, never mind asking for a date? I cannot possibly remember. Udyr never tried hitting on me or seducing me or anything, so I thought maybe I'd give forbidden fruit a try.

B: I – AM – POSITIVE – HORATIO – WOULD – KNOW - - - CONSIDERING – HE – HAS – SENT – YOU – MANY – LETTERS – OF –

H: Oh hey what's that Blitzcrank you need to be quiet right now?!

B: - - - - NO - ? – WHY – WOULD – I - - - I – DETECT– THAT – YOUR – URGE– TO – KILL – SOMEONE - IS – RISING - - - WHO – IS – THE – INTENDED – RECIPIENT - ? - - -

Jan: *Laughs*

H: Hurgh, just…just never mind.

Jan: As I was saying, I thought it would be easy. No attachments, just a one night stand with him and his sexy abs.

H: Abs?

Jan: Oh yes, a man with good abdominals is divine.

H: Yes, well, the beast man rarely takes his outfit off. How do you know-

*Udyr oddly cricks his shoulders backwards while his gi slips off his chest. His body is shown to be decorated in surprisingly few scars. Sculpted would be the best way to phrase his body type, bulky, but sculpted with no hair adorning his chest or stomach.*

U: Hrn…Skin. Everyone has it.

Jan: Yes…well…as you can see, he looks…looks…Oh goodness, I'm not sure how s…Mm.

U: Ahem.

Jan: Mm? Oh! Sorry, I was lost in thought. As I was saying, his abs are…they are truly sublime.

H: What about the Voidwalker?

Jan: He is quite the eye candy. It is quite hard to concentrate with him on the fields, truth be told. His however, they look kind of impossible though. I swear there are muscles I never knew existed that he has.

B: WHAT – ABOUT – THE – BLIND – MONK - ? –

Jan: …As I was saying, I was purely interested in his physical aspects than anything else. It was rather stupid of me, I admit, which is why I'm thankful.

H: So when exactly did you see him shirtless for you to be so infatuated? I don't imagine you would just walk up to him and ask him to -

U: We disrobe when we desire to do so, like many people.

Jan: That or when Annie decides to set his clothes on fire one time because she wanted him to look more like Tibbers.

H: Wh…uh…what? Why?

Jan: According to her, Udyr's Bear aspect is a female.

H: …

Jan: And Tibbers is a male shadow bear.

H: …

Jan: She wanted them to get married, but thought Tibbers could only love a bear who was on fire.

H: …

B: ...I – FEEL - SOME – SORT – OF –JOKE – ABOUT – MARRIAGE – WOULD – BE – APPROPRIATE – HERE – BUT – I – AM – A –GOLEM- AND –PERHAPS – I – CANNOT – ANALYZE – THE – LARGER- IMAGE- - - WHY – WOULD – A – MAN – MARRY – A – URSINE - ? –

H: Sometimes it's called one shot too many of graggy…

Jan: *Laugh* Anyways, I spoke with Karma and decided to try my hand. He turned me down, like so many of you know, and I have come to say thank you.

H: Why is that?

U: You are welcome.

Jan: Because he didn't think of me as a cheap lay or someone to get his rocks off with, he actually wanted me to get over my heartbreak and get my butt going! I was so angry at him that I was able to pick myself back up and properly focus on better things! You know about Zilean and my venture with the zeppelin we helped construct. Udyr made me realize my self-worth again, as a person, so I have to thank him. And maybe apologize for trying to attack him once or twice…

U: Eight times. It matters not. It is what you desire that is important in this life, not what others desire. If you truly wished for us, then this conversation would not have been had. You are worth how much you wish to be worth.

H: So…what's your question?"

Jan: Hm? Oh, yes! Sorry, I was lost in the shine of his abs again. Which actually sort of leads into my question: Udyr, do you ever wax your body?

U: No. Never.

Jan: No? Never? Not even trim your body hair?

U: What body hair? We trim our beard and our hair.

H: …Wait…so the glisten off his skin is…

Jan: Completely natural, apparently.

H: …Wow.

Jan: Yeah…Even I need to wax my legs.

U: Is there something we are missing?

Jan: No! No no, no…not at all.

*Udyr reaches down to slip the gi back on*

Jan: Um…Udyr?

U: Yes?

Jan: Can…can you keep it off?

U: If you answer a question for us, then we see no problem.

H: Oh?

B: -BARGAINING – EVERY – HUMAN – IS –SUSCEPTIBLE – TO – SUCH – A – THING –

U: Tell us why you spoke to the Duchess.

Jan: Why wouldn't I? She and I are friends. We-

U: You spoke with her before the Ionian and Noxian rematch in regards to us. She was more or less unconcerned with our existence, or so we thought. What did you two speak of?

Jan: Ah…Perhaps not here? I'll tell you after the show?

H: Oh come on, you can tell us! Right, Blitzcrank?

U: We will wait.

B: -HM - - - A – DIFFICULT – DECISION - - - BEEP – BOOP - - - CONCLUSION: BRING – IN – THE – NEXT – GUEST -

* * *

><p>The Summoner shrugged, "I suppose we can let it go for now. For our next guest, I think we'll go North, far north! From the frozen Freljords themselves folks, please welcome the Winter's Wrath, Sejuani!"<p>

Another burst of light. A pale woman stood in place of the light. Her muscular frame groaned with each flex, her corded muscles visibly tightening. Her icy blue eyes from underneath her helmet flicked back and forth, seemingly piercing into any onlooker's soul. She looked over at Horatio and grunted, "Why am I here?"

"Ah…well…" He nervously readjusted his collar, "Well, you were asked to be a part of an interview, and well, here it is?"

Sejuani grunted and stormed over to a seat. Sitting down on it, frost started to immediately form onto the cushion. Looking over, her thin lips cricked upwards into a faint smile, her deadly cold eyes narrowed. "Udyr."

"Sejuani."

Horatio looked between the two. The beast man surged forward, firing a strong right hook at her jaw. The Amazonian grabbed his arm, pulled him in and lifted his body above her head. Sejuani heaved him several feet away from her, frost nipping at his body. Horatio sputtered, "Wh-what the frig? Why are you fighting?!"

Sejuani looked over at the Summoner, "Why not?"

The beast man rolled up to his feet and shook his head, "This is how we greet one another."

"Last time he broke my sternum."

"You started it with the breaking of our clavicle."

Janna would have said something if she was not so busy looking at the melted droplets of frost rolling off his pectorals onto his stomach.

Sejuani settled herself back in her seat, "If it is Udyr, then I will be comfortable with this interview. It should make things interesting."

* * *

><p>H: Okay so I have a question, why does Udyr not hate you? Or rather, why don't you dislike Udyr?<p>

U: Does she deserve our hate?

Sej: Should I?

H: You respect Queen Ashe, so I sort of thought-

U: Why would that interfere with our respect of Sejuani's strength?

Sej: He is not allied with her.

H: Uh…Ionia is though.

U: That does not mean we are.

H: You won the rematch! Side by side with Queen Ashe!

U: So?

Sej: This was the subject of our first discussion. I broke his clavicle then and there.

U: You hit far harder than you look you can.

H: Wait, so, you're not allied with Ashe?

U: We are as free as the clouds. We go where we wish and we do as we wish.

Sej: Heh. You should have seen her face when he told her that. Priceless.

U: That does not mean we respect her any less.

Sej: Yeah, yeah. I know.

B: DOES – THAT – MEAN – YOU – HAVE – VISITED – THE – HOMELAND – OF –THE –WINTER'S – WRATH - ? –

H: Don't be-

Sej: He has. I invited him.

H: …Bwuh?

U: A beautiful land. Truly beautiful.

H: So…why?

Sej: He's a shaman. It would be stupid not to have him bless our village.

H: A what? No, he's a monk.

B: BEEP - ? –

Sej: He can speak to animals. He communicates with them. He is able to train wolves with a single growl, he can stay the hand of most animals with a single wave of his hand and he holds no allegiance to anything or anyone. He does what he feels is right, as according to nature. That is a shaman to my people and I. That is something I respect. To have him visit my people was a blessing.

H: How so?

Sej: He saved us years of training our animals by speaking with our hounds and steeds. He spoke to the birds and was told where to find food, which he proceeded to hunt and slaughter us enough food to last my people a full month. He knew which ones to prune so as to not deplete our sources while tracking the strong beasts that preyed on my people for once. As far as I'm concerned, he is welcome to the Winter's Claw any time he wishes.

H: …I'm not buying it.

Jan: *Finally snaps out of staring* Hm? Not buying what?

H: Udyr, what is your ambition?

U: To crush all who dare oppose us, to reach up and claim the Heavens as is our right. We shall take our rightful place in the skies above.

H: Yeah, no, I'm not buying it. Udyr isn't a charity act.

Jan: That's rather r-

U: We enjoy speaking to wolves more than we do speaking to you, Summoner. We did it because it gave us a chance to hunt animals in a land we have never been to before. We simply cannot eat that much food, and so we parted with it.

H: You've never been to the Freljords?

U: Not before that visit, no. Have you?

H: Well, no. It's really cold there. I'd freeze in seconds. How did you get there anyways?

U: We ran.

H: That's…that's crazy.

U: Not really. You just run quickly.

Sej: The beast man is a man I respect. When you see someone fell an ice drake with a single bone shattering strike, you tend to respect them.

U: Heh…He did not stand a chance.

H: Okay, so Sejuani, do you have any questions for the beast man?

Sej: No.

H: No?

Sej: No. I am here partly for my own amusement, and to watch others ask him questions. I wish to mostly observe.

H: Why? Are you interested?

Sej: A bit, yes. He is quite wise.

H: I didn't mean that, but… He punches things. I wouldn't really attribute…

Sej: Are you saying those who fight are unintelligent, Summoner of the League?

B: -REPHRASE – ONE'S – SELF –

H: I meant to say that Udyr is…well, he's sort of a bully.

U: Surely you jest.

H: …Dude? You punch people in the face. A lot.

B: IT – IS – A – SUPERIOR – FORM – OF – NEGOTIATION - - - WE – HAVE – SEEN – MANY – AGREE – AFTER – A – FEW – CONSISTANT – STRIKES – TO – THE – CRANIUM - - -

U: We punch because it is our job in the League. We strike and kill because it is who we are as a man. We kill and we fight because it is our choice to do so. If there is someone who wishes to stop us, let them try. We will sunder them.

H: Oookay, so next question for Sejuani: Do you find Udyr attractive?

Sej: That is a vastly inappropriate question to ask me. You are lucky Summoner, your death would be viewed by everyone in this room.

U: Agreed.

H: I'm not hearing a no…*Flicks his eyebrows up and down seductively*

Sej: Blitzcrank? Either you do it, or I do it. With my mace. Only warning he gets

*A giant fist rockets out from the steam golem. The hand lightly slaps Horatio upside the head before retracting*

B: - NO –

H: Gah! Fine! Who should we bring in next?

B: -PROCESSING – INQUIRY - - - PROCESSING - - - PROCESSING - - - PROCESS –

H: Processing, I get it. Now you're stuck in a loop, wonderful.

B: - PROCESSING - COMPLETE - - - JERK - - - A – FIERY – DEMACIAN - - -

*****Author's Notes: Hey! Sorry it's been awhile! The Wiles story became a lot longer than I anticipated, so I'm dividing it up into 2 or more parts. I also got caught up in writing the Leo/Dia story and the planning behind that and the final preparations for the Riven story, forgive me folks! I will be updating the Wiles of Women again within 2 days, that much I promise! Hopefully I'll be able to finish it then, but truth be told I think it may be a 3 parter with what I have in mind. Thank you all for your continued support and enjoy reading!**


	22. Udyr versus the Wiles of Women 2: Part 2

***Author's note: Sorry it took so long! I got caught up with a few other things, but there will be a part 3 to conclude these wiles!

Horatio smiled. Rubbing his hands together, the Summoner spoke, "From the western land of Demacia, comes a woman full of fire and brimstone! Her draconic anger and her strength sunders the enemies of Demacia! Shyvana, the half-dragon!"

A burst of light filled the room. A blue skinned woman sat on a chair the teleported in with her, along with a darker skinned woman. The blue skinned woman wore a loose fitting, crimson dress with glistening onyx high heels to accompany it while the darker skinned woman braided her ridiculously long hair. The blue skinned woman grumbled, "I'm still not sure why I agreed to this…"

The darker skinned woman, decorated in various animal furs, leathers, claws and teeth smiled wickedly. Her golden eyes shimmered as she brushed away her own glowing obsidian hair, "It's just a bit of fun. Besides, a special guest is supposed to be there. Surprises are always fun!"

"I hate surprises. I…" The blue skinned woman looked around, her molten eyes flicking every which way, taking in the scene before them.

The darker skinned woman followed her companion's gaze and sighed, "Oh dear. You forgot to give us a head's up."

The blue skinned woman's eye twitched. Her entire being roared with fire as she surged towards Horatio. Her skin cracked, her jaw elongated and her dress somehow seemed to melt into her scales. The Summoner had time to blink once when a pair of sturdy hands caught the dragon mid leap. The flames licked at the beast man's skin, though it did not tarnish his flesh. Udyr thrust his face towards the gaping maw of the beast and….started nuzzling it. Growling at her, the beast man continued to nuzzle the dragon's face and neck. The darker skinned woman stepped with quick feline steps and was at Horatio's side in a moment, slapping him upside the head, "We weren't ready, you ditz."

"What…what is he doing?"

"What does it look like? Calming her."

The draconic beast slowly shifted and melted back to her human form, her dress reappearing once more. She reached around Udyr's head, gripped the back of it, and started to nuzzle him back. It was a strange sight, especially considering that despite his own impressive size and height, she towered over him. Udyr patted Shyvana's shoulder, "Save your rage and fury for those deserving of your strength. No need to soil your fists on worms."

"Uh…." Horatio was quite confused. He looked over at the darker skinned woman, questioning her, "Nidalee? Are…Are Udyr and Shyvana…?"

"What do you think?" She purred in response, smiling at him. Walking over to Udyr, she joined in nuzzling with the two.

Janna leaned over and whispered to Sejuani, "So…what is going on, and should we give them privacy?"

"To calm an animal, it is best is to make contact with it. It is to show understanding, to show recognition, and it is to show that they are not afraid." Sejuani cricked her knuckles, "It is a primal connection."

Blitzcrank scratched the side of his head, causing a loud metal grating sound to screech out. "- WHAT – IS –GOING – ON – HERE - ? - - - CLARIFICATION – NEEDED - ! - - -"

* * *

><p>H: Yeah, I'm agreed on that, big buddy. Shyvana?<p>

Shyv: Hm?

H: May you take a seat? I'm sorry about the impromptu summoning, we thought you were ready.

Shyv: Hmph…

Nid: Oh stop that. You look fine. I'll just continue braiding your hair~

Shyv: I…fine.

H: So you'll be joining us, Nidalee?

Nid: Don't mind if I do.

U: Hrm.

H: Alright, so I have to ask, what the heck? You and Udyr, Lady Shyvana?

Shyv: What about him?

H: I thought someone more… polished, well-spoken, a bit more chivalrous would be-

*Suddenly, Udyr's pectorals start dancing for no explainable reason, making Horatio stare at them in utter confusion. Shyvana eventually interrupts the growing awkward silence.*

Shyv: Do you know what I am?

H: …An elite soldier of Demacia?

Shyv: I mean my racial background, Summoner.

H: A half-dragon.

Shyv: Did I frighten you?

H: N-no, maybe a bit?

U: He almost relieved himself.

H: How do you know that?!

U: Muscle contractions in your face beget your intentions.

Shyv: How many others do you think are disturbed by my existence alone? My presence unsettles many. A few months ago, a bit after my induction to the League, Ionia and Demacia had a friendly match with one another. One of the training matches you Summoners typically host. Udyr was one of the Ionians.

U: We were curious to see a half-dragon's might.

Nid: Sure was curious about her might, completely and utterly curious~

U: Nidalee…

Nid: What? I'm agreeing with you.

U: …

Nid: Don't make such a sour face.

Shyv: Prince Lightshield was engaged with the Will of the Blades, going toe to toe with her when both of tear out of the brush at the same time. We look at one another, and Udyr sends me flying. One hit. I was stunned, literally and figuratively, I've never been hit that hard by someone's fist.

H: Never?

Shyv: No, n-Ah! Careful!

Nid: You had a knot.

Shyv: Don't pull!

Jan: Ugh, I hate knots. Look, I don't know what you and your sausage fingers are doing, so let me help.

Shyv: I don't need two people-

Nid: Sausage fingers…I'm going to…Tch. I'm doing fine, but this is a lot of hair. Hold this.

Shyv: This is abso-

Jan: You doth protest too much. Sh.

Shyv: …Hmph. You're lucky I'm in a better mood.

Sej: Just hack it off. Short is easier to maintain, is healthier and makes more combat sense.

Shyv: I like it long.

Jan: Besides, you want her to look like a boy?

Sej: Excuse me?

Jan: You have to admit, you look a little bit…mannish, with short hair. She looks much more feminine with her long locks. A sort of "I look beautiful but I can bench press ten horses."

Sej: So?

Jan: Well, it's just-

U: Everyone has their own sense of beauty to them in terms of appearance. Still your tongue on this subject unless you can argue otherwise.

Jan: …

Shyv: Where was- GAH!

Jan: Knot! Sorry!

Shyv: Gr…When I recovered I saw Udyr throw Irelia away from a would be killing blow by the prince, and he started literally strangling the crown prince. The earth was thrown up into crags around them in a makeshift arena. I could do nothing at that time but watch the fight. And listen to Udyr insult the Crown Prince the entire time.

U: They were not insults, they were truths spoken harshly. He could not keep his feet on the ground. The reaction we received is one we still remember, the might and the ferocity that overwhelmed us.

H: That reaction being…

Shyv: I flew in and tore him to shreds, tooth and nail.

H: …

Jan: …Literally?

Sej: Impressive.

B: - SO - ? –

H: Literally tore him to shreds? You didn't…eat him, did you?

Shyv: I tore at him with tooth and nail. I tore his throat out with my fangs. What do you think, Summoner?

Jan: That's…I'm not going to comment.

Shyv: I have dragon blood running in me. My fury took flight, and I tore the beast man to shreds. Is it that strange?

Jan: It's absolutely terrifying when you hear that draconic roar, I have to admit, but did you really have to…y'know…be so extreme?

Shyv: That's the thing: I'm always terrifying. I'm always scary, despite everything I do, despite how I try and show myself, it doesn't matter. People look at me and think either I am some kind of exotic beauty that needs to be domesticated or a monster that needs to be put down. Almost every Demacian looks at me in such a way, they speak in hushed whispers at the sight of me. No matter how I look, no matter how I act, that is the constant air I breathe. I can tell from your voice, you think me a monster while such a thought dances in your head. No, I did not swallow. I admit, I once consumed human flesh in my youth because I had much less control, but I felt violently ill with what I had done. The blood, I have gotten used to it, it cannot be helped, but the flesh, I cannot.

Nid: Hush dear, no need to justify yourself with a cannibal.

Jan: What? How dare you-

Nid: Trust me darling, with what I`ve heard? You've eaten plenty. You saw to that with Bob.

Jan: Ugh! We go over this every time! Just because It was Blitz's service that made Nashashago an-

U: *Grunts at the two women, silencing them.*

Nid: …Done braiding.

Jan: …Yeah, same.

*Both women return to their seats*

H: Ooooh boy, forgot about that…

B: - SHOULD – BE – INTERESTING - - -

Shyv: When I flew in, pinned him to the ground, scathing him with my dragon flames, I stared him in his eyes. And what I saw shocked me: There was no fear in his eyes of me. No hatred, no spite, there was…respect. In his final moments, just respect. His last word-

U: Before you tore our throat out.

Shyv: Yes, before I did that, was "Magnificent." After the match, I was…curious. I followed him to the forests outside of the Institute. He eventually looked at us, regarded us, than shattered our rib cage. I reacted, I let the fury take over, and…things became hazy. It has been a long time since such an incident occurred out of pure self defense. I woke up a while later in a scorched landscape. Tree trunks were shattered, and I was resting in a crater with Udyr sitting on the edge of it. We were both severely wounded; he was sitting there to rest and nurse his wounds rather than to gloat. Eventually, he asked me if I hated him for attacking me.

H: I assume no or else this is a really weird conversation.

Shyv: He had no hatred in his eyes. He did not attack me because he thought I deserve death. It was just…mutual respect. He was curious, body language. There was no killing intent, he wanted to know us through action. From one predator to another. It was just…getting to know one another. So no, I did not hate him. I understood him. He said that I give in to my anger and rage far too easily, let myself get engulfed by it, and if I wished to hunt with him for that evening's dinner. I agreed, and he didn't bat an eye when I snapped the boar's spine with my hands and ate it raw. No fear, no hesitation in his voice. Jarvan is the only person I have met after the death of my father, who can speak so…comfortably, with me. Make me feel at ease, with their understanding. I had to know, I needed to know, why did he not fear me? What do you think his response was?

B: - SOMETHING – EXPRESSIVE - ? - - -

H: Oh please, like-

Shyv: That right there, that is my point with you sort of people. He said, "Each of us has his cowardice. Each of us is afraid to lose, afraid to die. But to keep back, keep away, is the way to remain a coward for life. To find courage is to seek it on the field of conflict, and the sure way to victory is the willingness to risk one's own life. For if you have confidence in your own words, aspirations, thoughts, and actions and do your very best, you will have no need to regret the outcome of what you do. Fear and trembling are for the person who, while stinting the effort, hopes that everything will come out precisely as he wants."

H: …That's…

Sej: Hm.

Shyv: And so, I started hunting with him. No prejudice, no conversation, just…communication. In a way I have not felt in a very long time. He taught me some meditation techniques and a few...erm…I think the Ionian term is katas?

H: …I'm really confused.

U: Per usual, then?

H: Wait…that was a joke. You have a sense of humor?

Nid: He does. He likes to call me furry death from above.

U: You are. You pounce from the trees constantly.

Shyv: That was his way of introducing us.

U: The look on your face the first time…heh.

H: So it really is the three of you?

Shyv: Yes.

Nid: Yeap.

U: Hrm.

H: Don't you want to kill them?

U: …

H: You said it in the last interview: you want to kill every champion you respect to prove you are stronger than them.

U: …Perhaps one day, we will.

Nid: I can say the same for you. I still haven't quite forgotten what you did to my uncle.

U: We have already admitted-

Nid: He has a bald spot on his head where fur should be.

H: …So the killing thing, back to it.

U: One day, perhaps. Perhaps not.

H: Why not wouldn't you? Unless-

Shyv: Drop it, Summoner.

H: Aren't you slightly perturbed that he wants to kill you? Either of you?

Nid: Let him try. It'd make things fun~

Shyv: No. I lost my father due to petty ego and sheer stupidity. If Udyr wanted to kill me, of ir he were able, it would be out of respect and understanding. It is not unexpected, it is not a secret. He will not keep it hidden and strike when my back is turned despite how you Summoners use him. If he wants to kill me, I will know, and he can try. Even then, he has the utmost respect from me.

U: Hrm.

H: I'm…really confused here. Udyr's legendary for his stubbornness. How could the three of you-

U: Our life is our own, we do as we please. If we decide to hunt with others, we choose to. If we decide to fight, we fight. To have your nature…not understood, to have others demonize you mercilessly because they think they know better, to be ostracized for your very existence…The only thing that can be done for them, is to crush them completely and utterly.

H: …So…

U: It gets boring hunting by yourself all of the time. No thrill. No change. No way to better one's technique or self. We hunted only with Nidalee prior to this, but…we get bored of routine. Before you ask anything stupid, dedication is vastly different from routine.

H: *Mutters to self* Wow talk about a change in topic…*Resumes normal volume in voice* Do you hunt with anyone else?

Nid: Ahri sometimes joins us.

B: - - - WHAT - - - THAT - - - MUST – COMPUTE - - -

H: Huh? I thought you said she was a demon.

U: And we agreed with you in that we were perhaps a bit hasty in our judgement. We do not trust her, but we tolerate her now.

H: So the reason you were so wary of her was because of her charms. Bloody knew it.

U: Our actions are our own. To have someone else take charge of them angers us to no end.

H: But Summoners do that all…the…oh I see where you are getting at.

Nid: He didn't like the fact that she totally stunned his bear.

U: *Grunt*

Jan: You mean she was able to ignite his bird?

U: *Angrier grunt*

Shyv: Ladies…

H: Interesting! How…interesting! Right Blitz?

B: - NOT – REALLY - - -

Jan: So what if she did that? I'm confused as to why that's an issue. It's natural, right?

U: N-

Nid: Of course you are. You have the sound of a typhoon whistling where your brain should be.

Jan: I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the wind: I thought I just heard a pussy cat that needs to be thoroughly waxed and shaved. Especially between the eyebrows.

Nid: The one time I forgot to bring my spear, oh damn. Guess I'll -

Shyv: I would prefer not being covered in blood for now.

H: Janna, Nidalee, please ladies. Udyr? We'll skip that for now, because I'm sorry, I just find it hard to have a primal man who goes by instincts and refuses love and just wants to kill everything to have hunting partners but no interest in them. I thought the cycle would be to kill, eat, making love at the basic level would apply to you, but you apparently have denied that. How does that make sense?

U: Normally is, we admit. That is the natural cycle. Such urges are not natural to us. It is unneeded for what we desire.

H: It's not…How is the act of love not natural?

U: We said urges, not love. Love is a social concept created to try and label something inane. Yet you make it sound as if one were able to build it. How do you make love? Is there kindling you bundle together, perhaps a few cogs to stack on top of one another?

H: Wha…?

B: - I – HAVE – ASKED – THIS –QUESTION – MANY – TIMES - - - I – GET – THE – SAME – RESPONSE - - - THIS – SADDENS – ME - - -

H: Normally, I'd pursue this further, but I think I'm going to let it drop. For now. We have a guest coming up that is better suited in this line of questioning than even the incorrigible me.

U: Is that the only reason?

H: That and I feel like keeping most of my organs.

Sej: Smart.

U: You are learning.

H: So, onto the beautiful women: Shyvana? Nidalee? I, and I assume the audience, are morbidly curious: have either of you, in regards to him…Y'know…

U: We take that back.

Shyv: *Snorts out a gout of flame* No. He's more than that. He's-

Nid: I'm the mommy.

U: *Raises an eyebrow*

Shyv: Bwuh?

Nid: Oh lighten up you two ~

Jan: Says the fat cat.

Nid: That's it, I'm going to-

Shyv: No. No you're not.

B: – PERHAPS – WE – SHOULD – BRING – IN – ANOTHER – GUEST – HORATIO - ? - - - EXPEDENTIALLY – SO - ? - - -

H: I think you may be right, big buddy. No reason in teasing our audience any more than we have to! But, let's not bring out the big guns quite yet. Let's mix it up a bit, eh?

B: - NO – GUN – IS – TOO – BIG - - - BUT – CONTINUE – ON - - -

* * *

><p>Cracking his fingers, Horatio started channeling magical energy once more. "From the Eastern island of Ionia, within the lush foliage, one prays to never see her shadow for you would already be dead: The Fist of Shadow, Akali!"<p>

A surge of energy erupted in the center of the room. A woman clad in an emerald kunoichi outfit looked about, her long inky hair tied back in a ponytail. Surprisingly, she did not have her trademark kamas on her person for once. Despite her lithe figure, much like Sejuani, every corded muscle of hers was visible upon first glimpse. Her icy green eyes flicked over at the Summoner, "Is it time?"

"Yes ma'am. Would you like a seat?"

"Not needed. I know what I need to ask."

Pointing at Udyr, the ninja questioned, "Have you been inoculated recently?"

The beast man snorted and waved her off, "Of course not. We never…W -"

A click and a puff of smoke billowed from the ninja. Udyr attempted to take a step back when a streak of white erupted from the cloud and flew through the air at him. Akali was now dressed in a pure white nurse's outfit, perhaps a bit too revealing for someone of her status and stature. The hems of the outfit were lined in red. The white stockings on her legs seemed to accentuate every muscular curve she had as her high heel cracked the beast man squarely in the jaw, felling him in a single kick.

Mounting Udyr, before anyone could protest, she reached to her belt, withdrew two syringes, and stabbed them into his both sides of his carotid arteries in his neck. Injecting them, Akali flatly stated, "Task complete: Patient has been fully immunized. Do not forget to book your next doctor's appointment"

Udyr roared, rubbing his neck in pain, "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you were not inoculated. Now you are."

"We have never been sick! There was no point!"

"That is not what your records say."

The beast man angrily growled, "Because of food poisoning! We tried eating raw meat when we were young and fell violently ill! We have learned to cook since!"

Horatio burst out in laughter before quickly stifling himself.

Akali continued, "You said you have never been sick."

"You cannot inoculate against-"

"Better to be prepared for everything than unprepared for nothing, Udyr. Your words. There is a certain wisdom in that There is also a certain wisdom in knowing that you could not escape me, no matter how long you evaded me nor how far you fathomed you could run. It was only a matter of time before you slipped," Akali sharply replied.

Getting up and off of Udyr, the ninja placed the syringes back onto her belt quickly yet precisely, as if she had done this dozens of times. He growled while rubbing the throbbing veins on his neck, "Whatever. Why did you aim for the neck?"

"Because it is you. You would have shattered the syringes by flexing any other muscle in your body. Be thankful I aimed there and not your more vulnerable region."

"Hrmph."

"It is the balance of one's health, Udyr. You would do well to heed it for the sake of others."

Snorting, Udyr got back to his feet with strange difficulty, looming over the ninja, "What-"

The ninja raised her hand up, catching a shuriken in midair. It had a small note tied to it, one she unfurled to its full tiny length. Her green eyes flicked down at the paper. She pointedly spoke, "Next target has been spotted and cornered. He will be inoculated. Goodbye."

Cracking the shuriken in half, another distinct click could be heard and thick puffs of smoke billowed from her. Udyr waved the smoke away, to show that the ninja woman had disappeared.


	23. Udyr versus the Wiles of Women 2: Part 3

Janna looked around in stark confusion, and asked the obvious question plaguing everyone, "So what the heck just happened?"

Horatio looked over at Blitzcrank, shrugging his shoulders, "Did you know?"

"- NO – "

"…Alright then…So I guess no Akali." The Summoner scratched his head. Looking over at Udyr, his mouth moved to apologize, but he could not stop staring that the beast man's biceps seemed to expand and contract. The way they danced reminded him of the tango for some reason.

Shaking his head, magical energy gathered around Horatio's hands once more, "Our second last woman to come with us today is actually another Demacian beauty! Her soul radiates with the brightest of lights, please welcome, Luxanna Crownguard! Come on people, a round of applause!"

Another burst of light, and a young woman with bright, shoulder length blonde hair appeared. Her big, sapphire eyes flicked about, scanning her surroundings. The colors of Demacia could be clearly seen in the fabric that segmented her brightly polished silver armor. Gripping her baton, she bowed towards the crowd then waved at Blitzcrank energetically, "Hi Blitz!"

"HELLO-MISS-CROWNGUARD-"

"How have you been?"

"- I – AM – WELL - - - FOR - I-HAVE-WORN-MY-BEST-SUIT-TO-THIS-EVENT-"

Lux giggled, "Oh Blitz, any suit looks good on you."

Blitzcrank bellowed a round of mechanical laughter, "HAH-HAH-HAH- - - YOU-FLATTER-ME-TOO-MUCH- - -"

Lux smiled at Blitzcrank, "Don't be silly, you can never receive enough compliments." Clapping her hands together, she scanned looked around, "So who's the mystery guest…that…"

Her eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed, her face turning a faint red upon seeing Udyr. "You."

"Yes?"

Lux puffed her cheeks out, "What are you doing here?"

"We wonder the same thing."

Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot impatiently, "No, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently we are the mystery male guest."

The blonde Demacian groaned, "Whyyy…"

"Yet another question we ask ourselves."

Lux looked over at Blitz and Horatio, rolled her eyes, and then quietly took her seat next to Nidalee. The feral woman looked over at Lux, smiling wickedly at her. The Demacian pouted, "What?"

"Oh…nothing. You just have the most interesting scent to you."

Lux felt that after this, she may have to see an optician for how many times she would roll her eyes. Horatio looked over at Lux, smiling at her, "Are you ready to join us in discussion, Miss Crownguard?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Is there any…" The Summoner motioned with his hands dramatically, "Burning question you have for the beast man of Ionia?"

Her brow furrowed, her blue eyes narrowed, "Yes, actually. Wh-"

Horatio interrupted her, "Upp upp upp! Forgive me, Miss Crownguard, but I asked if you have a question, not to ask him now. Give me a moment, I wish to bring in our last guest."

Lux sighed while the other women looked at one another. They were curious as to who would be brought in next. One last time, the Summoner started to weave magical energy from one hand to the other, "Our final guest, with her curves and coils, she'll sink her fangs into your heart: The Serpent's Embrace, Cassiopeia!"

The crowd happily roared. It was rare for her to show herself anywhere public outside of the League. A burst of light, and a gorgon uncoiled before them. Her dark green scales shimmered as if it were highly polished jade in sunlight. The serpentine body abruptly ended near her pelvis and showed the last remaining human features of the once beautiful woman. Upon her brow rested a headdress reminiscent of a cobra's hood. Whether it was truly a headdress, or a part of her skin, one could not tell. In a flash, she wrapped herself around Horatio, "Summoner, you did not tell me you would not be bringing me in last. I am wounded beyond words for such an offense."

Horatio started to turn red, making her laugh in ecstasy, "Oh come now, don't tell me I leave you breathless! I thought that was Janna's occupation."

Janna snapped her fingers. A gust of wind surged forth and nearly threw Cassiopeia off balance. It would have if she was not a giant snake. Unwrapping from Horatio, the gorgon slithered over to a spot and glared at the chair before her, "…Is this supposed to be funny?"

"THAT-IS-MY-FAULT-CASSIOPEIA- - - I-WILL-RECTIFY-IT-"

The golem's hand shot forth several meters and grabbed the chair she was glaring at. It snapped back into Blitzcrank's arm as he placed the chair down at his side. Lux gave a sour look at Cassiopeia who settled herself on top of her coils.

Horatio got to his feet, coughed, and continued, "A-and now, here are all of our guests!"

Udyr grunted, "Truly? That is what you think?"

The Summoner looked over and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, the women with the time and willing to come onto the show, at the least. I thought for everyone's safety not to ask certain female champions to join us."

"Is that so?" Looking over at Cassiopeia, the beast man grunted, "What can you possibly want from us?"

The gorgon smiled at Udyr, "I'm just oh so curiousss, mighty beast man of Ionia, slayer of Noxians, stoic man of the ages, if you can find someone like me ….beautiful?" Her sultry voice dripped with the sweetest venom.

Before anyone else could respond or make a comment, Udyr flatly replied, "We do."

* * *

><p>H: Wait, wait wait wait…What?<p>

Cass: No need to be so cruel about my condition. Teasing's my occupation.

Jan: I thought it was supposed to be getting on your knees and oh wait, you don't have knees.

*Cassiopeia looks over at the wind maiden, her reptilian irises tightening. Before any reaction can take place, Udyr interrupts the two*

U: We do not lie.

H: Okay…so…explain that? You find Cassiopeia beautiful, but no one else-

U: If we must speak of physical aspects, to find the face of beauty is only natural, from the simplest flower and beetle to the most disastrous of flames, everything has its own beauty to it. Whether we acknowledge it or not, is personal choice.

H: So, if I were to ask your opinion on Twitch-

U: No.

Cass: So, the stoic beast man finds me beautiful, mm?

U: Yes.

Cass: Does that mean you observe every aspect of a woman's body?

U: Yes.

Lux: Which confirms he's a friggin' lech!

U: Excuse you?

Jan: I'm going to agree…for now.

Sej and Shyv in unison: Hrm?

Nid: Mrw?

Lux: You were looking at my breasts!

U: Are you still on about that? It has been…how long? We do not remember. We were observing your chest. We have to note that upon current inspection, you have not developed it since.

Lux: That's just making my point! Do you stare at every woman's chest?!

U: Yes. You still have underdeveloped pectoral muscles, Janna shares the same problem as you. however, with her larger bust she needs to strengthen her core muscles significantly more. Cassiopeia's core strength and her chest muscles are deceptive, she has gained a sort of balance within her figure, though her arms are akin to twigs, needs more girth. Shyvana, Nidalee and Sejuani's chests and stomachs are perfectly fine, same as their arm and leg tones. They could, however, stand to gain a few pounds to gain more muscle mass to amplify their strength.

*Janna, for some reason, readjusts her arms to rest across her bust, muttering on how the beast man's brain is underdeveloped. Nidalee, upon seeing this, follows suit in a mocking fashion. Cassiopeia, however, moves her arms to help prompt her bust. Sejuani nods in confirmation while Shyvana shuffles in her seat.*

Shyv: …Urge to maim…rising…

Sej: Heh.

Lux: Ugh! You're just…just, just a perverted old man!

U: *Narrows eyes, his voice is now a low threatening growl* What did you say?

Lux: You heard me! It's not like you look at Ezreal's groin and-

U: We do.

*The crowd goes silent, most of the women stare at him dumbfounded. Horatio and Blitzcrank scratch their respective faces in confusion.*

Cass: *Grins, reveals her fangs* Oh this gets better every minute.

Sej: Agreed.

Lux: W-what?

U: We do. The Explorer has severely underdeveloped groin muscles. In his line of work, if he leaves such a thing unattended, he can easily pull a hernia. We observe everything of everyone, man and woman.

Sej: His glutes are underdeveloped as well.

Shyv: *Nods in agreement*

U: Yes, thank you. They are akin to a plank of pinewood.

H: And…and do you find beauty, in him as well?

U: To a certain degree? Yes. Yet it is imperfection being observed that should be a cause for his own personal alarm.

Lux: *Swallows nervously* Um…Udyr, er…

U: Speak up.

Lux: Ah…how to phrase this…are you and Taric…good friends?

U: No.

Lux: No, no…Udyr. Are you and Taric, good, close, personal, private friends?

U: If you are implying the Gem Knight is of the homosexual persuasion, then how do you explain the woman he is currently seeing?

*The crowd roars in a mixture of shock, awe and excitement. The women react accordingly*

Jan and Lux: Wait, what?!

Cass: Oh ho?

Shyv: You didn't know?

Nid: Heh.

Sej: Does that really matter?

H: Does it really…Yes it matters! Taric's one of the most reclusive champions, I could get an interview from Shen easier than him! Udyr, who is this woman?!

U: We do not know.

H: Bwuh? What do you mean?

U: We have never seen her, how would we know?

Lux: Then…how do you know, that he's with one?

U: Because we can smell it on him. Despite the products he uses, the scent of another woman's pheromones is unmistakeable. We smell similar ones wafting from you, Crownguard…Though we are more familiar with them.

*Lux's eyes go wide with anger, her face drained of color.*

Lux: What are you implying, furball?

U: We are saying we smell the fox's scent upon your armor and your undergarments.

*The crowd is a hellish mixture of shock, amazement, rage and a multitude of emotions. Blitzcrank slams his hands together, causing a silencing shockwave to pass over everyone*

Nid: Yeap! I smell it too!

Shyv: I as well.

Lux: Bwuh…guh…I'm…I'm not, I don't, no…It's not like that! I don't know how -

Cass: Naughty Demacian~

U: We also smell the Kumungu jungle. As well as the forests outside the Institute, and musky peach.

*Lux turns redder by the second*

Lux: You….

U: As well as a bit of salt. Sea salt to be precise…

*White light and heat seems to be seeping from her body*

Lux: You…!

U: And a hint of fish.

*Lux leaps up from her seat, twirling her baton*

H: Hit the deck!

Lux: HOW DARE YOU?! I AM A PROPER…wait.

*The blonde Demacian points at Nidalee then at Shyvana*

Lux: You smell it too?

Nid: Yeap. Smells like home.

Shyv: Yes.

*Lux rubbed her chin, thinking about what was just said. Her eyes snap open, her face completely red*

Lux: How would I go about finding Akali?

U: *Grunts* She will find you.

Lux: Good.

*Lux storms off the set, twirling her baton the entire time.*

Cass: *Bursts out in hyena like laughter*Ha ha! I have…I have never! Ha ha! Never! Ha ha ha! Never seen her so angry! Ever! Ha ha ha!

Shyv: *Grunts* Control yourself, Noxian.

Cass: Give me a few minutes, ha ha!

Jan: …So how long have you been with Lux, Nids?

Nid: Excuse me?

Jan: Udyr said he smelt the Kumungu jungle in her pants. You confirmed it.

Nid: I don't know, how long does someone have to be in a relationship for before you try stealing them? Does it matter if it's five minutes or five years?

Jan: Oh for, you always say that you can't be caged! And then you were in a relationship! I don't think even Heimerdinger can explain that!

B: - ACTUALLY – MY – PATENTED – LOVE – EQUATION – HAS –

Jan: Not in the mood! And besides, it was Bob who enrolled himself and came to see me!

Nid: And why did you enroll yourself into the program?

Jan: I was curious!

Nid: Is that another cat joke?

Jan: No! Gah! Why does it even matter?! You're feral, you-

Cass: Enough already, why don't you two kiss already?

Jan and Nid (In Unison): What? No! Are you stupid? Why would I kiss her?

Cass: You argue like an old married couple, but I meant kiss and make up. I have no idea where your little minds wandered off to.

Nid: I-

*Suddenly, for no explicable reason, Udyr's hakama falls to the ground, revealing his undergarment: A cotton fundoshi.*

H: …So…Udyr…*Coughs* You ah…you need some pants?

U: No.

H: You sure?

U: We never wear pants.

Cass: …So, changing topics subtly, what is your opinion on body language?

U: Nothing is more honest than that of the body. Why?

Shyv: *Mutters to self* Oh heavens, is she really…?

Jan: *Looks over at the gorgon, a smile forming on her face for the expected reaction*

Cass: Because I want to study your body language more intimately.

B: - OH – WILL – THIS – BREAK – THE – EQUATION - ?! - - -

U: No.

B: - EQUATION – INTEGRITY – ASSURED - ! - - -

Cass: Why not? I am beautiful, you think so, and why speak words when our bodies can say so much more? I know how much you hate talking *Pouts her lower lip*

U: From what we have inferred, whether we chose to or not, that would be physically impossible due to you having a cloaca.

*Cassiopeia draws back in shock, than bursts out laughing. There seems to be a melancholy tone to it, however*

Cass: That's a new one! Ha ha ha…!

H: What? What's a cloaca?

U: Reproductive organ of reptiles.

H: …So?

U: Think of intercourse.

H: …Alright. Now what?

U: Think of it with those scales. That is where the cloaca is. Give yourself a minute or two.

H: …Oh. Oh! Ow! Oh dear gods, no! No!

Jan: *Leans over to Shyvana, whispering* Is that what you have?

Shyv: *Glares at her, a faint discoloration coming to her blue cheeks as she grumbles out a few unintelligible words*

Cass: I think you're man enough to handle such a minor obstacle. Unless, you're admitting weakness, of course.

U: *Raises eyebrow* There is that, and because we are not attracted to you as well as it would not further our goals.

Cass: Not attracted? But you find me beautiful. That usually goes hand in hand.

U: Usually, though not for us. We find the billowing streams beautiful, we find some types of beetle beautiful, we find the glades of Ionia breath taking, but that does not mean we are attracted to them.

Cass: Alright, what do you find attractive then?

U: In terms of sexual appeal? Nothing.

Nid: I call bull on that.

U: Hrm?

Nid: Youuuu found, and find, Ahri attractive~

U: She is magically enchanted to entice anything. Any. Thing.

Cass: But it makes my point, you do have it within you. So why not follow your body's natural urges? You are human after all, despite how many hides you may wear.

H: Thank you! Someone aside from me asks the bloody question.

Cass: A true beast would not ever speak or refer to others, or wear really…weird looking underwear, or be able to repress natural instincts, yes? You have the urges in you, why not follow them?

Shyv: Just as living in the forests did not make him a sexual predator, being nobility did not make you a lady.

*The crowd whoops at this burn*

H: ...And there goes four minutes of relative safety.

Cass: Tut tut, no need to get wound up so tight, Demacian. My offer, of course, extends to you as well. No reason to discriminate behind closed doors, yes? Besides, the things I could show you…

*Shyvana growls, snorts, and looks away.*

U: Do you know what a honey badger is?

Cass: Pardon me? What does th-

U: A honey badger is a small animal that feeds on grubs and bee larvae, and no matter its opponent, will fight to the bitterest death. Whether it is another badger or a moose or a bear, the honey badger will fight with unbound ferocity the likes that few mortals have ever seen in their life time. The only way to stop the badger's onslaught is for its foe to die, or for it to die.

Cass: …Okay?

H: As long as I'm not the only confused one here, keep going.

B: - AGREED –

U: Now you know what a honey badger is, correct?

Cass: The point?

U: Try kissing one.

Sej: *Voice booming* Hah!

Cass: Huh?

U: In our youth, when we had first gone into the forest, we tried doing such a feat. Needless to say, it did not end well for the badger.

H: …Why would you ever think that's a good idea?

U: We were in the throes of development, Summoner. We realized shortly after we saw a rather curvaceous tree stump that we may have a problem with our current condition and our current habitat. And so, to avoid further incident, we segregated such urges.

Nid: The badger's totally the sexy aunt.

Shyv: That's stu-

Jan: I have to agree. I'd think after the badger, he would settle for a second rate cougar.

Nid: Fun fact: You don't need to dig graves in the Kumungu Jungles.

Cass: So after that, why not-

U: Afterwards, we were raised and trained by celibate monks. Attraction never arose again. It is not natural for us to do otherwise.

H: Wait, you spit on social norms.

U: Yes.

H: Why uphold this one?

U: Because it was started by us and accented by the monks. It was not forced upon us, and it developed naturally. It was our choice.

Cass: So what I'm gathering from all of this is that…you've never been intimate, ever.

U: It is our choice, it is natural to us. Ergo, we do as we wish. No reason to occlude our nature or our goals with such trivial matters.

Cass: So what you're doing is not unnatural?

U: To others? Perhaps. To ourselves? No. It is as natural to us as intimacy is to you.

Cass: I believe you just inferred something, beast man. What-

Nid: You a slut, girl.

Jan: …Wow.

Nid: Don't even say it.

H: Prepare to hit the deck?

*Cassiopeia bristles, her claws cricking with malevolent, magical energy*

Cass: Are you saying you're better than me, wretch?

H: Yeap I`m hitting the deck. *Sinks beneath Blitzcrank's desk*

Nid: I'm saying you could try wearing more clothing than two copper coins strapped over your breasts.

Cass: Coming from the cougar who likes pole dancing!

*Udyr stomps floor, the wooden boards groan from the force*

U: Enough. Cassiopeia: Nidalee is correct. It is simply your nature.

Cass: …You really are a special type of stupid, aren't you?

U: Do you regret your actions?

Cass: What?

U: Your actions. Everything that has led up to this point, do you regret them?

Cass: …I…I'm…I'm a freak…I'm a monster, I-

U: Not our question. Do you, regret, your actions, that led you up to this point?

Cass: …No?

U: We knew that, or else you would have accepted the remedy for your condition long ago.

*Cassiopeia's irises tighten, she hisses*

Cass: W-what? What is it?! Tell me!

U: Suicide.

Cass: …

Sej: …Bwahaha! *Bursts out in a fit of rude laughter*

Jan: That is so mean…but…* She giggles a bit* I-I feel horrible, I do.

Nid: I don't. *Laughs*

Cass: Stop mocking me. STOP. MO-

*Udyr looks over at the laughing women, and emits a bestial roar followed by a stern glare, silencing them.*

U: That was not what we meant. You are alive, despite your current status, meaning you wish to continue living, meaning you have a purpose in your life. Many others would end themselves if put in a situation such as yours. You have not. You may wish you were not a snake, but you do not regret the actions leading up to it. You reflect its nature, but do not give into it.

Cass: *Visibly calms down* …I thought you would tell me to embrace my animal side.

U: Not embrace: Accept, as you have already done. Why would we say embrace it? If we embraced our primal urges fully, we would be sitting on a tree stump squawking and flapping our arms akin to a bird. It would be fairly unproductive. What is natural to you, is different from what is natural to us.

Cass: …I was half expecting a punch in the face.

U: Why?

Cass: Because you frequently do that.

U: Discussion is only saved for those deserving of it.

Cass: Hm! How interesting! You surprise me, beast man.

U: What makes you say that?

H: Because you're stubborn, egotistical, self-righteous…

Sej: You really want to die, don't you?

H: What? No! I'm just reading the psychological report on him. *Waves a pile of paper* Also says he has anger issues.

U: It does not.

H: It says…Needs to work on his anger is…And then a large pen mark rips across the paper.

U: We speak the truth. Think on how we knew such a fact for a moment.

H: …Noted.

Cass: Back to me. What makes someone deserving of conversation?

U: Conviction.

Cass: Is that all?

U: S-

*Suddenly, his undergarment jolts upwards around a particular area. Swinging his fist in a huge, broad arc, the muscles on his body bulge while he strikes air.*


	24. Udyr versus the Wiles of Women 2: Part 4

Horatio cocked his head, somewhat confused. A hoarse bout of laughter erupted, and a woman came into view. Wrapped in purple spiked leather straps, her stiletto high heels soundlessly clicked onto the floor. Her blue skin and her dark hair, as well as the malevolent smile and the demonic glint in her eyes betrayed who she was: Evelynn, the Widowmaker. Dark blue blood trickled from her dainty mouth, which was quickly caught by her greedy tongue. Fangs poked out over her lips as she stretched her body, her voice a harsh whisper, "_Took you long enough._"

"Do not be so narcissistic," Udyr snarled. "You were in our presence since the beginning."

The Summoner looked over at Blitzcrank, shrugging his shoulders in stark confusion, "I didn't…Did you invite her?"

" – NO – "

"_I invited myself_," Evelynn's smirk grew wider. "_Naughty Summoner, not inviting me._"

Sejuani cricked her knuckles, "Oi. What do you want?"

Evelynn looked over, taking long, quick strides towards the Freljordian amazon, "_Me? I was just a bit curious about little ol' Udyr. I wanted to see for myself, if what he says is true."_ She raised her hands, her long, talon-like nails clicking against one another, "_More on that later._"

The beast man growled while shifting his stance into a more aggressive one. His loosely held his hands at his chest level, "Touch us again and we will harm you."

"_Oh?_" Evelynn twirled in place, the loose leather straps flapping in the air, "_Why do you not like being touched in such a manner, if you are unaffected?_"

"We said not attracted, not unaffected."

Evelynn's eyes narrowed, her smirk turned into a full blown smile. "_So you are human after all? Things other than a foxy lady can rile you? Curiouser and curiouser. I think I want to ask you a few questions, oh great and powerful Udyr._"

Udyr remained silent, fire slowly started to engulf his body.

"_Let's start off simple. When Ahri charms you, you see what attracts you, or what you want most. Whether it is sexually, or a deep desire, or whatever else, that is why it can charm you. You are all so hush hush about it, so let me break the ice: What I see, is the little fox wrapped up nice and neatly, all prepared for little ol' me..."_

The Widowmaker curtsied before the council of ladies, "_That's what gets me, what about you ladies?"_ Looking at the beast man, she gave him a mocking grin, "_Or you, what is it that attracts you, Udyr? You implied attraction, to avoid her so fervently, and now to associate with her, oh the curiosity abound!_"

Udyr furrowed his brow. He growled in response.

"_I bet it is Sejuani._"

"No."

"_Then Shyvana and Nidalee._"

"Absolutely not.

"_Then it is-_"

"It is no one here!" Udyr roared. "Assume anymore and we will snap your spine!"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, "_No one? I never said it was a person._"

"We did not-"

"_You said no one here. You do not lie. Silly beast man, tricks are for smart people,_" The Widowmaker continued, "_You never hunted with others before, is this not true? You always hunted by yourself. Why hunt with them now, if you do not desire the company? Does that not weaken your fist? Or perhaps…you're getting lonely, maybe even senile at an early age._"

The beast man snorted in response.

Horatio made his way over to Blitzcrank, whispering to the golem, "I think I need to get her out of here asap, big buddy."

"- YES – "

"_So you are intentionally weakening yourself by grouping yourself with people, and you have an attraction to someone. Is it possible you are becoming emotional? How strange, coming from the man with an iron heart, from the man who let his parents die in the Ionian War._"

"…After this," Horatio slapped Blitzcrank's arm.

Shyvana slammed her hands onto the arms of her chair. Standing up, she glared at Evelynn, her irises sharpened.

This did not deter the Widowmaker. "_Am I not right, Udyr?_ _Don't you think they deserved their death, for being unable to defend themselves? The weak will die, the strong will live, survival of the fittest._"

"Yes," Udyr replied.

The women, except Sejuani, looked at Udyr, completely shocked. The audience fell silent, Horatio's eyes widened. Udyr snorted, "What is your point?"

"_My point? Mm, I'm not sure yet. I think I'll get there soon enough._"

Trotting closer to him, she continued, "_What is important to you, Udders, hm? What matters to the beast man? Not the Ionian War, most certainly not. You were not an active participant in it."_

"No, we were not."

"_Why? What do you think of the Ionians in the war?_"

"If they lost, they deserved to be conquered. If they won, they deserved that as well."

"_Interesting, very interesting. What did you do during the war?_"

"…What?"

"_You heard me. What did you, Udyr, do, during the war?"_

"We pursued our ambitions. Our goals."

Evelynn burst out laughing. "_So smart! So intellectual! So dodgy! Nothing like a beast should be! I wonder, does that make you a god?"_

Appearing behind him, she draped herself across his shoulders, "_He who is unable to live in society, or who has no need because he is sufficient for himself, must be either a beast or a god. What does that make you, Udyr?"_

The beast man glared at the Widowmaker, his flames now licking her face.

Sejuani spoke up, "He is what he chooses to be."

"_Oh? Strange, how you have others defending you. Agreeing with you. As if…they are friends. I know something that they don't, however…"_ Wafting her hand in front of his nose, Evelynn continued, "_You are so easy to read, mister beast man. Tell them, man who cast his heart aside, tell them what you did in the Southern Ionian provinces."_

Several minutes of silence passed. Udyr simply angrily glared at Evelynn. "_Don't you want to say? Aw, you're hurting their feelings._"

"It was nothing of importance."

Evelynn laughed her wispy laugh, "_My my, how…soft, you are. I wonder, did you tell them your deepest, darkest secret?_"

"We have nothing to hide."

"_Really? Aside from not speaking of your actions, something you pride yourself on, or the person who you say attracts you? Oh yes, absolutely nothing to hide. If that is the case, you won't mind if I tell them that even you felt love once in your life, right?_"

"No," Udyr replied once more. "Otherwise we would have no basis for our philosophy and way of living. It would be stupid for us to live in such a manner."

Shyvana grunted, "Of course he has, almost everyone has. Even if it was his parents…" She placed a finger on her chin, realizing her error. "…Wait…you were fine…with them …That's…then who? Who else could it be except your parents?"

"It matters not, they are dead and buried."

"But what about your parents? Surely you must have felt something-"

Udyr sliced the air with a wave of his hand, "We were never in their thoughts or hearts, as they were not in ours. As far as we are concerned, they were dead the moment we left their farm, and we were dead to them the moment we left."

Shyvana's face dropped, "…Not in their…? Udyr, I'm sure they ca-"

"Do not speak that which you know not of!" The beast man roared.

Shyvana drew back, shocked by his response.

Evelynn burst out laughing once more. Reaching down to her boot, a fan emerged. She flipped it open and started waving it in front of her face, "_It's a little hot in here, don't you agree? Even without all of your clothing. By the by, why does a beast man who prides himself on escaping social constraints even wear -_"

Udyr's eyes widened. He spun around and swung a thunderous back fist at the Widowmaker. She easily dodged the attack, laughing the entire time. "_Yes little animal man, try to hit me. Let's see wh-"_

*THWACK*

A violent uppercut from a certain Freljordian amazon sent Evelynn flying through the air. "You annoy me," Sejuani snorted.

Landing face first onto the ground, Evelynn felt a heavy foot press itself into her back. One violent twist and her spine cracked. Instead of a cry of pain, she let out a moan of pleasure. Udyr's burly hand reached down and grabbed the fan she was holding and quickly sniffed it. Snapping it in his hands, he angrily muttered, "Tricked…"

Evelynn seemed to disappear into thin air, cackling all the while. Udyr 's foot slammed into the floor where the Widowmaker once was. Suddenly, four nails dragged themselves along his cheek, causing bright scarlet lines etch themselves into his flesh. With that, she truly disappeared.

Horatio cricked his knuckles, the magic from his fingertips now stemming, "That…was interesting, to say the least. So, Udyr-"

The beast man brushed himself off and walked off stage, leaving them all behind. The Summoner nodded his head, "Hm! Lasted longer than I thought."

"- AGREED – "

Janna leaned forward, "So who's this woman he's attracted to." Looking at Nidalee, she clapped her hands together, "Come on, tell us. Not even you can be that mean. You gotta know."

"Even if I knew, wouldn't tell you, skank. He hates talking about his personal life. You might as well try dousing Brand. He hates talking about the past. Only reason I found out about his stuff during the Ionian war is because…because…" Nidalee stopped in mid-sentence, and stared at Cassiopeia`s tail waving back and forth as if she were in a trance.

"Nidalee, because of what? Yoo hoo? Are you there, skank?"

Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow, "Hello? Miss Kitty Cat? Because of wh-"

The feral woman pounced from her seat, transforming halfway in the air into a large, golden cougar. Slamming herself onto Cassiopeia's tail, she promptly bit it, making the gorgon screech in pain.

Horatio sighed, ducked behind the desk as a blast of venom narrowly missed him, "And I think this ends the interview and the show! Send us away, Blitzcrank!"

"- UNDERSTOOD - ! - - - HAVE – A – GOOD – AFTERNOON – AUDIENCE – FLESHLINGS – AND – GOOD BYE - ! - - -"

* * *

><p>A short, blue fishman carrying a trident and a bucket of fish heads, burst into laughter, "Oh man! I can't get the look on her face out of my head! Priceless! Absolutely priceless!"<p>

He looked over at a much taller, lean built monkey that walked alongside him who was carrying several more buckets that hung off a long staff which rested on his shoulders, as well as a ball of string in hand. "How did you convince her to do that again? Come on, you gotta tell me!"

"A secret's a secret, Fizz!" The monkey chittered.

The fish man rolled his eyes, "Pft, please. I told you how I broke in, you can at least tell me how you convinced Ahri!"

"Nope!"

"Come on, Wukster! You can tell me! Come onnn!"

A woman's sultry voice, effeminate, sweet like honey, and very angry spoke, "Or I can tell you. Wukong asked nicely, and I complied. A little magical dusting off isn't that bad."

Wukong and Fizz froze. They were coming up on a door that would have led them to the dormitories of the Demacian champions when they stayed in the Institute. Looking behind them, they saw a woman in a tight, red and white kimono, black hair, black fox ears and a very unamused demeanor. Wukong waved at her, "Hey come on! You make it sound like I didn't put any work into it!"

Ahri's lips parted into a faint, sadistic smile. Fizz leaned over, whispering loudly, "I think she's angry at you."

"Please, what can she be angry ab-"

Ahri revealed her tails, making the two pranksters go quiet. The tails were a vibrant, neon pink color. The two tried holding in their laughter, they honestly did, but this ultimately failed. Bursting out into a fit of laughter, they dropped their supplies onto the ground. Wukong pointed at her, "I'm sorry! Ah ha ha! I'm sorry! I thought I swapped it out!"

"Mhm. I'm sure you did."

Fizz slapped Wukong's shoulder, "That looks better than I thought it would! I'm glad you kept it there, and not me! I totally didn't swap it back!"

The fox woman flicked her wrist towards them. A burst of her magic infused pheromones rushed towards the fishman. Fizz immediately grabbed his trident, and promptly vaulted over the pheromone burst. Waving her off, he taunted, "My level? Get on i-"

A burst of light, and suddenly he couldn't move. He was bond to the floor. Stepping out from behind Ahri, Lux smiled sweetly at him. Her baton started to spin, "Oh Fiiizz~, I want to have a little talk with youuu~"

Fizz nervously gulped, "Wait, wait, c'mon, can't you take a joke? Wukong's gonna back me up on this!"

He looked over at the unmoving monkey, "Right Wukong? Wukster? Wuk? Wukky Tikky Tavi?"

The monkey disappeared in a puff of smoke, a hair floating downwards. The fish man muttered several choice Bilgewaterian vocabulary while Lux's baton spun faster. "Don't worry, he's going to get his due. Now, normally, I'm reasonable, but you didn't just embarrass me, you embarrassed my homeland. So, in the name of Demacia, I have to punish you."

Fizz's eyes went wide, Lux levitated into the air, her arms spread open, light started to surge from her being. "Oh frikk."

"DEMACIA!"

It was this day that Fizz discovered the downsides to stealing women's underwear, how unwise it was to go behind a partner's back, and how vindictive a woman can be if you swap their shampoo with a subpar hair dye.

Wukong, however, was soaring through the air. Jumping through the open window, he chattered happily, "Pft, he deserved it. We'll meet up later and la-"

A shadow flitted. Grabbing onto his waist, instead of falling he started to fly higher. Quickly climbing to the skies in a seemingly impossible manner, he soared for a bit, stalled in mid air, and then plummeted downwards. Spiraling, he loudly chittered despite the wind pulling his lips back to reveal his flapping gums. He managed to look over and see the green, determined eyes of a ninja in a nurse outfit. "Bwuh?"

A small crater bloomed from the resulting impact. Twitching, Wukong's legs slumped downwards. "Ook…"

"You have been immobilized, do not try to move. It will accentuate your injuries"

"I…I can't feel my spine."

"That is usually the shock from severe whiplash," Akali acknowledged. "You will recover from it soon enough with your physiology and proper medical care."

"Okay, fine, fine…so!" Wukong strained his neck upwards, "Wanna explain to me what the heck that was for?!"

"Have you been inoculated?"

Wukong raised his eyebrow, "Innocu-what? You mean that stabbing thing? Pft, please, like I…"

Akali reached to her belt, took out an oversized syringe with no needle attached to it. Reaching into another pocket, she pulled out something far too ridiculous to be considered a needle, yet she screwed it onto the syringe. "Your rock skin cannot be penetrated otherwise. This will inoculate you and speed your recovery."

Wukong's eyes went wide as the ninja advanced on him, pressing the plunger of the syringe, letting out little squirts of his incoming cure.

One of the many things a warrior must do, in order to achieve greatness, is to realize that there is something they fear. To have fear, and to overcome it, is the true marking of a warrior. It was this day that Wukong realized his two greatest fears in life: Hypodermic needles, and the people dressed up in white who used them.

* * *

><p>An Ionian woman sat at a table on a patio, overlooking the forestry before them. Sipping at a cup of tea, she looked over at the empty seat across from her. Taking another sip of tea, a sudden thump acknowledged his arrival. This was followed by angry shouting. Thundering, Udyr made his way to her table, wearing nothing but his sandals, his bear pelt and his underwear. Scraping the chair back, he sat in the chair, poured himself a cup of tea, and swallowed it in a single go. The woman's glance flicked over to him, scanning him up and down, "…Udyr?"<p>

He grunted in response.

"Why are you not wearing clothing?"

The beast man looked down at himself, and grunted again, "So that is what they were yelling about. Idiots."

"Sheriff Caitlyn came looking for you."

Udyr grunted in annoyance once more.

"Apparently Annie, who was in tears, found Sheriff Caitlyn to tell her that you, Udyr, were no longer a good match for Tibbers. When questioned why, the little girl reportedly exclaimed…" She reaching under the dish, she took out a piece of folded paper, unfolded it, and read aloud, "'C-c-cuz he showed me he's not hairy anywhere. He's not even on fire.'" Karma held back a polite laugh, "I assume she sounded a lot more distraught than I attempted."

"…And this is bad, how?"

She tittered ever so slightly. "It is of no consequence to you, do not worry. Have some tea, Udyr, you seem a bit more apprehensive than usual."

Snorting, he asked, "…Did you see the interview?"

"Another one? How did it fare?"

Udyr shrugged his shoulders and quietly poured himself another cup of tea. This time, he sipped at it. The Ionian woman looked out at the environment that sprawled before them, "…Beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes. It is a beautiful sight."

With that, she rested herself against the back of chair, closing her eyes and seemingly fell asleep. The beast man eventually spoke, "…It almost made us late for our tea, Karma."

"It is alright." Karma looked over at him, giving him a faint, yet warm smile, "I would have waited for you."

Udyr snorted yet again and nodded his head. He swirled the cup about, musing in his own thoughts.

"…After this cup, would you like to retrieve your clothing?"

"Hm? Hrm."

"I would like to accompany you."

"You have a meeting to attend."

"I can do both."

Taking another silent drink of tea, his rage slowly subsided. "Fine.

For the first time that day, Udyr was at ease.

***Author's Notes: Thus ends the Wiles of Women! Don't forget to look at my profile and look at the poll there to see upcoming stories, and if you haven't voted, then vote so you can see your preferred story sooner!


	25. Whirlwind of Steel (Irelia vs Talon)

Her light footsteps barely made a sound while she walked through the dark, empty corridors. A giant sword, shining brightly, roughly six feet in length, floated behind her long, dark hair, creating a strange harmony with her crimson and silver armor. She had decided to make a surprise check on the guards throughout the palace of the Placidium. She turned around a corner where she saw three guards on the floor, unconscious, while a forth was resting face first on a nearby wall. Every other night was a quiet night, why did tonight have to be different?

Opening the door to the room they were guarding, she went into the Ionian Archives. Row after row of dusty tome lined the shelves, bundles of rolled up parchment protruding from every direction seemed to pop out from any place available, and the amount of files was in the sheer ridiculous number quantity. She carefully and quietly made her way through the archives, only to be greeted by nothing but air. She knew someone was in here, someone that should not be. She could sense it.

Suddenly, from behind her, she felt a blade pressed against her back while a hand roughly grabbed her head. Her sword that floated with her at all times reacted as quickly as this mystery assailant, and attempted to cleave the attacker in twain. The blade and the grip disappeared, but she could still feel his presence.

A deep voice spoke up, "More perceptive than the Summoners. Impressive, Irelia."

Gliding into view, the assailant revealed himself: Talon, the Blade's Shadow. Dressed in deep, rich violet clothing, his hood covered most of his face. This hood of his was attached to a purple mantle that enveloped his being, hiding his limbs and letting several large, razor sharp blades dangle from his coattails. His main weapon, a three foot wrist blade, could be seen gleaning from underneath the cloak. The young Ionian woman frowned, "Talon. What are you doing here?"

"Reasons."

"Such as?"

"Mine to know, you to never find out." he mockingly replied.

She pointed at the ajar door, "Did you do that to them?"

"Yes."

The young Ionian nodded, "You do realize you're not leaving h-"

He was already gone. Spinning on her heel, she sprinted after him. He was fast. He was very, very fast. Bounding down the hallway, he leaped out the window. The Ionian Archives were several stories above ground, for most this would be a suicidal drop. Irelia jumped out the window after him.

Plummeting, the moment his feet touched solid ground Talon took off again. Looking behind him, he could see the infuriated emerald eyes of Irelia follow him. They quickly diminished in size, however, as he gained more and more distance between them. Smirking, he focused on his run when something flew over his head.

Irelia landed still running in front of him. She shot him a glance back at him. Talon skidded to a halt, changing direction on a dime. She easily followed. She was very fast.

Talon rolled his eyes, "Why are you chasing me?"

"You hurt my countrymen."

"So? They're not dead. Count them lucky."

"You will not harm innocents."

Talon rolled his eyes dismissively once more, "You annoy me."

Reaching into his cloak, he withdrew six blades. Heaving the first three at her, she easily dodged them with a jump to the air. Predicting her trajectory, he heaved the next three. She caught them in midair, only to realize the first batch he had thrown was returning to him albeit in an impossible manner. Releasing the ones she caught, she used her sword to deflect the returning blades. Talon once more changed direction, only to have Irelia catch up with him once more.

"Are you really this determined?"

His knives whizzed back to him, the slight hum of magic pulsing from the tiny runes etched in them evident to only the keenest of eyes.

Irelia walked towards him. Sighing, he disappeared from view, and appeared behind her. Pressing his blade against her throat, he was about to say something when he felt something prod his groin. Flicking his eyes downwards, he saw the giant sword of Irelia split apart and firmly nuzzling itself close to his femoral arteries. It was another tie. This was getting interesting.

Talon looked around: they were in a bamboo forest, just a kilometer outside the Placidium. As a private note, there were a few interesting places that if he had to fight in, he would choose some of the following: A museum because of all the priceless antiques one could use as a weapon; a Freljordian mountain range; and a typical battle scene in Ionian poetry, such as a bamboo forest. If there were some cherry trees this would make for a really interesting fight. Why not indulge a bit?

Releasing Irelia, he readied a fighting stance, "You are not going to give up, are you?"

"You will pay for harming them."

"They failed in their duty to defend the archives, you should be punishing them rather than annoying me."

The Ionian woman scowled at him, "You hurt them."

He shrugged, "Their fault for their ineptitude."

"Why did you not kill them?"

"Do you want me to? Give me a minute and I can fix that easily."

Irelia narrowed her eyes, "Strange for an assassin not to assassinate."

"Gathering information is less annoying the less heads you've got mounted on the wall."

Irelia shifted her posture slightly, taking a more aggressive stance, "You transgressed the treaty and you've hurt my countrymen."

"If I came here as a Noxian then perhaps I did. Even then, so what? What are you going to do about it?" Talon held his hands out mockingly, "Want to arrest me? Let's see how long those cuffs would last."

"…You don't understand, do you?" Irelia rolled her eyes, muttering in Ionian, "{Stupid, pig headed ass-}"

"{I understand you, you know that, right?}"

Irelia raised an eyebrow. "{You speak Ionian?}"

"{Well enough. And apparently no, I don't understand. What do I not understand?}"

"{Doesn't matter. You drew blood,}" Irelia flatly replied. "{Yours will be taken in compensation. Balance in all things.}"

"{Isn't that against Ionian morals? Didn't daddy teach you better than that?}"

Her eyes narrowed. Her tone went ice cold, her vernacular went back to Common tongue, "Excuse you?"

Talon cricked his fingers in preparation, he got her angry. Good. "Just like everyone else, always had mommy or daddy holding your hand and showing you how to fight, how to breath, what to dream, what morals you should have, they sculpted you in their image."

The Ionian was silent. Talon waved his wrist blade at her, "Tell me where I'm wrong, please."

She gave no verbal response. Talon drew back, somewhat surprised. From behind her, dozens of vermillion blades fanned out from her, creating a twenty foot wingspan around the small Ionian woman. Seemingly flapping in the air, he recognized them as the chi forged blades she created on the Fields of Justice. However, she would only make four on the fields. He did not know she could make one more, nevermind this many. This was just absurd.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Institute at this precise moment in time, a Summoner woke up, drenched in sweat. He palmed his face, "Wh-what…I had the worst nightmare…Thank the Gods it's not true…It's just a dream, just a dream…" He wiped his head with a towel, which had a large M embroidered on it.<p>

* * *

><p>Irelia pointed at the assassin. The vermillion blades twitched once, and fired directly at him. No running at this range. Crouching low to the ground, he jumped into the fray of the blade storm. He seemingly disappeared from the sheer speed he ran at.<p>

The Ionian narrowed her brow, she could feel her chi blades slice the bamboo about him, but not one scratched the assassin. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see multiple blades, randomly embedded in the scenery about. Her neck tingled. Spinning around, raising her blade in front of her, she blocked a would be fatal backstab. Talon's blade screeched along hers, sending out sparks. Backing up slightly, his fingers twitched. Irelia could almost hear the yell for her blood as his blades came rocketing back towards him. Without looking behind her, she leapt into his own hail of blades.

Splitting her giant sword apart, she used it as makeshift ground that floated underneath her to dodge and weave the blades. Talon's blade rushed back to him, firmly attaching themselves to his cape and to wherever else he hid them on his body. "No blood yet."

"No."

Talon snorted, looking about him. "Call it a tie?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. He reached up at his cloak, unclipped it, and let the immense weight of the bladed cloak thunder to the ground. Letting his wispy chestnut hair out, letting his square features be clearly seen, he cricked his neck, and rushed at her. He was suddenly much faster.

Slamming his wrist blade in an overhead arc, Irelia caught his arm. She had to use both of her forearms to intercept the blow, and even then made her knees buckle slightly. She could see the corded muscles that he kept hidden underneath the cloak. Spinning his arm down and about, she fired a quick back kick at his stomach, connecting true. Grunting, he took a step back, Irelia actually touched her blade. Letting it settle gently in her hands, he could see the weight press on her palms as she swung it at him with fluidity and grace.

As he retreated, parrying the rapids that were strikes, Irelia closed the distance and was aiming to slice his legs off. Talon swung a strong left hook at her, only to have Irelia duck, flow underneath his arm and strike his knee with a solid kick, making him buckle. One of her blades sliced his shoulder, only by jerking his shoulder just in the nick of time did it go from a sure mortal wound to a deep cut. He instantly responded by stabbing his blade forward unexpectedly. The Ionian blinked, surprised she could not read his body language as it gashed her cheek open.

They looked at one another, for a brief moment. They both just drew blood. They could just walk away now, but no. There had to be a victor. Irelia dashed forward, sword readied, only to be met by Talon's fist in her gut. He could feel the wind leave her body as he made sure to strike between her metal breastplate and her metal fauld. Instead of backing away, she rolled with the punch and promptly chopped the side of his neck with her hand.

"Enough of this bullshit."

From his weird position, Talon actually sprung forward and tackled Irelia to the ground, and smashed her head against a convenient rock. Slamming his blade down, he was met by Irelia's open hand that grabbed the razor's edge. Slicing her hand clean open, she did not seem to care, nor did it seem that despite the razor sharpness, it would cut any further. She headbutted Talon's nose with such force, it instantly shattered, letting blood spill onto her face. His right arm twitched, and relaxed. The chop apparently made his strike weaker, and allowed her to wrestle him off of her.

She spat out, "Agreed."

Irelia cracked Talon across the face with a solid right hook. Truth be told, he had been punched harder by a woman once before: The Fist of Shadow, Akali. A woman who could cut steel with her bare hands, her strength was palpable with every strike she made. Irelia? He just discovered was a close second, maybe third at worst.

"You want to know what my mommy and my daddy taught me?"

Irelia breathed heavily on top of him. He wanted to make an inappropriate joke, but with his blade pressed against her kidney, and her sword pressed against his chest, it was probably a poor idea at the moment.

"You were curious before. Yes or no, Talon?"

"Should I care?"

Irelia hissed at him, "Because I know what pain is. You think this is anything? Anything at all? You lucky, ignorant bastard."

"…Lucky?" Talon raised an eyebrow. It was strange to see the "Ice Princess" to show such anger. "Luck has nothing to do with my skill-"

"No. Not your skill. For being an orphan, for raising yourself, for having no one to rely on you for a greater purpose. You lucky bastard. You don't understand what pain is."

"I can assure you of two things: One is that my purpose was only for a greater one and that one relied on me." Talon looked down, observing his condition, then looked at her and flatly replied, "Secondly, I can assure you, this is pretty painful on both our accounts."

Throwing her off, Talon sprung back to his feet. Irelia skidded back a bit only to clash with Talon once more. Her left hand was completely useless now, having been shredded by catching his blade, but she used it as an opportunity. Splashing blood in his face, he knew his blade was only an inch away from cutting her jugular, so he pushed forward. The moment he felt four blades prod his sides, he pushed harder, knowing that if he stopped or if he slowed down, he would be impaled. He would have to overcome her defense.

Or topple down a hill. That would work too.

Rolling over one after another, Irelia and Talon tumbled down the hill. Wiping his eyes, he looked around, and burst out laughing. They were in a grove of cherry trees, with the blossoms gently falling. Irelia staggered to her feet, her blades coming back to her side. More chi blades appeared around her. She motioned to him to get up, and moved to dash.

Talon nodded, and keeping his left hand close to his face while his wrist blade on his right hand hovered slightly near his chest, and dashed at Irelia.

By this time, a small troop surrounded the grove, with a lone, female figure watching them. They could barely observe the fight from the sheer speed they fought at. The woman, wearing a black and white kimono, watched the blossoms wafting in the air. Each time they took off, a new hailstorm of pink and red petals followed in their wake. The sound of steel clashing with steel filled the air in an insane tempo. Blossoms were sliced in midair. However, she could see one was lacking in speed. By the time the other person landed, they were off and attacking again, while the slower one barely had time to land. Back and forth, they fought for ten minutes unabashed.

The tops of the trees detailed when the two decided to take to the treetops, until finally, a thunderous crash was heard. His blades tore through the trees, racing to him. Irelia dodged and weaved around them midair, but they did not aim at her. Crossing their paths before returning to the assassin, with a flick of the wrist he crisscrossed them. The unsuspecting Irelia was caught by several pairs of garrotte wires that were attached to the blades that flew. As he landed, he viciously tugged, lacerating both of Irelia's unprotected arms. The rest of her body was thankfully armored, and she was wise enough to assure the wires did not catch her neck. She plummeted to the ground harshly, struggling to move.

Closing the distance, Talon mounted Irelia, blade pressed against her throat, hand holding her shoulder down. Numerous cuts in vital areas decorated their body. The two breathed heavily, Talon pressed the blade downwards only to be tossed off of her. Her legs had come up behind him, grabbed his neck, and flung him off. Getting to her feet, she let a knife slip into her hand. It was one of his. When she had gotten it, he was not sure. Dashing in, he swiped in a horizontal arc to decapitate her. His left hand readied itself, he expected her to react and try to duck underneath the blade. Instead, she took to the air. Kicking off his wrist blade with far too much grace, she flicked the knife between his arm and shoulder, striking the tendons and muscles that connected the arm to the body.

Staggering forward, his blade arm fell to the sides. The Ionian landed head first a few meters away. She eventually rolled over, coughed violently a pool of crimson, and got to her feet. Cricking her neck, she had to motion to him with her head due to her arms dangling uselessly at her sides, "Last chance… Give up, Talon."

"…Why not call me…Noxian, eh?" Talon raised an eyebrow, laughing hollowly, "Is that not what I am to you people?"

"You said…" Irelia took a gulp of air, only to cough out blood. "You said you came here not as a Noxian…So I'm just gonna…gonna have to call you Talon."

"Heh…"

Talon reached over, unclipped his wrist blade and swapped it over to his left arm. Using the very little support his right arm could give, he snapped the blade into place. Raising his wrist blade up, his legs shook from the numerous cuts that adorned them, but he pressed on. Irelia's sword wavered in the air as she took one step after another, trying her best to control the shakes tearing through her body from the blood loss. She allowed it to settle in her useless hands, which gained a sudden burst of life. They dashed at one another at breakneck speed, aiming to finish the fight when a gust of air exploded between them.

A vortex of cherry blossoms threw the two combatants away from one another. Tumbling backwards, the two breathed in, and breathed out.

"…Can you move?"

"If you can, I can."

An irritated, regal woman's voice called out, "Neither of you move. Captain Irelia, enough. Talon, stop it."

Stepping into view, a woman with dark, bundled up hair, a black and white kimono, and a pair of fans stood between them. "What is the meaning of all this?"

Irelia, lying down on her back, hoarsely replied, "Caught him breaking into the archives, he also admitted to wounding the guards."

"In my defense, she wouldn't leave me alone."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Irelia, does he know?"

"Why break in if he didn't, Duchess?"

Talon lifted his head up, "Permission?"

"Yes. In accordance to the League, if a champion of the League, no matter the nationality, requests usage of our archives, and details what specifically they wish to look for and use, they can do so."

"Hah." Talon spat. "I know Katarina has tried to gain access. You refused her a dozen times, what makes-"

"I know this," the Duchess interrupted. "I denied her myself. I will not have a Noxian, Ionian, Demacian, Piltoverian, Zaunite or Freljordian request to see our extensive knowledge on our martial arts to strictly further their assassination and killing techniques. A cursory look in our archives show you were looking for, shall we say, other subjects?"

"...You bluff."

"No."

Talon fell silent, grumbling to himself.

"Private Himura? Please help Irelia to her feet. Private Ryu and Kenji? Help her with anything else," Karma softly commanded.

"Yes Duchess!" They bellowed in unison.

The three men made their way to Irelia. The one she regarded to as Himura had dried blood caked on his face. Talon recognized him as the one whose face he smashed into the wall. The guard at least tried to set off a warning before having his face kiss the wall.

Irelia rolled over to her knees, then shakily got to her feet. Shakily standing, the three men stood in front of her with perfect posture, saluting her, "Captain! Do you require assistance?"

"At ease," she waved them off. Her sword flew over, hovering slightly above the ground. She looked at Karma, "And what of him?"

"I shall take care of him myself, Captain."

Irelia's eye twitched. The two Ionian women stared at one another quietly, until Irelia broke the stare off. Nodding, she attempted to limp away as nobly as she could.

"{Captain, do you require assistance?}"

"{Privates Ryu and Kenji, inform the Starchild that I will be seeing her soon. Himura, if the Duchess has not returned to the Placidium in ten-}"

"{Twenty,}" Karma corrected.

{Twenty…}" Irelia shot the Duchess a worried look. The Captain received a stoic nod of the head from her. "{In twenty minutes, then I want all of the guards roused and readied for a search party. He will not escape alive if she is harmed.}"

"{I can still understand you,}" Talon sharply spoke.

"{Good.}"

Irelia limped away with the three guards, leaving Karma and Talon alone. The Duchess walked over, slowly and carefully got to her knees, closed her eyes, and started humming. The assassin stared at her while a healing wind gently wafted about him. A moment later, she opened them and slowly stood back up. "Walk with me, Talon."

Talon got to his feet and readied himself to start running. He wasted enough time as it is.

"I would not run if I were you. I wish to speak with you."

The assassin snorted, "We're done here."

He moved to run, only to feel his legs slacken and become dead weight. He felt the entire weight of the world fell onto his shoulders due to the sharp glare she gave him. "If you stay, I will tend to your right arm. The tendons were cut, yes?"

"…Then I'd kill you."

"I do not think you will," Karma softly replied. "A true assassin does not waste time with threats: They simply act. You are not here to kill at this current moment in time."

"Tch…" He shot her a scowl, "You think you know me?"

"Not really, no," the Duchess admitted. "That does not mean I am not willing to allow myself to know you. You should also not limit yourself and think you know yourself, or Irelia, so well."

The assassin let out an exasperated sigh, "The hells do you mean?"

"What did you say to upset her so?"

"The truth."

"Oh?" Karma tilted her head, "And what is the truth?"

Talon walked over to Karma and prodded her chest with the tip of his blade, "She's like the rest of the world, she's not a special snowflake. She's the heir to the Hiten style, was raised from birth, blah blah. Her way of thinking, her style, her skill, her power, all comes from the fact that she was pushed to have it. She has no will of her own. Look at her back away because you said so."

Karma smiled at him. He would have preferred death at that precise moment. He could not explain why exactly, but her gentle tone, her soft words, her gentle expression, he certainly preferred death over this.

"Talon, do you know what happened to Irelia's mother?"

"…Should I care?"

"She is dead," Karma clarified. "Died giving birth to Irelia. Do you know where her father is?"

"He's dead."

"Yes. Irelia was barely more than an adolescent when he died. Do you know where her brother, the original and intended heir to the Hiten style, is?"

"…Lost at sea? What is the point of this? Do you want me to pity her?"

"No. Far from it. Irelia lost her family before the war even started, and the war only served to take more away. At no given point in her time did she not suffer from loss. This, right now, is perhaps the least painful moment in her life, with Ionia secured and no one else to lose. I was the Duchess first and her friend second once, and she almost paid dearly for it. She listens to me because I am her friend, not her boss, not her elder. You insulted her because everything that she is, it is of her own choice, her own accord, her own skill. Circumstances do not make the person, the choices they make do. The circumstances can be harsher, so therefore the person must be stronger to overcome them. She was raised with typical Ionian belief, and if she followed them, she would have supplicated to the Noxians with the rest of Ionia instead of fighting back. Her honors, her title, her skill, her strength, everything about her are hers…"

Karma brushed Talon's chest, a wisp of healing energy soothing his wounds, "It is perhaps a forced similarity, but there are parallel lines that can be seen. All of your strength, all of your scars, all of your skill, it is yours because you wish to have it. You strove to have it, just like she did, man who seeks purpose. You lost the one person who gave you purpose. Irelia lost everything and gained a purpose because of it, she has found new strength in Ionia, a conclusion she came to of her own accord. You will not besmirch that."

Talon rolled his eyes, "Wonderful. Are we done here?"

"We have spoken only for three minutes. I have another seventeen. I wish to talk a bit about you, and if you humor me, perhaps I will grant you proper admittance to the archives. With how many copies we have made, I am sure we can lend one or two to you."

"Oh joy."

* * *

><p>"Captain?"<p>

Irelia staggered slightly. She took a deep breath and reached down at her fauld. Blood had seeped into it. A worried look came upon her face. Reaching into the metal plates, she withdrew a small, untarnished, leather bag. A faint smile crept on her face, "Good. It's still safe…"

"Captain?"

"Mm? Ah…sorry, Himura…" Irelia shook her head, "Forgive me. What were you saying?"

"Why didn't you…well, why didn't you throw his blades away? You're badly hurt, Captain. You could have ended the fight a lot quicker."

She tensed. Looking at the guad, Irelia shook her head, "The same reason why I held my sword against him: I am not a gimmick, I can hold my ground with or without a weapon, in my hands or in the air, I can match him. I do not need tricks to win."

Irelia sighed, "And besides, I could not manipulate his blades even if I had wanted to. His daggers, his blades, they're as much a part of him as breathing is." She laughed, shaking her head sadly, "If only he had reason to wield his blade, then he would deserve the title of a master bladesman."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, sitting on a bed, face up, in the Institute of War, a scarlet haired woman with a long scar over her left eye stared at her ceiling. Flicking a blade upwards, she caught it each time. With the next toss, a purple clothed figure stood at the foot of her bed, angrily glaring at her.<p>

"Wow. You look like shit," she casually pointed out.

Walking over, he dropped a stack of papers on her stomach and continued glaring at her.

"The hell was that for?!"

"I hate you," he hissed.

Katarina rolled the papers off of her, "What'd I do? Where the hell have you been anyw-"

The scarlet haired woman instantly fell silent. Even the day that the General was pronounced missing, she had not seen him this angry. He was usually reserved, usually quiet about it. Now? His glare could kill happiness itself.

"…So...why do you look like that?"

"I'm going to a healer."

"What happened to you anyways?"

Lifting his right arm up, he rolled his shoulder, "Irelia."

"...You let a little girl like her do that to you? Heh, you're getting rust-"

"Says the woman with the facial scar."

Katarina scowled at him, "Why were you in Ionia at all? You were supposed to-"

"Did that. Look at the papers, I'm going to a healer. I've bled enough on the floor as it is, no reason to make a bigger mess."

"You did what?!" Katarina growled, "Why did you do that?! It's hard to clean blood off rugs!"

Talon jerked his thumb at a nearby window which had beautiful, lacy, sanguine curtains covering it, "Wanted the carpet to match the drapes," and walked out of the room.

Having exited the room, as the assassin walked, he reached into his cloak and drew out two books. One was a book on traditional Ionian cuisine as prepared by the royal chefs for the Ionian Council themselves, the other was a beaten and worn book of Ionian poetry from the Shon-Xan region.


	26. Announcement: Future of SSC

Announcement: Future of Short Story Center

I've noticed something that's cropped up in the short story center. A lot of these stories either are multiple parts and not too short, or that they deserve to be made into longer stories, or they deserve to divided into their own finished, succinct story groups.

What does this mean?

That means I'm going to still be posting the stories initially here, and then once I look over them, dividing them up and posting them in their own story. That means stories like "Spark", Pentakill, the Wukong and Ahri story (Which actually I am thinking of making a mini series), the upcoming Leona love triangle story, stories such as these, will be rightfully edited and given their own stories. You should still expect updates here first before they become separated into their own stories, but I feel some of these stories do deserve their own credence.

Stories like Udyr vs [Blank] and crack fics will absolutely stay here and be kept here so you can all enjoy them. The Udyr vs [Stories] I may repost in his own little section actually, except vs the Wiles of Women 1 and 2. They started here, they'll be here forever and ever.

I am thinking of doing another Someone vs the Wiles of Women though, I think Udyr's worn out his use. Any suggestions?

Anyways, I hope you all understand, and thank you for reading my stuff!


	27. Crack Fic: Little Red Riding Annie

The elegant, golden door knocker is lifted and struck thrice, to let the master of the house know that you have arrived. The door creaks open, and a cute little Voidling, one you know as Kog'Maw, is dressed in a dapper little suit. He smiles at you, his eyes light up. His maw opens as he trumpets as loud as he can, "GUEST IS HERE! YAY YAY YAY! GUEST IS HERE! YAY YAY YAY!"

With that, the dapper Voidling waddles away, leading you to the reason as for why you came. Down the hallways, candles burned and showed elegant portraits of the long lineage of the master's house. For some reason, they all had the perchance of monocles and ridiculously large, hyper sharp claws.

Up the stairs, down the hall, fourth door on the right, Kog'Maw baps it open with a strike of his head. You go inside, and see the master of the house: Gentleman Cho'Gath, sitting in his library with a cup of tea in one claw and a leather bond book in the other. He raises his cup to his serrated mouth when he spots you. His polite voice instantly booms in your head, "WELCOME! WELCOME TO MY ABODE! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME!"

The demonic creature from an unfathomable land and place raised one of his multiple limbs up to his face, seemingly ashamed. "Do forgive me, I was simply overexcited about your arrival! You are just in time!"

Kog'Maw shook excitedly, "STORY TIME STORY TIME YAAAY!"

"Indeed it is, little Koggy! It is, in fact, story time! So, please, take your seats, and let us begin today's story: Little Red Riding Annie." Cho'Gath turned the book about, his monocle twitching slightly. "What an odd name. You'd think whoever wrote this would think of a better title."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a little girl. Her name was Annie, but for everyone that saw her they called her Little Red Hood. This was because she always wore the red hood her dearest mother had lovingly sewed for her. Wherever she went, her favorite stuffed bear was always clung tightly in one arm, a basket of flowers hung off her other, and that adorable hood wrapped itself snugly around her shoulders. She was a happy girl, who always sang sweetly, and always asked everyone two questions:<p>

"Wanna be friends?" She would then smile and laugh her beautiful, innocent laugh, and the response would always be the same from everyone she asked, "Of course, Little Red Hood!"

Her second question, would always be accompanied by her shoving her bear in front of her face, waving it menacingly at the person she asked, "Have you seen Tibbers?!"

"Of course we have seen Tibbers, Annie! How can we ever miss little Tibbers?"

Now, Little Annie's mother and father were busy people, but they always found time to look after their little girl. One day, they had received a letter that Annie's grandma was sick. Annie's grandma lived past the woods by herself, and she would come every other week to visit her favorite, and only, grandchild.

Annie insisted that for once, she would visit her grandma to make sure she was alright. She was a big girl now, according to herself. She would bring grandma her favorite foods and her favorite flowers and she would wish her in person to get better soon.

"Alright, Annie, but you must promise me that you take care of yourself and to be careful. Be sure to bring Tibbers along, just in case."

"Of course mommy, Tibbers will never be far!"

With that, little Annie put on her little red hood, tied it up, took the basket of goodies her mother had prepared, stuffed Tibbers within it, and took off skipping to grandma's house.

The woods, despite it being nearly noon, were a dark place, but Annie was not scared. She happily skipped down the path, singing a sweet song, "Dam dadi doo, dam dam de doody dah, dam dadi doo, dam dam de doody dah, when the morning come come I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb and when the groove is high when dummies jump to sky, if you feel the groove groove and your body's meant to move move~"

She barely noticed the shadow that seemed to follow her every continued on singing when a wolfman jumped out in front of her. His blue fur, his long face, the red glint in his eyes showed that he was a fearsome beast, but she was not scared.

The wolfman gave a deep, polite bow to the little girl, growling in his gruff voice, "Why hello there little miss! Who are you?"

Annie gave a cute curtsey back to the wolfman, "My name is Annie!"

The wolfman extended a hand out to her, his long claws easily encompassing her tiny hand. "Charmed, my dear. I am sure that is not your real name though. I would fathom to think that your name would be...Mm, Little Red Hood, for you wear such a darling little hood. I am Warwick."

Annie giggled in response. She took his hand and beamed a bright, beautiful smile at him. "Hello Mr. Warwick! Wanna be friends with me?"

"Is that so wise, little Annie? We have just met, what would your mother say?" Warwick stared curiously at the girl, wondering what she would say.

"What would she say? I dunno!" Annie giggled and shrugged her little shoulders. "Everyone's my friend, so I'm everyone's friend!"

"I see, I see!" Warwick tilted his head, his eyes glowing a bright red. "And where are you going, little Annie?"

"Off to gramma's house, she lives in the little house at the other end of the forest!"

"Oh ho? Why are you visiting her?"

"She's sick, so I want to bring her some stuff to help her feel better!"

The wolfman stroked his chin and gave a wolfish grin at the little girl. "Might I suggest for you to take some of those flowers, over yonder, to her then? There are none like them that you've ever seen!"

Warwick pointed at an opening in the trees that led to a beautiful field of blood red flowers.

"Gramma would love them!" Annie excitedly squeaked. She ran over to them, the basket bouncing up and down with every step she took. She looked back and slapped her forehead, "Oh! I'm sorry! Have you seen Tibbers?"

The wolfman laughed and shook his head, "No, I have not, Little Red, I have not! Perhaps another day, I must be off! I have some business that I must attend to!"

"Alright! Bye bye, Mr. Warwick!" Annie waved at him and ran towards the fields, while Warwick disappeared into the woods.

The wolfman fell on all fours and took off running, easily navigating through the woods. He knew them better than anyone, and he would reach her grandmother's house far before Annie herself would. The old woman would be stringy from age, sure, but that is why he would wait for the little girl. He would consume her, bones and all, for he was a very hungry wolf.

Warwick reached the quaint little mudbrick house. He reached at the doorknob and twisted it, expecting it to be locked. He laughed a hyena laugh when the door swung open effortlessly, the old woman had not bothered to lock it. Warwick knew his laughter would give him away, but it mattered not. She was old, she would not be able to run as much as he would prefer for her to. After all, it was only fun if they run.

The wolfman snorted and smelled about the house, making his way in. "Grandma dear, I'm here!"

No response.

Warwick pushed the bedroom door open, and saw an old lady in her bed. He trotted over and poked her with his cold nose, she did not move. He listened with his big ears, she was not breathing. Warwick checked her pulse, there was none, and she was colder than even his nose. Apparently, she was dead. This was no fun at all. With a sigh, he grabbed the old woman and dragged her out of bed, looking for a place to put her. The closet was too small to hide a body, after all, who would think putting a body in such a trite place as a closet? Perhaps the oven?

That was when Warwick spotted a large black cauldron, outside the back entrance of the kitchen. It was half filled with water already, and had kindling underneath it. It was large enough to throw in an entire cow, never mind a person. He would make grandma stew, in order to soften her meat. He stuffed grandma into the cauldron, grabbed the nearby flint and stone, started the fire and grinned in glee. He would have an appetizer and a good dinner.

Warwick looked about in the kitchen to see what he could add, and saw various spices and fresh vegetables already on the counter. He grabbed them all and unceremoniously dumped them into the cauldron, the fire already burning brightly. While she stewed, he would get ready for Annie, for she would soon be coming.

He dashed to the bedroom, grabbed the largest, pinkest dress he could find, along with a hair bonnet to hide his ears, and grabbed grandma's oversized reading glasses from her table and jumped into her bed. He nestled in tight, and waited for Annie to come. Soon, dinner would be at hand.

Annie pushed the front door open and called out loud, "Granma! Granma? Are you awake?"

"Yes dear, I am!"

"Granma, why do you sound so funny?"

Warwick coughed and rubbed his throat. He attempted to sound older, more of a croon than anything. "Sorry dear, this sickness is awful! It makes me sound like a wolf!"

"Don't worry, gramma! That's why I'm here!"

Annie skipped into grandma's room. She put the basket on the ground and opened it, dozens of crimson flowers spilling out from within. Her tiny hand darted into the basket and took out a large, gingerbread cookie. "I brought you cookies, Gramma! Mum made them!"

"That's wonderful, dear, that's wonderful." Warwick scratched the side of his neck, knowing that he would have to eat the atrocious biscuit.

"Hope it's not too sweet for you, gramma!" Annie looked over and blinked in surprise. "Oh my, gramma! What big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with, my dear!" Warwick licked his lips, staring at the supple, delicious flesh of the little girl. She looked more than good enough to eat. He would savor the sweet blood of the girl's tender flesh for a long time. However, he did not want to pick clothing from his teeth. The last time he had such a dinner, he spent more time cleaning his jaw of fabric than enjoying his meal. "It's hot in here, Annie, don't you agree?"

Annie shrugged, smiling at the wolf in her grandma's clothing. "Not really, I'm fine, gramma!"

"No no, I insist dear! Make yourself comfortable, take your hood off, get comfortable!"

The little girl shrugged and untied the string for her hood. The basket shook ever so slightly from within. Annie flopped her hood on top of the basket. She still held the cookie in her hand as she walked over to the wolf. She tilted her head and giggled," Gramma! What a big nose you have!"

"All the better to smell you, my dear!" Warwick motioned to the basket and asked, "Do you have something for my throat, dear? I'm a little bit...thirsty!"

"Of course, gramma!"

Annie reached into the basket once more, rummaged for a bit and took out a bottle of red wine and a corkscrew. Apparently grandma liked drinking. The little girl oddly thanked the basket and made her way to the wolf in her grandma's clothing. She handed the bottle to Warwick, along with the corkscrew. She blinked and stared at Warwick, suspicion forming on her face. "Granma, wh-"

The red wine flew out of the bottle as Warwick opened it, purposely clumsily spilling the liquid onto Annie's dress. She let out a quiet squeak of surprise and groaned, "Oh nooo! I'm sorry, gramma!"

"It's no worry, my dear! Just change your blouse, I should have a spare one in my closet for you!"

"Alright, thank you granma!"

The basket quietly rustled once more.

Annie walked over to the closet, and opened it. She stared to undo her blouse, and the first sign of supple flesh was more than enough for the bloodthirst of the wolf. Warwick slid out of the bed and his feet crashed across the hardwood floor.

The little girl squeaked, "Gramma! What quick feet you have!"

"All the better to catch you with, my dear!"

Warwick grabbed the little girl and shoved her into the closet, pining her down. His lips peeled back and showed his wolfish grin.

Annie, however, smiled back at him. "Have you seen my bear Tibbers?"

"No, no I have not!" He raised his clawed hand, and swept downwards. A shadow darted out of the basket and blood messily splattered the closet and the floor.

A blood curdling shriek filled the air. A mile away, a yordle woodcutter heard the noise. He ran towards the source, knowing full well where it could have come from. The...metal plates...? (Is this right? Huh. I guess it is.) clanked noisily with every step as the woodcutter ran towards Granma's house. He kicked the door open and looked about. He called out in a morose tone, "Annie? Annie? Are you here?"

He ran to the kitchen, no sign of Annie save for the old woman in the boiling cauldron. He ran to the bedroom and burst into tears at the sight of the blood stained room. "No...Annie! ANNIE! WHY..." The Yordle pointed at the blood stained girl, "Why are you cooking him so much? He's well-done! Meat needs to be medium! Why would you do such a-"

"Ammy!" Annie snapped. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, puffing her cheeks out in indignation. "What are you dressed up as?!"

"A-a-a knight, Annie," the Yordle sheepishly replied. He scuffed his metal greave on the ground. "I-I like them better than woodcutters."

"But this story has a handsome woodcutter!" Annie crossed her arms, the blood dripping from her arms, obviously upset.

"I-I'm sorry, A-Annie, I just...I just like...I just like knights..."

The little girl giggled and shrugged, "It's okay, Ammy! I was just having fun with you! Tibbers is almost done cooking!"

Over the corpse of the wolfman, whose chest had been torn open and his head messily decapitated, sat a large shadow bear, eerily reminiscent of the teddy she always carried with her. The stone floor easily bore the heat of the flames that exuded from the bear as he continued to cook the remains.

Annie looked over at him and puffed her cheeks out. She waved an admonishing finger at him, "Tibbers! You know Ammy doesn't like it so well done!"

"GROANK."

"Tibbers."

"Groank..." Tibbers' fire quickly died out, the charred flesh of the wolf now ready for dinner.

Annie looked at her Yordle friend, tilting her head, "Have you seen gramma, Ammy?"

"Y-yes, Annie! She's in th-the backyard, in her hot tub!"

An old voice called out, "Is that you, little Annie?"

The old woman shuffled into the room, drenched from head to toe in water, smelling of spices. A loose head of cabbage drooped on her shoulder as she walked in. She shook her head, "I set up my tub, had a few glasses of wine, went to sleep and next thing you know I wake up and I'm in a..." She squinted at the corpse on the floor. "What is that, Annie? Where are my glasses?"

A big bear paw held out the glasses to grandma, who took them from him. "Thank you, Tibbers, now then...let's see. Oh my! Who's this rapscallion?"

"He said he wanted to be friends," Annie smiled. "He was a _liar_. I killed him and set him on _fire_."

"GROANG."

"Tibbers helped."

"GROANG."

"*Really* helped."

Granma chuckled and snapped her fingers. Fire danced out from her hand and her clothes started to dry. "I think this will be a nice dinner to have, don't you agree, dear?"

"Mhm!"

Amumu scratched the back of his helmet, "Ah, um...so, you're not in trouble, so I guess I'll-"

"Have dinner with us!" Annie stomped on the floor playfully. "I insist!"

"R-really? O-okay..."

And so, the four of them supped, dined and had a gay old time. If there was one thing that the wolf should have known, it was that one should be careful whom they meet in the woods.

* * *

><p>Gentleman Cho'Gath closed the book and stared at Kog'Maw, "Did you enjoy that story?"<p>

"YAH YAH YAH!"

He looked over at his guest, you, and grinned his wolfish grin. "How about you, old chap? Did you enjoy the story? I'm sure you did!" Cho'Gath leaned back in his chair and laughed a gentlemanly laugh. "Be sure to come back for next time's story! Tah tah for now!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wrote this story for a friend of mine, a certain Mystical Raven, and I am preparing other updates as we speak! Going through edits, Equinox, All That I have, the next Riven chapter and Blade Reforged edits on their way!<p> 


	28. Another Lore Announcement

Announcement: Recent Lore Changes

I can't keep up guys. I really, really can't. Too many things are changing and it's getting very annoying. One of the big things that's annoyed me, is Udyr.

I will not change Udyr. Udyr is going to stay as an Ionian in my story because of how much I've developed him and kept him relevant to Ionia despite not giving him the Freljord connection.

Why will I not make him Freljordian?

My main reason: Why should I?

And why is the Freljord needed for Udyr's story? Why is Udyr needed to be the chosen one, the only one who can beat Lissandra when...he can't.

Lissandra herself came down to fight Udyr's master, who got killed without so much as a dramatic fight scene, because she was supposedly worried about the Spirit Walker's might. The might of a guy who died in plh. Maybe he died protecting Udyr! Except, he didn't, since Lissandra didn't consider him a threat and that's why he lived.

Now that Udyr has finished in Ionia, he can go back to the Freljords, flex his muscles and show Lissandra what happens when you spare him and-

He joins Sejuani. Why? Because he's a wuss. No really, he's a big wuss. His might can't beat Lissandra, he couldn't beat Lee Sin who was a down trodden monk weighed by the weight of his sins! So how can he fight Lissandra by himself? He must join Sejuani.

I was never again him being more friendly with Sejuani, that makes sense really, but to say, "We are allied with her" now? No. Nooope. That doesn't make sense, for three reasons.

1) He fought alongside Ashe in the Ionia vs Noxus Rematch, he would show her the slightest amount of respect.

2) Sejuani is completely warlike and if he was still an asura/feral figure than he would join her, except he's supposed to be balanced now, right? What has Ionia taught him? Why would he choose Sejuani over Ashe if he's supposed to be less feral?

3) Does he deem himself that weak that he needs allies to fight Lissandra, even though she came down herself to take care of the original Spirit Walker? It's really...weird, really.

And the point of me bringing up these conflicts wasn't for possible ones, because so much confusion is being made. Why is Udyr needed in the Freljords? Why him, over anyone else? Can you explain why it must be Udyr, and not keep the story focused on Ashe, Sej, and Lissandra and their respective people?

Here's a better question, how would their story suffer if you took Udyr away? How would their story suffer without his inclusion? I can do that really easily, because there's so many things in Ionia for him to take care of.

In short, I ask you this: How would the Freljord's story suffer without the inclusion of Udyr?

It wouldn't. You have SO many other facets, factors and beings within the Freljords that it wouldn't be affected. Trundle isn't needed to fight Udyr since Lissandra kicked his master's ass. The fact that I can take Udyr away from the amount of lore we are given, and be shown a great potential for conflict still, for events to happen, with so many characters that Udyr feels shoehorned in.

I already have established a lot of the connections with the champions if you've read my short stories. This includes Lee Sin and Sejuani, and I do not plan on altering his interactions with them with how I've written.

I was hoping to save this document for when I wrote Udyr versus Varus, but I can't hold it back now. I'm posting what I think Udyr's story as an Ionian would have been, if he was kept in Ionia.

What I will do with the lore:

I am going to explore the old lore as extensively as I can to use unused avenues and unused potential. I will not be writing Karthus as he is in his new lore, and I have extensive reasons for that which I can post if you all care to read, I have my own interpretation of Katarina's scar while maintaining the same desired result, Soraka and Warwick's story I'm not changing, and the list goes on. I've already invested too much in their characterization.

I hope you all understand that I will only be taking from the new lore if I feel it's appropriate/needed.

I am sorry for my tardiness, but all these lore changes is really frustrating to me as a fanfic writer because I have to make decisions on the stories that I did not think I would have had to make.

However, I will be honest, I am feeling more drained with all of this. My updates are going to be even slower...I will post the next chapter for Blood for Noxus within 2 weeks, I promise that, and I will finish all of my promised stories.

However, I am going to start working a lot harder on my own original work as well. I'm thinking of starting up a webcomic in all honesty, though I am a bit more of a writer than an artist. If you, my audience, care to read my original work, please let me know! I have seen a review or two saying that they would like to see me with my own work, and I think it's time I started seriously considering it.

That does not mean I am going to halt these stories. They **will** be completed.

Thank you all, my beloved readership, for everything really. Without all of you, I wouldn't be where I am today.

~Viper of Grand


	29. We are Udyr

_Pup_

"Chi-Chi!"

A young boy with short, dark brown hair let out a wistful sigh, staring up at the night sky. Scratches and mud decorated his skin, the clothing that he wore was torn to shreds by what one could assume were fangs and claws. He ignored the panicked voice calling for him. His hand lowered and fell atop the head of a resting wolf. He scratched the ears of the canine who crooned at the sensation. All around him, a pack of wolves lounged about, completely relaxed.

"Chi-chi, it's dark outside! Time to come in!"

He could not help but stare upwards at the full moon. The night sky sparkled with stars, illuminating the dark blanket. The young boy's ears twitched. He could hear the woman coming closer.

"Chi-Chi!"

With a groan, the young boy sat up and blinked his tired eyes. He barked and yapped at the wolves who immediately got up at the sound of his voice. With a howl, they took off running.

"Chiaki!"

A thin woman wearing thick, farmer's clothes glared at him angrily, hands on her hips. "There you are! What did I tell you about staying out at night? There are animals out here that will attack you!"

"Tch..." the young boy rolled his eyes. "We would be able to fight them. We want to sleep out here. It is more comfortable-"

"You're just a boy, Chiaki, and there's only one of you!" She stormed over, about to say more when her jaw dropped at the sight of her son. "Your clothing!" she shrieked.

"Eh? What about it?"

"It's ruined!"

"So?"

The woman reached over and sharply wrenched his ear, making the young boy wince in pain. "You have to stop playing out here! You need to come home, now! The fields-"

"We did them already," he interrupted. "That's why we were-"

"You finished those, so you can do other chores!"

"We did th-"

Another swat at the back of the head.

"I! I did them, not we, Chiaki!" she corrected. "And you missed dinner!"

The young boy let out a sigh and grumbled to himself, being dragged by the ear while his mother prattled on about whatever. He stopped paying attention, it was evident that no matter how much he tried explaining to her, she would never understand. Besides, he already had dinner. He went hunting with the wolves, not that she'd care to know.

It was not like his father was any better, they were both the same in their thinking. In fact, all the villagers shared their mindset. Unknown to them, he could hear their whispering. His hearing was razor sharp, able to pick up the whistle of the wind. He would be called the feral boy, the bear child. Some villagers were suggesting that Chiaki be seen by a doctor, which he had. They recommended him treatments, to help maintain his "sanity".

He was sane, but no one believed him.

Yet despite all of this, the villagers would smile and ask him for favors, because though he did all the fieldwork by hand, he was faster and more efficient than any of their so called tools. Whenever they had trouble with animals, he would be called for to help quell them.

Chiaki alone calmed their dogs, soothed their cattle, and even clucked with their poultry. He was an act more than anything, useful so long as he could be used, just like one of their tools.

The moment he deemed himself able, he would leave this wretched place behind.

* * *

><p><em>Tiger<em>

Over thirty of us were sent to the forests to track a legendary beast of Ionia and to kill it.

The creature's legend started less than two years ago, but its acts had already spread throughout the northeastern reaches of our beloved Ionia. Within the heart of the largest forest that connects the north eastern with central Ionia, a deadly predator prowls. They say it has the shape of a man, but the way it acts, the way it kills, is bestial. Some survivors have come back with their limbs torn off as though a bear mauled them, others come back with long gashes as though a tiger swiped at their fleeing backs.

The worst of it all, is that he does not discriminate. If it were a man, a human, it would not have killed the merchants or made sport of their traumatized children. Though all forms of banditry were eliminated thanks to this presence, the danger this creature creates for everyone cannot be ignored.

And so we marched.

We moved in a fan formation, we made a plan. We each had a bird call attributed to us and just us. Each hunter had his own bird to mimic, so it would be easier to identify one another. We were to whistle in four minute intervals, one after another, to assure our safety. We could take no chances, we were in its territory. We also planned a meeting spot, so if the hunt was successful, or if it failed, we knew where we would go. We even had a planned sequence of bird calls if we wanted to call a meeting with one another, or if need be, retreat. This signal was the shriek of an great tri-horned owl followed by the sound from a foreign bird, a Demacian Jay. I remember when I had seen it, owned by a merchant from the foreign land, and I thought it perfect and unique enough to minimize possibly accidents.

Some of us went off to plant traps, others went with their bows and swords to hunt the creature in hopes of ending the hunt swiftly.

Four minutes later, the series of bird calls rang out.

Four minutes later, they rang out again.

Another for minutes, the bird calls rang out once more.

This pattern continued on for the next six hours of hunting in the woods. I finally decided that we all have had enough, that we needed to rest and make a plan, I and started to make my way to our meeting place. I let out a shrill owl shriek followed by the Demacian Jay.

An owl shriek echoed back, but a warped bird cry followed after. Something was wrong. My brothers and I _perfected_ the call.

Fear gripped my heart. In a split second, the trees, the foliage, everything had eyes. It was waiting, following me, just looking for the perfect moment to strike.

A shrill bird call, a whooping crane, screeched to my left. It was one of the other hunter's. I made my way over only to find a hand gripping a shattered blade. It was not attached to a body, or even to an arm.

Where was the corpse?

Another shrill bird call, pigeon. Then another, red-tailed hawk. Then another, sparrow. The calls came from any and every direction, it was impossible to tell how this creature was able to do such a thing.

My hands started to shake, sweat beaded down my brow, what could I do? What should I do? Then the shrill shriek of an eagle screeching behind me told me what to do: Run.

I ran, no more stealth, there was no point, it knew where I was. The twigs and branches broke under my feet, but I could hear the faintest shuffling of leafs, it was after me.

I notched an arrow in my bow, my fingers slick from the fear. Then something jumped out in front of me. My reactions allowed me to fire at it while falling backwards.

The arrow flew, and the man-like creature caught it with its of piercing through the flesh and continuing its trajectory into the creature's eye, it stayed firmly embedded and did not move.

This was my chance to run. I took five steps, then felt a sharp pain in my leg. I cried out in pain, my thigh had been snapped in half by a bear trap, undoubtedly planted by another hunter. I can barely remember how much I screamed, the pain was far too blinding.

The beast landed a few feet away from me, growling in annoyance rather than pain. The creature looked like young man, no more than eighteen years of age. He wore only the skinned pelts of deer, foxes and even wolves as clothing. His dirtied hair was longer than most adults, covering his face with ease. His blood caked fingers cricked as he stared at the arrow in his palm. The young man reached over with his free hand and snapped the shaft in half. He flipped his hand over and yanked the edged end of arrow out, sending a stream of blood gushing to the forest floor.

Was this really the beast of Ionia?

The young beast man glared at the hunter, an evil grin on his face. His lips became pursed as he let out another shrill bird call, the Shon-Xan hummingbird.

Dear gods, yes. It was.

I had nothing left to lose. I ground my teeth so hard that blood started to trickle from my gums in an effort to ignore my leg, and I notched another arrow. I drew the bowstring back, and fired it at him.

Man or beast, whatever it was, he evaded it with far too much ease. The young beast man swung his wounded hand at my bow, his fingers poised to strike. He seemed to meet no resistance as his fingers tore through the shaft of the yew bow, and continued on to meet flesh. With a single swipe, he split an oak bow in twain and ripped my arm off.

I think I screamed? I can barely remember.

The next thing I do remember, is the young beast man going in for kill, his mouth ajar as he surged for my neck. My jugular was torn out and spat to the side.

Ah...that's right...he's watching me, from the corner, waiting to see when I will die. What should my last thoughts be…? My wife? My sons, who died here with me?

No.

Thirty hunters went into these damned woods today.

None of us came back.

* * *

><p><em>Turtle<em>

A man who wore long, flowing dark brown monk robes walked down a path in the middle of a forest. A large, red bear paw was stitched on his back. The lines in his face denoted that he was an older man, his long hair flaked with strands of silver, his thick, bristly facial hair repeating the pattern. He wore a bowl shaped straw hat, which covered his eyes and he walked with a staff in hand that rang with every step he took. The man looked like the typical, Ionian monk, the only distinguishing feature on him was the pawprint of the bear.

The young beast man could see the insects on the ground retreat from the monk's path with every ring that was heralded.

A grin spread across the young man's face. The monk thought himself above insects, did he? Humans were humans, no matter the form they took. Destroyers, killers, incessantly stupid, incessantly hypocritical, untrustworthy creatures. At least the so called primitive animals had no reason to lie to others, they followed their nature. Humans? They say they deny their nature, and act on it anyways.

This man, this human, was no different.

The young beast man jumped out in front of him, emitting a blood curdling roar. He crouched to the ground and readied himself to pounce at the monk, his teeth bared.

The monk promptly walked past the bestial man, ignoring him completely.

Ring, step, step.

He was stunned. The monk did not flinch, the monk did not pay him any heed, he did not show any fear. Did this monk think he was this beast's better?

The young beast man snarled and ran in front of the monk again, cutting his path off, and roared once more.

The monk lifted the brim of his hat and stared into the young man's eyes. Blue. The warmest blue the feral youth had ever seen. While his own eyes were blue as well, he saw no light, no warmth in them that shone like this monk's eyes.

A strange sensation churned in his stomach. Whoever this monk was, he must be powerful to be able to-

The monk had slowly walked around him and continued his even pace down the road, his staff ringing with every step.

Ring, step, step.

Whatever this feeling was, it was awful. The young beast man had never felt anything like it, and the smile made it worse.

The feral youth roared and leapt at the monk's unprotected back. His fingers were ready to rip through him, his hands trained by the hardships of the forests he lived in.

His fingers passed through the air, he stumbled, and his face kissed the dirt. The young beast man looked around, confused beyond reason. Where was the monk? Had he obliterated his very existence?

The monk was still walking, his pace undisturbed.

Ring, step, step.

Another roar, the young beast man rolled to his feet and leaped at the monk once more.

The monk ducked and weaved under the attack, but the feral youth expected such a maneuver this time. He landed on his feet, propelled himself off and attempted to tackle the monk's legs in order to rid the man of his agility.

The monk's response was to catapult himself into the air via his staff, lifting his entire body upwards using only his arm strength. The young man kissed the ground once more, and looked up to the sky. The monk was balancing himself on the tip of his staff. He softly descended, seemingly floating through the air as he did, then continued his walk.

Ring, step, step. Ring, step, step.

Who was this man? How could he do this? This was impossible! The young man clawed at the ground angrily. This was absurd, he was stronger, he was the better!

He was!

Not this human!

With another roar, he attacked the monk again, and again, and again. Relentlessly the young man attempted to strike the monk down without landing a single blow. The monk, however, did not retaliate against a single attack. He did not not touch the feral man, he did not strike him, the monk did nothing except continue his walk.

After nearly two hours of trying and failing, the feral youth slumped to the ground in front of the monk, gasping and wheezing for air. He was defeated, despite the monk not landing a single strike on him.

Ring, step, step.

The young beast man closed his eyes, growling and roaring aloud. He had been defeated. He had been defeated so soundly that his opponent did not bother to try and touch him. How was this possible? How could a human be capable of such feats?

The ringing stopped.

The feral youth rolled over, still catching his breath, and looked up at the monk. The monk was looking at him, smiling. He knelt down to the ground, and wordlessly, beckoned the man down the path he was walking.

A snarl was the young beast man's response.

The monk did not stop smiling, but he got up and started walking once more.

Ring, step, step.

It was then that the feral youth realized that he was being given a choice. He could follow the monk, if he wanted to, or he could stay here, as free as the clouds, to do as he wished when he wished. The young beast man did not think about it long, for his choice was always his, therefore he was always free.

Hours later, the gates to a large temple groaned open. Other monks wearing similar outfits had opened the gates and were waiting patiently. They bowed to the incoming monk and chimed in unison, "Welcome back, Master Toki."

The monk, Toki, was still smiling and bowed back to them. A man rushed up to him, holding out a basket of various fruits at chest level. "How was your pilgrimage, master?" he asked in a common Ionian dialect, curiosity alit in his tone.

"Fruitful," Toki replied in a cheeky tone. "We have a new student, brothers."

The monks looked at one another, a little shocked.

Toki turned around and let out a soft, gentle laugh. "You may come out now."

The bushes rustled.

"There is nothing to be fearful of. You may show yourself, if you wish."

"We fear nothing!" a voice roared from the bushes.

The other monks looked at one another, slightly perturbed.

A young beast man man stepped out of the bushes, covered head to toe in various animal pelts. His piercing eyes flicked from one monk to the next, growling at them. "Who are they?"

"They? We," the monk corrected. "Are practitioners of the Hirana school of martial arts. This is our monastery, where we train."

The young man drew back, visibly shocked. "...We?"

"Yes. We."

The feral man pointed all about his own head. "We?"

"If you so wish, you may all come. Though, I wish to ask something, if I may?"

The feral youth growled, studying the monk carefully.

"Who are you?"

What an odd question. Who is he?

"We are we," he replied. "That is all we need to be."

"And does we have a name they wish to be referred to as?"

If it was said by anyone else, it would sound condescending. But from this man, Toki? It sounded honest. How strange. How...calming.

"We have no need for a name."

"They may not," the monk agreed. He reached over, completely unafraid, and tapped the feral man's chest. "But you do. Who are you, young man?"

He bit his tongue and growled aloud. "Our...my name, given to...me, us, by our progenitors is not important."

"You are very well spoken, young man. It is refreshing to see. But, I did not ask what name they gave you, I asked you what name you wish to be known by."

The young man tilted his head, he was confused. He could choose his own name? Of course he could. It was his choice. Why had he never thought of that? He could name himself whatever he wished.

One time when he was speaking with the bears that lived near his farm, they called him a strange name: Udyr. It meant primal, bestial one. It was not an insult in their tongue, but a compliment they paid to the few humans who cared to listen to animals. It meant he was more than just human, he was an udyr to them.

"We...I. I and we, are Udyr."

* * *

><p><em>Bear<em>

The monk, Toki, was quietly meditating in the Hirana gardens. The birds sang, the trees were full of blossoms, spring was in the air. He rested his back on a rock and fell into a meditative state from the tranquility of the scene that surrounded him. If one were not observant enough, they would think that he had asleep.

A pair of eyes stared at him from the branches of a nearby tree. Without a word, a shadow fell towards the monk.

A thundering crash, the stone rumbled from the impact that struck it, but once the dust cleared, it was evident that the monk was no longer where he once sat. Udyr looked around, his nose twitching in an attempt to catch Toki's scent. It had been a few years now, he was still a young man, but his eyes now bore an intellect not seen in the feral beasts. His once dirty, long hair was now thoroughly cleaned though still quite long. His face was beginning to sprout coarse stubble and his body's frame grew in size from the diet the monk had put him on.

Udyr felt a tap on his back, followed by a bout of soft laughter. "Very good, Udyr," the monk reassured him. "You were as quiet as a tiger."

The young man grunted and stood up, his right hand twisted out of place. He wore the dark robes of the Hirana monastery now, with a hakama covering his lower half. The only pelts he wore these days was the wolf or the occasional moose pelt during the colder months. He reached over and snapped it back. "You still avoided our strike," he grumbled.

"That is because your aura shines brilliantly, Udyr," the monk replied in his soft tone. "It is hard not to see you when you burn so bright."

The young man stared at the rock that he had struck. He pointed at it and asked, "Can flesh sunder rock, Toki?"

The monk walked over to Udyr and clapped his shoulder. He replied, "Destruction is something that everyone lives by. Even though most of us do not eat meat, by eating vegetation we still destroy something. Thus, to destroy, to sunder, is perhaps the easiest feat a person can accomplish. So, can flesh sunder rock? It is a matter of belief, Udyr."

Toki reached down and tapped the surface of the rock. The stone crumbled apart, but instead of falling into a heap, the statue of a small tiger was formed. "Even in destruction, creation can be seen. Even in death, there is life, Udyr. So, can flesh sunder rock? Perhaps. A question you should ask is if flesh can transcend rock? That is why we train so diligently, Udyr. To see where our focus can bring us to."

Udyr grunted in response, and started to sulk in his thoughts. He was quickly shaken out of it by the monk, whose gentle laughter made him feel at ease.

"Would you like to have tea, Udyr?"

The young man nodded and growled aloud, "We shall be able to strike you next year."

"Perhaps you will, Udyr, Toki acknowledged. "I cannot say you will not, so long as you believe you can. But that does not mean I will make it easy for you."

Udyr grinned and started to chuckle. His lips parted to show his elongated canine teeth, sharpened through trial and tribulation. "We would have it no other way."

The monk and Udyr walked side by side in silence. Eventually, Toki thought of something to ask the young beast man. "Udyr? Why did you not break that rock?"

"Hrn?"

"Why did you not break that rock? I have seen you split wood before, I have seen you pull ploughs meant for ox, yet you did not break that stone. Do you think yourself to be limited?"

Udyr scratched the side of his head, not sure how he can respond to such a question. "Because we are not strong enough yet. Why should we attempt something that we cannot do?"

The monk's brow furrowed, his tone became more stern. Udyr felt a strange pang strike his chest. He was not sure how to describe it such a sensation. Was...was the monk disappointed with him?

"Udyr, just because you are presented hardship does not mean you should not try to overcome it. If you are presented with a challenge, you must face it head on. Analyze what must be done, and then do it. You have the strength and the spirit to be able to see a mountain, and though it may loom over you, you will be able to climb it only if you believe you can. That is a lesson every man and woman should carry within their hearts."

Udyr bowed his head, quietly thinking about what Toki said. To face challenge, and overcome it, that is something a man should carry within them.

It had been two years to this day since Udyr had been taken in by the Hirana monk. He decided that at least once a year, on this day, he would attack Master Toki and see how far he had come in his strength, speed and skill. Even now Udyr could still not touch the monk, and though it angered him at first, it almost became a game to him. Attempt to kill Toki, the Master would dodge him and they would have tea afterwards and discuss martial arts, philosophy, anything Udyr desired to speak of and more.

The other monks were wary of him for due reasoning. It took Udyr nearly a year to learn how to spar with others without shattering bones, but with due trust from Toki and his supervision, Udyr flourished. His rage, once an inferno, was now becoming more controlled so as to not overwhelm him.

However, it was within the next few days that Udyr would meet his greatest challenge up to date.

A large bear burst through the gates of the Hirana monastery. Most Ionian bears were eight feet in length, brown and weighed in at a few hundred pounds. This bear was nearly twelve feet in height and looked as though it weighed over a ton. The bear's thick hide seemed capable of shrugging off a typical Ionian's arrow. The monks were unsure as to what they should do about the invading bear, and simply parted to make way for the beast.

Udyr however, blocked the bear's path.

Toki was within in his quarters in quiet meditation when he was stirred by some of his fellow monks. They brought him outside where he saw a large bear and his student circle one another, snarling and growling at one another.

"Udyr," he called out. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He says this land belongs to his father, and therefore, he has come to claim it back as his," Udyr hollered back. "It is his territory, and none may come in without his permission. We are trespassing and we must leave, or die."

Toki stroked his beard in quiet thought, trying to think of what Udyr's translation of the bear's words meant. A spark of realization came across his face. Before he could prevent any bloodshed, Udyr was pinned underneath the bear whose jaws snapped down at the young man.

Udyr's hands shot upwards and grabbed the two halves of the bear's jaws. His muscles bulged from the strain, and with a loud grunt of exertion, he pried the bear's jaws open so wide that it dislocated and broke the bear's mouth. With a sharp twist, he snapped the bear's neck and slew it in an instant. With the deed done, Udyr proceeded to sit down and carefully scalp the bear, to take the pelt as a trophy. Toki's face fell, he knew what this meant.

Kuma-Oh would come and see what has transpired.

The very next day, the gates to the Hirana monastery were left ajar. These gates to the monastery were more symbolic, the gates to the heavens in Ionian culture, rather than holding any true practical purpose as the temple grounds had no fortifications. The only walls that were on the grounds were ones that the monks practiced against, striking them to strengthen their fists. The gates being opened however, meant that it marked an important occasion.

The forests rumbled. Trees seem to creak and groan from an immense force pushing them aside. Every monk of the Hirana monastery sat outside, on the temple grounds, patiently waiting.

The bear's hide brushed the sides of the gate. This behemoth of a bear walked through. His fur was marbled with black, silver and brown swirls, denoting his great age. Various scars were etched in him, his muzzle nearly all scar tissue. His paws were large enough to be able to crush a man's entire torso with ease. This was no ordinary bear to say the very least.

It was Kuma-Oh, whose paw print was the symbol of the Hirana martial arts.

Kuma-Oh took a deep breath, and let out a loud, guttural growl which reverberated throughout the forests. Toki stood up and walked towards the great bear, and bowed towards him.

"Bear King, I am sorry for these circumstances," he said.

"GROARNG!" was the bear's reply, making the monk's robes flap from the turbulent winds his breath caused.

Toki was undeterred. "Your son was on our grounds in an attempt to gain it as his territory. Before I could react, my student Udyr did. Your son is dead, Bear King."

The great bear stared at Toki, then emitted a low growl.

"Udyr is not hiding. He is hunting. He will return shortly."

Kuma-Oh nodded his head, then onto his paws, quietly waiting.

Udyr would return soon, a bear hide adorning his head. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to discern what the large creature on the temple grounds was. It intrigued him. He had never seen a beast so large.

The young beast man quickly made his way back, and saw a almost comically over sized bear curled up, half asleep on the grounds. Toki was sitting next to the bear in quiet meditation, every other monk was following his lead.

Udyr broke the silence. "Toki, who is this?"

Toki's eyes opened, and he nodded to Udyr. Kuma-Oh's eyes opened, and his teeth were bared. The bear stood up on his hindquarters, towering over Udyr, and emitted a primal roar that shook his very core.

"This is the Bear King. You slew his son, and he wished to see who had killed his kin."

Udyr experienced a new sensation. He was not sure what it was, he could not put his finger on it. This...bear, if one could call it that, could easily crush him. This was the father of the one whose pelt he wore?

The beast man looked over at Toki, his eyes shining with a predatory, almost giddy glint. "What will he do when he realizes it was we who had killed his kin?"

Kuma-Oh replied in Toki's place in a series of grunts. "**I WILL DETERMINE YOUR WORTH: WORM OR MAN.**"

With that, the great bear took off at Udyr at blinding speed. Udyr had never seen a horse move as fast, never mind a bear. Before he could react, Kuma-Oh slammed his chest with one of his paws, sending Udyr flying. The young man struck an ash tree so hard it splintered in half. Udyr rolled on the ground in horrid amounts of pain on both sides, his chest was gashed while his back felt like several of his spinal discs slipped.

Defeated in one strike? Udyr tried to move his legs, no luck. His body felt like jelly. This was primal rage personified. He could sense Kuma-Oh rumbling towards him.

"**ONE STRIKE? THAT IS ALL IT TAKES TO FELL THE SLAYER OF MY CHILD? ONE STRIKE?!**" Kuma roared in unrelenting anger.

The gentle rush of wind. Udyr could see Toki standing in front of him, stopping the advance of Kuma-Oh. "Enough, Bear King."

"**TOKI...WHY DO YOU STOP ME? HE IS WEAK, HE WILL DIE.**"

Udyr forced himself to sit upright, blood streaming from his mouth. Toki stood in front of him, why?

"He has the potential to become something greater. It may be natural for a sapling to die before it realizes its prime, but that does not mean I will stand idly by. Kuma-Oh, let my student live or I will be moved to action. You have made your point."

Kuma-Oh's eyes flashed with rage. "**HOW DARE YOU? I WILL NOT PUT THE VALUE OF YOUR KIN OVER MINE! **" The giant bear's roar conveyed his bottomless well of rage.

The young man struggled to his feet. He growled at the monk. "Toki. Move."

"Just as the mountains will not move lest the earth forces them to, I will not," Toki replied. His knuckles popped, his fingers clenching into two fists. "You are my student. If you are unable to fight, then you will not fight alone."

Kuma-Oh barreled down towards Toki, the monk now taking a stance. Udyr...had never seen anything like this before. Someone defending him? The monk was defending him? He deserved to die. It was that simple. He was weak, the bear was not. Why would the monk stand? He was not his protector. He was not a father. He was just another man, just someone else facing certain death.

This would not stand. This was his fight. The smell of smoke filled the air. Kuma-Oh roared once more and opened his jaws, threatening to swallow the monk. His teeth came down, and were held apart by Udyr.

The young beast man stood in front of Toki, holding the giant bear at bay by his jaws. His arms were already shaking from the strain.

"Udyr! You are injured, you cannot-"

"We, _I_, will not allow this!" Udyr yelled back. His spine had corrected its alignment on its own, the blood gushed from various cuts and dribbled from his lips. The flesh on his hands were already becoming torn apart from Kuma-Oh's teeth tearing into them. "You will not soil your fists because of us! This is _our_ fight! This is _my_ opponent!"

Udyr let out a loud yell and pulled at Kuma-Oh's jaw. The jaw dislocated, making the giant bear reel back in pain. Udyr did not relent, crimson rivers flowed from his hands but he closed the distance. He fired a uppercut that snapped the jaw back into its hinges and closed Kuma-Oh's mouth.

The bear bellowed and fell over from the impact, the other monks watching in shock. Udyr had just effectively punched the very symbol of the Hirana arts and knocked him to the ground.

Udyr did not stop. He rushed in towards the bear's soft underbelly, his fingers cricking, and started to slash at it. Sprays of sanguine fluids covered Udyr's face as he continued his assault.

Kuma-Oh made a sudden, quick swipe that struck the young beast man. Instead of sending him flying, Udyr was sent skidding backwards, his arms up in front of him as he blocked the attack. Kuma-Oh rolled up, staring at Udyr. "**WHAT IS THIS?**" he growled.

Udyr took several quick steps at Kuma-Oh, making the bear retaliate with another swipe. He had expected this and pushed himself off the ground, the smell of smoke still palpable. He soared towards the giant bear's head, his hand twitched, and he slammed a chop down at the bear's head.

Bone shattered. Udyr's hand clearly broke from the impact, but Kuma-Oh's forehead started to jettison spurts of blood, the bear falling once more. Udyr landed, shaking violently from the pain he was experiencing. "You...You will not touch Toki. Do you hear we, bear? You will not come any closer!"

Toki placed a comforting hand on Udyr's shoulder, and drew the young man back. "Enough, Udyr. If you push yourself any further, you will die."

"Then we and I die only disappointing you, master," the young man snarled. "We will not die. Not here. Not now."

Kuma-Oh shuffled himself to his feet, the blood discoloring his fur. He slowly made his way over to Udyr, and started to sniff him. With a single, deep inhalation, which nearly took the young beast man off his feet, Kuma-Oh seemed to relax. "**I see. This is the man who could best my son with such ease. You, all of you, have much to learn. Who are you?**"

"We are Udyr"

"All of you are Udyr?"

"We are I, I are we" he replied, his body shaking from the strain of the fight. "If you fight we, you will always fight me. And I, we, are Udyr."

The giant bear raised one of his paws up and wetted it with his own blood. He reached over and pressed his paw onto Udyr's torn hakama. "Very well, Udyr. Till next we meet, then."

Kuma-Oh slowly turned around, and rumbled away, his backside shifting back and forth with every step. Udyr could barely feel the pain, his body was in shock from the injuries, but he won. He fought a being stronger than him and won.

Despite the severity of his wound and against the advice of the monks, within two weeks, Udyr was back to training. He cricked his fingers, and struck a block of stone. His free hand was thoroughly bruised, while his other hand was bandaged and snugly secured close to his body. He took a deep breath in, and let out a short yell, that sounded almost like a bear's roar. With a single stroke, the beast man split the stone block in twain.

Toki watched from a distance. Udyr turned around and pointed at the rock, excitement lit in his eyes. "We did it! We have achieved the next level!"

The master monk smiled at Udyr, chuckling at the sight. He called back to the young beast man. "Very good, Udyr. We will have tea in celebration, but I would like for you to rest some more. You are still hurt."

Udyr looked at his wounded arm and shrugged in response. Toki let out a light laugh and started to walk away. The beast man did not need to be invited, and quickly ran after the monk.

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix<em>

Many years later, during the early throes of the Ionian/Noxian war, it was the night before the anniversary of Udyr's induction.

Toki looked much older now, his beard long, broad, and nearly completely silver. He sat in quiet contemplation, wearing the robes of a master. They were a little different, however. These robes were much longer, much thicker than his usual attire. To his right, in a neat folded pile, were funerary robes. He sat outside, wood and timber piled high and creating a makeshift coffin. The soft sound of scraping feet was barely audible. "Kijiro?"

The young monk bowed and prostrated himself behind Toki. "Master. You do not have to fight him. He will understand. You have taught him well."

Toki did not look behind him nor replied. The silence grew between them. He eventually let out a sigh and shook his head. "I taught him everything I could, but even now...There is one last lesson he needs to learn."

"Master, please, you do not need to do this."

Toki stood up and spun on his heels. He stared at the monk and shook his head once more. "It must be done. Kijiro, do not feel sadness. It is life. All things must come to an end." He made several broad steps towards Kijiro, and clapped the monks shoulders with both hands. "If Udyr does not take the position, Seito will be a fine man to look after you. Do not fret so much."

The monk started to tremble and quake. He bowed his head, knowing his master's decision was final. "You were the father I never had, Master Toki. Thank you."

Toki gave him a slight nod and a gentle push away from him. "Rest. You have exercises in the morning."

Kijiro walked away, leaving his master alone. Toki looked up at the night sky, staring at the moon. He never noticed it before, but tonight, in this autumn season, it was the time of the harvest moon. Tonight was the final night it would shine, for at least a little while.

Daybreak. Despite being clear skies, sun beaming down in its grossly incandescent glory, the sound of thunder could be heard. Each footstep the wooden sandals made, the rumble of thunder boomed from them.

From around the corner, blue eyes peeked out and scanned the scene before him. The monks were training in the yard, there was a weird rectangular pile of wood resting on the center of the grounds, but where was Toki?

The thunder continued for over an hour, when finally, it stopped before Toki's meditation chambers. A large, burly hand rapped against the oak doors, each strike chipping the wood.

"Come in, Udyr."

The doors were easily shoved open, and Udyr walked in. Udyr now wore the black gi of a Hirana master, with a large bear pelt adorning his head. Various other hides rested on his shoulders. He favored this pelt over his others, which he kept hidden away in his own corner of the woods. Udyr's face was now covered with a beard, which almost mimicked Toki's. A big, red bear print was stamped on the front of his hakama, and seemed to have been sewn on to the fabric itself.

The monk was sitting on his knees, watching the door. To his left, a small table with a ceramic tea pot and two cups sat. Steam gently rose from the lips of the pot.

"Toki" Udyr said as he bowed. "May we spar?"

Toki grinned at the beast man. He motioned to the table next to him. "Would you like to have some tea first, Udyr? There is no rush, is there?"

Udyr let out a loud laugh. He smiled at Toki, his laughter dying down to a soft chuckle. "We always have tea after we fight. It is how it has always been, has it not?"

"I thought that perhaps this time, it could be different."

Udyr took a stance, his fingers cricking in anticipation. "Let us spar quickly, master. After you have won, then you and we can have tea. May we fight?"

Toki stood up and brushed his robes. He nodded to Udyr and motioned to the beast man to attack him.

Udyr closed the distance with an insane burst of speed. The tiles ripped off the floor from the force of his steps. In his mind, Udyr calculated over thirty seven possible ways that Toki could dodge his initial strike, and how he would counter the blow. Udyr then calculated over twenty ways as to how he would counter the counter strike of his master, who then would react in one of forty nine ways. This would in turn-

*CRACK*

Udyr's fist connected with his master's chest, he could feel the ribcage shatter under his knuckles. Toki was sent flying through the air, and once he touched the ground, he skipped and skidded several more meters.

Udyr's eyes went wide with disbelief. His shoulders shook. He did it. He finally did it. He had managed to land a single strike on his master. "Toki!" he called out enthusiastically. "We did it!"

He quickly took another stance, preparing himself for Toki to rise up from the ground, laugh it off, then proceed to fight with Udyr. Udyr would lose the fight, Toki would spare him as he always did, but Udyr had finally reached his original goal. He finally managed to land a single punch on Toki. They would have tea, and his master would congratulate him for finally reaching this landmark in his life.

One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Toki did not move.

"Toki?" Udyr took a few, quiet steps towards the still form of his master. "Toki?"

The deafening silence was too much. Udyr stormed over and reached down at Toki's shoulder. Instead of the broad muscles he was accustomed to feeling, Udyr's fingers pressed into cloth. Where was the muscle? He rolled Toki over, making the monk look up to the ceiling. A smile was on his face, his eyes glazed over, blood running from his lips.

Udyr knew this scent. He knew this scene. He had seen so many others succumb to it. Udyr himself had made them succumb to it.

"Master?"

The beast man reached down at his master's face, he could feel the withered skin that barely clung to his bone. He could feel the bone. Udyr's keen eyes noticed the thick robes his master wore. He pulled the back, he could see the big, black bruise on his chest. Udyr could actually see Toki's ribcage crushed, he could count the individual bones. The muscle. Where was the muscle? Where had they gone?

Who had Udyr killed? Was this the same man that met him in the woods? The same man who trained him? The same man who took him in?

He sat there, not moving. An hour passed. Then two. Then four. He did not move from his spot, staring at the crumpled frame of what used to be a man.

Eventually, monks walked into the room. They made their way to Udyr and the corpse. He did not acknowledge their presence as they lowered themselves and grabbed the body. No blood soiled the ground. The monks carried the corpse of Toki away, leaving Udyr alone in the room.

Just him, the table, two cups, and a pot of cold tea.

Outside, the monks had prepared Toki in his funerary robes and placed him on the wood and timber pile. They murmured to one another, asking who would light his funerary pyre.

An avian screech filled the air. Fire erupted from the temple, the windows bursting from the sudden explosion. The monks could feel the acrid heat wash over them. Udyr stormed out of the temples, glaring murderously at all the monks who had gathered.

Udyr's being did not seem human. A wingspan of searing white flames stretched out from his arms, seemingly for meters on end. A manic look was lit in his eyes. The wings quickly disappeared and raced towards his right hand. Although some of the flame still shrouded his body, the majority had now become concentrated onto his open palm. On his open palm, a small tea cup rested.

"MOVE!"

The monks wisely followed his command.

He struck the funeral pyre with a palm strike. The intense flames quickly reduced the wood, the body, everything that was once Toki, into nothing but a pile of ash. Half of the training grounds was reduced to nothing but scorched earth. The monks who were too close to the explosion would feel on their exposed flesh second degree burns from the sheer intensity of the heat. The sandy earth closest to the pyre now had a dull sheen to it, as though it were converted to glass, while the rest of the ground was reduced to charcoal and soot.

Udyr snorted, the fire dancing about him. He turned around, flames dripping off his body with every step. No one tried to stop him as he left the monastery grounds. There was nothing left for him here.

The monks started to gather the remains of their master, when the tinkling of ceramic was heard. The cup he had brought was unharmed. It was not marked nor scorched in the slightest. Within the cup were a few measly drops of tea, thin trails of steam gently wafting upwards from them as they quickly evaporated.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This is not a very edited piece, and I wrote it as a response to how I view Ionian Udyr, and why I dislike the Freljordian one, and how they are separate characters to me. This is the backstory of the mighty Udyr who I write in all of my fanfictions, this is why he is the way he is, and I was hoping to actually bring this up in Udyr vs Varus, but hey, I need to update sometime, right?<p> 


	30. Morgana's Little Friend

"_Argh!"_

_A young winged girl swung her training sword clumsily, her large, white wings fluffing up in exasperation. Blonde hair, snow white skin, and shining blue eyes were marred by the annoyed scowl on her face. _

_The girl's opponent looked every bit the same as the other girl except a little taller, a bit more muscular, and carried a much more serious demeanor. Her opponent easily parried the strike and swung her own sword about, pressing it against the girl's neck._

"_Two to nothing, Kayle," their presiding referee, and trainer, stated in a flat tone. "Morgana, your strikes are sloppy."_

_Morgana stepped away from Kayle's sword, resetting their positions. The other trainees were all gathered around the two sisters. watching their spar. _

"_You know, if you allowed me to use magic, this'd be over a lot sooner…"_

_Kayle's voice was firm, but reassuring as she said, "Morgana. Focus." _

_Morgana nodded and gripped her sword a little tighter. _

"_Ready? Begin."_

_Kayle's fighting style was direct. Though her moves were relatively predictable, with the speed, power and skill she fought with it did not matter if one could read her, by the time you realized it, her sword had already hit you._

_For Morgana, the sword felt clumsy to her. She hated holding it, she hated the weight it carried, she hated how it swung, and no matter the weapon, she always felt like it was a cudgel in her hands. '_Screw this,_' she thought to herself._

_Kayle's attack was an overhead slash, and Morgana decided to improvise. She used her sword to block the slash. When Kayle changed the arc of her blade's swing, Morgana was expecting it and prepared for it. In that moment, Morgana launched herself at Kayle's stomach, tackling her to the ground. It was a rough tumble and her wings sent up a flurry of feathers as they slapped the ground, but Morgana sat victoriously atop of Kayle's midsection and grinned at the success of her maneuver.  
><em>

"_Gotcha," she laughed while sitting on her dumbfounded sister's stomach._

"_Point goes to Kayle, due to an illegal move. Kayle wins the bout."_

_Morgana looked over at their trainer and threw her hands up at him. "What? This is effective! Look, her sword's knocked out of her hand and everything!"_

"_It is not what you are meant to be practicing, and-"_

"_Give her the point."_

_Both their trainer and Morgana looked at Kayle, who was still catching her breath. "Give Morgana the point."_

"_I can't-"_

"_Her sword," Kayle said while pointing with her chin._

_Morgana did not realize it, but the tip of her sword was poking Kayle's armpit._

"_Give her the point."_

"_...Then it is three to one.  
><em>

"_Eh, I can live with that. Better than anyone else today."_

"_Go wash up, the both of you. You earned your lunch." The trainer looked around and hollered, "Next are Raphael and Ezekel!"_

_Morgana rolled off of Kayle, stood up then stuck her hand out. "Need a hand up?"_

_A firm grip, and the fallen girl pulled herself to her feet. _

"_That was very stupid of you, Morgana."_

"_Eh? Wh-"_

_Kayle reached over and gently brushed the base of Morgana's wing, eliciting a soft gasp of pain. "You sprained it. Stay still." A surge of golden light burst from her hand, nearly blinding in its brilliance. Without anyone noticing, Morgana's fingers twitched at the same time that Kayle's magic bathed her. Within a moment, it died away. A quick test flap of her wings showed that Kayle had fully healed her sister's injury. _

"_Thanks, Kayle."_

"_Let us go. Mother and father are scheduled to meet us, we cannot be tardy."_

"_After you, Kayle." _

_A mischievous grin stretched across Morgana's lips. The moment they were out of eyesight she jumped onto her sister's back, wrapping her arms around Kayle's neck._

"_Gah! What the hey, Morgana?"_

"_I'm terribly wounded, sister dear. I'm afraid you'll have to carry me to our dormitories."_

"_Get off of me, Morgana!"_

_Morgana slumped her head down onto Kayle's shoulder. "Alas and woe, all the energy has been drained from my body. Go forth, stalwart Judicator, and-"_

_Kayle's back tensed, Morgana could feel her sister's muscled become taut. "Me? Judicator? My swordplay may be enough for the rank of a Justicar one day, but my magic is currently too subpar for me to think that I could ascend any rank any higher than Justicar."_

"_Hey, hey, you did heal my wing, you're getting bet-"_

"_No I did not. I saw you."_

_Morgana winced. She gave her sister a soft hug. "I...I'm sorry. I could tell you were putting too much effort in the channelling of the raw energy rather than in the manipulation of the spellweave. Your intentions, they were good, but we were in front of all the others. I thought..."_

"_Morgana, I do not have any pride. You did not need to do what you did."_

_Morgana was about to slide off of Kayle's back when she felt two strong hands grab her calves and throw her upwards. A loud "meep" was all she could utter in response. Instead of being bucked off, Kayle had reaffirmed Morgana's position so she could carry her sister that much easier. "With that said, thank you for doing so."_

_Morgana grinned once more and rested her head atop of her older sister's. It felt like this moment would never pass, the comfort, the surety, no worries or concerns plaguing either of them. "It's alright Kayle. We'll go over your magic studies after lunch, kay?"_

"_Alright."_

* * *

><p>A loud *ding* stirred Morgana from her trance. The beginnings of a web had started to form in the crook of her arm. But due to her movement, the spider quickly bolted away as its home was destroyed by the sudden movements of the fallen angel.<p>

"Don't move for an hour and the damn spiders already start their work," she muttered aloud.

Her eyes flickered open, and she moved from her seat with a slow, graceful movement. The tattered rags of her dress swished across the floor as she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Her bakery in Noxus was well known for its devilish delights, but today was a different day. Well, technically, today was the day she came to Runeterra, but that was hardly something worth celebrating.

Either way, the bakery had been closed all day because she needed time to rest today. A Sefiro, or "angel", needed sleep only occasionally when they reached maturity. With the rest she was granted today, she had a particular recipe she had been dying to try, and when she was expected to meet with a special guest at her Institute of War's bakery, why not let them guinea pig her new creation?

Morgana shuffled down the stairs with slow, graceful movements, her tattered, gnarled wings gently brushing against the wall on her right and the railing on her left. Her mind dipped into another ancient memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>M-Morgana? Where are you going?"<em>

"_Mm? Pardon, dear?" Morgana paused momentarily on the staircase, donned in the uniform of the Justicars. Instead of opting for armor, Morgana wore a long, loose fitting robe of purest white and brightest red, her armored greaves clinking gently with every step she took._

"_Are you going somewhere?"_

"_I am. I've been called, that's why the other Justicars were here."_

"_B-But you may not come back. What if, what if you go like m...mom and...dad..."_

"_Gwen, dear…" Morgana smiled at the fledging, whose big green, glossy eyes looked at her from around the kitchen. "I'm going to get the bad people who hurt your mummy and daddy and I'm going to personally hurt them tenfold back. Your auntie Kayle and I will be back soon, alright?"_

_The young girl ran out from behind the wall and towards Morgana, her scarred, burnt wings sending flickers of ash all about. "Don't go, please don't go," she said while wrapping her hands around the Justicar's waist._

"_Shshsh, calm down, it's alright, dear. You have Artie, right?"_

"_Mhm…"_

"_Just hug him, be a good girl, and I'll be back _very_ soon, alright?"_

"_Y-you promise?"_

_Morgana returned the hug. "I do."_

"_Pinky swear?"_

_The Justicar rolled her eyes in slight exasperation. "Isn't my word good en-"_

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_Fine, yes, pinky swear." Morgana hooked her pinky with the young angel's. "There, is that better?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Good. Cookies are by the stove, and don't let anyone that you don't know in. Grandma will be by in an hour. Alright?"_

"'_kay."_

"_Good. Now you can let go of me."_

_Gwen released Morgana, still sniffling and rubbing her now swollen eyes. The Justicar walked out the door and quietly closed it behind her._

"_Has her condition improved?"_

_Morgana looked over at the source of the question: her sister, Kayle._

"_No. It seems that her wings haven't recovered since the attack on her and her family. Disgusting Fallen ones, attacking a child like her. She's afraid of her own shadow now. Tch."_

"_You should not be so attached to her, Morgana."_

"_You're one to talk. Who gave her valiant little Arthur again?"_

"_Does that matter? I have removed myself as need be. The Judicator's time limit is coming up within the next year. If you cannot find a cure for-"_

"_And I keep telling you, she's just a child," Morgana barked back. "I am looking into how to fix her 'condition'. Three years, what sort of deadline is that?" She threw a hand up and growled, "Kaleskus had a century to come up with a battle plan for the Fallen ones, and look how far that got him. We step up to the plate and boom, they're falling like flies. I'm being asked to do something infinitely harder in three years. How is that fair?"_

"_We cannot allocate resources to a futile-"_

"_That's bull, Kayle, and you know it."_

_Kayle gave her sister an unnerving glare. "Are you questioning the wisdom of the Judicator?"_

"_Yes. I am," Morgana said while rolling her shoulders. "I know better than that doddering old f-"_

"_Never."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Never, say such words, _ever_, in my presence again."_

"_Kayle, I had to educate him on the finer points of how our own brand of magic works. I'll call him whatever I pl-"_

"_Never."_

_Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, I won't. This will be a conversation for another day."_

* * *

><p>Morgana had stopped at the foot of the stairs, lost in memory yet again. She let out a snarl and shook her head. Now was not the time. She needed to make sure that her cake had not burned into a crisp. A tendril of inky blackness snaked out from her shadow and darted into the kitchen, flinging the oven open. By the time Morgana walked into her kitchen, she could smell the baked goodness of cheesecake.<p>

More tendrils grew out of the dark aura that emanated from her being, and started to open the nearby fridge. How thankful she was that Runeterrans invented such a device. Her tendrils also started to scour the drawers and cabinets for a bowl, a measuring cup, a frying pan and a wooden spoon.

From the fridge, Morgana withdrew several kinds of berries, from blueberries to strawberries, as well as a bowl of blackberries, and rested them next to the stove top. She stared at the assortment of berries, hummed to herself, and commanded another tendril to snake its way to another cabinet, while the one that had been handling the fridge opened it once more.

A bag of sugar, along with a stick of cold butter were plopped next to the pan. After a quick, cursory glance at the cake, she closed the oven door with a push of her foot and clocked the stovetop on. The snap of an electrical ignition, and fire soon bloomed.

Morgana picked up a handful of the blueberries and started to gently crush them. She could feel the skin split, the juices start to leak…

* * *

><p><em>The golden gates of the Chayot Palace swung open with no fear for a fellow Justicar despite the strange, almost demonic, expression she carried on her face. Morgana did not slow her flight until she reached the throne room of Judicator Mikael.<em>

_The heels of her greaves dug into the red carpet, ripping it apart from the force._

"_Justicar Morgana," the Judicator's voice boomed. "Your arm. It has been corrupted."_

_Her right arm was shaking uncontrollably, her left hand covering it while a golden light fizzled in and out of existence in a meager attempt to heal herself. She could see the rot that had destroyed most of her muscle tissue, her bones were exposed and barely had tendons holding it in place. _

_Despite this, she screamed at the Judicator, "WHERE IS SHE?!"_

"_Purified."_

_Morgana's lips started to tremble, her eyes glowed with a golden light tainted by the dark hues of purple. "I had another year. You gave me three years. Why have you broken your word, Mikael?"_

"_You will address me with the due respect I command, Justicar M-"_

_Morgana surged forward, her hands outstretched with magic attempting to surge forth from her fingers to no avail, the golden flames flickering in and out of existence. Judicator Mikael flicked his wrist, sending out a torrent of golden flames to bathe her with. What he expected would eviscerate her, to the surprise of everyone, did nothing to hinder her as the flames died away, absorbed by some sort of shield. Despite her minimizing the potency, the torrent of flames singed her wings and successfully dissuaded her from attacking._

_Morgana let out a sharp hiss of pain as she propelled herself away from the fire, landing on the ground with a harsh "thump"._

"_What do you think you are trying to do, Justicar Morgana? Has the corruption already tainted your mind?"_

"_I had a year. I had a year left, Mikael. You broke your word," she spat. Morgana's eyes were wide with rage. "I am going to kill you for that."_

_Judicator Mikael did not appear to react to her words. He nodded his head and said, "You will not allow yourself to be purified, will you? You can barely hear our Maker's word at all. You cannot summon forth the flames of justice that had distinguished you so from your peers."_

"_That's it? That's all you have to say?" Morgana's anger was barely contained. "I-"_

"_You have been corrupted. You are attacking me, the Judicator, the leader of our people, Justicar Morgana. Your actions seek to pointless destruction, and why? For a failed cause. I broke my word only to ease your pain and to aid our people. Do you not understand? The corruption spreads. The Justicar that had brought her here, she had wounded him and he was already showing the similar signs you show to us all now. He too, had to be purified, and he accepted it. Now stand down, and let yourself be redeemed."_

_Morgana was taken back. What had she done? Was she truly corrupted? Now that she thought about it, the magic did not feel unnatural. It felt like it was a part of her. It was just the flow of her own magic, but the golden magic of the Sefiro people, that was the true form of magic. All other forms were contrived from the Sefiro people, given to them as an act of benevolence, or just corruptions of the spellweave._

_Yet...the one who had cursed her, it was a Fallen one who could use this magic as easily as he could breathe. Even with his tattered wings, the universal sign of the Sefiro that one still held their covenant, and therefore their magic, with their all mighty Maker. His words bubbled to the surface, his final words before she burned him into ashes: "You understand."_

_Morgana was knocked out of her trance by the Justicars swinging their blades at her, sending out gouts of fire towards her. She let out a cry of pain as the swords cut into her arms and stomach, but her eyes quickly focused again. A burst of vicious golden flames exploded from her body, tinged by the slightest amount of purple, and sent the Justicars flying away from her. Two recovered almost immediately, and charged at her once more, trying to cut her down. Morgana reached out and grabbed one Justicar's arm and slammed him into the ground. The other sheared her wings, making her grunt in pain. With her adrenaline pumping, she did not notice the tendril that snaked out and grabbed the flying Sefiro's ankle, slamming her into the ground next to Morgana. _

_Morgana's hands shot forward and grabbed both of the Justicar's heads, pressing them into the pristine marble with inhuman strength. She could hear the metal groan, the bones start to bend from the force she was pushing with. Morgana could feel their life force being drained, and if she were any more aware than she was, would have noticed the flesh on her arm starting to heal itself._

_The healing magic of the Sefiro people was unable to create new flesh, and if a wound was too serious, a scar would be left in place. Such scars were seen as signs of inexperience, a sign of disgrace. The mending that was taking place on her arm left no scar, no visible sign that it was ever harmed to begin with._

_Judicator Mikael started to make his way towards her, his sword drawn. Morgana would have to kill these two quickly before the other Justicars could recover, and then attack him dir-_

"_Judicator Mikael."_

_Kayle. Morgana looked behind her, at her sister who was standing in the archway._

"_My beloved Justicar, Kayle. I was wondering when you would appear. You have arrived just in time."_

"_Did you, or did you not, break your word?"_

_The Judicator drew back, his features covered by his helmet. "What does that have to do with the matter at hand? Your sister has been corrupted."_

"_The child Gwen was to live for another year. And seeing my sister, whose arm had been torn apart by the corruption, now healed of its taint, I believe that she could have helped the child. Did you, or did you not break your word?"_

"_Her arm has...What? That is impossible...None of them are capable of the art of healing. You know this."_

"Yes. Or no." Kayle started walking towards him, her sword still in its scabbard.

"_Only to protect our people, Justicar Kayle. The corruption spr-"_

_Kayle closed the distance, her sword drawn faster than a blink. Judicator Mikael's Aegis spell enveloped him, the orangish, yellow aura that should have shielded him from every form of harm did nothing as he found his neck impaled on the end of her blade. A graceful twist, and his head rolled off._

"_A Judicator who breaks their word is not fit to adjudicate anyone."_

_His hot blood sprayed onto Kayle, bathing her armor in it. The white mane of her helmet was quickly dyed in crimson. None of the other Justicars knew how to react, including Morgana. The blood of their Judicator streamed down towards her and the two Justicars she kept pinned to the ground._

"_Justicar Morgana, release your brethren. They only did what they were ordered, they are not guilty of any crime," Kayle commanded._

_Morgana's eyes narrowed. She snapped out of her shock, her anger that had died away started to simmer once more. "No. No, Kayle, they followed his orders. They're responsible for their actions, they-"_

"_They are not responsible for their actions. They were commanded, they followed their orders, and they obeyed. That is all."_

"_Even though those orders were wrong, Kayle! How easy a guise is it to wear when you don't have to take responsibility for your actions?!" she spat back. _

"_Morgana. You need to calm yourself."_

"_No! No, I will not _calm_ myself! I have no reason to! You just-"_

"_Killed the Judicator of our people because he broke his word." Kayle pointed her sword at her sister. "Look, this is his blood that drips. A crucible will be made in memory of him, and that is all he will be. The leader of our people, for more than ten thousand years, and I killed him. Calm yourself, sister, for your sake. What will your anger give you?"_

_Morgana started to shake uncontrollably. "N-no...No, it'll be the same, Kayle, it'll be the same, what you did, and what I will do! It's the same! They'll be-"_

"_No, it will not be the same. Let judgement be rendered, Morgana. If they were the ones who had purified her, then they will meet their due punishment. Until we know more, you cannot act. He broke his word and accosted a life, for this he was punished accordingly. If you kill them without the proper knowledge, you in turn will have to be killed. That is justice."_

_Morgana's memory slipped into the fight once more, with the Fallen ones. She had been scouring the mountainsides for any survivors when she came across a deep cavern. Her magic lit up the cavern, and revealed a harrowing sight. more than five dozen Fallen Sefiro had hidden themselves here. If they all attacked her at once, she would be killed without her magic. Morgana needed to keep the illusion of might up and kept the flame burning, illuminating their faces. Their terrified faces._

_They were all scared, all fearful of her. At least twenty children, all staring at her with beady eyes, dirt lining their face with trails of dried tears being the only form of washing they received in what looked like months. Sickly, famished, they were not warriors, she could see their warriors laid out on the floor, with bandages of old, crusted blood wrapped around infected wounds. It was then that Morgana was ambushed by the Sefiro spellcaster, and had it not been for her quick reaction, he would have most certainly killed her. Slaughtering him in front of all of them, Morgana looked at them, the children wailing in terror while some of the more able bodied rushed for weaponry. They were people, her people. _

_What were they doing? What had they done, the Justicars, the Sefiro, to their own people?_

"_Justicar Morgana! Are you alright?" a voice called out to her. It was one of her fellow Justicars. "Do you need any aid?"_

_Morgana swallowed hard, her right arm quaking from pain as a thick slab of flesh sloughed off her bones. She called back, while looking at the Fallen ones, "I was attacked, but I subdued him! There's nothing in this cavern but ashes!"_

_She gave them a nod, turned around, and flew out of the cavern without another word, the light from her magic dying out with a passing thought._

"_Eye for an eye...heh…" Morgana grip slacked on the heads of the two Justicars. "You're wrong. You're wrong, Kayle. We should already be killed, then, if that were the case, if that were justice. We're already murderers. We just follow orders, we followed _his_ orders, killing people that could have been helped. Our people. We are no better than him for following his command. We all deserve to die, for what we have done by _your_ logic. What have these past decades done? What has been done in the past millenniums? We are monsters, Kayle, hiding behind the guise of justice and righteousness. Eye for an eye, then we all deserve death if that were the case. The world doesn't work that way, but-"_

"_Put them down, and step away. Judgement needs to be rendered." Kayle took a step towards Morgana. "This matter is settled."_

"_No! No it is not! Thousands, tens of thousands of innocent lives have been-"_

"_Emotion should not cloud our vision, our judgement." Kayle took another step towards her sister. "You are allowing emotion to reign. Calm yourself."_

"_Why? Why should I calm down? Why should I-"_

"_Because what you are doing will change nothing, except the fact that I will have to cut you down." Kayle's voice took on a strange tone. It sounded...sad? Pleading? "Please," she begged._

_Kayle begged her. Kayle, of all people._

_Morgana's hands started to shake. She released the Justicars, brought her hands up to her face, and let out a mournful wail. The Justicars scurried away, not sure how to react to this situation. Kayle walked towards her fallen sister with quiet steps. With slow movements, Kayle removed her helmet, and placed it on the ground next to Morgana. She reached over, and gingerly brought her sister in with a soft hug._

"_Kayle...Kayle...she's gone. They took her...they took her..."_

"_I know."_

"_And...they'll, they _will _put you on trial."_

"_Let them. I welcome their judgement. I am not wrong in my actions." Kayle gave Morgana's shoulder a few awkward taps. Comforting was never her forte, yet she still attempted to do so. "You need to have faith in our people, in me. Can you do that, Morgana?"_

* * *

><p>"Faith…"<p>

Morgana's hand closed too quickly, crushing the berries and forcing the juices to squirt out.

"Faith."

The Fallen One's pale purple cheeks started to become a dark blue, a sign of her anger. The tendrils that stretched from her started to act more erratic, smashing into the nearby cabinets, smashing the wood and forced Morgana to storm out of the room, trailing the fruit juices along her side. After all of these years, the incisions that day left never healed. And the betrayal of Kayle, that only deepened the wounds.

* * *

><p>"<em>K-Kayle…? Kayle? What have you done?"<em>

"_One hundred years. I was foolish, but I kept my word. Those years end _today._"_

"_KAYLE! WHY?!"_

"_You corrupted them. Look at you, Morgana. Look at what you have become."_

"_Don't you realize it, Kayle? This is not unnatural magic! They are wrong! What we were taught were wrong! I have spoken to them! They are people, Kayle, they are no less _our_ own people! Now tell me, where are mother and fath-"_

"_Killed. By your hands."_

"_Wh-wh...wha…?"_

"_They showed signs of being touched. Your taint corrupted them. They had to be purified. I _had_ to purify them."_

"_...N...nuh...Ha...ha ha...Ha ha ha!"_

"_..."_

"_It's, it's a joke, right Kayle? You're kidding, aren't you? Y-you, you almost got me, you almost got me! Kayle, it's a joke, laugh with me."_

"_..."_

"_K-Kayle, come on...Y...You didn't…"_

"_As the Judicator of _my_ people, I saw the evidence, and I judged accordingly. They were purged."_

* * *

><p>Morgana flung her hands to her sides and let out a primal yell. The anger that boiled her blood was making her have thoughts in regards to how much of Noxus would be destroyed if she detonated the souls of the nearest eight hundred, no, eight<em> thousand<em> people.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana let out a yelp of pain and shock, the smell of cinder, charred flesh and burnt feathers quickly filled her nostrils. One of her wings was burnt down to the very bone, her flesh barely hanging on. Her other wing was unharmed for now, maybe she could try fleeing. When Kayle swung her sword, Morgana managed to dodge the fire that issued forth from the blade, her tear stained and frightened face illuminated by the fires of their home still burning behind the golden clad Judicator. She managed to flutter a good twenty feet into the air when another sear of pain crippled her and sent her tumbling to the earth once more.<em>

_Morgana looked all around her, over thirty Justicars surrounded her from every side. Kayle was intent on killing her, flying slowly towards her crippled prey._

"_Y...Y…" Morgana took a nervous swallow. "Who are you…?"_

_Kayle did not stop her advance._

"_Where is she?"_

_Silence._

"_Where is my sister?" Morgana screamed. "Where is my sister? Who are you?!"_

_Kayle stopped. She removed her helmet, and her cold, judging eyes shattered the last piece of Morgana's heart as she said, "I am Judicator Kayle, and I have no sister, nor parents or any family. I am born of the Sefiro, and I serve the Sefiro. My sister died long ago. It was only because I kept my word to her that you even lived this long. You will be purged."_

_Kayle threw her helmet down and drew her blade once more._

'Where's Kayle? Where's Kayle? Where's my sister? She'll come any moment now, won't she?' _she thought to herself, her breath quickening, the entire scene surreal to her._

_Kayle raised her sword up, readied to plunge it into the heart of the fallen one before her._

'Kayle? No. It's not you. Who...who are you?'

"_No!"_

_Despite the protective aura of the Aegis spell surrounding Kayle and all of her Justicars, they all felt a sudden, invisible tug in their chests. Kayle's body bucked once, but she maintained her composure while the other Justicars fell to the ground and writhed in agony._

"_NO!"_

_Morgana pulled in towards herself and felt a ripping sensation. Thirty two souls surged into her, filling her with a new power, numbing some of the pain from her destroyed wings. She panicked. Not realizing it, she was soaring upwards, wide eyed, tears streaming. When she looked back, she saw Kayle struggling to stand, blood running from her mouth, and those eyes._

_Those cold, unfeeling eyes._

_A familiar sensation filled the cracks in Morgana's heart, one she felt when she discovered what Mikael had done. She would find the other Fallen ones once more, and she would set out what she originally desired when Gwen had died: Kill the Judicator. Whoever that was back there, that was not her sister. It had her face, it had her body, her memories, but it was not her. Something was wrong with the Sefiro, and the tyranny had to be brought to an end. For the sake of her people, and for her._

_Whoever that being was, that was not Kayle._

* * *

><p>A cry of anger escaped Morgana's lips. Her fingers tightened. Kayle no doubt gave not a single care about that day, or today, nor will it dawn on her to care tomorrow or ever again, so why did she? Why did she have to care still?<p>

Damn them all.

A thick, miasmatic magic started to surround her hands and arms. Why did she still care, after so many centuries?

Morgana grabbed the nearest object, the shatter of glass echoing in the room, and readied to hurl it when it let out a soft squeak. In a single instant, her magic died away, and she stared at what she had grabbed.

A rotted away old doll, barely recognizable except for a single button sewed on dozens of times on its face, the faintest hint of a smile, and a dull golden helmet that had been made with long forgotten, but nonetheless expert hands.

Morgana smirked. She raised the doll upwards and bounced it up and down. "Sorry about that, Arthur. I know you're _much_ too fragile to be tossed about like that." The Fallen One barely noticed the large piece of glass that impaled the palm of her hand. The remnants of a broken glass case laid broken at her feet, the base of it still on a shelf that was otherwise littered with ancient magical tomes.

Morgana placed the doll back, pulled out the glass with ease, and snapped her fingers. The glass reformed itself and created a protective dome around the doll once more. She let out a sigh and looked back towards the kitchen. Blood ran down her fingers, but she still had to finish that cake for her meeting later.

Morgana took a deep breath in so she could regain her stately, overpowering demeanor, then she went back into her kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" a woman's voice growled.<p>

"Because there is someone I want you to meet."

Riven pushed the door open to the Sinful Succulance bakery within the Institute of War. "Morgana? Are you available?"

"I do not see why you think bringing me here will do anything." Diana stepped into the building after Riven had, her eyes scanning the darkness. "And it seems she is not here."

"No, I'm here."

A loud snap, and the lights turned on. Morgana sat at a specifically prepared table, with two chairs, two plates, two pairs of utensils, and a cheesecake topped with a dark blue, fruity sauce of some sort. "Hello, Riven. I do wish you told me you were bringing a guest." The Fallen One brushed her left hand, which had bandages wrapped around it, towards Diana. "I would have told them earlier to go away."

"Morgana," Riven started to say, but Diana interrupted her.

"You want me to talk to a Fallen Angel? Tch. I might as well speak with a rat."

The moonlit knight turned around and moved to walk away, but Morgana's mock filled voice stopped her. "Make sure the door doesn't hit you off of your hypocrisy horse."

Diana spun around, staring daggers at the far too calm Fallen one. "What did you say to me?"

"I said go ahead, leave. You _stupid,_ little, _hypocrite_," she clarified.

"I am n-"

"No no, you just believe what people tell you, just like the rest of them." Morgana folded her hands onto the table in front of her. "Just like people tell you I'm evil, or that I'm a Fallen Angel, or an angel at all, and really, they can't give a single d*mn about who I really am, I'll just believe people saying how stupid you are. I'll let people call me evil, and I can't care. I'll let them call me an angel, because it's that much simpler to wrap their mind around such a familiar concept. The moon trying to overpower the sun, for what reason? Hah! Or, let's bring up the fact that you refused to bow down to the sun, but you'll let LeBlanc collar you with a neat bow and everything? I must admit that it's a very nice fit on you, _dog_."

"You will not question my actions." Diana's hand twitched, her curved blade started to glow with lunar energy.

"Go ahead." Morgana made a sweeping gesture towards the Lunari avatar. "Start something. I've had a bad enough day as it is, give me something productive to do. No one will miss you."

"You. Know. Nothing of me," Diana hissed. "You know _nothing_ of what I have been through."

"And here is where you'll tell me that you're justified, just like everyone else, is it not?" Morgana's eyes narrowed. "I already know how you feel. I know every emotion that courses through you, I know the thoughts that-"

"I was betrayed by my own people." A single tremor rolled through Diana's otherwise stoic composure. "By the people who raised me, by those closest, dearest and most beloved to me. I was labeled a traitor for doing nothing more than expose the truth that they hid from everyone. You know _nothing_ of my pain. You know nothing of my trials, of what I had to sacrifice, do not _dare_ presume that you can lecture me."

Both Riven and Morgana were surprised at Diana's response. Morgana hid it better, at least visually, while Riven gave a slight nod of her head, not sure how to respond.

"Really?" A thin smile spread across Morgana's lips. "Well then. Before, you had my attention. Now?"

A tendril snaked out and slammed the door behind Diana and Riven close. The same tendril, before the Lunari avatar could react, started to prod and push her towards the Fallen one. A different inky tendril reached out to the side and grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it to the table, then shot away into a random direction. By the time Diana was forcefully pushed to her chair the other tendril returned with a plate and pair of utensils, setting it down in front of her.

"You have my interest."

Riven let out a sigh of relief and made her way over to the table to sit with the other two women. Tonight was going to be a very interesting discussion.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This took months of planning. With a lot of help from KuzAnn, I managed to finally write this out, and get it exactly how I wanted it to be. It's not edited though, so if there are poor word choices or mistakes, don't blame her, blame me. I hope you all enjoy this!<p>

However, I'm so proud of this work, that I'm going to make it its own short story.


	31. Lead Act: An Apology and a Proper Jinx D

__***I had to move these Author's Notes due to the fact that it's apparently a rule violation of that I was unaware. Thank you NarayanK for pointing this out.***

_Hmmm, well before I say anything else, as a Story...this was pretty weak. Shaco is bullshit powerful. The endless monologuing was a complete slog to read through and the gore punched through the thin layer where it's actually effective and soared freely in the skies of absolute nonsense. I mean I don't need the education I have to tell you that keeping someone alive through all that without a shred of equipment is just plain ridiculous. _

_The writing style itself is pretty good, it's a shame that this is not really a story. It's a rant._

_As a rant, well it's got good points in there. I'm excited for Jinx myself, but mostly just because I want to try adc and new champs are always completely broken for a while ;p Her story is...cliche, really cliche. And the idea that she's completely impossible to catch just strikes me as a little inconsistent with her stated personality._

_I am however a little baffled by your complaints about her using advanced weaponry, it is far from the most blatant "hextech" in the setting. Mostly I'm curious as to your wider reasons just because what you put down here is kinda weak. _

_And again, as a story this is really bad. It's just gorn and a combo character wank/character bash. Come on, I'm quite sure you can do better even in a rant fic._

_Peace out and Rock on,_

_Anzer'ke._

Each and every one of them are valid points, and it was in regards to the Jinx and Shaco story I had posted recently.

This really is more of a rant than a story, and it was one of the main reasons why I didn't want to post it. Aside from the over-the-top gore, I didn't post it on the main forums because I wanted to see how it would be received on .

In terms of Shaco, yeah, he's totally bullshit powerful, and it was waxing way too much poetic.

So, in regards to this, I've removed the story entirely because it really is quite silly, and each time I look at it, I realize how bad in taste it was for me to post it.

And I apologize to all 87 people who had to read it.

Now, for reasons why I dislike her, pretty much the "everything" bit.

Generally speaking, almost every game has **some** form of narrative. Even Pacman has a story: Pacman must escape the labyrinth that he ended up in while running away from the immortal ghosts that chase him.

Donkey Kong has a story: A large escaped gorilla kidnaps a construction worker's girlfriend and Mario must rescue her. Fairly simple, yes?

This has a point, you gotta run with me for a bit.

Superhero comics have a story, and within it, protagonists (the most important character) and antagonists (the main source of conflict). Superman and Lex Luthor, Batman and the Joker, Green Lantern and Sinestro, Spiderman and the Green Goblin, and the list goes on. Except, it doesn't, not really. Despite how many villains Superman may have, his main and most interesting antagonist will always, always, ALWAYS be Lex Luthor. The same for Batman and the Joker, you won't get a better play on what the two stand for than these two individuals. And why is that? They're examples of the "Other" antagonist.

Y'see, villains like the Rhino are schloky. It's literally a guy who is trapped in a rhino suit who runs around acting like one. That's the depth of his character. He's one of those monsters of the week, which is why you have so many villains for a superhero to deal with. That's why Spiderman fought (I kid you not) a villain named "Typeface", who has no innate super powers, and his gimmick is to throw giant razor sharp letters at people. And he defeated Spiderman. Try reading that without laughing.

That's why the most memorable villains for superheroes to fight aren't just gimmicks, they are a very particular form of antagonist. They're "rivals", or a more apt term for them is, "The Other" antagonist. I will get to this in why I hate her as Vi's antagonist.

The world of Runeterra, you see, must be crafted. You can jump into the past, sure, quite easily, and get ancient god-like beings such as Nasus, Xerath, Morgana and Kayle who have access to a magic no other being has access to, this is fine, delving into the past you can pretty much pull anything from anywhere.

However, it's the Current Events, CE from here on out, that you can't necessarily improvise. CE has a line drawn into it. If the CE was, say, Medieval Europe, most of the designs would have to revolve around that precisely, like Demacia does. Or if you want to go into steampunk and the Vicotrian era, and have steam engines and all the sort, you hit the late 1800's, very early 1900's, in terms of reference. If you want to throw in magic into that, that's fine, the creation of Hextech, the melding of magic and technology, there's a sub-genre that does such a thing and games have touched upon it (Arcanum is the most prominent example of this).

Now, what does that have to do with Jinx?

Everything.

Because she doesn't fit into the Runeterra universe. How you may ask? Let's start with her weaponry...

**Weaponry/Appearance**

Let's do a rundown of levels of technology. Let's start with Vi. (Do excuse me for a lack of pictures, won't let me show them. You'll have to look them up yourselves in reference.)

Vi

Hextech gauntlets that have a clunky blocky steampunk feel to them, complete with gauges, exposed pistons and with their power source crystals exposed. They're powered punching gloves. Gloves have been around since forever, improving them with hextech makes sense. The fact that she looks like a punk through and through, honestly, the only reason I overlook it is because of her gauntlets. If they were more streamlined, then I'd have a bigger problem with her outfit. If they redesigned her outfit to look more Victorian punkish or a mechanic or something, I'd be over the moon about that. Keep the hair though.

Now Viktor

Viktor is supposed to be a cyborg. However, when you look at him, he looks as though he's wearing armor more than anything, because it's not refined yet. His left hand is considerably bigger, and with the thought that he's a cyborg, he's not streamlined. He has braces on his legs, clear armor platings for the fleshy areas, and his arm isn't actually attached to him quite yet. Even his face still has hair, meaning the face plate he has on could be just a face plate, it could be a Doctor Doom sorta vibe, but this is a genius scientist who invented cybernetics in the first place with the aid of magic. Magic + technology can aid in such a regard, and because a laser is essentially pure energy focused, technologically speaking and augmented with magic, it makes sense. Even so, what would he look like if he had his full metal body?

He looks an awful like like Blitzcrank, doesn't he? Yet he still has that steampunk feel, the gears that are clearly visible, the clunkiness, he's not aerodynamically built, he's not streamlined, he's a rough cyborg. This is conveyed clearly compared to something like a modern robotic limb.

So, what does this mean? Let's look at what the pinnacle of technology is, shall we?

Orianna.

Here she is, the one and only lady of clockwork, and she is one of a kind. Her lore

states as much, that no one knows how she was created, and despite the smoothness of her body's features, she still, has, that, steampunk feel. She has a giant blocky key sticking out of her back, cogs in her stomach, balls for joints rather than metal bones, you can see the plates that were soldered together then engraved, and she's powered by the Infinity engine which can easily be the perfect marriage of magic and technology. This is your pinnacle of technology.

Now, let's see Jinx.

You may not realize it at first, and many people will not, but she breaks the entire

atmosphere of the game. Why? Because she has MODERN weaponry. They're not a marriage of magic and technology, they're not magically powered or anything of the story, they're straight up tech, through and through. The minigun, though originally invented in the 1800's by Gattling, fell into disuse because of how large, awkward and clunky it was, as well as how despite firing so fast the bullets would clog and render the gun useless. It was brought back into usage after many adjustments in the 1950's for jet planes.

You can argue, "Magic can make it a hextech minigun!" You're right, except even then, we shouldn't have such a weapon. How fast can a minigun fire? 7000 rounds per minute. That's 116 rounds per second, making her have an attack speed of 116, making her the most OP champ in the game. I'm joking now, but the point of the matter is that she is is also using a rocket launcher. Rockets are an invention of the 1940's, which brings in a whole slew of amazing technological advances, which includes the nuclear bomb and various other things. I don't care that her RPG looks like a shark, it's still a handheld RPG. The only hextech about her is the laser pistol on her thigh, and even so, her lore, nothing about her, nothing of her character says, "She created these weapons".

Added note: Corki is using a propeller powered plane while firing rockets. What the hell. That's like attaching a gun to a bow.

Even if she did create them, she doesn't look like she belongs in LoL does she? I mean, doesn't she look like someone from Borderlands? Or now that I think about it, Gurren Lagann?

Cannons existed in Medieval times, guns came shortly after, and you have to sit and think, "Where do we draw the line for technology?" Because with Jinx's existence, with all due respect?

Fuck Demacia.

How is Demacia going to EVER compete with a city-state like Piltover despite their magic. "Oh! They have magic!" Can Garen's magic armor defend from 7000 armor piercing bullets in the span of a single minute? Do you realize how silly this sounds? If his armor is completely impenetrable, than that in turn makes him a god walking amongst men.

Or rather, fuck Miss Fortune and Gangplank, who have flintlock pistols. Tell me who would win in a fight, Miss Fortune, Gangplank, or Jinx in any matchup of your choice?

Oh I better use my...flintlock pistol...that has no rifling that was invented during the mid-1800's to give proper accuracy to all firearms...um...Can I get a do-over?

Runeterra is based on the idea that magic is supposed to reign supreme, yes, but that's why technology can't just "advance". You have to show the marriage between the two, because when Magic was the most prominent in usage, the Rune Wars sparked and nearly destroyed Runeterra. Magic is supposed to be the backbone of Runeterra, so where do you draw the technological line?

Jinx has a tesla pistol, a minigun from Doom, and a rocket launcher that not only she most likely did not invent herself, but makes this technology pretty readily available for anyone else because of her appearance with it. In fact, her Mafia skin is a step back in time for her, because as a flapper girl, she'd be prominent during the dry years of the roaring 20's, and she's using weaponry from the 40's+.

Her choice in weaponry looks very, very out of place, and if it were Borderlands or modern society, that'd be fine. She's unfortunately not in such a place, and because of this, she breaks the world.

World building, you, we, anyone as creators, have to realize what this is. We have to realize what the limitations are in terms of design, in terms of reference and inspiration. Magic can be pretty limitless up to a certain point, and technology can as well, but ask yourselves, **where do you stop**?

As it stands, Runeterra should have cars, tanks, jet fighters (Because with the invention of the rocket, planes could be outfitted with said rockets) and it goes on, and on, and on as to what kind of hellish Pandora's Box this opens because now everything is free game. It looks off putting. This is why I hate Heimerdinger's rockets myself, despite how badly it affects his gameplay and his shtick.

Before I continue, I want you to do an exercise.

What are the limitations of Magic? We have Zilean, the only time magician and can only affect himself, we have Brand the elemental force of Fire incarnate, we have Syndra who can levitate entire buildings with a thought, we have Master Yi who could fold the fabric of space and time itself in his original lore, and we can go on.

Is this acceptable? Not necessarily. Just like technology, when do you pull the **enough** point?

Part 1 of creative exercise

"Think outside the box"

I hate that saying. The box is something **you** create. It's a solution that you have created, a world you have created, and to think outside of it is literally impossible. The saying is not meant to be taken literally, and meant for you to think of more creative ideas and solutions. The problem is your box. You have to work with it.

Part 1 is simple. I don't care what your artistic level is, what I want you to do is draw me something. Anything. Whatever you want. Whatever comes to mind and what you'd think I would find acceptable.

Have you done it?

Good. Now draw me a quick circle.

How much shorter did drawing the circle take than having to think about what you'd have to draw? Maybe a few milliseconds, maybe a few seconds, but it took shorter, no doubt. Why? Because I created a box for you. I created framework, something for you to play in.

Part 2 of creative exercise

What I want you to do is to write down what would look off putting to you in the League of Legends universe. What weapon, attire, anything, would look weird to you if you saw it in the game. I'm making you define your limits. I'm making you construct a world, and a box, because in all honesty? That's all everyone does in terms of creativity.

I'm going to use this as a break so I can do my own thing, but next time I write, I'll be talking about her role as "Antagonist" and how that fails completely **because she's Vi's antagonist**.

**Why she is not a good antagonist to Vi**

_Originally conceived as an evil "court-jester" type, the character was initially rejected by studio writer Bill Finger as being "too clownish," but he later relayed the idea to Bob Kane. Kane, who started out as a gag artist, loved the concept and encouraged its production. Finger found a photograph of actor Conrad Veidt wearing make-up for the silent film The Man Who Laughs, and it was from this photograph that the Joker was modeled. This influence was referenced in the graphic novel Batman: The Man Who Laughs, a retelling of the first Joker story from 1940._

_In his initial dozen or so appearances, starting with Batman #1 (1940), the Joker was a straightforward spree killer/mass murderer, with a bizarre appearance modeled after the symbol of the Joker known from playing cards. It is of note that in his second appearance he was actually slated to be killed off, with the final page detailing the villain accidentally stabbing himself, lying dead as Batman and Robin run off into the night. DC editor Whitney Ellsworth thought the Joker was too good a character to kill off, suggesting that he be spared. A hastily drawn panel, calculated to imply that the Joker was still alive, was subsequently added to the comic._

_For the next several appearances, the Joker often escaped capture but suffered an apparent death (falling off a cliff, being caught in a burning building, etc.), from which his body was not recovered. In these first dozen adventures, the Joker killed close to three dozen people, impressive for a villain who didn't use giant robots, mutant monsters, or space lasers, as was the status quo between 1940 until around 1942. Ironically, the turning point came in "Joker Walks the Last Mile" (Detective Comics #64), when the Joker was actually executed in the electric chair only to be chemically revived by henchmen._

_While the Joker was back, he was decidedly less deadly than previous engagements. __**At this point, the editors decided that only one-shot villains should commit murder, so as to not make Batman look impotent in his inability to punish such recurring foes as the Joker or the Penguin.**__ As the Batman comics softened their tone, the __**Joker shifted towards a harmless, cackling nuisance.**__ He quickly became the most popular villain and was used frequently during the Golden Age of Comic Books. The use of the character lessened somewhat by the late 1950s, and disappeared almost entirely when Julius Schwartz took over editorship of the Batman comics in 1964."_(Batman Wiki)

The original conception of the Joker was a serial killing insane clown. Is she like Adam West's Joker, the Joker from Alan Moore's "Killing Joke" in which he had that "One bad day" and forever cemented him as Batman's main antagonist, is she similar to the Animated Batman's Joker done by Mark Hamil? There's many interpretations of the Joker as a serial killer, as an annoying clown, as a derp herp, as srs biznezz an d so forth.

And even so, there's a fatal flaw to the Joker: He can't be stopped. Not in main comics continuity, at least, and not because it's his character that's unstoppable, it's because DC won't let him be stopped. If the Joker dies in main comic canon, he'll be brought back and back as new as though nothing happened. If the Joker is sent to jail, he'll break out. Batman's universe in main comic continuity is just an on-going cycle of the same thing happening over, and over, and over again, which is the problem with many superhero comics and why their graphic novel versions are so memorable: They are a story with a beginning, middle and end.

Jinx is out in the open, screaming insanity and causing massive destruction. Think about this: How long has she been causing destruction for? A day? Two weeks? A year? Five years? How long has Jinx been on this rampage for? And why can't Caitlyn of all people be able to catch her?

I mean, the Joker has been caught by Batman so many times I can literally not count how many times he's been caught in the span of 73 years and I'm not including "apparent deaths" or even "true deaths" in graphic novels (Such as Dark Knight) the thing is Batman will always, always, ALWAYS catch the Joker.

So, what will happen when Jinx is caught? Why is she an antagonist towards Vi more than Caitlyn, since it wasn't Vi who cleaned Piltover up if we all remember. Caitlyn single handedly brought the city of PIltover into order, cleaning up crime and essentially creating the competent police force. Why is Vi annoyed more by Jinx than Caitlyn?

How long is it going to take Vi and Caitlyn to catch Jinx, how long will this destructive rampage go on for, why do people forget about Jayce who can easily help out, and keep in mind, Caitlyn's not Batman. She believes in law and order, but there's a reason why she's a sniper. This is not the modern police force, she _**will**_ shoot to kill without question, that sniper rifle isn't a gimmick. Even legally, Caitlyn killing in order to protect the lives of innocents, who would blame her? It would be according even to our modern laws, that tends to be the point of why SWAT squads have snipers.

Why do I keep bringing up the Joker? Because as earlier stated, he's supposed to be Batman's "Other" antagonist. He's a reflection of who Batman could have been, could become, and the reflection of all the wrongs that Batman stands against on a day to day basis, but is so very, very similar to him.

Jinx isn't Vi's antagonist in particular, she's the antagonist for all of Piltover. She's the enemy of Jayce, Janna, Heimerdinger, Caitlyn and Vi.

Why she does what she does, the destruction, there can be several plot sensible reasons in all honesty.

It could be a plot from the League, to have Jinx cause this much trouble and yo-yo her into the Institute of War. She could be the subordinate of another crime boss on the uprise who knows how to manipulate her into doing what they want her to do. There can be many reasons, but as it stands, from what we're shown of her, these are not the reasons, nor will they fix the fact that they're trying to make her Vi's antagonist, and it's still not her biggest problem.

Vi and her are not similar, she's almost a villain of the week that needs to be caught sooner rather than later, or else Piltover is a pile of rocks thanks to her brand of fun.

I can probably work around it, circumvent it, make it make sense, that's my duty as a fanfic writer, but that is also the job of Riot's as well because there's absolutely no "give and take" feel to her.

Jinx's character, her MO, they bore me because she's really a villain of the week being thrown into the League.

Except the League doesn't exist anymore.

Look on the website, look for one mention of the League or the Institute of War in the Lore section (and no, I don't mean the champions, I mean its on tab like the old site had). If you look up "summoners", you'll see that you, as a player, don't fight for the League anymore either. In fact, all of the maps have all mention of why they're the FoJ's and why people fight on them.

So, why is Jinx in the League?

Answer: She isn't, because there is no League, meaning that there's no real reason for her to not be shot in the face.

The fact that I write about the Institute of War at all is because of how much story potential it brings and how much of a narrative tool I depend on it to help formulate and create the stories that you enjoy reading.

Speaking of which, I apologize once more for the previous "Lead Act" story. It was in poor taste, and I can do much better.

Thank you,

-Viper of Grand


	32. A Pretty Dress - JaxSivir

_**Years Ago, Before the Ionian War**_

The arm fell to the table, cracking and splintering the face as howls of victory and pain roared out from the audience.

"That's another drink I win!" Sivir laughed as she pulled her hand away. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, grinning at her defeated foe. Her trademark boomerang blade was embedded into the floor behind her, and gave the Battle Mistress' presence a much more regal, and threatening, presence as the finely crafted metal blades loomed above her, casting it shadow over any and all who sat before her.

The man winced as he got up from the chair, thundered over and clapped her shoulder. "Fine fine, but I'll get ya next time, Sivir!"

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that, Teddy," the Battle Mistress shot back as her hand came around and smacked his bottom. "Now go get that drink!"

He let out a sharp yelp and shot a disgruntled glare at Sivir, who laughed back in response.

"C'mon, can you really blame me? How can I let such a gift from the gods go untouched?"

"Hmph. You know K'arak'or gets jealous ea-"

"I swear that's the distinct sound of me not having a drink in hand," she interrupted, waggling her empty right hand as she gave it a quick glance. "And look, it's empty! If only there was a wizard who could h-"

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha, just don't touch the goods and I'll be quicker next time, kay?"

The doors to the tavern creaked open. It was a torrential rainstorm outside, only an idiot would be caught dead out in such fierce weather. A purple robed man, his face obscured, walked with even steps into the establishment. He made his way over towards the bartender, soaked from head to toe. His voice was a clear baritone, but the friendliness, and ego, dripped from his tone. "Hey bud, how much fer a drink?"

"Matters what y'want. Five valors fer a mug of ale, seven for a shot, twenty fer a cheap bottle, yadda yadda," the bartender replied while lazily cleaning a wooden mug.

The newcomer threw a bag of coins onto the table and pointed at one of the various kegs. "Gimme that."

The bartender opened up the bag, counted the coins and said, "You're fifty off."

"Really? Crap."

If he was upset, it was impossible to tell as his face was completely hidden. His hood swung about, looking at all of the patrons as he bellowed, "Hey! Anyone wanna chip in for a keg?"

Teddy walked over and gave the newcomer a nod. "I'll chip in with ya."

"Thanks," the stranger said as he reached up. The sleeve pulled back and exposed a dark indigo hand, with three fingers, and he clapped Teddy's shoulder. "I owe you one."

The man doled out the fifty valors and the bartender nodded his thanks, sweeping the coins into his palm. He moved to pour two mugs when the newcomer leaped over his bar and grabbed the keg itself.

"Hey, wh-?!"

"I got this."

He hoisted the entire barrel above his head and jumped back over the bar, but as he landed, a wet spot made him skid forward. The keg dangerously teetered forward, and it may have smashed into the floor if a strong hand didn't press against it.

"Tough guy, ain'tcha?"

The newcomer glanced at the hand's owner, Sivir. Her bright sapphire eyes bore into the darkness of his hood, her thick coal colored hair created a stark contrast to the rest of her bright, and even gaudy, attire.

"Training's training," he replied with a shrug. Pulling away from her hand, he waddled over towards the fireplace. The newcomer slammed the keg to the ground and grabbed a nearby stool. He loomed over the top of the keg and seemed to shuffle his hands in his pockets. From the depths of his robe he brandished a mace, with which he smashed a hole in the center of the lid.

"Hey, you!" the newcomer bellowed, pointing at Teddy. "You get ten free! Everyone else, beat me in an arm wrestle and I'll give ya a drink!"

Sivir could not ignore such a challenge. She picked up her boomerang blade, the floor groaning from the sudden shift of immense weight, and the battle mistress made her way over. The other patrons already started to circle the newcomer as Sivir spotted an unused chair. Without breaking her stride, her foot shifted over and caught the leg of the seat, and she flung it towards the keg. It let out a dull thud, making the liquid splash about from the impact and wobbled into place.

"Alright, and if you win, what d'ya get?"

"Braggin' rights."

Sivir's eyes shone with a strange glint, a greedy glint. "How about if I win, I get a drink, and fifty valors, but if _you_ win, you get whatever's in my purse."

The stranger burst out in laughter, nearly falling off his chair. When he settled himself, he looked Sivir in the eye and saw she wasn't joking. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I don't have anymore money _on_ me. I c-"

"Then let's say you'll be indebted to me," she said with a smirk. "Deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

Teddy came over and handed the newcomer his mug, who accepted with a nod and a curt, "Thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"Jax."

"Alright, Jax," Sivir released her boomerang blade and allowed it to sink into the wooden floor, the tavern groaning from the weight once more. "I'm-"

"The Battle Mistress, Sivir of Noxus, I know ya," he interrupted. "And it's a real honor t'meet ya."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cause once I beat ya, that means I'm the new Battle Master, right?"

Sivir drew back, doing her best to hold in her laughter. "What have you been smoking and where can I get some? You'd be a total miss."

"Nah, for your sake, I can't."

"My sake?"

"Yeap." Jax leaned forward as he dipped his mug into the hole, the mace he used slid to the floor. "Cause I'd look too damn fine in a dress."

Sivir chuckled as she leaned forward, resting her right elbow on her side of the keg's lid. "Well then, Jax, let's up it a bit, shall we? If I win ten times in a row, you put on a very pretty dress. My choice."

"Ten times? In a row? Lady, you ain't gonna win _once_."

"Then take the bet and let's rumble."

Jax pulled his hood back and revealed what appeared to be a gladiator's helmet. One worn by those who participated in Noxus' Fleshing, one often given only to champions. He tilted his mug full of ale to one of the various holes, and rather than having it spill everywhere, was strained into his mouth perfectly as was confirmed by his loud, pleased gulps. He placed the mug to the side, pulled his sleeve back and revealed what looked like nearly a hundred kilograms of stones roughly tied to his right arm. Pulling the rope off, they thundered to the floor and he moved his arm into position.

His three sausage-like fingers wrapped around her petite hand. The two could feel the callouses the other had collected from their occupation. His biceps bulged, the onlookers' eyes were wide, and Sivir said with a grin, "Ready on your mark."

"GO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty Drinks Later~<strong>_

"I'gosh'thish'un'!" Jax bellowed as he pulled on Sivir's arm with both hands, using his entire body weight to try and move her to no avail. She pulled his arm up, around and flung him to the floor.

"In yer fayshe, mofucka!" she bellowed as she kicked her seat back and pointed at the fallen man.

Jax rolled over, his very pink, very frilly dress revealing his ridiculously sculpted, scarred indigo pectorals to the world. His exposed calves resembled living trees as he picked himself up.

"Tha'sh…tha'sh…five?"

"Tha'sh twenny 'un, y'drunk fuck!" Sivir hollered, giggling as she did.

Jax stumbled to and fro, which did little to serve his balance. He needed to grab onto the nearby person and hoist himself against them.

"Righ'…righ'…How 'bout darsh?"

"Ygivin' up?"

"Nah! Jush'gunna'resh'th'arm, bu'I'll'kick yer ashe in darsh."

"Same rulesh, bi'boy?"

"Damn shtraight!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Another 20 drinks later~<strong>_

"C'MON BOOLSHEYE!"

Jax heaved his dart, a man screamed in pain and he fell over. "I win!"

"Y'hit Ted, y'idiot."

"I hi'shomefin!"

The doors burst open. In the peal of lightning a barbarian wider than the door frame itself pushed through, cracking the wood as he did. Nearly eight feet of pure hair and 400 lbs of what looked like pure muscle, he glanced about, his nose twitching.

"Who touched my angel…?"

Teddy got up and rubbed his butt, the dart sticking out of it.

The man bellowed again, "WHO TOUCHED MY ANGEL?!"

Jax raised his hand and replied, "Yo!"

He thundered over, every step made the patrons back away, not really wanting to fight such a beast.

"You admit to it?"

"Yeah!" Jax confirmed, then looked about and shrugged. "Wha'di'I'jush'admi'to?"

"I, K'arak'or the Mighty, son of K'arak'ah the Blood Inhaler, son of K'arack'ead the Brave, will now crush every bone in your body for touching his angel." The barbarian leaned down to Jax and stared him in his helmet. "Are you prepared to die?"

Jax swayed back, then forward, then back again, and smashed his helmet forward, breaking K'arak'or's nose as he did. The barbarian retaliated by picking up the drunken man and heaving him into the bar itself. Smashing through multiple glasses, Jax rolled to a squatting and looked down at his now ruined dress.

"…an'thishwash sush a nishe dressh…"

"Yes, it is a shame I will have to ruin it with your entr-"

Before K'arak'or could finish his sentence, Sivir yanked his beard and brought him to her eye level. "Tha'sh _my_ dresh y'roouned."

K'arak'or went sailing out of the tavern, and the sounds of fighting roared to life. The barbarian stormed back in, fury lit in his eyes, and the tavern shuddered with vicious life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Six hours later~<strong>_

"Wake up."

"Murrr…" Jax mumbled, cuddled up nice and close to K'arak'or, Teddy and a shapely barmaid.

He felt a kick hit his kidney as Sivir commanded again. "Get up."

"Murr?"

Jax rolled over, his helmet still firmly fixed in place. "What? Go away, I'm sleepin'."

"I got work."

"That's great," he said with a yawn. "Go have fun."

"You're coming with."

"Why?"

"You owe me two thousand valors in drinks, and about twenty thousand valors in damages."

Jax rolled forward, rubbing the back of his head as he took in the information. "Why the twenty thousand?"

"I own the tavern. You threw the first punch."

Jax scratched the side of his neck and stood up. "And you do merc work, right?"

"Yeap. So come on buttercup," Sivir commanded, hoisting her boomerang over her shoulder as she made her way towards the broken tavern door. "Time to work off your debt."

"Alright."

Sivir stopped and glanced at Jax. "Really? That easily?"

"Yeap," he said with a shrug. "I owe ya money, I don't welch. Lead the way."

"Good. Because if you tried running, I'd have to kill you." Sivir's plump lips parted into a toothy smile. "But ah, before we go, you better put some pants on, aye?"

Jax looked down, the torn scraps of the pink dress gave out and fluttered to the floor, leaving wearing only his in his dark boxers and helmet. He walked over to his discarded robe, wrapped it around him and gave a thumbs up to Sivir. "Ready when you are. Lead th'way, Battle Mistress."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A fun drabble I did on my League blog. Decided to post it for all y'all.<p> 


	33. Udyr versus Anniversaries

Udyr cricked his knuckles. He sat on the bank of a lake, one of the many artificial water sources that the Institute had created for its forest and for the champions who preferred the outdoors. With a grunt, he started to pull his gi off when twigs snapped in the distance. His nose twitched. Two pairs of adult feet, one pair of some tiny animal, less than two hundred meters. The wind carries their scents, they were familiar.

The beast man stayed where he was and continued to let the sun bathe him.

It was bound to happen. Today was the anniversary, after all. The tiny feet quickened in pace. Udyr lowered his head, making it easier for the inevitable event to come.

Tiny arms threw themselves around his neck and a voice squealed, "Uncle!"

"How many times have we told you, we are not your uncle," Udyr grunted. He pushed himself off the ground and carried the young girl around his neck with ridiculous ease and turned around. Lee Sin was walking alongside a young woman who looked eerily similar to him, the same nose, the same warm eyes the monk once had, even the same strong posture which the two walked with.

Lee Sin and Long Sin, siblings.

Udyr pointed at Lee as he attempted to glance at the young girl, "That is your uncle. We are Udyr, _just_ Udyr."

"You're my uncleeee," she laughed. "And you can't do anything about it!"

"Really. We cannot? And why is that?"

"Cause mom's gonna beat you up if you do," she snickered.

Udyr reached over his shoulder, plucked the girl off and held her in front of him. The feral glint in his eyes was accentuated by their shift into hawk pupils, glowing with a inner flame.

"Never expect others to fight for you, Hoa. You will fight with your own two fists and your own two feet, do not expect others to fight in your place. You are your own strength," he snarled in response.

And for a moment, it looked like Udyr had scared her. But as she quickly proved with a fierce bop on his nose, no permanent emotional scarring was inflicted.

"Take that!"

Udyr rolled his eyes, pulled his arm back, and launched Hoa towards the lake.

"UDYR! HOA!"

"WEEEEEEEE!" she half screamed half giggled her entire flight.

Udyr watched the young girl soar through the air and, luckily, splash in the water harmlessly.

He felt a sharp tug on his ear that made him grunt in annoyance, Long barking, "Haven't I told you to _not_ throw my daughter like that?! Now she's going to come back and ask you to throw her another twenty times!"

"We remember," the beast man grunted. "There had to be consequences to her actions, however."

"That's no excuse!" Long muttered as she gave his ear another hard tweak. A basket swayed in the crook of her other arm as she complained, "I brought lunch and everything, and now she's going to be too worked up to sit, and-"

"I will attend to Hoa, you can speak with Udyr," Lee Sin interrupted, grinning at the two of them.

Long returned her brother's smile with one of her own while Udyr shrugged his shoulders and grunted, "If that is your wish."

Lee Sin walked towards the lake bank as Long released Udyr and sat down on the spot she was at. Udyr eventually lowered himself and sat, cross legged, his head hunched forward.

"I got a surprise for you," Long cooed playfully, ruffling the basket. He could hear the shuffle of paper, the thud of wooden dim sum boxes, the click of wooden sticks and...loud pitched squeak sounds that drowned everything else out?

Udyr drew back in shock, unable to hide his surprise.

This prompted a burst of cocky laughter as Long pointed at him and said, "Ha! She said it'd fool you!" Before he could ask who 'she' was, Long opened the basket and took out what appeared to be a tea set wrapped by twine and rubber ducks. She reached into the basket once more and took out a small glass bottle of water. Unwrapping the ducks, and pouring the water into the pot, Long reached into the basket once more and tossed tea leaves in the pot.

Udyr knew the procedure. He picked the pot up and held it aloft on the tips of his fingers. Heat emanated from him, and in short moments, the water started to boil.

"So how is your husband?" Udyr grunted, knowing it would be at least a minute before the tea was ready.

"Oh Pierre's good, couldn't make it today," Long said with a shrug. "Still helping with the restoration efforts."

"Is he still as thin as a twig?"

"Even thinner! I have no idea how, but apparently physical activity doesn't give him muscles!" Long snickered. She stretched her legs out as she asked, "And you? How've you been?"

"Good."

Long's eyebrows waggled, having spent years with the beast man gave her knowledge that few others had: How to communicate with him. "Hoa's birthday is going to be soon," she said, waiting for his inevitable curt reply.

"Hrn."

"She would like you to be there."

"So?"

"So you will come visit her for her birthday."

Udyr snorted and rolled his shoulders. He always, _always_ did that when he was thinking about what had been said, it was one of the ticks he could not hide. He lowered the tea to the rocky earth while maintaining eye contact with Long. "We are not her uncle."

"She values you as one."

"We are not your family."

"You might as well be."

"We-"

"You are _not_ going to disappoint a young girl because you're being a grumpy bear," Long interrupted. She reached over and poked at where Hoa had bopped him. "You know she idolizes you. She beat up a bunch of kids the other day."

"And?"

"And she beat them up because they were bothering her friend, using the 'fist of the Bear' technique someone had apparently _taught_ her," Long continued, doing her best to mask her amusement at the event with anger and annoyance.

The beast man shrugged once more. "She asked us how to make a fist, we showed her how to do so."

"And?"

"And told her how to use her fist, that is it," Udyr grunted. He grabbed the tea pot and the cups, pouring one for his conversation partner and one for himself. "Why is our presence needed? She has you, Lee and her father."

Long grinned at Udyr, picked up her cup and replied, "But she doesn't have her uncle."

"We are n-"

"You are to her, and that's all that counts." Long pointed at Lee Sin and Hoa now laughing together as he showed her the steps to a beginner's kata. "Go over there and tell her not as Udyr, but as the Beast Man of Ionia that you don't want to see her again."

"Do not put words in our mouth," Udyr snapped, his teeth clacking against one another from the intensity. "We did not say we do not wish to see her, w-"

"Then you'll see her for her birthday then?"

"Fine, yes, if it will make you stop being ridiculous," Udyr grunted before taking a deep drink of his tea.

Long continued to grin, sipping at her tea. It tasted like victory.

"What are you grinning about?" he demanded with a low growl.

"Nothing. The tea's quite good," Long replied, changing subjects as quickly as she could. "The Duchess herself gave it to us."

"We can tell. It has her scent."

"Oh ho? You know what she smells like?"

"Of course, we know how you smell, how she smells, how Lee smells, h-..." Udyr paused only for the fact that Long was howling with laughter, barely able to keep herself propped up. He patiently waited for her to cease her mirth before he took another drink of his tea.

"I love it when people say you have no sense of humor!"

"We know not what you mean," the beast man grunted. He cast his eyes to the right and went quiet. He stared at the scenery about them, the tranquility, it was a far cry from how the two had originally met. To have come this far, for her to still be wanting to visit him, for Hoa to still call him uncle despite how much he yelled and demanded her not to, it was strange. He had no explanation for it. Udyr attempted to have another drink of his tea when no liquid greeted him.

"You drank it all, you goof," Long chuckled. She lowered her cup, and for a scant moment, the thin scar that stretched from her left hand down her forearm could be seen. A Noxian soldier had tried cutting her tendons, she shattered their shin in return. She poured him another cup of tea before she raised her cup once more. "To acquaintances and totally not friends?"

"Hrn..."

"What? What is it?"

Udyr clacked his teeth together. "When your brother sat burning, in the final hours, when his body started to give out, it was the only time we had ever admitted that we considered him a friend."

Long bit her tongue, she knew now was not the time to talk. A minute nearly passed by when Udyr exhaled a long breath.

"This once, and only this once, will we say this: To a friend of Udyr."

Clink.


End file.
